Por Amor
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Em meio a batalhas, invasões e traições, Sakura almeja querer a única coisa que receia que lhe possa ser para sempre negada: o coração do seu querido e frio esposo. [Comunicadooo Importante]
1. capítulo 1

**Resumo**

_Em uma época marcada pelo medo, encontramos o amor em momentos rápidos de êxtase e terror. Como ela poderia confiar em um príncipe rebelde, cujo ódio e a sede por vingança eram maiores do que o seu amor por ela?_

**Nota da Autora **

_Tenho planos longínquos para essa fic. Quero que ela seja mais do que um mero enredo romântico, em que a mocinha se vê perdidamente apaixonada por um príncipe rebelde sedento por vingança. Eu quero algo real, que tenha sentimentos reais._

_Shoran será mais que um rebelde, ele será um estadista que usa da ingenuidade e do amor de sua esposa Sakura para subir ao poder, e subconseqüentemente retira todo o poderio da família dela._

_O resto com o tempo virar. _

_Boa leitura!_

_ANNA LENNOX_

Beta: **Bella Lamounier**

**Arte de Sedução**

**Janeiro de 1887- China **

Sakura Ching, filha legítima do imperador maior de toda a China. Bonita, brilhante e inteligente, só perdia na preferência do grande senhor para o seu irmão, que tinha como vantagem ser do sexo masculino. Porém era com ela que o pai se sentia à vontade para falar sobre os problemas do império. Sim, se lamentava por não ter nascido homem... Sem dúvida seria a melhor escolha para a China do que o seu irmão Mao, que tinha como qualidades imperfeições... Era um fanfarrão bêbado e burro, além de ser um covarde.

-Senhorita?

-O que foi, Fai? –perguntou, visivelmente contrariada. Queria ficar ali observando o movimento ritmado dos trabalhadores da cidade proibida.

-Seu banho está pronto, alteza.-falou a criada, indo ajudá-la.

-Eu não quero me banha agora, Fai.

-Mas a vossa ama me deu ordem expressa para banhá-la. - falou ela com a cabeça baixa.- Fai não quer ser castigada, alteza...

Ela sabia sobre as normas de conduta do palácio. Fora criada naquele mundo e sabia que os escravos e as mulheres sempre eram castigados por pouco coisa. Estava cansada de presenciar tanta barbaridade, da qual até mesmo ela já fora vitima.

-Eu sei, Fai.

-Então me deixe banhá-la e prepará-la para grande noite que está por vir. - falou a doce criada levando-a até a grande penteadeira de marfim com detalhes cravejados de diamantes, presente de um nobre europeu a sua querida mãe. Nada modesto, porém era lindo e luxuoso. Ela odiava todo aquele luxo e ostentação... Subir ao poder fora a desgraça de sua família. E saber que teria o mesmo ou até pior destino que a mãe a assustava.

-Eu irei conhecê-lo esta noite...- sussurrou, olhando para imenso espelho e vendo além do rosto bonito e dos incríveis olhos verdes. Estava vendo a sombra que encobria seus olhos...A névoa que caía sobre a sua alma já que a sua vida a partir daquele dia teria um novo rumo.

Conheceria o seu noivo.

O homem que seria dono da sua vida e de seu corpo, porém nunca de seu coração.

-Sim, alteza.-falou a jovem com uma ponta de malícia no olhar.-Hoje, após cinqüenta luas novas, a senhorita conhecerá o seu homem.

-Meu homem...

-Sim, um cavalheiro andante, que de tão formoso será um Buda.

Havia um brilho estranho no olhar da jovem criada...Esperança, amor ou simplesmente uma ilusão originada de sua mente atormentada. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, Fai conhecia o seu futuro marido.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza se não o conhece...-afirmou, concisa.-Ou será que você já o conhece?

-Claro que o conheço, alteza.-falou sorrindo.-Ele é um fiel súdito do senhor seu pai... É bonito e rico, de tão formoso que é nunca se casou com nenhuma donzela, pois sempre se manteve fiel à senhorita.

-Como assim?

-Há um enlace os unindo desde da mais tenra idade.

-Explique novamente-perguntou confusa.-Eu pensei...

-O senhor imperador só subiu ao trono após dar a sua mão ao filho mais velho do todo poderoso Tsao Li.

-A dinastia Li?

-Sim.-falou sorrindo.-A vossa alteza será uma mulher muito rica.

Uma mulher rica? Será mesmo... Seu pai só foi senhor de toda a China após prometê-la a uma família que era uma de suas maiores opositoras. Alguma coisa estava errada naquele quebra-cabeça. Crescera ouvindo seu pai praguejar contra o nome daquela família e por diversas vezes seu irmão entrara em conflito com algum membro daquele clã.

-Eu sei que para senhorita isso deve ser estranho, afinal o ódio sempre foi sinônimo entre as duas famílias.-falou Fai, penteando o seu cabelo.-Porém Tsao já não está mais aqui e Shoran sempre foi um menino doce e fiel à sua pessoa. Embora a senhorita não saiba, ele sempre a amou e sei que serão felizes juntos.

Ela tinha as suas dúvidas. Afinal, aquele homem sempre não passara de um fantasma na sua vida, desde pequena aprendera a odiá-lo e não amá-lo. No fundo sabia que ele era uma ameaça ao governo de seu pai. Porém não podia corre o risco de ser deserdada. Casaria com aquele homem por mais que lhe fosse doloroso.

Representaria o papel de noiva tímida e acanhada, pois sabia que seu pai jamais a entregaria para o inimigo. Porém em uma armação política a única coisa que não importava era o apreço familiar.

-Serei muito feliz...

-Vossa alteza será a mulher mais poderosa de toda a China.

RrrrrrrR

Já estava acostumado com o inverno rigoroso de Beijing, embora tenha nascido naquela cidade, fora criado por sua ama em Hong Kong durante o período mais difícil da História chinesa.

Fora com sua ama também que aprendera a viver cada vão momento como se fosse o último e fora com a morte dela que a sede de vingança crescera em seu peito. Deixara de ser o menino inocente e vivera com o único intuito de tirar tudo de Ching, até mesmo aquilo que lhe era mais caro. A maior de toda a China perante aos olhos cansados do Buda do mal.

-É hoje o grande dia, meu amo.-falou o velho Ting, sorrindo.-Verá a sua gazela dos ovos de ouro.

-Se Buda quiser, velho.

-E ele quer. A gazela sempre foi sua desde de quando era uma infanta.

-Mas isso não quer dizer quase nada.-falou, levando a mão à cabeça.-Ela pode ser minha, mais isso não quer dizer que ela vai me aceitar...

-Ela não tem escapatória. É uma mulher e uma moça nesse país não tem voz ativa para recusar um pretendente, seja ela nobre ou serva.

-Eu não quero torturá-la. Quero que ela esteja ao meu lado em todos os momentos, afinal não vou forrar a minha câmara nupcial com espinhos e sim com rosas.-falou, decidido.

-Então terá que agir com muito tato com a jovem gazela, amo.-informou o velho, soltando os botões de sua veste. Estava há dias sem se banhar e não podia se dar ao luxo de se negar um bom banho na margem leste do rio Jinghang. - Ouvi dizer que ela é uma das mais preciosas flores de toda a China e que o imperador nutre um carinho especial por sua única filha com aquela prostituta japonesa. Os boatos dão conta de que o príncipe Mao nutre um ressentimento profundo pelo o carinho excessivo que é direcionado a essa jovem gazela.

A mais bela rosa de toda a grande China, esse era um pensamento assustador e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo, pois dava a certeza de que ela seria a mulher certa para estar ao seu lado. O único problema seria a suposta adoração e amor que unia a sua dama com o temível imperador. Porém, esse fato poderia ser apenas uma propaganda enganosa vinculada por uma monarquia de mentira liderada por um imperador impostor. Afinal Sakura tinha um grande motivo para odiar o pai... Mais do que ele até.

-Não tenha dúvidas, amo.-falou o velho, cortando o rumo de seu pensamento.-Você será o futuro imperado da China. Nada e nem ninguém poderá ir contra a sua autoridade. E por séculos a sua dinastia irá reinar, até que finalmente o curso da humanidade trilhará outro caminho, onde nosso povo construirá através de muito trabalho uma potência que jamais será espoliada por nenhuma outra nação.-falou com veemência.-Lembre-se das palavras sábias do Hexagrama...

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem, e as tinha tatuadas em suas costas junto com seu Deus Dragão que o protegia das maleficências alheias.

-O destino dos homens segue leis imutáveis que têm de ser cumpridas. Mas o homem tem o poder de moldar seu destino, na medida em que sua conduta o expõe à influência de forças benéficas ou destrutivas. Quando um homem está em posição elevada e é modesto, ele brilha com a luz da sabedoria. Quando ele está numa posição inferior e é modesto, não pode ser ignorado. Assim o homem superior leva seu trabalho à conclusão sem vangloriar-se daquilo que conseguiu.-ditou o velho sorrindo.-Isso foi o que o grande Ch´ien proclamou o seu caminho. Não será fácil, mas por meio de um jardim de flores trilhá-la o caminho certo para uma nação empobrecida pela ambição de um imperador impostor.

Sim, seguiria o seu caminho, honraria o nome de sua família e se tornaria o grande salvador de uma nação em frangalhos.

OooooO

O som puro do **P´i- p´a** misturado ao som melodioso do **hu-ch´in** anunciava a ela que ele já estava lá... Que ia espoliá-la de sua família, que iria deflorar a sua pureza e faria dela uma mulher rica com um título importante, dando felicidade ao seu pai. Mas nada acalmava a sua alma... Sentia medo e pavor. Sabia que ele seria o dono de seu corpo e de seus pensamentos... Ele seria o dono de sua vida, julgaria os seus atos e a condenaria a ser sua serva para o resto de sua vida. Teria incontáveis amantes e a engravidaria por diversas vezes, fazendo-a procriar como uma lebre.

-Não tenha medo, querida.

-Ama...-falou surpresa.-Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

-Como iria dormir sendo hoje a sua grande noite, menina?

-Mas as regras...

-Eu sei das normas de conduta do palácio, querida.-falou, pegando a mão gélida da menina que trouxera ao mundo numa época conturbada que custara um preço alto demais para a jovem mãe japonesa.-O bondoso imperador nunca puniria uma humilde serva numa noite tão especial para a menina dos olhos dele.

-Ah, ama... Tenho tanto medo.-confessou, apertando a mão dela com força desmedida. –Algo lá no fundo do meu peito avisa para fugir... Fugir desse homem.

-Shoran não é seu inimigo, Sakura.

-Eu sei...

-Sabe? Não é bem o que parece.

-Eu não estou pronta para um enlace neste momento, Ama.-falou impaciente.-Parece que estou entrando num túnel em que serei a única a sair machucada.

-Demência, medo e insegurança são sentimentos comuns em uma noiva tão jovem e saudável. Porém, não é motivo para ficar tão alarmada.

-Não?

-Não, querida.-respondeu carinhosa.-Seu noivo é formoso, várias damas dariam até a alma para tê-lo como marido, mas ele é seu, pois estão destinados a construir uma história juntos.

Será que esse era o seu futuro? Nunca tinha visto o tão falado noivo, só por comentários às vezes tortos e cheios de ressentimento e ódio. Talvez não tivesse motivo para ter tanto medo, afinal sua sina estava trilhada. Estava sendo levada pelo conformismo e medo de reagir ao que era superior às suas forças.

-Erga essa cabeça como uma verdadeira princesa. –falou a ama, sorrindo.-Altiva, orgulhosa e até mesmo arrogante com a sua mãe é. E mostre para aquele homem que é mais do que uma boneca com quem ele vai deitar na cama daqui a doze luas. Mostre que é capaz de governar o próprio destino.

Não era dona do próprio destino. Havia os costumes milenares que a impediam de ser quem realmente era. Agiria como uma dama e não como uma qualquer... Tinha normas e não a desrespeitaria. Já não era mais uma infanta, era uma mulher e devia agir como tal.

**Continua...**

**Vocabulário:**

**P´i- p´a: **alaúde.

**hu-ch´in: **Violino.

**N/A:** O site está passando por um momento chato de formatação. Então não me xinguem por falta de pontuação ou palavras desconfiguradas. Eu não tenho culpa...

Obrigada!

Beijos!

Anna


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aviso:**_As frase estarão temporariamente entre aspar, pois o site ainda não resolveu o probelma quanto a formatação...Já estou duvidando se um dia vai resolver. Desculpas... _

**O vôo da Águia**

**By**Anna Lennox

**Beta: **Bella Lamounier

**Província de Yunnan-China**

"Não há mais nada a fazer, Jiang." falou o velho monge, cansado."O grande Xiansheng se foi ao nascer do sol há dez luas atrás"

Cercado pelo verde árido da floresta da montanha de Han, um monge já no auge de sua velhice não hesitava em ajudar um velho amigo. Não se importava com os risco nem ligava para o seu bem-estar. Desde muito cedo fora ensinado a não reclamar daquilo que recebia...

"Shoran? Como assim ele foi embora... ?"

"O jovem deve ter paciência e esperar, pois seu senhor não faz nada sem antes analisar muito bem cada passo. É uma pessoa digna e justa, jamais trairia um amigo tão querido como tu." respondeu o senhor. Lendo no brilho dos olhos do jovem guerreiro a dor e a decepção. Shoran optara por deixá-lo ali, onde o jovem servo ganharia a liberdade para em fim obter a paz almejada por ele há tanto tempo, porém não podia julgar a liberdade com a tênue linha da gratidão.

"Ele partiu sem mim, Lao.-falou, visivelmente decepcionado.-" Justo sem mim... Não posso perdoá-lo."

"Xiansheng fez o que achava certo para a sua pessoa."

"O certo era eu estar ao lado dele." - cortou o arrogante guerreiro, ríspido. - "Afinal, no que um velho pode ajudá-lo?"

"Não menospreze a inteligência de seu senhor, Jiang."

"Diga-me então, Lao? No que um velho que mal consegue enxergar pode ajudá-lo...?"

"Antes de velho, Ting é um hábil diplomata, conhecedor de línguas e culturas. O homem ideal para ajudar o nosso senhor a reivindicar a posse da mulher que é dele desde o dia em que veio ao mundo."

Jiang tinha o sangue quente, era mestiço e, antes de ser um Han, era um mongol. Seu pai, líder de uma horda, fora morto pelas tropas do imperador Ching pelo fato de não pagar impostos ao fajuto governo. Na época não passava de uma criança que contava apenas com a proteção dos pais e de Buda e do nada ficara órfão, manchado eternamente com o sangue de seus pais.

"Jovem Jiang, eu sei que tens muitas qualidades, algumas delas inéditas e éticas, porém deve admitir para si mesmo que a sua personalidade não é nada diplomática. - continuou o senhor, dando as costas para ele. - Não é um caminho fácil para se trilhar, a vida é árdua e nem sempre os fatos estão a nosso favor, porém não acabe a sua alma julgar...Shoran é sábio, e graças à bondade de Buda não puxou ao pai, que tanto deu cabeçadas nesse mundo. Não duvide de seu mestre, pois a única prova de gratidão é se mostrar humilde perante as ordens dele."

A névoa fina caía sobre o cabelo rebelde do jovem, deixando-os molhados, o que não era confortável. Aquela época era o tempo da seca na região, chovia quase nada e o frio era intenso.

O tempo andava a passos de lebre ali em Yunnan. A região era a menos desenvolvida, porém era bela... Não havia um canto da província que não fosse tocado por Buda.

Fora naquela região em que ele, Shoran e Yé haviam se conhecido... Fora ali em que os laços fortes da gratidão e amizade os uniram. Fora ali mesmo, à margem turvar do rio Haihe, que por tantas vezes brincaram como as crianças que realmente eram, que se esqueceram das diferenças sociais que impediam aquela amizade. Afinal, Shoran sempre fora o senhor de toda Yunnan e eles, apenas servos da boa vontade do senhor.

Naquela época talvez ambos ainda não tivessem sido contaminados pela sede de vingança... E Ching, por mais maléfico que fora, não passara de uma figura mitológica e irreal. O mal sempre estivera fora do seu alcance. Porém agora o tinham entre as mãos... E só agora Shoran o descartava do jogo. Um jogo que fora o sonho que cultivaram juntos durante toda a infância. Não, não era justo.

"Nem sempre o que é o certo tem que ser necessariamente a verdade, Jiang. - falou sabiamente o monge. - Xiaosheng o tem como um irmão... O irmão que ele jamais terá. E é justamente por isso que ele age com cautela, pois sabe qual é a sua fraqueza."

Para ele, Shoran poderia ter qualquer motivo do universo, que mesmo assim o desapontamento não seria esquecido com tamanha facilidade. No fundo se sentia traído pelo grande amigo, que um dia chegara a considerar um irmão.

OooO

Nunca o mundo teria a oportunidade de conhecer tamanha opulência e luxo. A última vez que tivera no palácio de **Taihe** era um infante de apenas quatro anos... Tinha poucas lembranças daquele lugar, a não ser de que era obrigado a conviver com eunucos que o impedia de fazer o que mais gostava. Ali no meio de tanto de tanto luxo nunca conseguira ser feliz... Seu preceptor não o deixava respirar, quanto mais ver sua amada mãe.

Realmente não tinha boas lembranças de sua infância, mas nem por isso podia deixar que lembranças tão nefastas povoassem sua mente. Não era o palácio em si que o incomodava e sim quem residia ali. Quando tudo aquilo fosse seu, modificaria a rotina dos servos e formaria ali a sede de seu governo e não um palácio de passeio, onde o antigo imperador descansava enquanto tantos homens davam a vida ao império de mentira que ele implantara. Não ficaria nenhum vestígio sequer do antigo imperador... Apagaria a dinastia Ching da História, pois o seu país não precisava sabe sobre o homem que por diversas vezes entregara aquela nação nas mãos frias e cruéis de potências ocidentais.

"Isso é uma injúria."- reclamou Ting, levando a mão até a espada. - Eles deviam está a seus pés agora, amo. Mas ao contrário, é o senhor que está esperando a boa vontade dessa gente..."

"Fique calmo, Ting. "- cortou, enquanto distraidamente enrolava o fumo no papel. - Não estrague o nosso plano por uma coisa tão pequena. Quando reclamei a posse da jovem princesa sabia que o grande Ching não deixaria sem um pequeno castigo. - concluiu, acendendo o cigarro.

"Mas está frio, amo." - reclamou o velho não escondendo o desconforto causado pela falta de consideração de seu futuro sogro. "- Quem ele pensa que é..."

"Ele pode pensar qualquer coisa, Ting. Ele ainda é o imperador."

"Por pouco tempo."

"Sim, mas no momento estamos em desvantagem."- falou, sarcástico. "-Aprecie o jardim, Ting, não é mesmo uma beleza?"

Era um belo jardim, o mais bonito e bem cuidado de toda a China. Não podia ser por menos, pois fora a sua mãe a idealizadora daquele projeto. Ela amava rosas, tulipas, orquídeas, o jardim era a vida dela... Era ali que descarregava todo o seu ódio e ressentimento. Passaram por momentos terríveis juntos, onde enfrentaram de peito aberto a violência de seu pai alcoólatra, que depois que perdeu tudo não encontrara outra saída a não ser pelo caminho do ópio e do álcool.

"Sim, é lindo. "- concordo o velho. - "Sua mãe dedicou cada vão momentos da vida dela nesse jardim. É uma dádiva de Buda ver que eles não destruíram tudo..."

"O imperador pode ser tudo, Ting, menos burro."

"Sim, ele é esperto como uma raposa."

"Ou até pior, meu caro." - falou pensativo. "- Mas não posso negar que ele tem bom gosto."

Admitia aquilo à dura pena, não queria vangloriar demais o inimigo, mas também não podia subestimá-lo. Ele fora capaz de arquitetar uma traição para subir ao trono, não se importando com ninguém, passando por cima até de si mesmo para ter o poder entre os dedos. Mas um dia ele provaria do próprio veneno...

O barulho chamou a sua atenção, finalmente seriam recebidos, após quase duas horas de espera. Sim, seu futuro sogro também sabia jogar, e isso não o deixava satisfeito. Brincar de gato e rato não era o seu passatempo favorito, porém se negava a entrar no jogo daquele homem. Mostraria a Ching que não era igual a seu pai... Não padeceria sem antes lutar.

Sim, aquele jantar seria interessante. Pela primeira vez conversaria com seu inimigo e só assim poderia traçar um plano.

"Se aparate, Ting. "- avisou Shoran com um sorriso frio nos lábios."-Chegou o grande momento... O instante que esperei por toda a minha vida. - concluiu, jogando o fumo no chão."

"Sim, Zhào xiansheng. "- falou o velho com os olhos brilhando de emoção. - "Só Buda sabe o quanto esperei por esse dia..."

"Sim, ambos haviam esperado muito por aquele momento."

Fora a sua obsessão por quase vinte anos. Passara fome, frio, sofrera por perdas irreparáveis, mas nunca deixara o seu sonho de lado... Era por ele que vivia. Não era apenas por ambição, nunca ligara para o dinheiro, pelo contrário, sempre renegara a fortuna da família. Sentia sede de vingança, se lembrava de cada detalhe do fatídico dia em que foram escorraçados da cidade proibida.

Fora testemunha do véu de vergonha que caíra sobre o seu pai, que de conselheiro do antigo imperador passara a ser uma figura não querida no meio da nobreza. Fora um golpe no orgulho de seu pai. Tsao era uma pessoa forte e justa, mas pagara um preço alto demais por ser uma pessoa honesta e não confabular contra o seu amigo, o imperador Ming... E pagara uma cota alta demais, passando seus últimos dias sentado em uma cadeira, olhando para o horizonte, tendo apenas como um fiel companheiro o ópio.

Do céu ao inferno;

Do renome ao ostracismo;

Era um Li, mas antes de tudo era um homem que desde muito cedo fora apresentado ao mundo que não fora nada bom para ele.

O portal vermelho com detalhes de bronze se abriu, dando espaço para vários guardas munidos de espada e lamparinas. Lembrava-se daquela mesma guarda imperial que um dia o expulsara daquele mesmo palácio... E que agora o recebia com honras militares.

"O grande imperador o espera, Zhào xiansheng. "- falou o comandante da tropa, cujos olhos amendoados denotavam o medo e o pavor de ser reconhecido.

Não escondendo o sorriso cínico, Shoran, deixou bem claro para o fiel comandante que não havia se esquecido daquela fatídica noite há anos atrás, na qual não fora roubado apenas a dignidade de um homem, mas como também a virtude de uma mulher. Recordava dos gritos de sua mãe, quando vários daqueles mesmos soldados a violavam.

Estava eternamente marcado pelo ódio e rancor, porém não iria para o inferno sozinho.

OoooO

_A lua, desde o princípio do mundo, nascera com o intuito de ser a única companheira da terra. Porém era volúvel, pois a cada instante mudava de humor conforme o seu formato e isso era um problema para a cansada terra que, já não mais arcando com o peso dos ciúmes da sua bela companheira, condenou-a a viver eternamente para agradar a seus filhos. Desolada com a própria sorte, a Lua em sua face cheia mirou para o lago de Yunnan e lá ficou por durantes séculos... Era lá que ela, ao dar o lugar para o seu irmão mais velho, repousava e chorava por viver na mais profunda solidão..._

YéBái, uma formosa mulher no auge da juventude não acredita em lendas, porém admitia que, dentre todas as nascentes do mundo, no Lago de Yunnan a Lua brilhava com mais intensidade. Nem mesmo a névoa espessa escondia a grande "Luna", como os estrangeiros a chamavam...

"Meditando, Yé?"-perguntou Jiang, jogando uma pequena pedra no rio e desfazendo por alguns segundos a imagem refletida da lua.

"Não, não estava pensando... Estava apenas com o coração pesado."

"Não..."

"Então estava pensando nele." - afirmou sarcástico."-Até quando vai ficar alimentando a esperança de um dia ser mais do que a amante de Shoran! Não vê que ele jamais se casaria com uma qualquer..."

Voltando-se para o vulto musculoso, Yé não escondeu a revolta. Jiang não tinha o direito de falar assim com ela só pelo o simples fato de amar Shoran e não a ele.

"Olha para o seus trajes. "- falou ele apontando para a sua roupa já velhas. Vestida como uma ermitã... Uma mulher do mato, de cabelos longos e as unhas sujas de areia. Contudo, não tinha vergonha de sua condição, não fazia parte da realeza e sua sina era trabalhar.

"Não fale assim comigo, Jiang."-rebateu, escondendo mãos nas fendas da blusa."-Você sabe que não tenho condições..."

"Mas um motivo para você parar de pensar nele."

"Eu o amo..."

"Mas ele não te ama, ao contrário, te usa para satisfazê-lo. "- falou, amargo. - "Eu é que te amo... Sou maluco por você."- Confessou, andando em círculos. -" Porém, sou pouco... Não tenho status ou dinheiro para dá uma vida digna a você."

Com os pés machucados pelo fato de não ter chinelos, Yé, começou a andar, não querendo ter vergonha da própria condição. Nada podia fazer para mudar aquela situação. Se ao menos tivesse Shoran ali para confortá-la. Mas não o tinha naquele momento e talvez jamais voltasse a tê-lo entre os braços como marido, mas tinha a certeza de que continuaria a ser a sua amante.

Sim, se contentaria com pouco. Para ela, uma pessoa a quem nunca fora oferecido nada a não ser esmola, ter o futuro imperador da China em seu leito seria reconfortante.

"Infelizmente não posso mandar em meu coração." - falou simplesmente, abaixando a cabeça. "- Sei que nunca serei a esposa de Xainsheng, mas me contento com bem pouco, Jiang..."

Crispando os lábios, Cheng, fechou o punho como se fosse espancá-la ali mesmo... Em seus olhos havia brilho de ciúme e despeito. No fundo ele também amava Shoran, porém não queria dividi-la com ninguém, nem mesmo com o seu propenso irmão. Esse era o ponto de discórdia entre eles.

"Se contentaria com tão pouco?"

"A uma pessoa que nunca fora oferecido nada, ser amante de um homem como Shoran é uma dádiva provinda de Buda."

"A sua insolência e humildade me enjoam, sabia?" - vociferou ele caminhando com passos de lince na direção da jovem.

"Mas mesmo assim me ama." - falou provocando.

"O ciúme corroia sua alma ao vê-la tão próxima de Shoran e tão distante de seu coração. Como invejava o amigo..."

"Sim, como um maluco." - afirmou pegando pelos braços. "- Porém, um dia essa adoração vai se decepar e vou me ver livre desse maldito amor que só me prende ao seu lado nesse maldito lugar."

Com os olhos vidrados no de Yé, Jiang aproximou os lábios cautelosamente até tomar os dela por completo... Como em seus sonhos seus lábios tinha gosto de mel e a sua pele, cheiro de jasmim. Não era bonita... Muito menos sofisticada, mas havia um brilho em sua alma que o fizera ficar louco por ela. Porém sabia que ela jamais seria sua... Mas também não seria de Shoran.

"Ele foi para Beijing."- avisou ele, sussurrando entre os lábios.- "Foi reclamar a posse da noiva..."

"O quê?"

"Ele foi se casar com ela, Yé, e nem ao menos nos avisou."

O.oOoooo

Era ele... Seu noivo estava ali à sua frente, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e encarando-a com volúpia, como se ela fosse o prato da noite. Se não se sentisse tão ultrajada por tamanha ousadia, estaria corando de prazer. Jamais um homem havia tido coragem de olhar de outra forma para ela a não ser com respeito e consideração, ao contrário daquele senhor que parecia intrigado com a sua beleza física... Isso para não dizer enfeitiçado.

Xiansheng, como fora apresentado, era dono de uma beleza rara entre os homens da nobreza. Quanto a isto estava meramente aliviada, pois um dos seus maiores temores era se entregue na mão de algum velho incapaz de entendê-la ou de ser atencioso com a sua falta de experiência quanto ao ato íntimo. Porém, continuava a temê-lo...

Era belo... Belíssimo... O corpo tinha músculos sobressalentes, demonstrando que era mais forte do que um urso. Era alto, porém não muito maior do que Mao. Os ossos do rosto eram bem talhados, o nariz reto não era grande nem pequeno, os lábios eram cheios... E os olhos expressivos até demais.

Não era a sua opulência física que amedrontava e sim o que lia em seus olhos. Pelas várias cicatrizes na face, percebia que ele havia sofrido muito e temia que alguma daquelas marcas fosse por culpa da intolerância do seu querido pai.

"Como está indo a província de Yunnan, Xiansheng? "- perguntou o seu pai, contrafeito com a ousadia daquele senhor, querendo de todas as formas poupá-la dos olhares cobiçosos do futuro gero.

"No mesmo marasmo, senhor. "- respondeu ele com falsas cortesias." - Lá tudo pára no tempo, nem mesmo a lua muda... Pessoas vão, pessoas vem... Crianças morrem de fome e mulheres são diariamente molestadas. "- alfinetou ele.

"Quem se importa com isso, Xiansheng?"-perguntou Mao em tom ofensivo ao mesmo tempo em que ingeria mais vinho...Aquele era décima quinta taça da noite, já era visível o sue estado semi-alcoólico."-É uma região sem nenhum atrativo comercial, se não fosse a extração de madeira nem seria habitada."

Sakura observou a reação quase impercebível de Shoran, pois alguns músculos da face dele enrijecessem de ódio. Seja o que fosse, Mao havia tocado num ponto delicado... Tão delicado que o conselheiro de seu pai, o irritante, Pi, tossiu convulsivamente.

"Yunnan não é uma região inóspita."- rebateu contrariado. "- É uma região que está prestes a ser devastada por motivos escusos que sem dúvida nenhuma não são para o desenvolvimento da nação."

"Você não está acusando..."

"Eu não estou acusando ninguém."-cortou friamente."-Aquela região não é de grande importância, é renegada, porém é de lá que sai a maior parte da madeira que abastece as colônias da Inglaterra na Índia e na África. Sem o ouro de Yunnan, não haveria motivo para a China ter um imperador."

Todos que cercavam a grande mesa de mogno ficaram quietos ou tiveram uma súbita crise de espiro e tose. Ninguém esperava por um confronto de opiniões num momento em que devia de ser de festa para a família imperial.

No meio de tanto luxo e fatura, Sakura viu o pai perder a cor e o irmão já bêbado se levantar... Não sabia ao certo aonde Shoran quis chegar com as palavras no mínimo pretensiosas, dando a entender que seu pai não mandava em nada e que era apenas mais um fantoche nas mãos da poderosa Grã-Bretanha. Naquele momento não sentiu medo daquele homem corpulento e sim orgulho, não por ele deixar o seu querido pai em situação constrangedora, mas sim por ele enfrentar o irmão com tanta bravura e confiança... Os homens que tivera o desprazer de conhecer tinham medo de contrariar as opiniões escassas do irritante irmão.

"Essa é uma questão diplomática, meu filho, que vamos resolver em outro momento". - falou Cheng, tentando por panos frios no ânimo dos convidados. "- Hoje é uma noite de festa... De uma união, não quero que nada nesse mundo estrague um momento tão importante na vida da minha preciosa flor." -concluiu, lançando um sorriso amoroso para Sakura que se limitou sorrir de maneira forçada.

"Mas... Senhor... "- Mao ensaiou um protesto.

"Sente-se Mao ."- ordenou ele, autoritário.

Para uma noite que era para ser inesquecível, aquele jantar estava sendo um verdadeiro fiasco... Eram as normas de conduta, tudo estava indo contra ela... Ainda mais agora que percebia e sentia o imenso ódio que seu futuro marido sentia por aquele que era e sempre seria a sua única fonte de apoio.

Todas as suas dúvidas a levavam apenas para um caminho... E temia, temia muito sofrer, mas quanto a isso não teria como se proteger. A sorte estava lançada...

**Continua...**

_Olàolàolá_

_Bem, ninguém teve que espera muito para ler a continuação. Não posso negar que estou amando escreve essa fic... Ela mistura todos os elementos que eu adoro. Embora essa não seja uma fic baseada em nenhum fato histórico, ela tem um pouco mais sobre a cultura chinesa do que Entre a cruz e a espada. E não dá para dizer que os costumes chineses é muito bonito e interessante..Como toda a cultural milenar é._

_Um aviso...preste muita atenção nos nomes, pois é neles que está todo o entendimento da fic. _

**Vocabulário**

**Yé: **Folha

**Bái**Branco

**Zhào**** xiansheng: **Senhor Chao

**Xiansheng** senhor

**Agradecimentos**

**Megumi: Olá**Bem, o que eu pretendo para essa fic é realmente mostra o ódio que nada mais o que vem do amor. Você jamais amaria uma pessoa pela a qual não sente nada...nem mesmo o ódio. Sakura vai odiar muito Shoran, e nessas vezes ela terá motivo o suficiente para matá-lo. É claro que isso não vai acontece. Obrigada pelo a review. Fiquei muito feliz por ela.

**MeRRy**** ANNe: **Olà querida. Ficou contente que tenha gostado, e desta vez eu nem demorei a posta o segundo capítulo. Isso é um milagre que temos que comemora. XD Beijos!

**Miaka**Oi querida! Fico feliz por ser sua escritora favorita. Para mim é uma honra. Shoran tem os motivos dele, porém, receio que o único vilão dessa historia seja a única que está acima de qualquer suspeita. Eu não vou conta quem é.XD Bem, eu já tenho o quarto capítulo de Rosa Inglesa pronto, até comecei o quinto. Porém, acho que só vou postar no final de semana...Então é só aguarda. Beijos, beijos.

**Michele Shirou-Anygiel: **Olá Michele! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado no mundo das fadas que não vou parar com essa. Isso é uma promessa, que não pode ser quebrada. Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**Bella**** Lamounier: **Olá Mammy! Obrigada mesmo pelo o apoio. Você me ajuda em muito...é uma verdadeira mãe. XD Viu, desta vez ela não entrou em hiatus. Espero que nem isso aconteça. Ah, estava pensando em criar um sobrenome para a nossa família. XD

**Camila: **Que saudades, querida. Fico feliz em sabe que você gostou da fic. Então continue lendo.

**Anaisa**Olá Nana! Sakura não vai ser para sempre daquele jeito...ela vai ter que cresce para comanda junto ao marido uma nação. Shoran vai precisar de uma mulher e não de uma garota. Estou adorando sua nova fic...eu juro que vou matar Potter e dá-lo em pedaços para o meu cachorro. XD Até mais! Beijos.

**Marcella**Olá Marcella!Eu acho que Shoran não vai fazer Sakura sofre, pois Sakura já está sofrendo. Ele só vai ajudar Sakura cresce e floresce. Claro que para isso ela vai ter que sofre...um pouquinho mais vai. Eu estou feliz por não ter domara tanto para atualizar...Isso é um milagre vindo de mim. XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos!

**Rê**** Chan: **Olá Renata! Quanto tempo. XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Espero que ela seguir sem problemas. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos!

**Analu**Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Prometo dá tudo de mais para ela ficar sempre melhor. Obrigada pela review...espero muito que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Warina**** Kinomoto: **Olá filhinha! Fiquei feliz por ter gostado do capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado desse também. /o/

**Yuri Sawamura: **Olá Yuri! Eu estou bem graças a Deus. Nossa eu adorei recebe a sua review. Estou feliz por sabe que consigo escreve de temas variados...Sabe que nem sempre foi assim, mas tive que batalha para contornar o meu vicio. Eu comecei a trabalha em Beijos ao Anoitecer, no máximo em uma semana tem capítulo pronto. Pode ter certeza que Sakura não será submissa à própria sorte. Ela vai luta e muito pelo o que quer. Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Beijos!

**Julia: **Oie! Bem, Shoran não vai ser o vilão, embora no começo deixar a entender que sim. Eu quero que ele seja antes de tudo um homem forte e rígido. Não sei quanto ao futuro dele, mas acho que Sakura terá mais a mostra do que Chao. As atitudes dele vão ser um reflexo da personalidade de Sakura. Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu não parei com o Stone Angel...eu sou dei uma pausa nela por algumas semanas, mas já estou voltando a trabalhar nela. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Lan**** Ayath: **Oi Lan! Fiquei feliz por saber que você gostou. Espero não decepcioná-la. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Carol: **Olá querida! Realmente há tempos que não falamos. Estou com saudades. Eu quase não entro no meu msm... Quase não tenho tempo pra mim. Mas tudo nessa vida tem um jeito. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Lily-Chan**Olá filhinha! Eu e a minhas queridas filhas...aiaiaia. Bem, eu não vou parar com essa fic. Espero que consiga dar continuidade como fiz com Entre a cruz. Espero muito conta com a sua ajuda. Beijos!

**Lullaby**** Night: **Oie! Não demorei tanto assim. Pretendo atualizá-la de quinze em quinze dias. Obrigada pela review! Espero conta com as suas reviews.

_Bem, por favor, não se esqueçam de mim de nunca. Por favor, comentem, preciso da opinião de todos para construí uma boa historia. Cert!_

_Beijos!_

_Anna_

_Obs 2: Bem, eu tenho blog junto com a Cam e Lilly...lá estará as datas de quando vou posta as minhas fics. E quando tiver um tempinho vou está colocando as minhas fics antigas. Espero conta com a visita de vocês. O endereço está no meu profile. _

_Beijos e mais beijos!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Um longo caminho a percorrer**

**By: Annah Lennox**

**Dedicado e revisado: Bella Lamounier**

**Capítulo 3**

Nunca em toda a sua vida conhecerá uma mulher como aquela... Uma mulher? Não. Uma menina, pudica e tímida, que nem por um momento desviara o olhar dele... Encantando-lhe, enfeitiçando-lhe com cada sorriso ou contração da face.

A respiração lenta e ritmada que movimentava os seios bonitos o deixava louco de desejo, porém era os olhos verdes esmeraldinos que mais o encantava. Nunca havia visto uma chinesa com os olhos claros... Já tinha se deitado com várias prostitutas inglesas de olhos verdes, contudo nenhuma estrangeira tinha os olhos como os de sua jovem noiva.

Não seria nada monótona a sua vida de casado com aquela preciosidade. Não esperava encontra uma noiva tão atraente e sensual. Em seus sonhos mais bizarros e estranhos sonhara que ela era um urso panda, ou pior... Numa noite de calor escaldante acordara aos berros ao percebe que tinha se casado com uma velha sem dente e com o hálito de um cachorro do mato.

No entanto ela excedera as suas expectativas... Sakura sem duvida fazia jus a seu nome... Tão ou mais bela que uma flor de cerejeira. E o melhor era que ela seria sua para sempre.

Lançando um olha malicioso e cheio de significado, Shoran quase gargalhou de prazer ao percebe que a jovem corava violentamente no mesmo momento em que desviava os olhos dos dele pela primeira vez naquela noite.

"Seja mais comedido em seus atos, senhor."-pediu o velho criado contra feito pela a ousadia do jovem menino."-Não pode flertar assim com a sua futura senhora... Ou irá comprometê-la seriamente."

"Comprometê-la?"-gargalhou ele, cínico. "- Não, ela já está comprometida a mim e nada e nem ninguém vai muda essa situação." - falou sorvendo o conteúdo da caneca de prata. "- Eu quero que todos saibam que ela é minha e de mais ninguém."

"Tal sentimento não o levara a lugar nenhum, Xiansheng." - professou Ting, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. "- A bela dama será sua conjugue, porém ela nunca deixara de ter o sangue ruim."

"Não é com o sangue dela que eu quero acasalar, Ting." - falou, conciso. "- Muito menos quero transformar a minha vida ao lado dela num verdadeiro inferno, pois não consegui ser forte a ponto de vencer os meus próprios medos... Quero ter uma vida pacífica ao lado dela... E nada mais. Ela não tem culpa de ter um pai como aquele. "

Nenhuma outra pessoa tinha culpa dos atos impensados e maldosos do imperador. Ninguém tinha culpa se o orgulho e prepotência era o segundo nome daquele senhor. Todos eram vitimas dele...

Como Jiang sempre dizia: O verdadeiro mal escolhe a face mais pura de um cordeiro para manipular e maquinar o próximo passo.

Agindo dessa forma, Cheng manipulara seu pai em benefício próprio e depois o destruíra sem o mínimo de consideração. Acabara não apenas com a sua família, mas sim com várias outras, tirando de Jiang e Yé a oportunidade de ser alguém... E roubando dele a identidade e a certeza de que seria o próximo imperador da China.

Se não fosse pelos seus grandes amigos não estaria ali... Não teria forças para luta contra o mal que seja estava imposto e condicionado. Contudo, a ânsia de dar a Jiang e Yé um futuro digno falara mais alto, obrigando-o a sair às escondidas por saber que eles não concordariam com aquela sandice. Yé certamente sofreria ao saber que não cumpriria a sua promessa e que jamais se casaria com ela, por mais que essa fosse a sua real vontade. Jiang certamente se sentira traído por estar ali juntando o sangue com o do inimigo, mal sabendo ele que essa era a sua principal tática.

No meio de tanto luxo e exuberância, Shoran percebeu que nada voltaria a ser como era antes. Naquele momento em algum lugar de sua província a sua querida Yé chorava pela sua triste sorte à espera de uma inegável dor e um caminho tortuoso que seria sua sina dali por diante. Ela entregara a ele a sua virtude e nem a droga de um nome ele poderia lhe dar. Não a deixaria renegada à própria sorte... Protegeria a sua querida irmã, pois seria dela que nasceria o futuro imperador daquele país.

OoooO

O corsário Honh Drake olhava para o papel amarelado pelo clima úmido e frio que era seu aposento naquele bendito navio. Não lia nada, apenas repensava, meditava sobre o plano maluco e arriscado daquele chinês, que como todos, não parecia ser nada normal.

Aparatar um golpe de estado após a união com a filha do imperador era quase assina a própria sentença de morte. Certamente o dia do enlace seria aparatado por toda uma segurança especial, afinal seria um evento. Não é todo o dia que a única filha do imperador se une a um descendente de uma família tradicional.

Porém, era um corsário destemido, não era do seu feitio amarelar agora, tão próximo de ficar rico... Não agora estava tão perto de realizar o sonho da sua amada esposa.

_Samara..._

Era um homem honesto de convicções fortes como o seu sangue puro irlandês. Era corpulento, alto e seus cabelos vermelhos cobria a sua face marcada a ferro pela igreja protestante quando ele era apenas um infante... Quando ainda acreditava em sua igreja e lutava pela soberania da Irlanda.

_Samara..._

A sua infância sofrida não refletira em sua personalidade. Ao contrário do que muitos apostavam, ele se dera bem na vida. Os ganhos como corsário viajante eram meramente satisfatórios, dava para viver com uma certa dignidade...

_Samara..._

Porém, o passado o perseguia, amaldiçoando-lhe a cada instante... A cada suspiro. Contudo não queria o seu mal... Apenas queria vê-lo sofrer...

Samara...

Por culpa do seu passado Samara sofrera e agora preferia viver longe de tudo que levava o seu nome.

Impaciente, Honh andou mancando até a mureta, com os braços cruzados nas costas. Pôs-se a fitar a Baia de Pequim, que durante a noite perdia todo os seu brilho e grandiosidade e virava nada mais nada menos que um bordel. Cujas leis não eram ditadas por um imperador.

Seria arriscado, mas talvez o maluco chinês tivesse razão. Poucas pessoas sabiam daquela tramóia e tinha quase certeza de que a idéia de um atentado ao imperador no dia em que seria sagrado não apenas a ele como a sua filha era inconcebível. Certamente a vigilância não seria tão rígida como de costume... Além de tudo seria um dia de festa. O dia da união entre dois dragões, mas mesmo assim a idéia de colocar a cabeça a prêmio por alguns milhares libras e munição não era nada agradável. Ainda mais sabendo que os chineses eram sanguinários.

_Samara..._

Contudo, se quisesse ser um homem à altura de Samara Bradford, teria que lutar bravamente para ser um lorde rico... Suficientemente rico para comprar o título de algum barão falido e dar a ela a segurança de um nome.

"Refletindo, Drake?" - perguntou o jovem senhor que, embora no auge de seus quarenta e tantos anos, ainda tinha traços de menino. "- Não perca seu tempo filosofando, caro amigo inglês. Só estará perdendo o seu tempo com sentimentos que são reservados aos nobres. "

"Pensar em meu futuro não é perda de tempo, Tchang".

"Sofre por uma mulher esnobe, sim."

"Samara escolheu o caminho certo. "- defendeu ele, impaciente.

"Se fosse você no lugar dela, Drake, a sua atitude certamente não seria a mesma."

"Para uma inglesa a segurança de um nome é o que conta..."

"E se casar com um bastardo irlandês seria como ir a forca?"

"Seria a desgraça da família de Samara..."

"Porém a desgraça caiu sobre o seu coração. Não há mais sentido em sua vida, a não ser se apegar à falsa esperança de um dia se tornar rico e reconquistá-la. Talvez, caro amigo, esse sonho jamais se realize..."

Tchang Lang era um velho pirata que após anos saqueando navios ingleses se aposentara levando uma vida (quase) tranqüila em _Samara II_ como cozinheiro. Não poderia haver um emprego melhor e mais recompensador... Durante anos à procura de um porto seguro, encontrou-o no navio em que chegara a roubar um quase filho e um lar.

Não tinha do que reclamar, porém não gostava de ver o seu amigo ser consumido pelo desejo cego por uma mulher de pouca vontade. No entanto, nada poderia fazer a não ser espera pelo dia que ele se apaixonasse... Outra vez, porém pela a mulher certa.

"A desgraça só será maior se eu nunca mais puder tê-la, Tchang."- falou ele, andando com certa dificuldade. - Não cheguei até o oriente por nada... Se estou aqui, é para vencer e depois voltar para a minha pátria e nela conquistar tudo o que é meu por direito.

OoooO

Sakura viu os últimos dias de sua mocidade passar pelo fino buraco de uma agulha e correr como a força do vento. No meio dos preparativos para a tão esperada união, quase não tivera tempo para si mesma, até mesmo esquecendo do próprio noivo por diversas vezes. Embora quando fechava os olhos, lá estava ele atormentando a sua paz...

Desde aquela fatídica noite da anunciação de seu noivado nunca mais tivera a honra de contar com a presença dele.

Nenhuma palavra dita... Apenas olhares trocados... E nada mais... A "ardência" de seu coração ameaçava tomar conta do seu corpo inteiro. Era a primeira vez que sentia na pele o que era ser mulher. A vontade louca de se entrega à luxúria era incalculável, fazendo-a ter vergonha dos seus próprios pensamentos.

Não era esse o casamento que queria... Não fora isso que lhe fora passado pela sua bisavó, a sanguinária Song, que como o nome adorava um conflito por menor que ele fosse. Segundo ela, os bons princípios e o rigor em momentos aprazados eram o dever de qualquer mulher de sangue nobre. O desejo físico do marido deveria ser saciado por outras mulheres, essas eram poucas convencionais e que jamais saberiam se impor como a principal esposa.

Será que ela nascera com o sangue ruim? Será que não nascera para ser uma esposa casta?

Era uma jovem ignorante, isso não podia se negado, se não fosse pelos conselhos da sábia ama talvez nem soubesse sobre o ato de acasalar dos humanos. Sabia sobre a biologia das abelhas, que não era nada comparado ao ambiente fechado que seria o quarto de um casal. Bem ou mal, a partir daquele dia Shoran seria dono de seu corpo e de sua alma.

Sentada na borda da cama de madeira, cedida por um diplomata português feliz por ter enriquecido com ouro encontrado numa mina na região de Macau. Era confortavelmente grande e com longas colunas brancas. Seria ali o seu quarto...Naquela noite dormiria ali pensando em suas núpcias... Ansiando por ser mulher.

"Em menos de vinte e quatro horas a senhorita será minha esposa!"

Assustada e surpresa, Sakura fixou os olhos no noivo que acaba de adentrar o quarto sem a menor cerimônia.

"Sentada nessa cama, que será nosso ninho de amor, com essa camisola casta, a senhora minha dama não pode ter noção de como é tentadora a sua beleza. "

Como se tivesse sido picada por uma cobra, Sakura levantou da cama com face vermelha de ódio e vergonha. Não tinha palavras para descrever a sua própria indignação... Ou seria prazer?

"Não tenha medo, coelhinha, eu não vou picá-la."- falou com desdém. "Apesar da idéia ser um tanto tentadora. "

**Continua...**

**Pessoal!**

**Anna pintando na área com mil e uma inutilidades. XD**

**Demorei! Eu sei...mas o meu pc ficou seriamente doente, e eu tive que ficar sem ele por alguns dias. Foi um período triste, porém não perdido. Pois estudei e resolvi inclui dois personagens que realmente existiram na fic (mudando apenas o nome claro). **

**O primeiro é Tchang, que na verdade foi um grande corsário que atou na região Macau, ele foi um dos maiores piratas de toda a China, que teve a vida marcada por uma polemica. Ele deu o não Macau aos Portugueses? Não há nenhum documento que prove isso...mas lenda tem que ser respeitada.**

**O segundo é o grande Drake, Francis Drake (que na fic é Honh Drake). Ele foi um navegado cruel , que impressionou a rainha por sua bravura. Ele era inglês, e não era um corsário, porém sua fama de sanguinário ficou marcado na História. Na verdade Drake reúne todas as características de um lorde... e isso vai ser um ponto de conflito mais tarde. **

**Bem, só resta espera pelo o quarto capítulo. Peço Desculpas por não poder responder as reviews hoje, mas é que já não tenho mais tempo. Contudo passe no meu blog amanhã a tarde que farei de tudo o possível para respondê-los lá. **

**Beijos a Bella Lamounier, Cam, Rêchan, miaka, yoshino, Lan Ayath, Ana Clara, Kath Klein, Liara, Makie Anotsu, Chaotickitten, Lillyth-chan. **

**Beijos!**

**Feliz Páscoa!**

**Anna**


	4. capítulo 4

_**Por Amor**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**A união**_

**Beta: Bella Lamounier**

**Autora: Annah Lennox**

Ela estava ali, a poucos metros de distância de seu corpo, mas nem o direito de vê-la ele tinha. Normas ridículas, manipuladas pela tradição. Porém, não resistira à curiosidade, sua fiel inimiga, e percorrera o palácio inteiro à procura dela... Da mulher que tirava o seu sono.

Sabia que corria um grande risco se fosse pego ali, era proibido manter contato com a noiva. Era uma falta gravíssima e não queria dar margem a especulações agora, a menos de vinte e quatro horas de realizar o seu maior sonho. Contudo, a vontade de conversar com a mulher que seria sua companheira e conselheira fora maior do que o senso de certo e errado.

Agora ali estava ele, frente a frente com ela, mas não sentia nada a não ser um desejo insano que aquecia a parte de baixo de seu corpo, como nenhuma concubina tinha conseguido até o prezado momento. Sua noiva parecia ser uma criatura tão frágil e inocente que se sentia sujo por ter aquele tipo de pensamento com relação a ela.

No entanto, tinha esse direito. Ela logo seria dele e de mais nenhum homem. Não teria nenhum poder, nem mesmo um filho legítimo geraria, porém a expectativa de mantê-la cativa a ele não era nada desanimadora. Sakura tinha lindas formas, um rosto puro e quem sabe fosse inteligente o bastante para não ficar ao lado do pai quando esse caísse.

"Eu não vou mordê-la, minha cara noiva", falou ele, cínico. "Ao contrário, quero apenas conversa com a senhorita... E nada mais".

"Não seria o certo a fazer, senhor."-rebateu ela com a voz trêmula.

"Não tenha medo, ninguém me viu entrar em seus aposentos".-falou, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela.

"É melhor você ficar onde está. Seria por demasiado constrangedor se fosse pega em sua companhia em nosso futuro leito. Os eunucos são maldosos e não quero que a cerimônia do nosso casamento seja manchada por uma intriga. "

Era sábia, pensou satisfeito. Sabia se expressar com perfeição e certamente fora bem instruída para ser uma possível imperatriz, já que o doce e dedicado irmão dava sinais de fragilidade desde pequeno. Era incapaz de resolver um problema simples de aritmética, quanto mais administrar um país, ou melhor, um continente. Talvez o fato de aquele corpo estonteante pensar e falar não fosse nada bom para o seu futuro mandato, contudo não podia negar que se sentia satisfeito por isso.

Ignorando as palavras dela, Shoran continuou andando. Naquele instante o apartamento nupcial aconchegante e simples se transformara num palácio escuro, cujo maior atrativo eram os extensos corredores. Ela estava a poucos centímetros de distância que mais pareciam quilômetros.

"Nada poderá arranhar a sua imagem cândida e pura, minha senhora."-falou amorosamente, surpreendendo não apenas Sakura como a si próprio. Nem mesmo com sua querida Yé agia assim... De forma tão passional e amorosa.-"Será a minha esposa, terá a proteção do meu nome e a minha eterna proteção."-sussurrou, acariciando a face de traços delicados e perfeitos.- "Nem sempre poderei estar a seu lado, mas..."

I-isso n-não é-é certo..."-gaguejou ela, saltando para trás como se tivesse sido picada por uma cobra. -"O melhor a fazer é o senhor se retirar... Amanhã será um dia cheio e cansativo..."

"Porque tem tanto medo de mim?"

Não gostara da reação dela... Por mais que odiasse o homem que a criara, não era capaz de desejar o mal daquela menina. Ela tinha o poder de desarmá-lo de tal maneira que não se sentia capaz de dar as costas para ela, mesmo sabendo que essa era a atitude mais sábia naquele momento. Tinha uma reunião com Drake no cais... Mas como contornar a própria luxúria que o empurrava para aquela mulher?

"Eu não tenho medo, meu senhor, apenas receio. Não é o certo..."

"Nada nessa vida deve ser levado tão a sério, pequena."-falou, voltando a segurar a face dela com delicadeza. -"A Historia é feita a cada instante, a cada minuto... Não há como fugir da sina de cada um..."

"Não me sinto confortável a seu lado, senhor."

A polidez e a frieza daquela mulher já o estavam incomodando. Ou era tímida demais, ou o maldito Ching tinha contaminado a cabeça da "pequena" com bobagens, sujando a sua imagem. Era bem provável que ela já tivesse uma idéia preconcebida sobre ele.

"Droga!" - praguejou soltando a face dela, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava as costas. –"Não sou um monstro como o seu pai me pinta, pequena."

As suas palavras não surtiram o efeito desejado, pelo contrário, serviram apenas para confirmar o que Ching havia inventado sobre ele.

"Só quero ser um bom esposo para a senhorita..." – confessou, voltando a olhar para ela.

Encararam-se por um bom tempo, Shoran teve a certeza de que a sua convivência com aquela "pequena" não seria nada fácil. O brilho nos olhos dela falava por si só.

_Ela jamais seria sua... _

OooooO

Naquela noite, a lua nova reinava soberana no céu. Não havia nenhuma nuvem, nenhuma névoa, nada que a impedisse de ser a protagonista. O mesmo não acontecia com a sua alma, pensava Drake, brincando com a garrafa vazia de conhaque. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas estaria lutando por dinheiro e não por um ideal.

A sua missão como corsário era dura e cruel, contudo nunca reclamara até então... Mas naquele instante a sua vontade era de zarpar antes que a lua amarela virasse vermelha, não da paixão ou da prosperidade do novo casal real, mas sim com o sangue daquele que mal conhecia, mas que, porém, já era o seu inimigo.

"Ele está atrasado, Drake."-informou o velho companheiro, olhando para o pêndulo do relógio.

"Eu sei..."

"Algo deve ter acontecido."

"Não, acho que não. Logo Xiao chega com o nosso ouro."

"Tem certeza?"

"Ele não tem cara de ser um tratante, velho."-respondeu, abrindo mais uma garrafa de conhaque com os dentes. "Além do mais, não é uma criança. Sabe que não se brinca com um corsário, mesmo sendo esse um burro."

Mesmo estando nervoso e preocupado, não via a hora de pôr as duas mãos na fortuna que receberia por aquele serviço. Samara nunca mais teria vergonha dele e ele jamais voltaria para o mar para roubar.

Ah, Samara... Como amava aquela mulher. Não havia outra em sua cabeça, apenas ela. Faltava pouco... Bem pouco para tê-la por definitivo.

OooO

Selando o seu mais novo cavalo, o qual tivera a oportunidade de adestrar pessoalmente, Shoran não media esforços para sair logo daquele inferno.

Atirando a camisa branca em cima da cerca de madeira, ajeitava a sela com cuidado para não machucar o seu querido cavalo árabe, chamado Laoshi (professor). Sem dúvida era uma tarefa difícil, já que queria fugir, sumir, esquecer de que tivera aquele malfadado encontro com Sakura.

"Droga!"-sussurrou, limpando a testa com as mãos.

Querendo ou não, a garota seria sua... Não tinha como fugir. Aquele era sua sina...Ela gostando ou não.

"Xiansheng..."-chamou Ting, já montado em seu velho burro.

"O que foi, Ting?"

"Se esqueceu de que temos, ou tínhamos um encontro com Drake para acertamos os detalhes para amanhã à noite?"-respondeu friamente.

"Por Buda..."

"Sim, apenas por ele mesmo."-falou, cínico. -"Ou você desistiu do golpe..."

"Shhhhhhh!"-sibilou Shoran, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios. -"Não se esqueça de que as paredes têm ouvidos."

Um baralho surdo de alguma coisa caindo chamou a atenção de Shoran. Não era inteligente ficar ali... O melhor a fazer era ir conversar com Drake e mudar o rumo da sua história.

Depois disso talvez fosse aplacar a sua luxúria com alguma concubina, pois aquele maldito desejo que sentia por Sakura só podia ser falta de mulher. Há meses não sei deitava com uma e a falta de sexo às vezes afetava o cérebro a ponto de pensa em amor. E definitivamente nunca sofria por amor.

OooO

Sakura perdeu o fôlego quando visualizou o torso nu de Shoran. Com o coração na mão, e com a face corada de desejo acompanhou cada passo dele. Era um sentimento derivado do pecado, no entanto não podia fugir da tentação. Quando ele a tocara, o seu coração acelerara num ritmo ainda desconhecido, um calor estranho havia se apoderado de seu corpo. Pela primeira vez teve medo, não de ser machucada, mas por talvez não conseguir manter a compostura de uma dama.

Não sabia o que havia acontecido com seu corpo, com a sua mente. Apenas desejava aquele homem de uma maneira estranha e nova. Metade de si fora com ele quando lhe dera as costas, visivelmente desapontado.

_Só quero ser um bom esposo para a senhorita..._

Não sabia que ele não era sincero quando falou aquela frase. Ele não seria um esposo, ele não queria ser. Havia uma mágoa profunda na alma daquele moço que a fazia ter a certeza de que aquela união nunca seria um enlace de amor e paz.

Vendo ele ali, tão concentrado e todo suado pelo o esforço físico, estremecia de veleidade e angústia. Aquele homem viril seria seu esposo para o resto de sua vida... Faria-a sofrer e a violaria, mas mesmo assim o amaria.

Amar? Será que o amava...?

"Faltam poucas horas, Xiansheng." Sussurrou a voz estranhamente familiar. "Não há como fugir agora... Aquele corsário de papagaio de ex-pirata não tem nada. Ele é esperto, uma falha sua e ele te come o fígado."

"Eu sei disso."

"Então reaja, homem. O tempo não pára."

A respiração de Sakura estava curta e ritmada, tinha medo de que algum movimento desordenado seu a entregasse. O que seria vergonhoso... A sua moral seria jogada no lixo. Além da mais aquela conversa era intrigante... Quem era o papagaio? Seria ela? Será que Shoran não a queria mais com esposa?

Tremendo, Sakura voltou à atenção para conversa dos homens.

"Não podemos muda o nosso plano. Amanha será o dia de nossa vingança. " comentou novamente o estranho. "O golpe ficará registrado na História da China como o dia da grande justiça... O dia em que o verdadeiro merecedor do Trono toma posse após tantos anos no ostracismo. Amanhã, Shoran, será o seu dia... O dia da justiça final. "

Levando a mão à boca para conter o grito, Sakura deixou o pé descalço bater na pequena balde, desencadeando um barulho ensurdecedor e chamando a atenção de Shoran por alguns segundos. Assustada demais para se preocupar, Sakura saiu correndo em direção ao palácio. Não queria ficar mais nem um segundo ali... Escutando os planos de um doente.

Chorava, chorava aos prantos. Não de tristeza, mais de pânico e ódio. Como fora idiota em imaginar que aquele homem tão provido de palavras bonitas e de boa aparência ia querer ter um casamento feliz com ela.

Em sua cabeça só tinha uma certeza: Shoran estava tramando contra o seu pai e, conseqüentemente, contra ela também. A única certeza que tinha era de que lutaria contra Shoran e de que jamais o deixaria destruir a sua família. Mesmo que essa fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Shoran Li não sentiria o sabor da vitória.

Entrando no palácio ainda em prantos, Sakura se dirigiu aos aposentos do amado pai. Protegeria a única pessoa que realmente a amava e que jamais a faria sofrer.

OoooO

Yé sentia inúmeras dores pelo corpo, porém não reclamava. Fora uma viagem longa e cansativa, ainda mais para uma mulher no começo da gestação. Contudo fora recompensador. Havia chegado ao seu destino... E o que era melhor, antes do enlace de Xiansheng.

Estava grávida! Tinha certeza dessa gestação como tinha do nascer e pôr do sol. Pelos seus cálculos estava grávida de quatro semanas incompletas, confirmando que o bebê só podia ser de Shoran. Há meses que não sei deitava com nenhum homem a não ser ele.

Estava feliz, radiante e grata a Buda por aquele milagre que a salvaria da perdição. Aquele seria o rebento do milagre... Amaria tanto aquele bebê como amava Shoran.

"Cansada?"-perguntou Jiang, sentando a seu lado.

"Feliz!"-respondeu ela, concisa, levando a mão ao ventre ainda liso.

"Ainda insiste nessa loucura!"-perguntou o homem, raivoso.

A certeza da gravidez de Yé só agravara mais o seu estado de espírito. A revolta estava presente a cada segundo do seu dia e a certeza de que Shoran era o único culpado o colocava entre a cruz e a espada. Amava o amigo, era mais do que um irmão, porém repudiava cada passo que ele dava.

Adorava Yé, por anos ela fora tudo para ele, agora não passava de um ser mesquinho e ganancioso. Quanto mais vivia, mas tinha a certeza de que a amizade e o companheirismo que uniria os três caíram por terra. No momento já não mais sabia o que sentia... Era ódio e amor, tristeza e resignação.

"Não é uma loucura, Jiang."-falou, rangendo os dentes. -"É o meu futuro... É o meu bebê."

"Que futuro? Ser concubina? Não terá a proteção de um nome, conta apenas com alguns filhos e nada mais."

"Eu vou ser mais do que isso. Shoran jamais deixará que a filha de seu pior inimigo fosse imperatriz."

"Ela pode ter o sangue daquele diabo, mas foi criada e educada para ser uma imperatriz. "

"Tiang, um curandeiro, me falou que ela é infértil."

"Um curandeiro?"-perguntou Jiang em tom deboche.-"O que um maldito sabe-tudo pode adivinhar sobre o futuro?"

Desanimada, Yé se limitou a dar as costas para o amigo. Não queria transformar a situação caótica de dormir ao relento em um mar de impropérios e as ofensas de um homem ciumento. Já batava o fato de está grávida e sem nenhuma segurança, a não ser a palavras de um estúpido curandeiro, que garantira para ela que o rebento que carregava no ventre seria o próximo imperador da China.

"Não adianta fugir da verdade, Yé."-falou, pensativo.-"Nada é certo na vida... A certeza é tão precisa quanto o resultado errado de uma equação mal resolvida. "

"A minha vida não é uma equação..."-sussurrou ela, deitando a cabeça no pedaço de pano maltrapilho que seria a sua cama naquela noite.

"Não, não é, mas ela pode ser manipulada conforme os números do poder."

Queria gritar com Jiang... Contudo, não era injusta e ele estava certo. Implacavelmente certo... Era manipulada e sempre seria. Não nascera para ser independente. Precisava do apoio de Shoran, pois não fora ensinado a ela o caminho da liberdade. Como seria se a única coisa que conhecia era o sabor da pobreza?

"Pense bem antes de contar a Shoran sobre essa criança."-comentou ele, de pé novamente. - "Shoran mudou muito, já não é mais um menino doce e compreensivo, o poder já tomou conta dele... E infelizmente essa criança pode representar mais do que um filho bastardo, mas sim ser o ponto de conflito que vai acabar com a imagem dele. Sei que você o ama, Yé... Então reflita antes de colocar tudo a perder."-concluiu quando caminhava lentamente até a casa mais próxima, onde entrou e não saiu mais.

Sentindo o gosto amargo do ódio entre os lábios, Yé respirou fundo. Na sua mente havia certeza, mais do que o desejo de que Shoran aceitasse aquela criança, porém estava confusa e com medo. Logo ficaria gorda e incapacitada de servir a ele. Shoran era bom, mas não a manteria como amante...

Não uma mulher grávida e gorda.

Por Buda, pensou, levando a mão no ventre, seria aquele o rebento do mal? O rebento que destruiria o seu amado, como já havia ditado à velha profecia.

Com os olhos inchados, o corpo cansado de Yé cedeu aos apelos do sono. Sonhou com Shoran, seu bebê e até mesmo com aquela que mais odiava... E acordo chorando e rezando pelo seu destino.

**Continua...**

**Pára tudo! Yé grávida, Sakura revoltada, Shoran confuso, Drake sedento por dinheiro e poder e para finalizar Jiang desiludido. Não sei onde a fic vai parar e no que ela irá dá. Apenas sei que Sakura ainda vai sofre muito até encontra a paz que almeja, e que talvez (vai depende apenas de mim ou de vocês) não a encontre ao lado de Shoran, que no futuro será mais do que o esposo... **

**Eu sempre falo que Shoran não é maldoso, porém algumas vezes precisamos passar por cima de outras pessoas para alcançarmos o que queremos. E Shoran talvez não pense em Sakura ao prometer para Yé. E por isso Sakiiii vai sofre e muitoooo. **

**O próximo capítulo promete. **

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Olá Miaka! Realmente o site deu mais ênfase a uma língua e esqueceu de outras. Talvez seja pelas constantes atualizações nas sessões. Cada dia o site expande mais...Mais Puxa, isso é por nossa causa. Eles devem isso à gente. Realmente essa fic é a fez da Sakura. Ela é sempre passiva, calma, bondosa, lutadora, mas ela nunca tinha lutado por aquilo que queria, pois ela sempre contava com o amor cego de Shoran. Nessa fic, porém vai ser diferente... por mais que Shoran goste dela, ele nunca vai pode demonstra esse amor. Ai está o desafio dela: Encontra em cada gesto um motivo para agüentar tantas chateações e humilhações. Eu aceito a sua ajuda sim! Possa adicioná-la no Msm? Beijos!

**Miaka: **Oie! Bem, não sei se vai ser tão agradável assim, agora que Sakura já sabe do plano. Mas certamente vai ser emocionante. Beijocas!

**Bella Lamounier: **Olá querida! Bem, Shoran não sente nada por Yé. O.O Pode ser desejo, paixão, ou até mesmo obrigação, pois ele se vê o no papel do pai dela. Algo que é por sua obrigação proteger, pois ele é o único por ela. Sim, provavelmente o futuro esteja no ventre de Yé, já que dificilmente vou dá um bebê a Sakura...Maldade? Pode até ser...mas eu sou muito má. XD Sakura vai ter muito desses ataques. Sim, pois ela é mulher. Ainda mais na idade dela em que a descoberta do ser masculino é excitante. Rsrsr Beijos!

**Lillyth-Chan: **Oi Lilly! Ainda vai demora um pouco para Sakura e Shoran se acertarem "romanticamente", vou usa esse termo, pois na cama seria muito explicito e impessoal. Ki bom que vc está gostando da fic. Beijos!

**Rêchan: **Olá! Eu sou muito mááá! No cursinho as minhas amigas me chamam de bruxa sangrenta e dramática. Xd Bem, eu mudei um poucos os personagens. Vale a pena pesquisar sobre eles... A historia de vida de cada um deles é instigante. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Ana July Potter: **Oie! Shoran é arrogante, ao ponto de já dá a vitória como certa, sendo que nem eu mesma sei. XD Contudo ele é apaixonante e envolvente... além de falar muito e promete idem. Obrigada review! Beijos!

**Anaisa: **Olá! Quero capítulo novo da sua fic. Estou curiosa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Eu também adoro as suas! Beijos!

**Chaotickitten: **Oi! Que bom que você gostou. Ia rola o primeiro beijo deles nesse capítulo, porém acabei apagando essa cena. Vou deixá-la para o quinto capítulo. Eu sei que sou má, mas fazer o que. O futuro será tortuoso para o jovem casal. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Cam: **Olá! Você some e não dá mais noticias. Isso não se faz amiga!Fico contente por está gostando da fic. Beijos!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Olá!Primeiramente obrigada pela a review em Ai no Katamari. Fico contente que tenha gostado dela também. Viu! Eu nem demorei. Sei que ando muito preguiçosa, mas isso vai mudar. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Lullaby Night: **Oie! Fico contente que esteja gostando da fic. Qualquer dúvida é só falar. Sei que os nomes são estranhos, mas tudo vai se encaixar conforme os capítulos. Até mesmo o cavalo de Shoran vai ter um papel importante na fic. O.o Yé vai ser a sombra que irá atormentar Sakura...ainda mais ela tendo mais poder do que a nossa querida Saki. Já que vai ser a mãe do primogênito do imperador. Obrigada pela reviews!Beijos!

**Analu: **Oie! É Sakura vai ser forte e determinada, ao mesmo tempo em que será mais frágil do que o uma rosa. Ainda mais ela estando em desvantagem perante Yé. Ela vai ter que se superar...ou espera o tempo agir por si só. Beijos!Obrigada pela review!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Olá! Bem, atração e paixão nunca faltaram a eles. O que irá realmente fazer falta é confiança e união. O passado de Shoran e os traumas de Sakura serão alguns dos obstáculos. Quem sabe eles serão ultrapassados sem nenhum problema. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Yoshino: **Oi! Nossa! Obrigada mesmo! Não demorou muito desta vez. Até o momento eu não pensei em abandonar a fic. Ainda bem!A parti do próximo capítulo ficará mais eletrizante. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Pessoal, deixem o seu recadinho para mim! Não custa nada, vai!**

**Beijos!**

**Até mais!**

**Anna**


	5. Capítulo 5

**O Casamento-Prelúdio I: O Livro do Prazer**

**By: Annah Lennox**

**Beta: Bella Lamonier**

**Para:Belldy-Sama**

"Eu preciso falar com meu pai, Lao!"-implorou Sakura, à beira de um ataque histérico.

"Infelizmente não posso conceder essa audiência, Xiaojie."

"É um assunto que põe em jogo tudo o que ele mais batalhou para conquistar. Necessito..."

"Eu já falei, Xiaojie, e não vou repetir."

"Mas..."

"O imperador teve um dia estressante e precisar se recompor para amanhã." -cortou o velho eunuco, visivelmente contrariado. "-Vá dormir, deve estar nervosa e ansiosa, afinal amanhã é o dia de seu matrimônio. Mas o imperador não é sua mucama para compartilhar de seus medos infundados."

Não, o velho criado de seu pai não acreditaria em suas palavras e jamais deixaria que entrasse nos aposentos do imperador. Era um causa infindável na qual jamais sairia vencedora. Teria que lutar sozinha contra o bando de Shoran se quisesse que o império de seu pai continuasse em pé. Mas como? Ela era apenas uma mulher... Frágil, incapaz, não tinha a força física necessária. Seria um obstáculo fácil de ser ultrapassado. Poderia até mesmo ser morta...

Tinha que encontrar um jeito de falar com seu pai, mesmo que esse jeito fosse subornando o velho Lao.

Indo contra seus princípios, Sakura olhou para a mão esquerda. Nela havia três anéis de grande estima sua, era os mesmos que haviam acompanhado cada passo de sua trajetória. Porém, não podia se apegar a bens materiais quando tudo estava para ser perdido.

Tirando o anel de safira e diamante dado por sua avó, Sakura sentiu o peito comprimir. Aquele solitário pertencera a seu clã durante séculos e, por sua mão, agora era dado a outro ser humano que, certamente, não daria tanto valor quanto ela. Mas se era para o bem do seu pai...

Agindo com a determinação de um mártir, Sakura pegou a mão calejada do velho Eunuco e colocou o anel na palma dela.

"Aceite, Lao..."

"Não posso, Xiaojie."-falou o velho, impressionado com o brilho do pequeno solitário.

"É um símbolo de quanto posso ser grata a quem me ajudar."

"Lao não aceita propina."

Com a face corada de raiva e impaciência, Sakura usou pela primeira vez o tom de ameaça e sadismo.

"Velho Lao... Sei que conta com o respeito de meu pai e que por diversas vezes salvou a vida dele. Por isso, deve conhecê-lo como ninguém e sabe muito bem que ele não aceita pessoas corruptas ao seu lado."-pegando o anel novamente, Sakura continuou em tom conciso que não admitia ser interrompido."-Eu posso sumir com esse anel e te acusar por furto..."

"Xiaojie nunca faria isso."

"Faria!"-rebateu, sorrindo sarcasticamente."-Me diga, Lao. Quem ousaria provar que você não é o culpado? Será que alguém acreditaria em suas palavras? Duvido muito! Nada deporia contra a minha pessoa, nem mesmo as evidências."

O velho senhor nada disse, apenas contemplou a jóia e em seguida olhou no fundo de seus olhos, lendo sua alma, percebendo que ela jamais o prejudicaria.

Era tão dócil assim? A ponto de um velho eunuco não ter medo de sua autoridade? Na sua idade sua avó já era conhecida como "A impiedosa" pelos criados, ninguém duvidava de sua palavra e era cegamente obedecida.

Ninguém ousava erguer um dedo para a poderosa Hi-chi, muito mesmo dar-se ao luxo de recusar um presente de tal. A gratidão da poderosa senhora era reconhecida por todos e, conseqüentemente, elevava o status de qualquer servo.

Porém, ela não era tão poderosa quanto a sua "adorável" avó. Nem mesmo um velho moribundo acreditava em suas ameaças. Era uma pilhéria... Nada mais que uma verdadeira piada.

"Lao não é corrupto, Xiaojie."-falou pausadamente."-Mas também não pode se dar ao luxo de recusar tão belo presente".-continuou, pegando sorrateiramente o anel de sua mão."-Entre e fale com seu pai..."

Sakura ficou parada por alguns instantes, sem entender as palavras confusas do velho, mas não podia perder tempo.

"Apenas por alguns segundos. "–voltou a falar o senhor, abrindo a pesada porta de madeira."-Não quero correr o risco de ser morto por sua teimosia."

Entrando no palácio de Jiao Tai pela primeira vez, Sakura ficou visivelmente encantada. O cheiro de tabaco queimado e as porcelanas delicadamente pintadas combinavam perfeitamente com o a decoração luxuosa do escritório privativo. No canto mais escuro estava seu pai, prostrado como se algum demônio o perseguisse.

Com os olhos marejados, percebeu o quanto seu pobre pai havia envelhecido. A sua fisionomia estava carregada, a pele sobre-saliente e os olhos vermelhos de cansaço e tristeza. O formoso homem que um dia fora deteriorara junto com poder que foi lhe dado.

Sabia o quanto o poder era importante para ele e por isso lutaria a seu lado para que o impostor de seu noivo não vencesse aquela batalha.

"Sakura?"-perguntou o imperador, surpreso." -O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Respirando fundo, caminhou delicadamente até ele.

"Ainda mais vestida de maneira imprópria." – Ele censurou, cansado. "-Volte para o seu leito imediatamente. Não sei quem facilitou a sua entrada aqui, mas certamente será punido."

Assustada e surpresa, Sakura percebeu que seu pai estava alcoolizado.

"P-preciso lhe contar..."

"Sakura, saia, antes que eu te castigue na noite em que devias estar descansando."

"É um assunto de suma importância, senhor."

"Não me obriguei a tomar uma atitude severa."-falou, levantando-se do sofá.

Ele estava vindo em sua direção. Assustada, Sakura encolheu-se perante a força física do pai. Ele estava fora de si...

"Pai... Pai, me escute." - implorou quando recebeu o primeiro tapa.

"Anda, menina, saia, antes que te espanque."

Sakura sentiu o gosto do sangue em seus lábios. Chang havia lhe batido com o anel pontiagudo no dedo. No entanto, a dor na alma era bem maior do que qualquer dor física que ela pudesse estar sentindo.

O sangue tinha o gosto da decepção. Nunca em toda a sua vida ele erguera a mão para espancá-la, sempre fora atencioso e gentil. E justo agora, que ele mais precisava escutá-la, o pai dava-lhe as costas da maneira mais cruel que um dia alguém poderia fazer.

Erguendo a cabeça, Sakura decidiu nada conta. Aquele seria um segredo apenas dela e obedeceria a seu cônjuge, já que essa era a sua sina.

"Nada precisa ser dito, papai."-falou, amargurada."-Está tudo bem claro agora... Eu não preciso alertá-lo do perigo, pois desde o princípio escolheu o seu destino e traçou o meu com luvas de pelica."-deixando duas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, Sakura dirigiu até a porta e, sem contemplá-lo de frente, terminou."-Mas mesmo assim eu te amo... E rezo para que o seu fim não seja tão triste como foi o de vovó."

OOOoooo

"Não tem erro, Shao."-falou Drake com uma caneca de cerveja na mão."-Amanhã, a essa hora, a cidade proibida estará dormindo sob o seu comando."

"Não quero que nada seja saqueado!"-falou Shoran, já bêbado".-Não vejo motivo para tanta ostentação, mas o povo vê naquele monte de ouro a segurança que preciso para construir a nação."

Naquela noite fatídica fora traçado o plano que o levaria ao céu. Não tinha como não dar certo... Seria uma revolta silenciosa e rápida. Logo teria o poder em mãos e uma esposa linda para aquecer a sua cama.

Não poderia negar que aquele brotinho de gente havia despertado em seu ser uma luxúria nunca sentida antes. Era só fechar os olhos que podia vê-la parada ao seu lado com aquela camisola casta, com os braços estendidos, implorando para ser violada da maneira mais selvagem impiedosa.

Seria acasalado por ela... Sua futura menina que, de tão pequena, fazia-lhe perguntar-se se tinha o direito de possuí-la.

"Meus homens não são ladrões, Xao."-resmungou Drake, enchendo de cerveja a caneca vazia.

"Mas numa situação de caos o que menos conta é a boa índole de um homem e sim o quanto ele pode carregar."

"Nem todo o ouro da China é suficiente quando se tem um lar para voltar."

"Espero que esteja falando a verdade, Drake."-falou em tom passivo e ao mesmo tempo ameaçador."-Senão me verei obrigado a não cumprir a minha segunda parte no acordo."

"Não vejo motivo para ameaças, senhor."-Falou o acompanhante de Drake, um velho pirata que tinha fama de espoliador e que entregou Macau para as mãos das capitanias portuguesas."-Num passado distante, talvez, a idéia de entrar na cidade proibida para espoliar era tentadora, porém nesse exato momento a última coisa que queremos é saquear o que quer que seja.-finalizou em tom diplomático, o que não convenceu Shoran."

"Espero que não esteja blefando, Tchang."-ameaçou mais uma vez, contudo dessa vez sua testa se enrugou, formando um amontoado de linhas. Os olhos castanhos escureceram, ficando na tonalidade vermelha. Tchang temeu pela a própria vida naquele momento, Xao era um louco que não gostava de ser contestado."-Não gosto de ser contrariado... E se caso descobrir que fui enganado, pobre do homem que tentar conter a minha fúria."

"Não há o que temer, senhor. Somos homens de bem e seguimos à risca aquilo que foi imposto."-falou Drake, limpando os lábios com as costas da mão, logo em seguida estendendo-a a Shoran mostrando em um simples gesto o valor da sua honra."-A minha palavra está acima do meu desejo mais obscuro. Não irei decepcioná-lo."

Repetindo o mesmo gesto do gigante irlandês, Shoran, relaxou a face voltando a ser o homem com aparência doce recatada, acalmando assim o impetuoso homem do mar.

"Confio em você, Drake. Mas não pense que pode abusar da minha boa vontade."

"Nunca pensei que pudesse, senhor."-falou, abaixando a cabeça em sinal claro de obediência e respeito.

Logo em seguida Shoran se levantou e saiu calmamente da embarcação. Já não tinha mais pressa... O destino estava traçado e nada mais poderia ser mudado.

A lua não mudaria de ciclo nunca. Ela sempre seria a coadjuvante do sol e nem mesmo em seu resplandecer seria a única. Era uma filosofia popular já desgastada que se aplicar perfeitamente a ele e a seus intentos incalculáveis.

Aquela era a hora da verdade. Shoran teria que provar a si mesmo de que era capaz de limpar o nome de sua família, construindo uma dinastia que seria lembrada para todo o sempre.

O.oooo.O

"O que aconteceu, querida?"-perguntou sua ama ao vê-la em um estado lastimável. Estava jogada em sua cama, os cabelos desgrenhados e sem nenhuma veste pelo corpo, seu olhos estavam fixado no teto de ouro, mas não apreciava a beleza das figuras que contavam a história de sua família, via e escutava apenas palavras desconexas. Estava confusa... Ela não sabia mais de que lado ficar, nada mais fazia sentido...

"Sakura?"-perguntou a ama mais uma vez, visivelmente preocupada.

Largando o livro que daria a Sakura na mesa mais próxima, a velha senhora pegou nos braços da jovem e sacudiu como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

"Fale comigo, Sakura!"-exclamou."-O que aconteceu com os seus lábios? E seus olhos... Por Buda fale comigo, filha."

Sakura não desviava o olhar do teto...Não tinha mais força para falar ou simplesmente olhar para ama. Não queria ver nos olhos dela a censura que encontrara nas mãos de seu pai... Não queria ter mais uma desilusão.

Mas não podia fugir da realidade... O tempo não pararia e a noite já estava dando lugar ao dia. Em poucas horas estaria casada com um homem que queria apenas usurpar o lugar de seu pai... Triste sina era a dela, se unir com um homem que jamais poderia respeitá-la, quanto mais amá-la.

"Não posso, Ama..."-sussurrou Sakura, sem desviar olhar do teto.

"Não pode? Por Buda, Sakura, forme uma sentença clara e explique o que se passa na sua alma."-resmungou a senhora, já sem paciência. Passara metade da vida a cuidar de noivas inseguras, a sua "filhinha" não seria a última, mas o que havia nos olhos dela que a deixava nervosa e insegura?"-Só assim poderei te ajudar."

"Me ajudar? Ama, ninguém pode me ajudar...Meu destino já foi decidido muito antes de eu nascer."

"Do que exatamente está falando?"

"De mim... De quanto sou infeliz."

"Infeliz!"-cortou, sarcástica."-Sabe quantas meninas da sua idade queriam ter a sua sorte?"-perguntou a velha, revoltada."-Você tem tudo... Seu pai, por mais teimoso que seja, jamais a abandonaria. Você tem um nome, status, beleza e riqueza. Não pode reclamar de barriga cheia..."

"Não venha com os seus provérbios chulos, ama." –resmungou, saindo do estado de semi-inconsciência.-Preferia ser uma mísera mucama a ter que engolir a seco regras e normas estúpidas que me prendem com se fosse um passarinho indefeso e machucado.-desabafou no momento em que se desvencilhava dos braços da velha.

"Sakura..."

"Fique quieta!"-vociferou com o dedo riste apontado para o nariz da ama."-Agora é a minha vez de falar tudo o que está parado aqui."-completou, levando a mão à garganta."-Do que adianta, Ama, ter uma ala dessa imensa cidade só para mim, se vivo trancada aqui... Nessa gaiola de ouro. O mais triste é que estou condenada a viver aqui para sempre...Talvez não como uma princesa, como os ocidentais falam, mas como uma mísera concubina, que conta apenas com acaridade do futuro imperador."-sorriu amargamente.

"O que está acontecendo?"-perguntou mais uma vez a mulher.

Shoran não quer apenas uma "Xiaojie" de sangue puro como esposa, mas como também posto transitório de nossa dinastia.

Um raio caiu sobre a cabeça da velha ama. Parada como uma estátua, levou a mão à boca. Porém, nos seus olhos mostravam que ela já sabia... Como todos os criados, começando por aqueles mais fiéis.

Todos estavam contra o seu pai.

Traindo-o da maneira mais cruel.

"Como... Como ficou sabendo disso, Sakura?"

"Eu escutei uma conversa do meu digníssimo noivo com um criado."-respondeu, irônica.

"E você contou para o imperador?"-perguntou, receosa. Temia que, depois de tantos anos de espera, o plano de Shoran fracassasse por causa de uma menina xereta.

"Tentei... Mas a única coisa que recebi foi um machucado superficial nos lábios e um arranhão profundo no meu ego."-confessou, colocando a camisola. "-Acabei subornando o eunuco, mas de nada adiantou... Meu pai nem ao menos quis me escutar."

"É típico da personalidade dele."-resmungou, passando a mão nos lábios da menina."-Vou mandar Jin, o curandeiro, preparar uma unção... A noiva deve estar impecável..."-falou, aliviada, percebendo que o próprio imperador tinha perdido a única chance de continuar no poder ao ignorar a própria filha.

"Noiva... Isso me soa sarcástico e frio. Xiao não quer uma noiva e sim um pretexto para se apoderar daquilo que mais cobiça."-falou entregando a velha escova esculpida de marfim e prata para ama.

"O menino não é ambicioso, querida."

Sakura não argumentou. Pensativa e cansada a única coisa que queria era dormir e acordar em outra realidade.

Em um outro plano em que poderia reviver seus sonhos e as suas metas. Contudo isso era um sonho distante.

Relaxando com o doce movimento da escova, Sakura fechou os olhos... Porém a escuridão lhe pareceu assustadora.

"Ele será um bom marido para minha menina."-falou a senhora novamente, trançando o seu longo cabelo.

"Eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza..."

"Menina, não pode nunca ser pudica com ele. Deixa seu ladocriança para os momentos que lhe convêm e seja mulher que ele tanto deseja na cama. Não o faça procurar em alguma concubina aquilo que ele não vai ter em seu leito nupcial."

"Ama!"-gritou Sakura, visivelmente encabulada. "-Jamais me rebaixarei ao nível de uma prostituta."

"Não é essa questão, querida."

"Então qual é?"

Caminhando até a mesinha em que minutos atrás tinha deixado o livro, pegou o objeto, levando-o até a menina.

"O que é isso?"-perguntou Sakura, pegando o livro de capa vermelha.

"É um livro, querida."

"Disso eu sei, ama."-resmungou, abrindo-o, mas sem conseguir entender nada."-Mas do que se trata?"

"Esse é um livro que ensina, ou melhor, vai auxiliá-la a dar e receber prazer."

"O quê?"- gritou fechando o livro e o jogando longe.

"Isso mesmo, querida."-falou ela, pegando o livro e rindo do jeito pudico que a pequena levava tudo o que era relacionado ao sexo."-Toda as noivas recebem esse "vade-mecum", ou manual como assim queira, para aprender a fazer seus esposos felizes."-explicou, entregando novamente o livro para a jovem.

Corada, Sakura, abriu novamente o manual já de aspecto antigo e com folhas amareladas pelo o tempo. A escrita era um velho dialeto usado pelo povo mais antigo da dinastia Mong.

"Parece complicado, mas querida, sei que vai utilizar com sabedoria todos os ensinamentos aprendidos nele."-falou, passando a mão nos cabelos longos de Sakura."-Agora vou deixá-la sozinha...A privacidade é a única coisa de que precisa nesse momento."

Sakura não viu quando a Ama saiu do quarto. Trancando a porta, sentou na cama com o livro aberto em cima da colcha de cetim vermelho. Entretida, Sakura leu cada palavra com cuidado, corando a cada imagem escandalosa que a ensinava como a tocar um homem e fazê-lo desfalecer de prazer.

Aos poucos a sua inocência com relação à sua vida íntima desvanecia como um castelo de areia. Ansiosa e satisfeita, dormiu com o livro aberto na página que explicava os seus deveres como esposa...

**Continua...**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Instigante, não é mesmo. Nem eu mesmo sei em que lado Sakura está. Não posso afirmar nada, mas acho Sakura desceu do pedestal que se encontrava e começou a vê o ambiente em que esta vivendo do jeito que realmente é. Agora ela não poderá mais fugir dos problemas, e vai ter que aprende como satisfazer o seu homem. Não é mesmo?... **

**Curiosidades:**

**Bem, era uma tradição antiga na China a noiva ganhar um livro da arte da sedução (isso para não falar algo censurado) para agradar o marido. **

**Xiaojie é uma forma de tratamento. Quer dizer senhorita.**

**Agradecimentos**

**Nathoca Malfoy: **_Acho que nem no próximo capítulo será a grande noite de Sakura e Shoran.Vai ter que espera mais um pouquinho, mas quando acontecer vai ser lindo. Eu sou má!Obrigada, obrigada!Beijos_

**Belldy-Sama:**_Eu nunca mais me esqueço de você!Desculpa, mesmo querida!Sakura vai sofre bastante, mas ela também vai ficar forte a cada tombo, pois nunca vai deixar que ninguém pise nela. Nem mesmo o próprio marido. Sakura vai ser uma mulher avançada para época. Obrigada, obrigada!Beijos_

**RêChan: **_Não foi!Achei precipitado demais... Sakura é uma daquelas mulheres que não vai se entregar tão fácil. Não é igual a Yé por exemplo. Obrigada, obrigada!Beijos_

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **_Concordo com você, Miaka, o capítulo foi curto mesmo.Mas desta vez eu tentei aprofundar mais com a fic, e acho que recoloquei ela de volta ao trilho original.Bem, Yé vai ser a progenitora da desgraçar de Li...ela vai lhe dar filhos, algo que Sakura talvez não seja capaz lhe dar. Mas o amor sem duvida vai apenas existi entre Sakura e Li, e nunca vou deixar margem de duvida contra isso. Embora Yé sempre vai estar entre eles... Obrigada, obrigada, mesmo Miaka. Já adicionei vc no msn. Desculpa pela a demora, mas eu sou assim enrolada mesmo. Beijos!_

**Miaka: **_Ai, meu Deus! Eu já não sei mais o que faço com "Rosa Inglesa", Miaka? Você pode me ajudar? Por favor: Você vai odiar cada vez mais Yé. Ela vai terrível. Obrigada!Beijos!_

**Chaotickitten: **_Eu sou má e não nego!O beijo será mais fácil de acontecer...no próximo capítulo quem saber. Eu também não vejo a hora da estória começar para valer mesmo!Obrigada, obrigada mesmo!Beijos!_

**Cam: **_A sumida!Obrigada, querida!_

**Bem, agora só resta espera. Infelizmente estou percebendo que quer acabar com nós, mas tanto faz, vou continua postando aqui. **

**Obrigada!**

**Beijos!**

**Anna **


	6. Capítulo 6

**Por Amor**

**O casamento-Prelúdio II: A União**

**By: **Anna Lennox

**Beta: **Bella Lamounier

A manhã estava perfeita. Nem mesmo uma nuvem escura estava ali para sujar o límpido céu. O sol, forte e orgulhoso como sempre, não parecia querer abandonar o posto tão cedo naquele dia. Os pássaros cantavam felizes como se já anunciando a toda China que aquele era o dia da união entre dois seres que desde muito antes de nascerem já tinham o destino entrelaçado.

A paz e histeria eram separadas apenas por uma tênue linha de emoções. Não sabia se estava feliz, ou apenas com medo... Sakura apenas lamentava por tudo aquilo estar acontecendo naquele dia, quando a sua alma estava tão machucada e o seu orgulho, abalado.

Vestindo a bata vermelha, Sakura viu seu reflexo no espelho...Estava bonita, a face corada, porém os olhos sem vida mostravam que não era uma noiva radiante, mas sim uma futura mulher em pânico e temerosa com relação a seu destino.

Estava tudo nas mãos de Shoran, contudo não acreditava naquele homem que tinha o poder de tirá-la de seu eixo.

"A mais bela noiva da China... Igual a você, pequena, nunca teve."- falou sua ama com os olhos brilhantes. "- E jamais terá..."

Não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Naquele momento as palavras lhe faltavam... Já não tinha argumentos, apenas rezava em silêncio, pedindo pela própria sorte.

Dezenas de mulheres, entre mucamas e senhoras, foram convocadas a fim de ajudá-la com os preparos finais do casamento. Entretanto, os olhares bondosos e a inveja desprovida de maldade não a ajudavam a encara a realidade. Apenas a arrastavam mais para a infelicidade que não admitia sentir.

Simplesmente dera adeus à menina fútil e mimada que fora um dia no momento em que seu pai mostrou a sua verdadeira face... Que até então recusava em enxergar.

Olhando novamente no espelho, não viu nada mais do que uma menina acostumada com o luxo vestindo roupa de mulher. Naquele instante estava dando adeus à única família que conhecera...

Com os marejados, olhou para os brincos de pérolas que a anciã colocava entre suas mãos. Os olhos castanhos da velhinha a comoveram.

"Essas são pérolas de Omã, tão raras que soldados dão a vida para apenas tocá-la."

"Não posso aceitar, senhora."-falou Sakura, devolvendo a jóia à velha.

"Xiaojie não pode cometer um ato tão indelicado com uma velha anciã."-desaprovou a mulher, acariciando suas orelhas."-Estou sozinha nesse mundo, meu marido há muito partiu, meus filhos não são sequer dignos de confiança, minhas noras são víboras e meus netos têm a moral tão baixa que me matam a cada vão segundo." – continuou, sorrindo com ternura. "- Ah, xiaojie, você é tão preciosa para a China, que um par de brincos seria pouco... Muito pouco. "-colocando o brinco em cada uma de suas orelhas, a velha completou."-Todos nós concentramos as nossas esperanças em suas mãos e no dom de comandar de nosso menino Shoran."

O cabelo preso em um coque culto e formal, a face branca, os lábios vermelhos, as pérolas, o seu vestido vermelho que representava felicidade e o amor... As mulheres experientes sorriam com candura, felicitando e desejando a ela toda felicidade conjugal, embora não falassem quase nada sobre os segredos da alcova (o que não passava de suspiro maliciosos sobre as formas do seu futuro esposo).

As velhas lhe davam conselhos que iam da maneira de se comportar em público até não contrariá-lo com pormenores. As meninas infantes faziam apenas perguntas bobas que só podia ser delírios românticos infantis.

Entretanto ela sentia o peso enorme em suas costas.

Estava com a espada contra o pescoço, qualquer movimento involuntário poderia levá-la à morte.

"Obrigada minha velha senhora".-agradeceu, deixando uma lágrima rolar pela face." - Serei eternamente grata à sua família..."

"Não, para minha família não lhe peço nada. São seres impuros e egoístas." - falou com um brilho nos olhos. "- Não suje suas mãos com gente daquela laia, menina. Só peço uma coisa, que é tão insignificante, mas que para mim... Para os meus últimos anos será uma dádiva."

"Peça qualquer coisa, minha cara senhora."-disse com ternura.

"Um canto... Um pedaço de terra qualquer. Que possa descansar os meus ossos...Longe dos maus tratos de meus parentes."

Era um pedido tão simples e puro que não tinha como não negar. Aquela velha sofrida havia lhe dado tudo o que tinha ao presenteá-la com um par de brincos tão caros e valiosos... Havia dado em gesto a riqueza de uma vida que sem dúvida poderia garantir o seu futuro, ou pelo menos mantê-la até a sua morte. Não podia apenas lhe dar um pedaço de terra. Era muito pouco...

"Ordeno que não saia do palácio, minha senhora. Fiquei na companhia de minha ama... Ordenarei que criados arrume um aposento para que possa passar a noite. Amanhã, quando estiver mais calma, pensarei no que posso fazer pela senhora." - falou com carinho. "- Um pedaço de terra é pouco por tamanha generosidade."

Sakura sorriu satisfeita pela a primeira vez em dias. Ajudar aquela mulher de modo simples era o seu primeiro ato, não como futura imperatriz, mas como mulher. A mulher que queria ser...

Agradecendo, a velha se retirou.

Foi-se como as outras... Em seu aposento ficou apenas a velha ama, que estava com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

"Ama..."-sussurrou ela em pânico.

"Isso não é um adeus, menina."

"Mas não deixa de ter o gosto amargo da despedida."

"Sua vida vai mudar...Nada vai ser como era antes."-falou com pesar."-Já não vai mais poder fugir dos problemas."

"A incerteza me mata..."

"Oh, querida. Sei que por diversas vezes vai ser difícil sorrir. Mas pense que antes dos seus anseios individuais vem a responsabilidade com o seu povo."-falou, pegando a mão de Sakura."-Toda a China espera que você e Shoran seja os redentores..."

"Eu não quero ser uma Deusa..."

"O Povo precisar de uma para continua vivendo."

"Como irei tomar para mim esse papel, se nem ao menos encarar meu pai eu consigo." - gritou em desespero. "- Sinto-me suja, ama, toda vez que lembro que estou sendo cúmplice de um golpe que irá matar o meu pai..."

"Cala-te, Sakura."-pediu, segurando-a pelo os braços. "- Não pense assim...Não leve o que o Shoran vai fazer por esse lado."

"Eu sou tão vil e mesquinha."

"Não, não é! Só está fazendo o que é certo para China."

"Mas eu não passo de uma assassina, Ama."

Em vez de um tapa, Sakura foi tranqüilizada pelos braços amigos da Ama. A velha senhora sabia de seus medos, mas também sabia que um dia aquele ódio e remorso passariam.

"Não há inocentes nessa trama, querida. Entretanto, não desejo que se sinta tão culpada por esse fato... Não era para saber...Não, não era mesmo. Contudo, Shoran necessita dessa vingança tão ou mais do que o povo de um novo governante." – falou, beijando a sua face. "- Mais tarde contarei sobre os percalços do passado do menino Shoran. Só assim talvez você venha a enxergar com olhos de lince quem realmente é o seu pai."

Contemplado o vazio, Sakura não notou que a ama se dirigia até a porta.

"Pense, reflita, se despeça de sua vida de solteira e do seu quarto de infância. Quando voltar, minha querida, vai ser para levada de encontro a seu futuro..."

OoooooO

"Ansioso, Shoran?"-perguntou o odioso filho mais velho de Ching, com o velho e irritante hábito de mascar fumo."-Afinal, hoje é o dia em que vai roubar a minha irmã e espoliá-la logo em seguida."

Contendo a fúria que nascia em seu peito Shoran apenas fechou o punho.

"Não pense que, agora que vai carregar o nosso brasão, fará parte de nossa família."

"Família? Desde quando você teve uma família, Mao?"-perguntou Shoran, sarcástico.

"Realmente não tenho um lar, uma família, mas todos se respeitam e sabem quais os seus lugares na hierarquia."-rebateu, rilhando os dentes amarelados."-Não acho que você seja o marido ideal para minha irmã...Tem um passado obscuro e motivos de sobra para tentar destruir meu pai."

Mao não era tão burro como pensava, mas também não era sagaz. Desconfiava dele, mas era tão preguiçoso e acomodado que não tinha competência de desmascará-lo. Contava com a sorte que até então sorria para ele... Mas a partir daquela noite a boa vida e sorriso fácil não seriam mais dados com tanta facilidade.

"Se tem tanta certeza do que sou capaz porque não vai correndo contar para o imperador? Ainda há tempo, Mao, não me uni à sua irmã e ainda não faço parte da família. "- provocou Shoran, sorrindo sarcasticamente. "– Ou será que não sou o único a odiar Ching aqui?"

As íris de Mao escureceram mostrando sem nenhuma palavra o gesto o quanto odiava o próprio pai. Era um ódio que provinha do ciúme doentio... Era óbvio que ele se sentia diminuído e até mesmo coagido pelo amor excessivo que Ching demonstrava por Sakura.

"Pelo seu silêncio, vejo que não estou equivocado." -falou calmamente. "-Gostaria de ver seu pai morto, assim certamente assumiria o trono e colocaria a mim e a sua irmã na rua. Afinal, você nunca gostou dela não é mesmo? Ela sempre foi o obstáculo entre você e seu pai."

"Você não sabe o que fala..."

"Eu sei sim. Sei tanto que leio nos seus olhos o rancor que o senhor nutre por Sakura."

"Sakura nem ao menos tem meu sangue."-resmungou, acendendo o fumo."-Ela teve a sorte de nascer com carisma e desde cedo ter conquistado o amor de meu pai, mas jamais poderá ser considerada uma filha legítima, pois ninguém garante que ela realmente seja filha de meu pai...Ela pode muito bem ser um lixo nascido de um caso extraconjugal."

"Sorte teve você, Mao, por ela ter nascido mulher."-cortou Shoran sabiamente, olhando para os vitrais de ouro puro."-Mas nada garante que essa sorte pendure por muito, contudo resta apenas ao senhor ficar com o seu ódio."

Mao não rebateu, apenas fixou os olhos na prataria que estava em cima da cômoda. Era bonita, uma peça rara enfeitada por vários tipos de orquídeas. Certamente tinha um alto valor no mercado negro, pois qualquer colecionador compraria, não importando o preço. Desde muito pequeno fora criado para ser o Imperador! O grande Sol, ao qual todos deveriam se curvar e agradecer. Não nascera para se contentar com menos e passaria por cima de quem quer fosse para ser o grande Sol...Não seria sua irmã ou o marido dela que mudariam o destino.

"Faça a sua parte, Shoran, que mais cedo ou mais tarde farei a minha." -falou simplesmente, saindo da sala.

Shoran balançou a cabeça, olhou, novamente para o vitral de ouro, e em seguida pegou a pequena corrente de ouro que carregava consigo.

Bem ou mal, estava nervoso, ansioso...Aquele era o dia da sua vida. Não poderia vacilar...

Era tudo ou nada!

OooooO

A multidão já se aglomerava nas ruas que davam para a cidade proibida. Munidas de arroz e vestidas de vermelho, esperavam pelo momento que decidiria o destino da China.

Quanto próximos dos noivos ficassem, mais sorte teriam no ano que chegava.

Yé não encarava com animo aquela união... A inveja corrosiva já tomava conta de seu peito. Aquele era para ser o seu casamento... Era para ser a sua sina. Porém Shoran havia abandonado-lhe com filho no ventre.

Um menino, que teria a má-sorte de ser um bastardo, pensou acariciando o ventre já volumoso.

"Xiaojie é linda!"-exclamou uma moça a seu lado."-Uma prima é mucama da ama de leite de Xiaojie. Uma vez ela me disse que a pequena princesa era mais delicada do que uma boneca de porcelana e mais doce do que açúcar."

Para Yé aquela informação era mais uma fonte para rancor. Amava Shoran mais do que tudo, levar aquela gravidez adiante já era mais do que prova, não o odiava, pois tinha certeza de que ele jamais a deixaria. Entretanto, não podia falar o mesmo da noiva. Odiava aquela mulher com todas as suas forças... Era capaz de tudo para vê-la fora do seu caminho.

"Xiao tem sorte de ter como noiva uma mulher a altura."-completou a jovem romanticamente."-Nunca vi uma bodas ser tão festejada."

Yé preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário para não deixar transparecer a sua indignação contra a usurpadora que em poucas horas seria esposa de seu Shao.

Como Kuafu, Yé tinha certeza de que alcançaria o sol. Perseguiria-o e quando o tocasse, não padeceria e muito menos morreria. E sim, viveria feliz ao lado do homem que era seu por direito e do filho que seria a continuação daquele povo.

"Que Buda abençoe o caminho do jovem casal."-falou Yé engasgada, porém convicta de que seria ela a destruidora de todos os sonhos de pequena Xiaojie.

OooooO

O leque de caule de trigo, colorido pela junção de anilina vermelha, era o símbolo maior do seu amor pelo futuro marido. Para Sakura, porém, aquela tradição só a machucava mais, pois tinha certeza de que amor era a última coisa que sentiria por aquele desconhecido.

A chama vermelha da vela queimava no templo que lhe fora reservado para os últimos minutos de sua vida de solteira. Era para ficar ali naquela ambiente escuro e com ar rarefeito a fim de prestar a sua última homenagem a Buda.

Olhando para o leque, chorou por tudo e por todos. Pelo seu destino tão incerto, pela marcas em seu rosto, pela sina que aguardava seu pai. Derramou lagrimas pelas falhas das linhas de sua mão. Ali, ali, ali já estava escrito cada passo, cada tropeço que esbarraria.

Pegando o papel já amarelado no fundo falso do vestido. Sakura começou a ler a carta que por diversas vezes a encheu de esperanças, mas que agora era um peso.

_Ao longe avisto o mais belo lado de Yakusoku. Ele era real, Sakura, não era apenas um sonho... Pude sentir a água pura e cristalina escorrer pelos vão de meus dedos. _

_Não posso descrever esta sensação, cara amiga... Eriol havia me prometido...E depois de tantos anos à espera do meu obscuro destino, descobri às margens do Lago de Yakusoku o sentido da paz e felicidade._

_Estamos separadas, cara irmã...Acredito que não por muito tempo. Lembra-se daquela velha anciã? Sim, ela falou que você seria uma mulher poderosa, porém seca por dentro e por fora. Não acredite nessa maldita profecia. Hoje deve ser o dia mais importante da sua vida. Não ligue... Ignore... Não lute... Aceite o seu destino._

_Mesmo longe de você, posso dizer que Kimi wo Aishiteru. Eu te amo... E falo isso na língua de nossa mãe. _

_Beijos!_

_De sua irmã... Hoshi. _

Queimando a carta, Xiaojie derramou poucas lágrimas.

Sua irmã não estava ali...Ela, após um curto período de felicidade, se deixou levar pela face cruel do destino. A única coisa que restava de sua Hoshi era uma menina de um ano que no momento estava no Japão a cuidados de estranhos, que nada dizia a ela. Por incontáveis vezes pedira clemência a seu pai, mas ele, frio e convicto da sua máxima verdade, negava-se a reconhecer a neta.

Hoshi já não era sua filha... Talvez nunca tivera seu sangue. Mas não deixara de ser sua irmã querida.

"Hoshi...Por quê, minha irmã?"-sussurrou, vendo o papel ser consumido pelo fogo e aos poucos se transformando em cinzas.

Deitando no chão frio se encolheu toda.

O medo foi mais forte...

Porém o sono sobressaiu.

Fechando os olhos, dormiu...

OooooooO

Zangado, Shoran não gostava em daquele isolamento que lhe fora ordenado. Ficara visivelmente tentado a mandar às favas aqueles ridículos seis ritos.

Maldita tradição... Era tão simples casar, bastava apenas um juiz e um monge e nada mais.

Com essa maldita lei perdia um tempo precioso.

O tempo não parava... A lupa continuava andando e quanto mais rápido se unisse, mas perto de realizar seus intentos estaria.

Mesmo por antecipação já sentia o gosto adocicado da vitória. Porém, era um sentimento maior que a vontade de vencer que o dominava... O ódio ameaçava dominar seu ser, o coração acelerado estava ansioso por vingança.

Olhou de forma diabólica para a vela, que com apenas a força de seus pensamentos se apagou.

Um aviso, pensou cautelosamente, mas logo em seguida mandou o estúpido pensamento às favas. Uma vez que naquela noite o imperador saberia pela primeira vez como era horripilante o sabor do Pânico.

A porta foi aberta, deixando uma pequena iluminação entrar pelos vãos. Apoiado no batente de ouro maciço, o velho companheiro sorriu.

"Está na hora, senhor."-falou, satisfeito."-Falta pouco para conseguirmos o que sempre almejamos."

OoooO

O palácio de Kun Ning estava impecável... Parecia realmente a "Terra encantada" que tanto sua mãe narrara, pensou Shoran admirado pela simplicidade. Era vermelho como quase todos os palácios, entretanto era capaz de transmitir uma paz nunca sentida antes e que só pensara que fora sentir no momento em que concluísse a sua vingança divina.

Contudo essa tese caíra por terra... Naquele templo em que se casaria com uma linda jovem se sentira tranqüilo e pacifico.

"Estes serão os aposentos matrimoniais, senhor."-falou um eunuco ressabiado."-Embora a imperatriz fique primeiramente em outro palacio.

"Compreendo."-sussurrou, sentindo a paz dominar o seu corpo.

OooO

Sakura foi acordada pelos carinhos de sua ama... Não foram precisas palavras para intuitivamente saber que havia chegado a sua hora.

Levantado se do chão com a ajuda da senhora, olhou pela última vez no espelho. Algo havia mudado em seu interior... Não sabia... Mas um pouco de sua inocência escoara pelos seus poros.

Entretanto, estava na hora...

"Minha querida, você já sabe o que tem que fazer."-lembrou a Ama, compreensiva."-Sei que está cansada, mas o protocolo pede que chore por estar saindo do convívio paterno. Talvez não tenha mais lágrimas então use isso."-falou entregando um vidrinho azul.-É água misturada com um pouco de sal...

"Vai fazer-me chorar?"-perguntou, desconsoladamente cínica.

"Sim... Sei que soa cínico, mas não sou eu que impus essa tradição mesquinha e falsa."

'Eu sei, Ama."-disse Sakura com um meio-sorriso.

Seus olhos já estavam abertos para o mundo...Nada nem ninguém mais a chocariam. Será?

Continua...

Olá, olá,oieeeeeeeeeee!

Ou melhor, Ohayou Mina-san!

Sou Má, muito má. XD

Bem, porque parei antes do casamento? Não sei, que estender a fic...porém do próximo capítulo não passa. Aliais, ele vai ser cheio de surpresa. Afinal...O que Shoran não sabe é que nem sempre a vitória tem um sabor bom...e Sakura vai perceber que nada sabe sobre mundo.

Queria agradecer a todos que enviaram reviews e e-mails. Infelizmente não vou pode responder a todos nesse capítulo, pois meu tempo está contado...Hoje vou continua ou dar um basta por definitivo em um problema que persegue a meses. Infelizmente não queria que acabasse assim, mas aconteceu...

Em todo caso aqui está os meus beijos e abraços para: **Miaka Hiiragizawa, Nathoca Malfoy, Miaka, Rêchan, MeRRy-aNNe, Cam, Fab Lang (**_vou enviar um e-mail para você querida! Eu non me esqueci. ),_**Yuri Sawamura e Belldy- Sama. **

Não se esqueçam de comentar!

Beijos!

Anna

Obs: Visitem o meu bloguinho! Essa foi à propaganda do ano. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**O matrimônio -Prelúdio III- Final **

**Tianxianpei**

**By:**_Annah Lennox _

**Beta: **_Bella Lamounier_

**Dedicado: **_A querida Lí!Melhoras miga!_

* * *

A cada passo que dava seu estômago se contraía mais; as mãos frias e tremedeira decorrente do nervoso faziam sua caminhada ser mais difícil do que previa. Podia ver os fogos de artifício queimando no céu, formando vários desenhos cabalísticos que derramavam sobre ela um manto de paz e resignação.

Seu povo estava feliz e isso era o que importava. Em cada grito, em cada rosto que focalizava no meio da multidão... Via a esperança renascendo em cada sorriso. Eles acreditavam na estabilidade reconfortante que a imagem de Shao passava.

-Eles te amam, Xiaojie.-sussurrou o Eunuco em seu ouvido esquerdo.-Essa união já era esperada bem antes de seu nascimento. Quando a lua foi encoberta pelo grande sol a velha imperatriz teve uma visão entre os fios de ouro e viu sua face estampada e um longo período de prosperidade para a China.

Abaixando a cabeça, Sakura permaneceu calada. Uma atitude já esperada por todos que estavam a seu redor. Treze eunucos carregavam a calda de seu kimono vermelho e o mais velho seguia a seu lado, segurando suas mãos geladas.

Erguendo a cabeça, acenou para a pequena multidão de mulheres emocionadas. Em uma reação esperada elas se curvaram em um gesto de reverência. Eram senhoras humildes com as roupas rasgadas e que certamente havia deixado uma miada de crianças famintas entre três e nove anos em suas casas, apenas para presenciar aquele momento que seria único na Historia da Grande China.

Era por eles que devia fazer daquele matrimônio algo verdadeiro... Não podia decepcionar o seu povo.

Apertando as mãos, sorriu pela primeira no dia.

-Temos que ir, Xiaojie.

-Certo.-sussurrou automaticamente, não dispensando um último sorriso para a população.

Tinha a consciência de que aquele havia sido seu primeiro ato político entre muitos que ainda protagonizaria em sua vida como futura imperatriz. E aquele fato só acrescentara em sua cabeça aquilo que já tinha certeza... Daria de tudo para ser a melhor imperatriz que aquele povo já conhecera. Não seria conhecida como a impiedosa, a sanguinária, a imperdoável ou a Deusa, mas sim como a que viera para ajudar.

Mesmo que seu ventre fosse seco e jamais pudesse dar um herdeiro a seu marido, como um belo dia previra no espelho da água mais pura de toda China.

_O sol batia em sua face acalentada nos poucos momentos de lazer que passava no jardim imperial. Contava os minutos no fio da agulha do tear por aquele momento em que se sentia uma criança de verdade e não uma bonequinha que nunca chorava, que apenas abaixava a cabeça quando seu pai aproximava, falava palavras monossilábicas, raramente sorria, nunca se sujara com comida, nunca ganhara uma boneca de sua mãe, um carinho era raro, seu irmão apenas existia para o seu tormento e o único que realmente lhe dava carinho era seu amado pai. Ele realmente se importava com ela, tanto que havia permitido que sua ama levasse todos os dias às três da tarde para um banho de sol. _

_Era justamente nesse período que lhe era permitido ser uma criança igual ao os meninos de rua. Sakura vestia o próprio kimono que era vulgar e de pano barato, porém que facilitava muito sua vida por ser leve, sem aquele ouro todo. O que a animava ao mesmo tempo era o fato de não ser obrigada a calçar os tamancos que apertavam seus pés com uma pressão assustadora... Sentia dor, muita dor, e sabia que não podia ficar sem eles a não ser naquele momento, pois corria o risco de ser castigada por algum Eunuco de seu pai. _

_Não se esquecia o que Tyan, um Eunuco que fora preceptor de seu pai quando criança, falava com um pedaço pesado de madeira na mão, que servia para coagi-la. O império chinês só se mantinha vivo se a tradição nunca fosse esquecida, por isso o demônio do ocidente era proibido de entrar no território asiático. O grande Dragão Cheng protegia os mares para que nunca a paz e tradição fossem quebradas. _

_Era uma historia fantástica, porém na mente de uma criança tomava uma proporção gigantesca. Fugia do mar com medo do dragão, pois ele era cruel com os pecadores... E ela para todos ali era a filha do pecado. _

_Tinha que seguir as tradições e ser um deles._

_Contudo era uma criança e adorava os momentos em que era livre para ser realmente uma menina. Pulava, estudava as flores, subia nas arvores milenares, ficava encantada com os brilhos das pedras, porém eram os bonsais que mais a cativavam, eram lindos... Um pedaço magnífico e especial de quem cuidava daquele jardim com tanto esmero e dedicação. Queria conhecê-la... Mas a ama sempre desconversava contando lendas antigas do povo nômade que era raiz de tudo. _

_Mas nem tudo era brincadeira... Morria de medo da parte de leste do jardim. Era lá que ficava o relógio de água e as esculturas dos dragões de sua avó. Raramente passava por aquela área, entretanto era uma criança curiosa e um belo dia quando tinha nove anos foi arrastada por uma força desconhecida até o gigante relógio. _

"_Meu caminho... É a sua sina, pequena xiao." O vento sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando-lhe toda arrepiada de medo. "Venha até mim que contarei entre minhas gotas de angústia a sua história..."_

_Largando a orquídea, Sakura ergueu o pescoço horizontalmente e olhou para o céu. O sol havia sumido... As nuvens que antes não estavam ali haviam aparecido do nada. As folhas das árvores começaram a balançar e cair._

"_Venha... Venha, querida!"_

_Levantando-se, Sakura limpou a barra de suas vestes que estavam sujas de barro e pólen das orquídeas, que estavam na época do cruzamento._

"_Nenhuma mal vai lhe acontecer... Sou sua irmã cigana." _

_Seguiu o vento que a empurrava com todas suas forças. Tinha medo... Era uma criança que havia cometido a sua primeira falta ao não ter avisado à sua ama de que estava sem autorização no jardim. Era sua primeira travessura... Não era justo ser castigada..._

"_Não pense, menina." Sussurravam as flores."Aja, aja, aja... Corra..." _

_Até que chegou até ao mausoléu que ficava o relógio de água. As portas estavam trancadas com cadeado e o guarda estranhamente dormia àquela hora._

_O Tempo parou inexplicavelmente e as portas se abriram sem arrombar o cadeado. _

_Era impressionante... Aterrorizante._

_Andando no compasso de seu coração, Sakura ouviu o grito saindo de dentro da pequena casa. _

"_Venha, venha, venha até mim, minha pequena feiticeira..."_

_O medo a paralisou no instante que entrou no escuro mausoléu...As paredes eram vermelhas, a borda dos degraus era enfeitada de dourado e verde, um verde que se apagava com tanta riqueza._

_Podia se ouvir um leve suspirar. As gotas das águas começaram a cair rapidamente fazendo mais barulho do que uma sinfonia. _

"_Chegue mais perto, Xiao."_

_Caminhando com o coração na boca, subiu até o relógio de água. Era lindo... Feito de madeira pura, tinha duas colunas centrais que davam sustentação ao altar. O verde era predominante, embora as bordas fossem pintadas a ouro. _

"_Ajoelhe-se."-ordenou a voz sombria._

_Obedecendo, colocou-se de joelhos. Só assim pode ver a profundeza do poço que havia para escorrer a água. _

"_Não vou machucá-la, menina. Mesmo que pudesse não seria capaz de tocar numa menina tão bonita e pura... "-falou, carinhoso. _

"_Isso só pode ser ilusão."-disse ela, perturbada.-"Como um relógio pode falar..." _

"_Não é um relógio que fala, mas sim a sua consciência. Eu moro dentro de você... Sou uma parte que ainda adormece em seu interior, se preparando para fazê-la forte e capaz de enfrentar as provações que vão aparecer pelo seu caminho." _

"_Eu não consigo entender.. .É tudo tão irreal."_

"_Não é preciso entender, minha querida."-cortou com candura.-"Olhe novamente para o fundo do relógio... E veja um pouco do futuro."_

_Resistente, olhou... Viu no espelho de água a sua face turva, que logo deu espaço para a imagem conturbada... A sua face madura apareceu, estava chorando, enquanto ouvi os gritos de terror espalhando pela cidade. Eram gritos de dor... Ódio... Podia ver o fogo destruindo um dos pavilhões. O sorriso macabro voltou-se para o enterro de uma criança recém-nascida; um grito seu soou e a dor no abdômen foi tão forte que tombou sobre o relógio. Batendo a cabeça, desmaiou. _

_Quando acordou estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, com a ama fazendo vigília aos pés de seu leito. Vendo que estava acordada, ela a abraçou pela primeira vez, deixando rolarem algumas lágrimas. _

"_Não cometa mais nenhuma travessura, filhinha... Não sei o que seria de mim se nunca mais pudesse olhar para esses olhinhos verdes."_

"_O que aconteceu, ama?"_

"_Eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta, senhorita."_

_Estava confusa... Sem falar que sentia um gosto horrível na boca, a bexiga parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento e uma terrível náusea a forçou a deitar a cabeça novamente no travesseiro. _

"_Porque estou aqui? Eu..."_

"_Encontramos você desacordada no meio do barro e do pólen no jardim, Sakura."-falou a ama acariciando a face.-"Isso já faz uma semana."_

"_Uma semana..."-sussurrou horrorizada. Como conseguira dormir tanto... E como assim no jardim e não no mausoléu?_

"_Estava nervosa, nenhum dos médicos que estiveram aqui souberam falar o que você tinha... Fiquei com tanto medo de perdê-la, meu anjo." –falou, abraçando ela com mais força"._

"_Quero água, ama."-pediu, ficando quieta. Não queria pensar no relógio e no que vira nele. _

_A ama saiu correndo para servi-la. E Sakura ficou ali, com a mão no ventre, sentido-se seca por dentro. _

Isso fora há tanto tempo... Tantas coisas haviam passado e ela até se esquecera do incidente, porém as visões ainda estavam frescas em sua memória. E ainda sentia a mesma secura no ventre.

-Está na hora, Xiaojie.-falou o Eunuco.

Olhando consternada para a grande porta, Sakura pousou a mão no estômago, sentido as fisgadas ficarem cada vez mais fortes...

-Que abram os portões.-gritou o soldado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estava decretada a sua sentença.

OooooO

Yé olhava com ódio nascido de seu ventre para aquela mulher que teria tudo o que ela desejava. A falsidade do gesto dela a enjoava... O sorriso perfeito então.

Tudo nela lhe causava mal-estar.

Era bonita... Não, na verdade, era perfeita! Parecia mais uma boneca de porcelana pintada de ouro. Porém, era tudo que um homem como seu Shoran não queria. Ela era frágil demais para satisfazê-lo.

Sim, ele se casaria com aquela menina, mas ela sem dúvida seria a verdadeira esposa, pois seria a única a carregar os filhos que ele tanto precisava.

A velha maluca havia lido na sua mão e tudo o que ela falara até o momento acontecera.

Levando a mão no ventre já volumoso sorriu e se curvou a jovem e futura imperatriz. Riu da ignorância e da incapacidade daquela mulher... Mal sabia ela o que a esperava.

O.oooo.O

Shoran olhava admirado para sua noiva. Estava linda... Durante toda a cerimônia não conseguira tirar os olhos dela. Agia como um noivo apaixonado e não como um homem que devia ver naquela união um caminho para seguir com os seus planos.

Ela agora estava sentada ao lado do pai bebendo chá, com tanta elegância que o encantava. Já fora testemunha de várias uniões, contudo nunca uma noiva fora tão bela aos seus olhos. O vestido vermelho, os olhos cansados e o simples gesto de morde os lábios o deixava maluco... Doido para deitá-la no leito e amá-la.

Amá-la! Não, não a amava, apenas a desejava, afinal nunca se deitara com uma mulher que emanava jasmim a cada suspiro e era mais delicada que uma boneca de porcelana. Estava acostumado a se deitar com prostitutas que lhe dava prazer sem cobrar pelo dia de amanhã. Nenhuma outra havia valido a pena desejar.

Estava ansioso, nervoso, tudo o que se podia esperar. A hora estava próxima... Já percebera a presença de Drake entre os convidados. Como sempre o velho marujo não dava um nó sem ponto, contrariando a sabedoria popular. Era bom no que fazia e valia cada vintém.

-Não há dúvida de que ela gerará lindos filhos, meu caro. – cochichou Pei Ling aos pés de seu ouvido.

-Velho Pei Ling, há quanto tempo!

-Desde que você tinha oito anos e ia com seu pai visitar minhas propriedades nas margens do rio amarelo. -lembrou saudoso o ancião, que se mantinha em pé apenas por uma bengala de mogno.

-Meu pai admirava a sua fortaleza, senhor Pei.- falou, dando um leve toque nos ombros do velho.-Para ele, não havia homem mais justo em toda a China.

Não estava mentindo. Seu pai havia, por várias vezes, contemplado aquele homem como ótimos elogios. E fora ele também o único que ficou ao lado de Li quando o novo imperador o traíra pelas costas. Tanto que não esperava a presença do ancião ali, já que ele enfrentara todos em nome de sua família.

-Exagero, meu jovem.-sorriu.-O digníssimo Li sim era dono de uma moral acima do bem e do mal. Que Buda o tenha no paraíso.

Seria eternamente grato a aquele senhor. Poucas pessoas tinham tido a coragem dele e as que tinham haviam morrido antes de abrir a boca para protestar.

-Você, meu jovem, é um homem de sorte. Não se esqueça disso.

-Sim, basta olhar para minha jovem esposa.

-Certamente! Ela foi a única coisa de bom que nasceu daquele homem.-concluiu com desdém.- É bondosa, simpática, parece ser um pouco medrosa, mas em seus olhos mostram o quanto de amor ela tem a oferecer a você e a toda essa nação faminta.

Shoran concordou, balançando a cabeça, hipnotizado pela mágica do sorriso dela.

-Lá, vá até a sua esposa e cumpra a tradição e a leve para cama. E faça muitos herdeiros com ela... Pois nunca se esqueça, meu jovem... Uma árvore boa só dá bons frutos.

OoooO

-Está pronta, querida?- A ama perguntou, ajudando-a a levantar.

Estava preparada para cumprir a parte final dos seis ritos. Veneraria o sol e a lua, em seguida cruzaria os braços com os dele e beberia seu primeiro cálice de vinho. Depois, ambos cortariam os cabelos como prova de sua união.

-Sim...-disse ao suspira fundo.

A ama segurou os seus braços e a colocou de frente para seu marido. Ele sorria, em seus olhos havia um brilho que não a deixou nervosa, pelo contrário, lhe fez retribuí-lo com um cálido repuxar de lábios que mais parecia um sorriso.

Existia uma cumplicidade entre eles... Algo que ela jamais esperara.

-Juro que não vou machucá-la nunca, Tianxianpei. - prometeu ele, levando suas mãos aos lábios. - Cortaria da minha própria carne se fosse preciso.

Com os olhos rasos de água, Sakura acompanhou o toque dos lábios dele, sentindo o ainda tímido frêmito de paixão surgir em sua medula.

-E... Eu acatarei suas ordens, meu esposo, sem jamais me revoltar com nenhuma de suas decisões, a não ser que seja mais forte do que o meu amor próprio.-sussurrou levando as mãos dele aos lábios.

Foi um momento único, o mundo parou ao sentir os lábios sobre a mão calejada de tantos treinamentos com a espada. Sentiu as mãos poderosas segurarem seu pequeno rosto. Adormecida, viu os lábios quentes que estavam em suas mãos se aproximarem de seus lábios até, por fim, tocá-los. Uma leve carícia que, contudo, a deixara ofegante.

-Vamos cumprir com as nossas obrigações. -sussurrou ele. -E depois sim poderemos ir de encontro com o nosso novo mundo.

Fazendo um sim com o rosto, Sakura fez as devidas reverências... Beijou solo, em seguidas os pés de seu pai, que não sorriu, que não falou nada, apenas virou o rosto, o gesto foi uma grande humilhação pública, porém não se deixou abater e em seguida beijou as mãos da madrasta. Depois, sem pensar, ajoelhou-se ao pés de sua ama e foi recebida com um caloroso abraço.

Shoran só fez a reverência para a terra e sol, se negava a presta qualquer tipo de culto ao homem que queria morto. Nem ele ou o imperador teriam estômago para tamanha hipocrisia.

Pegando os cálices de vinho, Shoran sorriu para a esposa, que desta vez retribuiu com uma linda e contida risada.

Naquele momento sabia que a amava... Mais do que tudo.

-Prometo que jamais faltarei com a verdade...

-E eu juro te respeitar até o dia da minha morte.-completou ela, sabendo que dizia a verdade.

Algumas pessoas estavam chocadas, outras emocionadas, o protocolo fora quebrado e os noivos faziam a votos de amor ali mesmo na frente de todos. Era algo inédito... As mexeriqueiras de plantão teria um prato cheio no dia seguinte.

Mas Sakura não se importava. Soltando os cabelos, escutou a voz lírica da velha cantora de ópera cantando sobre os amores do jovem guerreiro, colocando as mãos no chão sentiu as mãos de Shoran em seus braços e seguida em seu cabelo, e nada mais do que uma leve dor seu cabelo estava cortado...jogando o rosto para frente abriu os olhos e viu os pequenos fios caírem em seu colo.

Não esperava que fosse seu marido o homem que cortaria seu cabelo. Contudo, não podia esconder seu contentamento.

Se for filha do pecado, não poderia jamais ser apenas uma boneca.

Sorriu ao vê-lo ajoelhado a seu lado, mesmo munido de sua pesada armadura. O pequeno rabo de cavalo fora cortado em segundos... Sentiu o ar preso no pulmão ao ver tamanha beleza.

Sentindo o conforto da mão do parceiro, Sakura levantou junto com ele. Fixando os olhos nela sentiu um repente de desejo inundar seu corpo.

Havia chegado a hora.

-O banquete pode ser servido!-gritou um Eunuco, trazendo as bandejas de comida e mais e mais barris de vinho aferventando com o sonífero que Drake se encarregara de contaminar.

Continuavam ali parados... Um olhando para o outro... Esperando um gesto apenas para ir para o leito nupcial.

-V-você quer?-perguntou ele, tímido, como se aquela fosse a sua primeira vez.-Eu-eu posso esperar...

Fazendo que não com a cabeça, Sakura sorriu candidamente.

-Eu desejo ser sua... Antes que algo de ruim aconteça e nos separe.

-Então assim será, minha querida esposa.-falou com um meio sorriso.

Caminharam de mãos dadas... Unidos pela primeira vez.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá!**

**Como estão?**

**Espero que bem! Não me matem, por favor, fiz o melhor que pude. Pesquisei, pois não sabia como era um casamento naquela época. Ainda não sei, pois as minhas fontes de pesquisar foram um tanto vagas...tentei chegar bem perto da realidade.**

**Não, não, Sakura não vai ser a vitima dessa fic! Ela vai ser sim uma mulher forte e conhecedora de seus desejos carnais. **

**Em suma, uma mulher sexualmente ativa e que gosta de sentir prazer...com Shoran claro. Ela infiel não está nos meus planos...não ainda. Quem sabe no futuro quando Shoran não for capaz de ceder às pressões de ter um herdeiro. **

**Vamos à reviews!**

**Lan Ayath: **Oie, Lan! A velhinha vai ser mais do que uma hóspede a Sakura. Ela vai desempenha um papel importante na fic. Arigatou!Beijoss!

**Miaka-ela: **Oi querida! Pode deixa que vou escrever uma nc-17. Eu quero mostra uma Sakura diferente, mais madura, mais mulher. E sem dúvida a descoberta do sexo vai ser importante para o desenvolvimento dela. Xd Obrigada! Beijoss!

**Analu: **Olá Xará! Sim, eu sei que fui um pouquinho má ao enrolar por dois capítulo o tão esperado casamento. Esse capítulo eu dei uma acelerada se não ficaria eternamente nos preparos. Pelo o que eu pesquisei existia essa tradição, porém como os tempos mudaram hoje em dia na China 98 dos casamentos são realizados da maneira ocidental. Com noivas vestidas de branco e noivo de terno e gravata. É uma pena, né! Beijoss! Arigatou!

**Yoshino: **Obrigada, Yoshino! Eu faço o que posso. Admito os meus errinhos, da forma má que segurei a fic, mas agora ela vai andar. Sim, eu quero um Drama assim...cheio de paixão e ódio. Receio pelo o final... xd Beijosss!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Oieee!Miaka obrigada pelas Dicas. Se não fosse pelas as nossas conversas receio não ter conseguido idéias o suficiente para esse capítulo. Beijoss!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Oie! Eu demorei! Enrolei, eu sei. Mas no próximo capítulo tem a tão esperada noite dos dois!Beijoss!Obrigada!

**Kirsch Blume: **Oie Kirsch! Obrigada, eu também adoro tudo que é relacionado à idade media. O amor e o toque rústico são apaixonantes. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**Cam: **Obrigada, miga do meu Kokoro! Sua atrapalhada de plantão. Espero que esteja bem ai em Campos com o seu Kenji. Rsrsrs Beijoss!

**MeRRy aNNe: **Oie querida! Também estou morrendo de saudades! O nosso Msn não ajuda, né! Baka de Msn! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijoss! Obrigada!

**M.Sheldon: **Oie vovó! Obrigada pela big review!Ela me animou muito. Non quero que Sakura sofra...Quero que ela seja uma mulher altiva mais não arrogante. Que seja orgulhosa ao ponto de bate no Li!XD Mais não vou negar que ela vai derruba muitas lágrimas. Beijoss, vovó do meu coração!

**Belldy-Sama: **Oie miga! Ki saudades! Espero muito que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijoss! Brigada viu!

**Kyhara: **Oie filhotaaa! Ki saudadessss! Espero não ter decepcionado você com esse capítulo. Obrigada mesmo pelos os incentivos! Beijoss!

**RêChan: **Oie Rê! Aconteceu o casamento!Aleluia, neh! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoss! Brigadinha!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Oi querida! Obrigada mesmo!Eu tento fazer o melhor que posso...tento passa uma realidade que só poderia passar por completo mesmo se caso que um dia fosse visitar a cidade proibida e descobrisse todos os pormenores de sua historia. É difícil, complicado, mas dá um orgulho danado ao recebe tão doce review! Obrigada mesmo. Do fundo do meu coração espero que tenha gostado do sétimo capítulo. Beijoss!

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Espero por reviews! Ando tão para baixo no momento que uma injeção de moral não faria mal nenhum. Além do mais faz 2 anos que escrevo...Quero muitas reviews de presente!**

**Beijoss!**

**Ja ne!**

**

* * *

**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**Ai Zai Xi Yuan Qian**

**By: **Annah .C. Lennox

**Beta: Kyhara Tao (Minha filhota! )**

**Classificação**: **M (Contêm cenas de sexo. )**

* * *

****

A suave fragrância de lavanda perfumava o ambiente. Haviam várias velas vermelhas por toda parte, em cima das mesas, no chão, na janela semi-aberta. O clima fora minuciosamente preparado pelos Eunucos para parecer aconchegante e sensual, que surtia efeito ao contrario no jovem Shoran, que a cada instante sentia ansiedade crescer em seu ser. Já não tinha mais confiança em suas habilidades como homem. A certeza de que seria capaz de fazer a sua delicada flor virgem sentir prazer já não era tão grande.

O que era um sentimento inédito... Pela a primeira vez em toda a sua vida queria dar mais do que receber prazer. Sexo sempre fora manual, mecanizado, isso, para não dizer racional. Agia por instinto, o que não era nada de muito especial. Simplesmente invadia o corpo da mulher com o seu membro ereto e em menos de segundos desabava saciado. O êxtase descrito por filosofo não passava de uma lorota... Amor de verdade só existia em enredos de peça de teatro.

Com as mãos na cabeça meditava sobre seus sentimentos. Cada passo que dava, cada vez que respirava sentia o ar em seus pulmões. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que estava perdendo completamente o juízo, desviando o foco do seu real objetivo.

Contudo com Sakura tudo parecia ser diferente. Ela tinha a meiguice de uma criança e o corpo de uma mulher. Sua pele parecia tão lisa como a seda que cobria o altar que entregaria a virgindade a Buda. Não queria ver a dor estampada em seus olhos. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo que ele, no entanto não sabia se era capaz disso.

Nem mesmo toda a bravura do mundo seria capaz de detê-lo no momento em que sentisse o cheiro adocicado de _sua mulher_.

Andando de um lado para o outro no aposento, Shoran sentia uma profusão de sentimentos dominarem seu corpo, o deixando terrivelmente excitado. Tinha a certeza de que ela seria uma amante moldada pelas suas atitudes.

Sakura fora capaz de ofuscar a sua sede por vingança. Sua cabeça já não estava mais centrada no ato político que vingaria naquela noite. Porém não queria pensar no futuro ou muito menos em seu dever...queria apenas amar e nada mais.

Sorrindo, fechou os olhos numa tentativa de encontra o que realmente estava em seu interior. Jamais havia sentido algo tão forte... que poderia ser facilmente comparado com o amor! Amor? Será que esse sentimento benigno que tanto sua mãe lhe falara o estava tocando agora. Era um homem formado, bem instruído, que já havia tido várias mulheres em seu leito, muitas eram prostitutas, outras mulheres bem casadas e com maridos impotentes, outras eram meninas como Yé, que durante toda uma vida não havia tido ninguém para lhe dá apoio e viam nele a salvação.

Pobre Yé... Tinha que trazê-la. Não a queria mais como mulher, mas também não podia agir como um homem sem índole. Havia tirado mais do que a sua virgindade, mas a sua única chance de constituir uma família. Ali ela teria luxo e mais tarde, quem sabe, poderia lhe arranjar um marido rico que lhe daria uma base sustentável e até mesmos filhos. Cumpriria com o seu dever e ficaria de uma vez por todas livre daquele sentimento de culpa que não o abandonava deste que deixara o clã que o acolhera.

Prometia a si mesmo ser um homem melhor, para o bem de seu casamento. Seu único desejo era fazer Sakura e o seu povo feliz.

Sentado na poltrona, sentiu o gosto da satisfação nos lábios. Sabia que havia chegado a tão esperada hora de vencer...

Ooo...ooooO

"Estou no paraíso", pensou Sakura apoiando a cabeça na borda da banheira branca. Sentia seu corpo flutuar no espaço, as essências invadiam sua narinas a levando para um mundo novo, cheio de prazer e amor. Não se sentia acanhada, muito menos nervosa. Estava preparada para ser mulher de Shoran, dar prazer a ele e recebe dele o pouco que esperava para ser feliz.

Ele a beijara na frente de todos, sem se importar com as normas de boas maneiras que não deixavam de ser inúteis, pensou levando as pontas dos dedos nos lábios. Ele jurara amá-la e respeitá-la e isso por si só a excitava. Não podia negar que estava ansiosa para sentir novamente o êxtase que sentira quando seus lábios se juntaram aos dele numa dança tímida.

Sentido os mamilos endurecerem de excitação, Sakura fechou os olhos e ofegou. Era uma depravada, sabia que era... estava sentido uma estranha umidade entre as pernas só ao imaginar a espádua nua de marido. Queria incessantemente sentir os seus seios roçarem no tórax musculoso.

Passeando com as mãos pelo o pescoço, fechou os olhos e o viu ali, beijando, sugando, mordiscando até deixar hematomas em sua pele lisa e delicada.

"_Juro que não vou machucá-la, Tianxianpei_"

Sabia que apenas ele poderia fazê-la mulher...Não teria pudor.

Com a boca aberta, gemeu ao sentir a gota da água escorre por seus seios sensíveis. Timidamente levou suas mãos até eles acariciando sensualmente até se contorcer num ritmo hipnotizador.

"_Cortaria da minha própria carne se fosse preciso"_

Mordendo o lábio até sentir o gosto cítrico na boca, Sakura tentou controlar o próprio libido. Não queria descobri prazer sozinha... não queria sentir os seus toques prazerosos e estéril. Desejava a mão dele, desejava ouvir a respiração curta e apressada...e depois o alivio. Ambicionava sentir suas pequenas, porém torneadas pernas enlaçarem a cintura do guerreiro... queria sentir a parte mais rija do corpo daquele homem belicoso rasgando seu hímen de forma lenta e gradativamente violenta.

Abrindos os olhos, Sakura pegou o penhoar semitransparente. Levantado rapidamente, o vestiu.

A brisa noturna já burlava o sistema de aquecimento do palácio, constatou tremendo. Sentando na frente do espelho, pôs-se a pentear os cabelos molhados, que apresentavam um brilho novo. Um castanho acobreado que no mínimo era simpático. Devia ser efeito da luz da vela, porém queria acreditar que essa fosse a cor natural. Sentia-se bem com ela... Dava a seu rosto um aspecto feliz e animado, que não era uma de suas principais características.

Pegando um palito, prendeu o cabelo num coque simples. Era uma peça simples, feita de madeira nobre, mais que não deixa de ter sua beleza, e por que não um pouquinho de sensualidade? Almejava seduzir seu marido com o mínimo detalhe... Desde o tom da sua voz, até o modo em que ficaria nua.

A porta se abriu. Sakura sobressaltou-se, mas voltou a respira aliviada ao ver a tão querida Ama entrar no salão.

A senhora carregava uma delicada camisola de cetim vermelha. Tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos e um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

-Preparada?-perguntou tocando em seu rosto.

-Mais do que jamais estive, Ama.- respondeu pegando a mão calejada da velha criada.

-Por mais assustador que seja querida, nada é mais gratificante do que você sentir o peso dele em seu corpo após o êxtase. Você é linda e pode se transformar em uma mulher maravilhosa, basta você quere... Quando vestir essa camisola, abrirá aquela porta e massageará, atiçará e enlouquecerá o seu homem. - falou mostrando o simples pedaço de pano que não era pesado, ao contrário dos outros vestidos que usara naquele dia. A camisola fora feita para ser tirada logo sem nenhum contratempo para o parceiro. - O moralismo não levar-te-á a lugar nenhum... Solte-se. A dor, por mais forte que seja, sempre passa.

Ela sabia disso. Prometera a Shoran que jamais o deixaria insatisfeito, pois ao deixa-lo insatisfeito, estaria cavando para si própria um poço de infelicidades e frustração.

Calmamente pegou a camisola vermelha, era simples, sem nenhum desenho ou bordado extravagante. Era perfeita!

Ruborizada, olhou para a Ama em gesto de silêncio cálido para que ela saísse. Não se sentiria nada bem em mostrar seu corpo mesmo que fosse para mulher que a criara como se fosse uma filha legitima. Que a amamentara, que por diversas vezes havia lhe dado banho e ficado a seu lado nos momentos de enfermidade, que ensinara a se maquiar, a comer e a falar em publico. Seu corpo não devia ser mais segredo para a velha senhora, contudo queria ter sua própria privacidade naquele momento.

-Entendo que queira sua privacidade. – disse compreensiva percebendo em seu olhar o brilho do constrangimento. –Mandarei que as criadas tragam vinho e...

-Não é necessário Ama.- cortou dando as costas.-Não quero que nada atrapalhe minha noite de núpcias. Sei que ela há de ser curta, e por isso mesmo quero me agarrar nesses minutos para ter um pouco de felicidade no futuro.

-Faça isso querida!- falou orgulhosa.- Que será a mulher mais satisfeita do mundo.

-Que Buda te ouça, Ama. Não sei o que será de mim se descobrir que Shoran já têm amantes.

-Medos infundados não a levam a nada.- sentenciou - Amanhã não terá cidadã em toda grande China que não inveje a sua posição e que também não admire e respeite o que seu marido representará. Não seja ingrata, menina, ele deu a maior prova de que lhe será fiel no momento em que demonstrara tanto carinho e amor por você hoje.

Colocando a mão no peito esquerdo, Sakura sentiu o ritmo apressado e alterado de seu coração. Será que ele pulsava por amor? Ou será que era uma depravada, uma mulher da vida, louca para ser espoliada? Não gostava daquele sentimento de insegurança...Não queria ter medo de entregar seu coração e sua alma. Tinha que acreditar nas palavras dele...era só o que tinha agora... Nem mesmo seu pai havia sido completamente sincero ao falar por diversas vezes que jamais lhe daria as costas, e agora, mudava de atitude e se voltava contra ela a machucando... demonstrando que amor nunca existira entre ambos.

Não, Shoran nunca a trairia. Ela lera a sinceridade dele nos olhos. Só um motivo bem forte poderia quebrar a aliança que os uniam.

-E seu não for capaz de gerar?

Soltando uma longa gargalhada, a Ama, andou até a pobre menina que apertava com força o tecido vermelho.

-Deixa essa camisola quietinha aqui.- usou o tom infantil conhecido ao pegar o cetim e colocá-lo sobre o espelho.-Antes que a rasgue e o menino pense besteiras.

Pegando os braços delicados de Sakura, forçou até que conseguiu ver o brilho da insegurança nos olhos esmeraldinos. Não gostou nada daquele medo repentino. Talvez porque aquele fosse seu maior receio também. Contudo, sabia que o medo era o pior inimigo da coragem... ele tinha o poder de manipular a mente, a bloqueando, a forçando a acreditar em uma inverdade, que em um determinado momento de conflito poderia se transformar em uma imensa bola de neve que arrastava tudo que tinha no caminho.

Não queria que sua pequena sofresse... Não por medo.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sakura, a anciã sorriu condescendente. Queria passar a segurança que tanto a menina ansiava.

-Sakura, você é mais fértil do que o solo de nosso jardim repleto de orquídeas.

-Meu ventre é seco, Ama.

-Não, não é!-falou sucinta.

-Eu sonhei...

-Não se pode medi a sorte por um sonho.

-Engravidar é sorte? Não, não é!-cortou com os olhos brilhando de raiva.-É uma benção...

-E ainda tem dúvida de que será abençoada?

-Demorei a ter meus fluxos, Ama. - comentou já com a cabeça baixa. - Os médicos já me davam como estéril quando do nada comecei a sangrar. A senhora sabe...não adianta tampar o sol com um leque caro bordado a ouro. Temo...temo muito não ser capaz de dar a meu marido aquilo que ele mais anseia... E sei que seria crucificada por isso.

Convivera com os problemas hormonais que Sakura sofrera na adolescência. Não era normal uma jovem recebe regularmente seus fluxos aos dezesseis anos, quando crianças de até doze anos já tinham o ciclo menstrual regulado há anos. Chegara até cogitar a possibilidade de Sakura nunca poder ter filhos. Doía em si mesma aquela conclusão...já que ela própria sentira na carne a dor de não pode gerar. Não, não queria aquela dor que pesava em seu ventre para Sakura. Por isso mesmo, na época, orara muito por seus parentes e deuses, prometendo o possível e o impossível para que ela não sentisse aquela fisgada doida no abdômen... Para a sua felicidade fora atendida. Uma semana após o jejum de duas semanas, fora acordada com os gritos de felicidades das criadas...

Finalmente! Chegara os fluxos de Sakura. Mesmo se passado anos ainda se lembrava da vergonha da menina ao ser cumprimentada pelas tias e primas, além de enfrentar os olhares de deboche das mucamas.

De criança passara ser uma mocinha e devia se comportar como tal. Tudo aquilo era novo para a pobre que sempre fora excluída e ridicularizada por todos. No momento, não acreditava que sua menina fosse _seca..._Ela era fértil, senão não, não receberia seus fluxos periodicamente todos os meses. Na pior das hipóteses, ela no máximo, poderia ter alguma dificuldade para engravidar, mas nada que seja por definitivo. Ela era jovem, e meninas tornavam tudo mais complicado. Não pensavam com sabedoria, mas com o passar dos anos, Sakura começaria enxergar bem além dos muros da cidade proibida.

-Não tema o inimigo invisível. - falou carinhosa tocando a face. - Tenho a certeza de que aqui há um mês estará grávida e rindo desse temor absurdo que não a levará lugar nenhum...

-Não sei o que será...

-Ninguém sabe querida. A vida é como um jogo de xadrez, longa, interminável e que só acaba com um vencedor: o que opta pela a melhor estratégia.

Arregalando os olhos, Sakura percebeu que estava fazendo um estardalhaço num copo pequeno de água. Sua Ama estava certa, em menos de um mês estaria grávida...Não podia julgar o seu destino por simples sonhos.

A **Clepsidra** nunca voltara a chamá-la, e com o passar do tempo, acabara acreditando que tudo não passara de um sonho provocado pelo pólen excessivos das orquídeas. Contudo era só fecha os olhos para rever novamente o rosto macabro de uma linda mulher morena, cuja barriga denunciava o estagio avançado da gestação.

Balançando a cabeça, numa tentativa inútil de pensar da forma mais racional possível. Não tinha o que temer...não era infértil, não havia nenhuma mulher morena e com o olhar tão cruel na vida de seu marido, e se um dia houvera, ele certamente já havia dado um jeito de mantê-la a distância.

-Espero que esteja certa em seu julgamento. – falou com altivez.- Porém, quero que vigie muito bem as mucamas, Ama. Sei o tamanho da ambição de cada uma. Se caso, uma qualquer, tentar algo a mais com o meu marido que não seja de caráter respeitoso, não terei pena e a castigarei.

"Isso, senão a expulsar da cidade" pensou com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

-Não esperava menos de você, Sakura. - sorriu dando as costas.-Lembre-se! Amanhã você não será apenas a senhora do castelo, mas a imperatriz. Altivez, comando e bondade serão as virtudes esperada pelo povo. Não deixe que nada e nem ninguém destrua isso. - abrindo a porta completou serenamente. - Agora se apresse. Não deixe seu homem a esperando por tanto tempo.

Pegando a camisola, Sakura sentiu o coração comprimir ao perguntar pela última vez do ser que tanto amou e que agora lhe dava as costas, como se fosse ela a culpada pela sina incerta que o esperava.

-E meu pai?

-Ele está bebendo como um bode velho, querida.

-A festa ainda não acabou?

-Não, e nem deve acabar tão cedo.-comentou calmamente.

-E meu irmão?

-Mao sumiu! Deve já está a par do que vai acontece hoje e como sempre arranjou um meio de escapar dos problemas.

-Mao é um fraco.-comentou sem nenhum sentimento.

-Sim! Buda teve misericórdia de nós ao colocar Shoran em nosso caminho. Tremo só em pensa que seu irmão poderia ser o nosso comandante.

-Como ele poderia ser? Ele mal tem senso de direção...

-Shoran é o único que pode governar justamente esse país.-falou concisa fechando a porta.

Sozinha, Sakura sorriu. Não sentia nenhum pingo de culpa... Não estava traindo seu pai. Ele próprio se traíra ao trocar os seus antigos valores pelos os novos, sem perceber que esses só atendiam os interesses de uma pequena parte da população. Mao era um fraco, um inútil, também tremia ao imaginar a China nas mãos desgovernadas dele. Entre tantos, Shoran se destacava. Não o conhecia...a união de ambos fora planejadas em silencio a muitos anos atrás. Tanto que seu pai parecia ter se esquecido. Porém já admirava o marido como ninguém. E o seguiria até a morte.

Rindo, abriu o roupão, que caiu como uma pluma no chão encarpetado.

Tinha que admitir que era muito bonita... Seu corpo era proporcional, perfeito. Não havia nenhuma saliência, os seios eram pequenos, porém fartos. Os quadris estreitos e bem torneados. Parecia uma ninfa pronta para se oferecer como oferenda a seu Deus.

Colocando a camisola, se sentiu uma verdadeira mulher. Ela não escondera seu corpo, apenas acrescentara mais. Sim, estava pronta para se oferece a seu homem.

OooO

Yé andava a esmo pelas ruas frias e desertas. Naquela noite não encontrara abrigo. As estalagens de Beijing estavam todas lotadas, nem mesmo os estábulos havia espaço. A única solução seria dormir ao relento mais uma vez.

Revoltada com a situação, a jovem sentou em baixou de uma marquise suja com um forte odor de esgoto. Um lugar inabitado, nem mesmo os ratos queriam ficar ali. Contudo era a única solução...era o único lugar. No momento, não tinha como se dá ao luxo de escolher.

Tocando a barriga sem muito interesse, fixou o olhar no horizonte. Queria estar ao lado dele no momento em que seu menino nascesse. Tinha que planejar um jeito de burlar a muralha que o cercava...Não podia ter o futuro imperador no meio de um esgoto fedido onde nem mesmo as pragas queriam morar.

Sonhava acordada com o momento em que ganharia um palácio, em que se vestiria de ouro dos pés a cabeça, teria várias criadas para satisfazer sua necessidade. Nunca mais teria que andar quilômetros em busca por comida ou sujando suas unhas ao lavar as roupas imundas. Regozijava ao pensar no momento em que teria Shoran entre as suas pernas semeando seu ovário.

Já esquematizara o futuro de seu filho. Ele teria tudo que lhe fora negado, além de que ajudaria a tirar a jovem e inocente imperatriz de seu caminho. Seria o braço direito de seu pai, e assim ganharia a confiança de todos, e mais tarde reinaria como o sol sobre a China.

Batalharia para que suas aspirações se concretizassem. Não se contentaria com pouco. A necessidade nascida de uma infância destruída pela revolução havia moldado sua personalidade a ponto de transformá-la em uma interesseira louca e que começaria rastejando por baixo até puxar o tapete da pequena Sakura. Era intensa, amava Shoran mesmo quando ele não era nada, embora tivesse uma leve consciência que ele não permaneceria naquela vida errante por muito tempo. Xao era maior do que tudo... Jamais contentaria em ser um marceneiro de um humilde clã.

Cerrando os olhos, a mão no ventre sentido os chutes do bebê. Sorriu, não havia nenhum sentimento maternal nos seus toques, apenas a posse e o sentimento de segurança que aquela criança lhe passava. Ele e os outros filhos que teria com Shoran reforçariam e a daria mais poder. Rezava, rezava para que a velha bruxa não a houvesse ludibriado com falsas visões para apenas lhe tomar sua última moeda.

"-Ela jamais poderá gerar filhos, mesmo se isso acontecer, o feto nascera morto ou não viverá por mais de uma semana."-havia sentenciado com os olhos fechado.

Sim, mas não confiaria muito na previsão de uma louca. Uma vez convivendo com o "poço de candura", poderia manipulá-la da forma que bem entendesse. Se precisasse, poderia até mesmo sujar suas mãos matando sem dor ou piedade qualquer chance que a moça tivesse de engravidar.

-Tenho agir como um lobo em pele de raposa, menino.-sussurrou olhando para ventre.-Senão, posso colocar o nosso futuro a perder...

Escutando passos e latidos de cachorro, sistematicamente Yé encolheu no canto escuro do esgoto. De repente a escuridão ganhou luz, iluminando os compartimentos. Assustada, se negava a olhar para o individuo que a espreitava com os olhos negros.

-Ora, ora, veja que há uma invasora no meu reino, Chen.- falou ele sarcástico para o cachorro.- Pelo visto, hoje eu tive sorte...dessa vez não teria que matar ratos, mas sim, possuir uma gata. - concluiu acariciando o canino.

Gritando, Yé levantou-se tremendo e começou a andar para traz. Os latidos a deixavam transtornada...

-Não se aproxime de mim, seu sujo!

Gargalhando, ele parou no meio do caminho.

-Juro que não irei machucá-la. Tenho a certeza de que vai gostar de meus toques.

Aterrorizada, não conseguia visualizar o rosto de mendigo. A luz era fraca, podia apenas perceber que ele era muito alto e forte, porém sujo, fedido, maltrapilho e que tinha o um cachorro que mostrava os dentes e babava de ódio, aguardando apenas a ordem do dono para atacar.

-Fique longe de mim, ou senão vai se arrepende pelo o resto da vida.

-Fique calma, ratinha. - falou irônico. - Não sou quem você pensa...posso fazê-la muito feliz, sabia. Mulheres grávidas são extremamente estimulantes.

Desesperada, tocou a barriga protetoramente. Preferia morre a perder aquele bebê. Dando passos rápidos para traz, numa forma desordenada e suicida, Yé sentiu a visão ficar cada vez mais turva até que do nada ficou tudo escuro.

OoooOooOooO

Com os olhos fixos na imagem luxuriante da esposa, Shoran entornou mais um copo de vinho. Era o décimo quinto, mas no entanto, ainda não estava bêbado. Encontrara no álcool o remédio para acalmar a ansiedade que estava aos poucos tomando sua alma com a demora excessiva da esposa.

Ela agora estava ali, a poucos metros, quase nua... Exibindo o corpo perfeito que nem em sonhos imaginava que a pequena possuía.

-Mulher...você está linda. - tentou falar com a voz completamente engasgada.-Uma ninfa...um anjo, como os ocidentais costumam a falar.

Sakura sorriu contendo a vontade de se cobri dos pés a cabeça com a manta pesada que forrava a cama. Ele a contemplava com uma volúpia sem tamanho. Era a primeira vez que ele a notava como mulher.

A pureza recatada era um desafio para o homem saudável e sedento por sexo, mas naquele momento não havia mais o brilho selvagem e violento. Ele a desejava, sentia que o estava excitando, o deixando maluco, mas não a ponto de perder o controle. Shoran a respeitava e lhe daria tudo que pedisse... Era isso que estava escrito no olhar dele.

"Não, não é a hora para desistir", pensou abrindo mais a porta. "Não quero ser uma boneca bonita que, com apenas um toque, se quebrar em pequenos pedaços... anseio ser mulher..."

-Anjos são aqueles seres que vivem no céu cristão? - perguntou curiosa dando as costas a fim de fechar a porta pesada de madeira.

Com passadas largas ele chegou perto Sakura, que sentido a presença magnética dele em suas costas preferiu ficar na mesma posição. Certificando assim, que a porta estava mesmo trancada.

-Sim... - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido direito.

-São loiros e tem os olhos azuis? - estremeceu forçando a ficar com cabeça parada. Estava desejosa para sentir aqueles lábios possuir sua boca com loucura.

-Acredito que não, _Tianxianpei. _- respondeu sugando os seu pescoço até ouvi-la gemer de paixão. - Creio que são iguais a você...

-A mim?

-Sim!

Shoran abraçou suas cinturas encostando a sua intimidade quente e latejante no quadril de Sakura. Estava doido por ela. Quase perdeu o controle ao escutar o gemido fraco.

-Com os cabelos mais lindos que vi. - murmurou ele soltando os cabelos da esposa. - De uma cor única e apaixonante. - concluiu jogando o palito longe, no momento em que a virava.

Sakura gemeu ao sentir o toque das mãos deles em seu rosto.

-Abra os olhos, ninfa.- ordenou ele com a voz rouca. - Quero vê-los...

Estava entregue. Irremediavelmente dominada.

-São lindos. - falou ele fixando os olhos nos dela. - Sim, os anjos devem ter os olhos iguais ao seu.

-Sempre pensei que os deles fossem azuis...

-Criaturas perfeitas têm os olhos da cor dos seus. - reafirmou apaixonado fitando seu seios. - Tem os seios firmes e rígidos... não muito grande, mais perfeito. - falava afastando o tecido da camisola.

Gemendo, Sakura sentia os beijos delicados dele em seu colo. Os lábios cada vez mais exigentes deixavam uma trilha de saliva em cada lugar que passava. Com as pernas tremulas de desejo, sentiu um liquido saindo de sua intimidade escorrer.

-Shoran...

Olhando novamente, Li tomou seus lábios pressionando suas costas na porta. De forma arrebatadora, correspondeu ao gesto de carinho do esposo abrindo os lábios carnudos, cedendo espaço para a língua sedenta do esposo.

Segurando fortemente nos ombros de Shoran no momento em que a profusão de línguas cedeu lugar aos beijos lentos e cadenciados. O marido parecia possuir várias mãos, pois sentia seus toques em todas as partes de seu corpo.

Estava em êxtase, mas sabia que não podia ser tão passiva. Sentia a virilidade de Li entre as pernas, mas até o momento ele fora controlado. Ela não queria controle... queria desespero, paixão, gritos, o atrito entre as carnes. Era uma mulher de tomar atitudes, não podia ficar parada como um simples instrumento sob o controle excitante das mãos de seu mestre.

Sussurrando, empurrou Shoran lentamente até a poltrona. Onde, sob olhar consternado do conjugue, o obrigou a sentar com as pernas semi-abertas. Podia ver claramente o contorno de seu membro rijo. Sentido o sexo formigar, ela apenas sorriu maliciosamente tramando tudo o que faria quando pudesse beijá-lo de forma mais intima.

-Sakura? - perguntou com o brilho interrogativo nos olhos. - O que...

-Shhhh! - ordenou concisa tirando a camisola na frente dele sem o menor pudor. - Me dê a sua mão!

Estava abismado, no mínimo assustado. Nunca em toda sua vida uma mulher resistiu tão bravamente a seus beijos, mesmo estando tão ou mais estimulada do que ele. Era visível a vontade que ela tinha de satisfazê-lo...Ela queria ser sua mulher. Ser sua _única _e derradeira mulher. E só se tornaria, se ambos jogassem os preconceitos de lado e se entregassem a divina arte de amar. Seguindo os passos dela, não só estaria calcando um mundo cheio de felicidade para seu bel-prazer, mas como fazendo dela uma esposa feliz.

Obediente, Shoran lhe estendeu a mão esquerda.

-Me sinta. Sinta o quanto você me estimulou. - sussurrou guiando a mão em seu púbis.

Shoran gemeu...Não conseguia controlar o próprio impulso. Estava de frente com uma mulher digna e extremante bonita, que queria apenas prazer e amor.

Pendendo a cabeça no vão dos seios de Sakura, Shoran introduziu o dedo médio no interior apertado extremamente o úmido sexo. O corpo da amada estremeceu de prazer e por alguns instantes pensou que ela já tivesse chegado ao grau máximo de prazer.

-Eu devo ser uma pecadora... - disse entre os gemidos altos.

Gargalhando, Li continuou a movimentar o dedo lentamente a forçando voltar na antiga posição ereta. Naquele momento, não queria mais ver nada no mundo, a não ser o êxtase dela no momento, em que seu dedo encontrava-se no ponto mais sensível daquele corpo.

-Como um anjo pode pecar, Amante? - perguntou malicioso ao percebe a entregar dela.

-Eu não quero ser...ser...aiii...mais rápido.

Sentido que ela estava próxima do primeiro orgasmos, Shoran sugou com força os mamilos quando acelerava os movimentos dos dedos no casulo de sua amada. Ela estava tão quente que não conseguia raciocinar...

-O que você não quer, amada? - atiçou satisfeito.

-Você! - gritou apertando a cabeça de seu homem contra os seios no momento em que seu sexo se contraia prendendo o dedo dele dentro de si.

Sakura foi para céu, sentia seu liquido escorre pela as pernas. Não conseguia identificar nada a seu redor, só sentia o aroma do gozo e do suor misturado com as essências de seu corpo. A paz que nunca sentira antes era maravilhosa, ela agia de uma forma magnífica me sua mente. Antes a dor e depois o prazer...era bom...era bom demais. Não importava mais nada a não ser aquele momento.

Olhando para o homem, que com apenas um dedo a levou para céu, Sakura soltou a cabeça dele e delicadamente limpou os pequenos focos de suor que brotavam em sua testa.

-Eu não quero ser apenas seu anjo, meu homem. - respondeu ela num fio de voz. - Quero ser sua pecadora...

Beijando seus seios e seguida seu púbis, Shoran a fitou de forma seria e concisa.

-Serei o homem mais feliz do mundo se contar com o seu apoio e amor pelo resto da minha vida, cigana. Quero ser possuído por você, quero entrar no seu corpo e deixar a minha marca para que ninguém a roube de mim.

As lágrimas escorreram sobre a face de Sakura quando foi tomada nos braços e levada até cama como se não pesasse quase nada. Pensou saboreando a proteção exercida por aqueles braços fortes.

Não tinha nada que fosse feio naquele homem. Vendo ele ali tirando lentamente cada peça de roupa, ela tinha cada vez mais a certeza de que era uma mulher de sorte. Seu homem não era um idoso com costumes cômicos, e sim um rapaz viril com o corpo másculo e saudável. Contudo, quando ele tirou a parte de baixou ficou assustada, ele estava muito teso...

-Assustada, meu bem? - perguntou percebendo o olhar incrédulo dela em seu sexo.

-N-não!

-Então decepcionada? - voltou a indagar.Fazia bem para seu ego sentir a excitação e vontade dela de tocá-lo.

-Jamais... Quer dizer... Não! - apressou em responder chacoalhando a cabeça. - Você é lindo...estou apenas ressabiada...

-Ressabiada? Por quê? - gostava daquele jogo.

-É...é...ele é muito grande. - respondeu embaraçada com a face pegando fogo.

Ela ainda era uma menina assustada. Nunca tinha visto o sexo de um homem nem mesmo por livros e por isso tinha o direito de ficar assustada, ressabiada e com medo de que algo desse errado. Deitando na cama ao lado dela, Shoran sorriu sugando o lábio inferior dela.

-Nunca machucaria você, amor. - falou descendo os lábios até o pescoço sensível. - Jamais...Seu corpo foi moldado para recebe o meu...sou do tamanho em que seu corpo pode suporta.

Sugando o pescoço, Shoran estimulou o bico os seios com as mãos, descendo apenas para mordicá-los.

Sakura estava novamente excitada, movimentava as pernas desordenadamente. Shoran se afastou, deitando de costa na cama, se oferecendo à mulher.

Não fazendo de rogada, a jovem assumiu a tarefa com perícia precisa. Beijou os lábios, abrindo de maneira espetacular...talvez única. O penetrando com língua na boca carnuda, Sakura imitou o movimento de entra e sai que ele fizera em seu interior, minutos atrás. Sentiu a sonorização de um gemido em seu rosto. Querendo judiar mais um pouco dos lábios dele, acabou usando a pontinha da língua que percorreu todo território até chegar a céu da boca, onde dedicou a mais gostosas caricias.

-Mulher, como você beija bem. - admitiu ele gemendo de prazer com as caricias das mãos dela em seu peito.

-A minha boca é perigosa... - comentou maliciosa, deixando a timidez de lado. - Imagine ela em outro lugar...

-O que então você está esperando? - indagou gargalhando no momento em que pegava uma mexa de cabelo entre as mãos.

Temerosa, beijou-lhe o ventre, olhando para a masculinidade rija. Sakura a tocou de forma imprecisa, sentido o gostoso calor entre os dedos, sentido que o membro ficava cada vez mais rígido a cada toque. Vendo ele se contorcer de prazer, não hesitou em beijá-lo.

-Sakura...minha Sakura...

Sugava de maneira inconstante, às vezes o lambia. Ele gemia, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos que caiam como cascata no abdome dele.

Ele segurou sua face e a atraiu para um beijo intimo nos lábios. Determinado a por um fim naquela tensão, ele a subjugou com o seu peso no momento em que abria suas pernas.

-Tenho que invadi-la, cigana, senão enlouquecerei. - anunciou tocando o seu ponto mais íntimo. - Seu corpo não mente...sei que precisa mais do que eu desse momento. Não é mesmo, amor?

Com a masculinidade dele queimando entre suas coxas, e com o seu próprio sexo denunciando o seu estado, Sakura engoliu seco. Estava pronta para perder a virgindade que fora prometida a ele.

Tinha fé que naquele momento estariam concebendo o filho que perpetuaria a sua felicidade... Sim, nasceria um fruto daquela noite e seria amado pelos os pais.

-Sim, sim, preciso de você, Shoran.

OoooO

Shoran vestia a pesada armadura olhando para o corpo perfeito de sua mulher.

Sim, sua mulher! A mancha de sangue no lençol era mais do que prova de que ela era sua.

O que mais lamentava, era ter que deixá-la quando o que mais queria era voltar para cama e amá-la mais uma dezena de vezes. Contudo o dever com o país era mais importante naquele instante... Ele era a parte vital para que o plano desse certo.

Já tinha em sua cama a parte mais preciosa e pura do traidor. Nunca imaginara que poderia recebe tanto prazer...ela com a sua inocência o levara para o céu duas vezes, um ato inédito, já que nunca uma mulher conseguira tirar tanto prazer de seu corpo...

Amava Sakura, amava o contato com pele dela, amava o cabelo, adorava os lábios. Ela, sem duvida, fora moldada para satisfazê-lo, pensou ele ajoelhando ao lado da cama. Ela dormia como um anjo, encolhida, desprotegida.

_-Limparei a alma de meu pai com sangue sujo do seu.-_ sussurrou beijando o alto da cabeça de seu amor.

Levantando, pegou a espada chinesa. Não havia tempo para sentimentalismo. O futuro ao lado dela dependia do sucesso daquela missão. Mostraria ao povo da China que ele fora o novo escolhido por Buda para comandar a nação...se caso falhasse não, só jogaria o nome de sua família na lama como a única chance de viver como um homem digno de verdade.

Abriu a porta principal. Olhou pela a ultima vez para a forma nua de sua cigana e prometeu a si mesmo que voltaria vivo e vitorioso para seus braços antes do amanhecer.

Por segurança, fechou a porta com chave, colocando o pedaço de latão na pequena corrente que tinha no cabo da espada. Não queria correr o risco de perde a única coisa que realmente tinha valor em sua vida.

OooO

Sakura não dormia ao contrário segurava o choro. A paz tinha acabado. Seu amor havia partido e talvez nunca mais voltasse para seus braços.

Levantando o torso após chorar...as lagrimas caiam com uma facilidade incrível. Estava desolada, pois sabia que no final quem mais sofreria seria ela.

Sabia que só poderia rever um quando o sol nascesse.

Orando pediu pela a vida de Shoran, já não sabia mais o que seria de si se nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo. Deitando a cabeça no travesseiro voltou na posição fetal...mais não mais chorou. Ficou olhando para a escuridão até que os fogos de artifícios começaram anunciando o começou da guerra que duraria apenas algumas horas e que acabaria com apenas um vencedor... Rezou, rezou pelos dois homens importantes em sua vida...Um, havia lhe dado as costas e outro havia lhe dado uma vida nova e um novo motivo para continuar a viver.

Afundando a cabeça no travesseiro tampou os ouvidos, de modo a não escutar o grito da morte. Só muito tempo depois conseguiu conciliar o sono com um único pensamento, de que podia já estar grávida de Shoran.

* * *

**Continua...**

Oie, minnaaa!

Que capítulo longo! Minha mão está doendo, minha cabeça está na lua, mas mesmo assim estou satisfeita. Consegui passar no final do capítulo justamente o que queria.

Ainda não mudei de idéia quanto a Yé, Sakura e Shoran. Não sei se vou mudar, pois tenho a estória na minha cabeça e não a imagino diferente do que já esta.

Sakura será tudo para Shoran, mais com o passar dos anos ele não vai agüentar as pressões...e na China do passado a esposa era medida pela a capacidade de gerar. Yé não só dará filhos, mas como cobrará Shoran, o colocando em uma situação difícil.

Gostaram da NC-17? Eu sofri, sofri para fazer-la. Mas acho que consegui. Rsrsrs Vou rezar para que meu irmão não abra esse arquivo (compartilhar PC é um saco, né?).

Bem, faltam dois capítulos para o começo da segunda fase. Vamos ver o que vai dar.

Queria muito agradecer a todos que enviaram review´s... Meu aniver de 2 anos foi muito especial, e espero do fundo do meu coração poder ficar mais Um, Dois, Três, Cinco ou até mais de dez anos com vocês. Ando sem paciência... as provas estão ai, o Enem é esse mês, e esse ano quero gabaritar aquela prova (alo impossível dado ao meu estado mental, mas vou dá o melhor de mim). xd

Como estou estudando como uma louca não vou pode responde a todos, mas prometo enviar um e-mail hiper kawaaii. Quem não colocou o endereço da caixa postal na review, por favor, coloque, pois quero muito mesmo enviar a mensagem carinhosa a todos que me apóiam.

**Beijos do meu Kokoro: Violet- Tomoyo, Lan Ayath, Miaka, Kyhara, LittleDark, Rêchan, MeRRy aNNe, Yuri Swamura, Kirsch Blume, hô-Chan Camila,Srta. Kinomoto, Saori Higurashi, Belldy Sama, Lillyth-Chan, Kalilah e a Miaka Hiiragizawa. **

Obrigada mesmo a todossssss! E espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Não se esqueçam da review!

Beijoss!

Annah C. Lennox!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**Capítulo 9**

**Yuan Fang... Lugar Distante**

**By: Annah C. Lennox**

**Aviso: **Eu peço que tenham paciência com esse cap.

**Beta: Bella Lamounier**

* * *

Shoran olhava consternado para a face daquele que por anos fora seu maior rival. Só que não sentia ódio apenas conseguia sentir pena... O rancor e a ânsia de matar já não mais existiam. Tinha a alma limpa e o coração carregado de novos sentimentos, que o aterrorizava ao mesmo tempo em que o colocava em pleno estado de êxtase. 

Apertando o cabo da espada, Shoran viu o sangue escorrer pela arma até pingar no chão, manchando o carpete luxuoso.

O homem estava ali, à sua frente... Como um dia seu pai estivera naquela mesma situação. Só que daquela vez não o deixaria vencer e mais uma vez jogar o nome de sua dinastia no lixo.

-Então o bravo, o valente, o enviado de Buda para tirar o corrupto do poder, chegou com a sua espada celestial para limpa o "Mau" da face da terra.-comentou o velho imperador, sarcástico.-Bem, meu jovem, desde que você nasceu eu já sabia que isso aconteceria...Via em seus olhos a sede pelo poder.

-O senhor não está em uma situação agradável, meu sogro, para fazer observações irônicas.

-Irônico? Eu? Jamais, jovem.- afirmou, virando o líquido transparente na caneca de prata.-Não escondo o que tenho para falar atrás de meias palavras.

Rindo, Shoran caminhou pelo ambiente. O quarto do imperador era aconchegante demais para seu gosto. Parecia com aqueles quartos de bordel que os ingleses acabavam de introduzir nos portos de toda a China. As mulheres eram fáceis e em sua maioria adolescentes que, marginalizadas, não via saída a não ser vender o corpo para marujos bêbados e fedorentos. A diferença entre um e outro era o status...O imperador não se vendia por pouco.

-Eu devo ser o ÀS "Falso" do baralho então, não é, sogro?-perguntou, fixando os olhos na parede que fora pintada à mão por um famoso artista.

-Falso? Não, não iria tão longe.-respondeu, piscando.-Inseguro... Muito inseguro. Shoran, você não passa de um garoto tomado por um arroubo nacionalista, que pensa que o mundo gira em torno de suas vontades. As coisas não são assim...Não para quem passou anos no poder e que foi jovem como você agora. Não temo por minha vida... Não tenho medo da minha sina... Eu já vivi o suficiente para afirmar que a felicidade está bem longe desses muros e muralhas.

-Será que devo acreditar em suas palavras?

-Não creio que acredite. Sei que você não vai me escutar.

Era hipócrita, falso, um homem sem nenhuma dignidade e que, no mínimo, devia ter a memória fraca. Agora que via tudo a seu redor ruir tentava de todas as maneiras "domá-lo" com palavras bonitas e dúbias. Porém, ele não era facilmente enganado e não tinha memória fraca, se lembrava com perfeição das dores infernais que havia sofrido por causa da ambição daquele mísero.

Apertando a espada com mais força, Shoran aprofundou ainda mais o corte na mão esquerda, o que intensificou mais o sangramento.

Aquela dor era muito pequena comparada ao ressentimento que carregava há séculos em sua alma.

-Como devo acreditar em um homem que roubou minha infância, destruiu minha família e que acabou de renegar a própria filha? Desculpe-me, senhor, mas não sou manipulado pela sua _graça divina_.

-E não pensei que tomaria outra atitude, menino.

-Chega a ser hilário, não é mesmo?-comentou com os olhos faiscando.-Afinal, quem esperaria que o império surgido do nada acabasse no nada vinte e dois anos depois...

-Não uma dinastia forte... Eu tomei o caminho errado várias vezes. Admito que vacilei.

-Você não foi forte. É um fraco...

Um lampejo de ódio brilhou nos olhos escuros de Chen. Passando as mãos nos cabelos já ralos, limpou os olhos e sentou-se na poltrona. Via conformado o fim de um sonho... Tinha que aceitar com resignação seu fado. Entregaria a vida nas mãos daquele idiota, filho de um mero mandarim que pensava saber de tudo. O que o resignava era a certeza de que Shoran jamais seria feliz e que sua vida seria encoberta pelas trevas, como a dele fora.

-Tão fraco que não reage ao ver o exército de que tanto se orgulhou ser massacrado como se não passasse de um bando de baratas tontas.

-O que eu posso fazer?-perguntou com a mente longe.- Me diga, moleque? Sair com a minha espada e acordar cada dopado nos quatro cantos da cidade? Seria engraçado e inútil.

-Nunca pensei que fosse se entregar tão fácil.-falou, conciso, andando de um lado para outro.

-De alguma forma, eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer.

-Mas isso não justifica...

-O meu desânimo?

Sim, não se sentia nada bem naquela situação. Não podia honrar seu pai se o imperador mantivesse aquela postura abatida e entregue. Não era certo matar um homem que lhe dava as costas. O que o deixava mais tenso era ver que estava caindo no jogo dele e perdendo um tempo precioso.

-Eu me rendo, Shoran.-falou o velho com a cabeça baixa, porém com nenhum pingo de humildade no olhar.-Entrego a China em suas mãos... Assino qualquer tipo de documento, contudo quero a sua palavra de que não vou ser morto.

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo. Entrego tudo, até mesmo à pessoa que mais amei na vida e que agora é sua por direito. Contudo quero que me dê a certeza de que poderia viver em paz...

-Viver em paz?

-Sim.

-Hahahahahaha! E você acha que eu cheguei até aqui para deixá-lo viver em paz?

-Eu já disse e repito...-rebatia Chen, sem força para continuar.-Não quero nada, apenas desejo que me deixe vivo.

Shoran não acreditava no que estava sendo proposto. Não podia deixar que aquele homem simplesmente vivesse quando, no passado, nenhuma alternativa fora dada ao seu pai, um sério mandarim que tinha apenas ideais políticos.

-Eu prefiro sujar as minhas mãos a deixá-lo viver em paz, senhor.-falou com um brilho imperioso nos olhos, o que assusto Chen. Era se como o velho Li estivesse ali com uma espada na mão, pronto para se vingar do homem que lhe traíra.

-Meu filho, esqueça o passado. -tentava falar em vão.-Você já possui tudo o que queria, não é mesmo? Até mesmo o único fruto bom nascido com o meu sangue te pertence agora. Não há motivo para ter tanto rancor.

Rancor, ódio, vingança eram sentimentos irmãos na alma calejada de Shoran. Não havia como viver sem elas, da mesma forma que elas não podiam viver sem seu sangue, do qual se alimentavam cada vez que ele lembrava do que acontecera há anos atrás. Deixar o causador de sua tragédia vivo seria uma ofensa à alma de seus antepassados.

Porém sabia que não seria capaz de matar um homem desarmado e entregue a própria sorte.

"Droga..." praguejou, pensativo, mordendo os lábios. "O que vou fazer agora... Maldito seja esse homem..."

Maldito era ele, que estava em uma encruzilhada construído por si próprio.

Matar ou não matar?

Cumprir ou não a sua promessa firmada há anos?

Amaldiçoada dúvida... Que era mais cortante do que o fio de sua espada. Se matasse estaria ferindo o seu orgulho como guerreiro... Se o deixasse viver estaria sendo desleal com seu clã massacrado por esse mesmo "velhinho" que agora pedia clemência.

Qualquer que fosse sua decisão, ela o afetaria.

Com a boca seca, Shoran desejou uma garrafa de vinho, contudo não havia bebida segura na cidade proibida. Não poderia nem ao menos fumar, o que o levou a uma angústia que corroia seu bom-senso.

Nervoso, pôs-se a andar pelo salão espaçoso.

-A ironia nesta história, imperador, é que não o vejo como um velho doente querendo paz.-falou, em tom pungente.-Quem vai me garantir que não vai tentar nada contra o meu governo? Seu filho fugiu... Deve estar no porto, bêbado como um gambá, pegando gonorréia de alguma cortesã suja. Tirando a pureza e inteligência de Sakura, poderia facilmente deixá-lo livre, contudo há mais do que piedade envolvida nisso.

-Admito que minha gestão não possa ser digna de méritos...

-Não adianta admitir seus erros agora que não há mais nada a fazer. -cortou com um gesto fugaz das mãos.-Pegue sua espada e lute como um homem ou morra como um covarde.

Sorrindo, o velho não se mexeu, apenas pôs-se a olhar as muretas de fogo que eram erguidas no pátio do palácio oficial de Qian Qing. O fogo vermelho forte iluminava o céu já iluminado pela lua.

-Céu caro...hahaha.-sussurrou o senhor, caminhando até a varanda.-Uma missão minuciosamente planejada para que você seja conhecido como o legítimo "filho do céu".-encarando Shoran com orgulho colocou sobre uma mesinha de mogno seus pertences, como anel e correntes.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Entregando tudo que agora é seu por direito.

-O que deu no senhor?

Silencioso, retirou o chapéu pesado.

-Surto de honestidade agora?

-Pense o que quiser, jovem.-falou calmamente.-O tempo lhe ensinará que nem tudo depende apenas da boa-vontade.

-Não pense que esse gesto nobre me engana...

-Não quero ludibriá-lo. Desejo apenas sair dessa história livre e vivo.

Revoltado, Shoran engoliu a seco a atitude dramática daquele homem. Nenhum gesto o cativava...Não cairia na armadilha.

-O espaço geográfico desse país é pequeno para nós dois.-falou conciso usando de uma frase mais do que feita.

-Apenas quero viver em paz com minha...

-Consciência? Não me faça rir. –falou, mordaz. -Para um homem que nunca mediu a ambição o senhor está me saindo um ótimo ator.

O rapaz é mesmo teimoso, pensou Chen crispando os lábios.

As tentativas de convencer Shoran que o melhor era ele vivo do que morto estava caindo por terra junto com a sua esperança de que poderia ser reerguer e voltar a ser soberano.

Praguejando, lembrou do hexagrama que o acompanhava há anos. Que dizia justamente aquilo...

_-Se sente necessidade de convencer, pergunte a si mesmo: essa é mesmo a verdade? Passe à ação, e deixe as belas palavras para outra ocasião. -_pronunciou Chen, com a voz mais baixa que pode.

-Isso mesmo, Chen, ouça a verdade que provém do I Ching.-comentou o jovem pegando o pequeno peso de jade na mão.- E lute... Senão não vejo saída para o nosso impasse.

Assumindo uma postura mais altiva, Chen encarou o olhar zombeteiro de Shoran com coragem e determinação de quem não fugiria da batalha por medo e sim por mais um pouco de paz.

-A outra saída sim, Jovem.-falou erguendo-se com a ajuda do cabo da espada.

Shoran soltou um meio-sorriso ao ver o poderoso se firmar no chão com as duas pernas aparentemente saudáveis. Cumpriria sua missão e ficaria em paz consigo mesmo...

-Duelar até a morte de um de nós dois é a atitude mais sábia.

-Será, menino!-perguntou, debochado.-No fundo você não passa de um tolo idealista como seu pai...

-Tolo e idealista? Não, essas palavras nunca traduziram o que o meu pai foi.

-Romântico e cético que olhava para a China com olhos diferentes dos meus.

-Por isso o senhor acabou com a vida dele.-concluiu amargamente.-E, por não termos nada em comum, vou matá-lo agora.

Possesso, apontou a lâmina para a lua e em seguida percorreu o caminho entre a veia principal do pescoço e o coração por sete vezes.

O clima estava tenso pela a primeira vez deste Shoran invadira o quarto que estava sob a proteção de Drake, que do lado de fora esperava pelo término do "combate" para enfim receber o dinheiro que lhe fora prometido. O silêncio não aliado, a lua sumia entre nuvens turvas e a neblina descia, entrando pela janela do quarto e deixando o clima mais gélido e cortante. O pio da coruja não o assustava... Ela era a única testemunha do fim de um ódio que durara tempo demais.

_Não o carregue nas costas..._

Enfrentaria com dignidade...

_Tanto no sentido moral como no físico..._

Perdoar... Nunca, não após ter presenciado o sofrimento de sua mãe, que nunca tivera paz...

_Não se desvie de seu caminho..._

Não, se inclinaria. Pegou a espada e se aproximou lentamente de seu oponente que ainda tentava se pousar de mártir.

_Não se desencoraje... Se mantenha imperturbável..._

_E o mate_... Que o sangue daquele infeliz escorra pelo solo contaminado.

-Ai que se engana!-falou o velho forçando para que sua mão não tremesse... Que se mantivesse firme... Não queria mostra a fragilidade de sua saúde para o inimigo.-Temos algo em comum. Algo que diz respeito a nós dois.-não vendo reação nos olhos amargos prosseguiu com muita calma.-Shoran... Sakura me ama e, por mais que esteja magoada, sempre vai me adorar. A certeza de que você roubou...

-Não fale asneiras. -gritou. -Ela pode amá-lo, nunca vou julgá-la por isso, ao contrário, vou estar sempre ao lado dela.

-Não creio...

-E por que duvida?

-Você não é homem para ele.-sentenciou.-Cedo ou mais tarde vai magoá-la e aos poucos matá-la.

-Não seja ridículo. Jamais varia isso com uma mulher nobre e bondosa, na qual todos respeitam... Eu vou sempre amá-la.

-Sakura não é minha filha...-respondeu amargo.

Shoran parou no meio do caminho, deixando a pedra de jade que tinha na mão direita cair.

-Sakura foi fruto de uma aventura de um general da armada japonesa com a minha primeira mulher.-continuou o senhor, acompanhando o peso redondo andar pelo o salão.-Durante anos tentei fechar meus olhos para a realidade... Inventei uma estória aceitável e assumi aquela pequena jóia de olhos esmeralda.

Pasmo, Shoran viu a força de vontade ir embora.

-Eu amo Sakura como se tivesse meu sangue. E não poderia ser diferente, já que ela me conquistou aos poucos, mostrando o mundo de uma forma mais humana.-falou com brilho de amor nos olhos.-Contudo, não pude ficar ao lado dela... E não poderei... Se caso a verdade cair na boca do povo o apoio dado a ela vai se extingui. É de amada passará ser odiada... Vivemos numa sociedade que não permite isso, e não quero que o nome da minha filha se torne motivo de chacota.

Abaixando a espada, olhou com ceticismo.

-Não sou um monstro, menino. Apenas fiz aquilo que minha tola juventude mandava... Assumo meus crimes e erros. E peço desculpas. –concluiu, colocando a espada no chão.

Com a cabeça baixa, viu o gesto entregue do homem que tanto odiava.

Tentando ergue a espada e golpear o senhor, percebeu que já não era capaz...

Fechando os olhos, viu Sakura, ela sorria e abria os braços. Não, não podia voltar para os braços dela depois de ter matado aquele que ela considerava ser seu pai. Não podia colocá-la numa situação constrangedora... por amá-la não podia...

-Por amor a Sakura, Chen... Eu... Eu...

Tossindo, Shoran tomou uma decisão.

-Eu... Dou o direito ao exílio.-pronunciou em um tom forte e pungente de quem dava a ordem e não queria ter o desprazer de punir se caso suas palavras não fosse seguidas à risca.-Porém, sairá o quanto antes da China e para efeito ninguém a não ser eu, você e aquele que irá tirá-lo do país saberá do que aconteceu aqui... que você, imperador deposto, está vivo. Espero que tenha entendido. Não quero ser desrespeitado.

Aliviado e com a moral completamente destruída, o velho confirmou com a cabeça antes de volta a indagar:

-E qual será meu destino?

Pensando, Shoran olhou em direção da porta. Dando as costas caminhou, colocando a espada de volta na bainha.

-Inglaterra. -respondeu seco abrindo a pesada porta de madeira.

Caindo lentamente ao ver a porta se fechar, Chen chorou...Chorou por sua fraqueza e medo, prometendo a si mesmo que um dia voltaria e libertaria Sakura das garras do grande mal.

(S&S)

Shoran fazia um balanço das perdas e dos ganhos da batalha. Poucos homens de sua brigada haviam morrido ou sido feridos, porém o mesmo não podia dizer dos soldados imperiais. Os que tinham tido juízo haviam entregado as armas e aqueles que haviam deixado o bom-senso de lado jaziam mortos cobertos pelo próprio sangue.

-Não esperava que fossem tantos dispostos a dar a vida por aquele idiota.-falou Ting vindo em sua direção, chutando os cadáveres em seu caminho.

-Esse era o dever deles...Não importa quem esteja no poder.-replicou cansado.-Seja bom ou mal, essa era a atitude mais sábia.

-Não vejo nada de sábio nesse mar de sangue.-desdenhou.-Eles poderiam ter poupado nosso tempo e não sujado tanto o chão.

Ignorando-o, Shoran caminhou até Drake que ostentava certo ar de contrariedade no olhar. E ele sabia muito bem qual era o motivo para tanta preocupação.

-Então já decidiu o que vai fazer, Drake?-perguntou, fingindo despreocupação.

-Ainda não, Shoran.

-Eu pago mais se isso for o problema.

-Não é isso...Dinheiro por dinheiro já estou rico com tudo que já foi me pago, porém penso no perigo que vai ser atravessar dois continentes com um imigrante ilegal, correndo o risco de ser pego pela guarda naval.

-Nada irá acontecer.-garantiu.-Já enviei um telegrama para o embaixador inglês contando uma versão mentirosa, contudo aceitável para que Chen entre no seu país sem nenhum problema.

-Mesmo assim não acredito...

Pegando o grandalhão pelo braço, Shoran sussurrou com a voz ameaçadora:

-Eu lhe dou minha palavra. Aquele traste não vai ser sua responsabilidade por muito tempo, e só o ínterim de chegar à Inglaterra e mandá-lo para bem longe de Londres...

Drake olhou relutante para o jovem imperador, contudo não tinha outro caminho a não ser aceitar a proposta. Seria o melhor para ambas as partes.

-Está certo, Shoran, eu levo aquele senhor para Londres.

Sorrindo, Shoran balançou a cabeça verticalmente.

-Não esperava outra atitude vinda de você, Honh.

(S&S)

O sol nascia no horizonte quando Shoran pôde finalmente descansar ao ver o navio de Drake zarpar, levando Chen e seu passado embora para sempre.

Fora uma noite de realização, pensou, soltando uma gargalhada. Tinha o rumo da vida entre as mãos e agora poderia manipulá-lo como queria. Afinal, era o imperador!

Naquele dia subiria no trono sagrado e ao seu lado teria a mulher perfeita.

Enfim ,seria o homem mais sortudo da face da terra.

(S&S)

Sakura se aparatava na frente do espelho, tentava em vão esconder as enormes sombras negras em volta dos olhos. Havia dormido bem pouco, por diversas vezes acordara sobressaltada. Contudo, não sentia o peito pesado, ao contrário. Uma imensa felicidade parecia querer tomar conta de seu corpo.

Deixando os cabelos soltos, Sakura vestiu o kimono simples, sem muitos adereços. Leve, como sua alma... Pintando os lábios com rosa claro, pegou o perfume francês que havia ganhado do embaixador de tal país. O aroma era adocicado com leve toque cítrico.

Evitando pensar no que acontecera naquela noite, Sakura sentou à espera da ama, que não demorou a chegar com um belo sorriso nos lábios e com um suporte de madeira no qual jazia a comida.

-Ama... Ainda bem que chegou. -sussurrou Sakura, corando ao ver que os olhos da ama de leite se precipitavam sobre o lençol machado.

-Pensei que quisesse dormir um pouco mais essa manhã. -falou a velha, sorrindo satisfeita.

-Como poderia dormir com a incerteza rondando meu leito nupcial?-replicou, torcendo os dedos em um gesto típico seu.

-A incerteza sempre te acompanhará querida. Tem que aprender a lidar com ela.

-E Shoran? Meu pai? Fale, Ama.-pediu Sakura, ignorando a profecia.

Agindo com tato, Ama, que vestia preto e tinha o cabelo amarrado num coque severo, sentou ao lado de Sakura, forçando-a deitar em seu colo.

Por sua vez, Sakura aceitou o carinho, já que não tinha reação. Estava apavorada.

-Antes de tudo, Sakura, espero que saiba que por mais que seu pai tenha errado, ele sempre te amou. Não houve momento algum em que ele tenha desejado o seu mal.

-Ele... Ele mor...-Sakura não terminou a frase. Naquele instante faltava voz.

-Sim...Shoran é o novo imperador. Infelizmente nessa história só um poderia ser o vitorioso... E foi seu marido.

Sakura fitava o teto desenhado à mão por algum artista. A dor corroia a alma e já se tornara sua irmã. Não podia chorar. Não podia perdoar o próprio pai... Por mais que o amasse.

-Seu marido fez o que era certo, filha.-falou, acariciando o cabelo solto.-Quando ele entrar por aquela porta, trate-o como herói e leve-o para a cama. Não pense que ele é seu inimigo, pois isso ele jamais será.

(S&S)

-É incrível, mulher! Você simplesmente é uma maluca.-falou o homem forte para a mulher pálida que acariciava a barriga enorme.-Invente outra história...

Revoltada, Yé olhava para o jovem mandarim que estava sentando num banco velho e a seu lado estava o fiel cachorro, agora mais manso e educado.

Rindo para não pular de felicidade, ela não acreditava na própria sorte. Estava do lado da chave que a levaria até a porta em que Shoran se escondia. Entretanto, ainda tinha que convencê-lo de que estava falando a verdade.

-Não, eu não minto. Posso ter vários defeitos, mas nunca fui de enganar ninguém.-argumentou, tentando aparentar-se o mais cândida possível.-Gosto de expor a verdade para de tal modo não haver nenhum equívoco.

-Se ponha no meu lugar, mulher. O que você faria ser uma estranha entrasse em sua vida falando que está grávida do primeiro herdeiro do novo imperador? É sandice, bestassem e asneira, seja qual for o sinônimo que posso dar a sua atitude.

-Imagino que para o senhor seja uma maneira estranha, imprópria e até mesmo mentirosa, mas pense bem, o que estará perdendo ao ouvir minha história? Afinal, não minto quando falo que estou grávida... As evidências não me desmentem jamais. -concluiu, modelando a barriga com as duas mãos.

-Mulher, já ouvir sua história. E para mim nada do que diz se encaixa...

-Como não?-perguntou, fingindo estar indignada.-Shoran cresceu ao meu lado, foi meu primeiro homem e é o pai do meu filho. Amo-o e vou lutar por ele, mesmo que sem a ajuda do senhor.

-Como pensa que vai conseguir chegar até ele agora que é soberano?-perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha espessa.

-Eu sempre consigo o que quero senhor mandarim!-respondeu com um brilho determinado no olhar.

Pensativo, Quang Fei coçou a barba, olhando fixamente para a bela morena deita em sua cama. Não sabia se dava o braço a torcer ou a expulsava de vez de sua casa. Poderia esta colocando o seu futuro como mandarim em risco... Sem falar no desconforto de uma noite insone e de uma bebedeira monumental no bordel de madame Victoria. Aliás, fora nesse estado de embriaguez que saíra como doido pelas ruas com o seu fiel cão Kin, e acabara com um problema.

E que belo e excitante problema, pensou malicioso.

-Certo, suponhamos que esteja falando a verdade...

-Eu estou falando a verdade!-cortou.

-Me deixa terminar, mulher. Assim não dá! Você fala e vai embora ou fica quieta que talvez eu possa te ajudar. –gritou, levando a mão na cabeça fervendo.

Acanhada, Yé respondeu com um profundo silêncio.

-Bem, vou tentar ser o mais tácito que possa.-falou, amargo.-O que vou ganhar se levá-la até o imperador?

Sorrindo, percebeu que já tinha ganhado a batalha. Faltava bem pouco para finalmente prosperar.

-Muito, mas muito dinheiro e poder!-respondeu, o brilho perverso no olhar que já mostrava a ganância e sede por poder.-Você será o braço direito de Shoran, pois tenho a certeza de que só de me ver ele vai ficar feliz e ao notar minha barriga me fará primeira esposa bem rápido. Assim teria a influência necessária para ajudá-lo ainda mais...-sorrindo de lado, completou.-Além de autorizar visitas íntimas ao meu quarto quantas vezes você quiser.

Não, não podia ser verdade. O poder, dinheiro e uma amante era tudo o que ele havia pedido para Buda desde criança. Mesmo não acreditando, não podia deixar de acha aquela idéia tentadora.

-Pense muito, mas bem rápido, pois eu não quero esperar mais do que já esperei.-pressionou deleitada com o sabor da vitória.-Estou no sétimo mês e não quero correr o risco de Shoran desconfiar de que esse filho não é dele.

-Será que realmente é filho dele?-perguntou maldoso, não duvidava que ela conhecesse o imperador, mas daí a ter um filho dele era outra história. Certamente a China teria vários filhos bastardos do novo imperador, aquele não seria o primeiro.

-Nunca duvide disso.-apontou o dedo para ele.-Meu bebê é filho legítimo do amor mais puro que existiu.

Gargalhando alto, Quang acordou o cachorro adormecido a fim de ir embora.

-Fique calma, mulher.-falou.-Pode ser loucura, mas acredito em você e por isso irei ajudá-la.

Yé viu o charmoso homem deixar o quarto com o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Logo, estaria na cidade proibida sendo a primeira esposa de Shoran... Portanto a nova imperatriz.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, olá, olá!**

**Desta vez eu não demorei. Preferi assim a espera muito e acabar perdendo o que já tinha em mente. Bem, deu para perceber que não mudei muita coisa do que já tinha falado nos capítulos anteriores e nem vou mudar. Por que acho que não é certo...Sakura tem que sofre um pouquinho senão a fic não tem mais sentido e encerraria nesse capítulo com Shoran vitorioso e ela grávida jurando amor eterno. **

**Vocês vão perguntar o motivo que me levou a deixar Chen vivo. Tem vário, mas o que me permito revelar é que ele (num futuro próximo) vai ajudar Sakura se reergue. Claro que não ele sozinho, mas sim com a ajuda (mais) especial de Drake que vai ter um "treco" (como minha sobrinha falar) com ela. **

**Bom, posso adiantar que Sakura vai engravidar (de Sho!), mas só vai descobri quando já não tiver mais volta...**

**Ah, já dei muita colher de chá (quase uma chaleira inteira). Deixa responde as reviews.**

**Miaka:** Oie miga! Antes de tudo queria falar que adorei sua fic HG. Depois do sexto livro de Harry Potter ficar muito difícil não gosta dos dois juntos, embora no final ele termine com ela para protegê-la, neh? Yé é ambiciosa, calculista, minuciosa, em fim tudo que um político é aqui no Brasil. Xd Mas ela tem um lado bom que mais tarde eu vou mostra. Beijos! Obrigada!

**Kalilah:** Oie querida! Bem, eu tento descrever as cenas da maneira mais simples que posso, afinal não queria maquilar a verdade. Eu também morro de vergonha (acho que me escondo em baixo da terra se um dia meu pai ou meu irmão lerem essa fic). Não, Yé não foi. Acho que ela adoraria ser violada por um homem como Quang.xd Tem mulheres que são malucas e Yé é assim...Aliás quero até mudar a classificação da fic por causa da "fogosidade" dela. Beijos! Brigada!

**Rêchan:** Obrigada, Rê! Ficou feliz que tenha gostado. Sabe que dou o melhor de mim. Xd Beijos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Oie estrelinha! Nesse domingo não deu para tcl, neh! Mas quem sabe no próximo. Sabe, e falando minhas idéias para você que a historia anda.xd Obrigada mesmo!

**Littledark:** Oie querida! Eu imagino...até eu fico ruborizada com a minhas safadeza.rsrsrs (Essa foi boa! Olha, eu sou uma menina de família...credo, é pecado. Xd). Bem, mas é a realidade, neh. Até que foi doce (Annah tentando se explicar), tem casais hoje em dia que fazem coisas piores. Coitada da Yé...ela sofreu muito, e por isso ela é assim. O bom é que decidi que Sakura vai ter um neném, mas como sou má (é qualquer milagre vindo de mim tem um preço) decidi que ela vai ter, mas longe de Shoran. Xd Brigada, brigada mesmo querida! Beijinhos!

**Lanah:** Olá Lanah! Obrigada, eu fico felicíssima ao receber reviews como a sua. Eu tento fazer o melhor, neh! Sem ser pervertida, mas as vezes o ato de amor é depravado (senão o casamento não resiste...Não liga muito para o meus conselhos amorosos, viu!rrsrsrs). Yé não é santa, apenas sofrida. Acho que Quang vai desperta outro lado nela, mas não tão forte como a ambição pelo o poder...o quere dominar para roubar o lugar de que sempre teve tudo e ela nada (pensamento bem socialista...Hitler pensava assim, mas ele chegou mais alto...ele penso demais, analisou a fundo as leis da genética e matou milhões. Yé, no entanto não vai chegar a tanto). Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos!

**MeRRy-aNNe:**Oi migona! Obrigada pelo o apoio! Eu Hentai! Imagina, eu sou uma santa, não penso e nem falo em sexo...isso é assunto proibido. Feio.xd Mentirinha, eu acho que Hentai é muito marginalizado, neh. Tem ótimas fic´s de nc-17. Não que seja fã, mas dá um toque a mais na historia. Mas pro futuro tenho certeza que a separação é inevitável, mas agora no começo do casamento não. Quero vê quando a barra pesa para o nosso mano, Li. Beijos!

**Lan Ayath**:Não fica triste, Lan. Eu juro que nos próximos capítulos eu vou fazer momentos bem românticos para os dois. Xd Brigada! Beijo!

**Kyhara:** Filhota! Tou morrendo de saudades! Sempre que você entra no msn eu saio. Parece tramado, neh! Quero muito falar contigo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Brigada! Beijos!

**Analu:** Oie xará! Bem, Tianxianpei significar: Uma historia de amor. É uma peça famosa no teatro de Pequim e encenada há séculos. É muito linda! Meu irmão lê tudo...tive que colocar senha em meus documentos mais "picantes", senão ele tira copias e espalhada para cidade inteira.xd Eu quero muito a sua ajuda, professora! Eu preciso mesmo...por mais que meus pais incentive eles tem vários problemas para resolver e minha faculdade fica sempre em ultimo plano. Adiciona-me no msn. Tah! Beijinhos! Brigada

**Beatriz:** Oieee! Primeiramente obrigada! Fico contente em sabe que gostou da fic! Eu não demorei muito dessa vez! Beijos!

**Violet-Tomoyo:** Olá miga! Seus elogios me fazem tão bem, querida. Eu faço o melhor e fico contente em sabe que apreciou! Obrigada, obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

**Aaiaiaiaia, não se esqueçam das reviews! Faça-me feliz... ultimamente eu não venho tendo muitos motivos para sorri. Xd **

**Beijocasss!**

**Já ne!**

**Anna C. Lennox**

* * *

**Obs: Estou reformulando o meu blog para comportar imagens e profile de todos os personagens de Por Amor. Lá também vai ter fotos verdadeiras da guerra do Boxers, que foi tema central de "Entre a cruz e a espada", terminada o ano passado. **

**Ah, é as palavras em Itálico foram retirados do livro de Hexagrama do I ching.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**Capítulo 9**

**Kaze ga sugisaru made**

**By: Annah Lennox**

**Beta: Fab Lang**

**Aviso: Classificação M (Nc-17, hentai, o que seja.xd)**

* * *

A doca estava cheia. Todos estavam ali amontoados para presenciar o espetáculo de sangue, que não tinha nada de bonito. Embora aquele fosse o primeiro ato de ordem do imperador, que serviria de lição para qualquer um que ousasse contestar a sua soberania.

Escondido em tocas, Mao apertava os lábios com força. O ódio era tão latente que se misturava com o seu sangue, fazendo-o borbulhar como em uma mistura química. Seu adorado cunhado queria sua cabeça e sabia muito bem aonde e como encontrá-lo. Só que não seria uma presa fácil: iria lutar pela a sua vida sem esmorecer até se tornar forte novamente e poder contradizer a verdade imposta pelo todo poderoso.

Empurrando o capuz pesado, encobriu o cabelo deixando boa parte do rosto na semi-escuridão. Estava vestido como um camponês, com roupas velhas e rasgadas, e principalmente estava sujo, fedendo a carniça. Não era mais o príncipe herdeiro e sim um criminoso que devia ser caçado e morto.

-O que você acha disso, Wu?- perguntou ele em um simples sussurro.

-Já era de se esperar...

-Vou sair da cidade o quanto antes.

-Era o que eu esperava de você, meu amigo.-falou o jovem com voz sonolenta.

Olhando novamente para população, percebeu a chegada de um jovem mandarim, vestido elegantemente e cercado de servos, trazia consigo um papel amarelado, que julgava ser sua sentença de morte.

Realmente, o seu adorado cunhado estava agindo como um rei da idade média. Era ridículo, cômico e revoltante.

Misturando-se a multidão, Mao tentava se passar por um popular, como tantos ali presentes, que estavam curiosos com a movimentação inesperadas das docas. No fundo, queria se deleitar com as palavras de ordem do mancebo ordinário. Queria rir sem motivo, quando na verdade deveria estar bem longe de Beijing.

O burburinho estava por todas as partes. Era uma atitude normal, esperada, já que não era todo dia que uma autoridade aparecia ali com uma ordem explícita do imperador.

Esbarrando em populares, Mao parou ao lado de um homem com características humilde, que não chamaria atenção e assim não o denunciando.

-O que será que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou o rapaz olhando com desdém para as roupas luxuosas dos servos, que com certa violência abria espaço para que o emissário se dirigisse até o pequeno palanque montado de improviso.

-Seja o que for! Certamente não será uma boa noticia. -falou um outro popular gorducho e careca.

-Certamente "eles" já querem a cabeça de alguém. -falou Mao sarcástico.

-Será?-indagou o jovem descrente. -Não vejo motivo...

-Há vários motivos do qual não sabemos e talvez nunca saibamos.

Mao viu o brilho de medo surgir nos olhos do jovem a seu lado. Intrigado se questionou se era só ele que tinha motivo para temer a condenação dada por Shoran.

-Concordo com você, homem.- falou o careca estendendo a mão. -Talin Xeng, carregador do Fai Leng.- apresentou mostrando o velho barco de pesca.- Carrego cardumes para o dono do barco. É pouco, mas pelo menos tenho um emprego.-explicou apertando a mão de Mao com força.

-Ren Zhe, nasci no interior de Harbin.- falou pensativo temendo se apresentar com verdadeiro nome.-Vim apenas para o casamento do imperador.-mentiu gargalhando por dentro.

-Bem-vindo, Ren Zhe.- falou o jovem com um aceno de cabeça sem desviar por um momento os olhos do mandarim.- Sou Jiang, e também vim de uma província.

-Província?-perguntou intrigado.

-Sim...Yunnan.

Não se surpreendeu com a declaração, algo em seu oco interior o empurrava para aquela constatação. Será que estava ao lado de algum desafeto de Xiansheng? Não, seria muita sorte, e ele não costumava acreditar em milagres.

-Da terra do novo representante da dinastia Manchu?- perguntou Mao interessado em investigar mais sobre o jovem ao seu lado.

Observando a reação teve a certeza de que estava certo. Pelo simples fato de perceber o olhar consternado e a forma que apertava e soltava o ar pela a boca.

-Sim.-afirmou em um simples sussurro.- Xiansheng viveu em Yunnan por muito tempo.

-É!- engasgou com um brilho cético no olhar.-Então você conheceu o novo imperador.

Jiang preferiu o silêncio a palavras que poderiam depor contra ele caso o ultimato do mandarim fosse pela sua prisão. Motivos não faltavam. Ele que tanto se orgulhara de sua bravura, havia se transformado em ladrão saqueador em questão de dias. Ao lado de Talin havia espoliado a casa de um rico comerciante na noite anterior.

Agira por necessidade, aproveitando o caos que fora provocado pelas queimas das bandeiras na praça principal de Beijing. Não haviam roubado muito, mas o necessário e o que realmente poderiam carregar.

Levando a mão aos cabelos longos, Jiang observou o mandarim conversar com alguns populares e em seguida abriu o espesso papel.

Não restava em seu ser, espaço para sentimentos fúteis como o arrependimento e amor. Não que não nutrisse o sonho de possuir Yé só para si, mas não o colocava como prioridade. Em seu devido tempo teria tudo o que queria,até mesmo vingança.

-Peço a atenção de todos!-gritou o mandarim enfaticamente.- Hoje é um dia que marcará a História de nossa nação pela eternidade. Hoje após muitos anos de trevas, a nossa nação volta a brilhar, não é pelo simples fato de temos o escolhido por Deus no poder, mas sim porque pela a primeira vez em séculos estamos verdadeiramente unidos com apenas um propósito, que é a prosperidade dessa grande e magnífica paixão.-e foi interrompido por uma salva de palmas.-Não, não queremos os ingleses aqui ou em Hong Kong! Não precisamos da ajuda dos "demônios" nos dizendo o que devemos fazer com nossas terras! Somos uma nação única, com apenas uma identidade, que é ser chineses. Que é ser um Han! E por isso, em nome de Buda e de nossa autoridade máxima, que venho aqui trocar palavras com os senhores, que por séculos foram marginalizados, esquecidos e pisoteados.-interrompendo o discurso feito, acenou com a mão esquerda.-Contudo queremos contar com o apoio dos senhores. É bem fácil, e garanto que será para melhoria de nossos cais...

Shoran...pobre Xiansheng. Bate de frente com a grande Grã-bretanha. Era burro demais.

-Estamos à caça de um traidor!-falou o jovem finalmente.-Que negou ajudar a nação e em vez de lutar, fugiu como um verdadeiro covarde.

Jiang já estava preparado. Sabia, no íntimo, que Shoran o perseguiria até ao inferno para mostrar que em terra Manchu, o saque era crime e nem mesmo um "irmão" de criação poderia sair impune ao cometer tamanho delito. Sorrindo, sabia também que não seria uma presa fácil.

-Mao Ching, filho de Chen e da imperatriz Tsi, que por durante anos foi sucessor real ao império da China, e que hoje é uma vergonha, uma mancha à nossa moral.- anunciou cortante. -Foi o crime cometido pelo próprio sangue, que hoje esse senhor é condenado.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre o povo faminto e mau vestido. Não havia um que não tinha conhecido o então príncipe, e que não havia gostado da personalidade fraca e alegre. Durante anos, ele fora o elo entre as docas e imperador. Ajudava desde pequenas embarcações de pescar até navios piratas. Contudo, agora ele era o inimigo da nação e estava sendo condenado por fugir e não honrar seu nome.

Contendo a risada, Mão olhou debochado para o mandarim. Não seria condenado por uma lei falsa. Não daria o sabor da vitória àquele que tanto odiava.

-E irá ter recompensa?-gritou um popular qualquer.

-Sim.-respondeu o emissário fechando a missiva.-Será recebida por meio de terras férteis ao sul, garanto que nenhuma das partes sairá perdendo.

-Vivo ou morto?-gritou à mesma voz saída de algum lugar qualquer.

-De preferência vivo.-pulando do palanque o mandarim foi se distanciando, parando apenas para recebe comprimentos populares.

Parado, Jiang respirou aliviado.

-E o que você irá fazer agora, Jiang?- perguntou Talin.- Pensou na minha proposta?

-Sim.-falou pensativo, encarando o velho.-Eu aceito.

O ancião sorriu, mostrando os dentes podres.

-Não esperava outra atitude.

Mao escutava, encarando detidamente o homem que por algum motivo lhe parecia familiar.

-E você, Ren de Harbin, o que pretende fazer?-indagou o idoso.

-Sair da cidade o quanto antes.-respondeu no mesmo segundo.-Não quero estar aqui quando o sol nascer novamente.

-E tem algum motivo especial para isso?

-Não tenho fé no imperador.-denotava o ódio em seu olhar.-Não quero aplaudir uma fraude.

Dando as costas, Talin gargalhou.

-Então venha comigo que tenho a absoluta certeza de que não vai se arrepender.

OoooooOOOooooooOO

Sakura observava a maneira delicada que a borboleta pousava sobre uma Tulipa em seu jardim. Era de uma elegância única, cuja ela jamais seria dotada. Ela jamais teria a liberdade de ir e vim.

Por Buda, como estava se sentindo só! Trancada ali a espera... Esperando por seu homem, que, talvez, tinha algo mais importante a resolver do que ficar com a esposa.

O entendia perfeitamente! Pelo menos, tentava ser menos egoísta. Não estava proibida de circular pela a imediação do castelo, aliás, esse era seu dever, mas deixara isso a encargo de Fai. Não estava com humor para se jogar de cara em seus afazeres como imperatriz. Naquele mesmo dia teria que passar pelo o seu primeiro teste, ao se sentar ao lado de Shoran no primeiro jantar realizado por ele no palácio de Kung Ning.

Estava deprimida, ferida ainda pela perda de um ente querido. Entretanto, cada minuto que passava, a saudade crescia em seu ser e seu corpo queimava de desejo por o único que tinha o poder de atiçar seu sangue.

Encostando a costa no encosto da cadeira de cajado rosa, Sakura acariciou os lábios entreabertos, gemendo de agonia ao sentir a umidade entre as pernas crescer.

Queria seu marido ali...Ao seu lado, satisfazendo-a, fazendo-a mulher.

Fechando os olhos, mordeu os lábios para conter a vontade louca de tocar, mesmo sabendo que nunca se satisfaria plenamente sozinha.

A borboleta voou assustada e Sakura abriu os olhos. Ansiosa, levantou e olhou para porta. Algo em sua cabeça gritava que era ele. Era Shoran, que caminhava decididamente para seus braços.

A porta rangeu, abrindo espaço para o seu homem entrar.

O coração veio parar na boca no momento que encarou Shoran. Ele estava tão másculo e forte. O cabelo desalinhado e vestes sujas mostravam que trabalhara incansavelmente até vir para seus braços. Porém o que mais a deixava estática era os olhos dele: .tinha um brilho único e que não estava ali, da última vez que o vira. Algo havia mudado, e ela queria saber exatamente o que tinha se modificado.

Contudo, não queria saber naquele momento, pensou soltando os cabelos e correndo para os braços dele.

-Sakura...-sussurrou ele abraçando-a, distribuindo vários beijos no rosto e no pescoço, não contento o desejo insano que atiçava fogo em suas veias, fazendo-o aquecer o sangue de maneira louca.-Sakura...

-Shhh!-falou ela colocando o dedo indicador entre os lábios dele.-Apenas me beije...

O beijo começou tímido até que a paixão explodiu. Com o corpo colado junto ao do marido, Sakura o enlaçou pelo o pescoço abrindo os lábios carnudos, deixando a língua do amado mapear cada canto da boca.

-Te amo, Xiansheng.- murmurou distanciando-se por um curto segundo, enquanto retirava a veste pesada, ficando apenas com uma camisola fina.-Me ame...me faça sua...

Possuído pela luxúria, retirou as roupas com maestria, jogando a espada longe, quando, que com a ajuda de Sakura, removia o resto da pesada armadura de ferro.

Sorrindo, tentava não pensar muito na imagem que o marido passava: estava com os lábios inchados e os cabelos despenteados. Ela estava vestida com uma camisola branca e transparente, que deixava o corpo à mostra como os raios solares que atravessavam o seu leito.

Definitivamente, não parecia uma esposa e sim uma concubina. Não sentia vergonha, ao contrário, sabia que seria tudo o que seu homem quisesse, se isso o fizesse permanecer eternamente a seu lado.

-Me ame, Shoran. Talvez eu seja uma pecadora, mas se te desejar for um crime, eu quero pagar bem caro para ter esse momento com você.- falou fechando os olhos, sentido os dedos longos deslizarem ao longo de seu braço.

Gemendo, viu o pano branco cair deixando-a nua na frente do marido.

-Você é linda, minha mulher.-sussurrou apaixonado. Tomou-a nos braços, carregando o corpo quente de desejo até a cama.

Sentido o calor do tecido em suas costas, olhou para os olhos de seu homem. Lá viu a candura e paixão misturada, contudo não queria delicadeza. Queria ser dele sem reservas.

Com a respiração descompassada, tocou os cabelos e logo em seguida os lábios. Soluçando, o viu sentar ao seu lado, beijando seus seios, sugando-os como um bebê faminto, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava a umidade quente entre suas pernas.

-Sho...

-Shhh.-dessa vez foi ele quem a interrompeu, beijando levemente os lábios carnudos e suculentos.

Shoran iniciou um movimento circular no ponto mais sensível da anatomia dela. Sua primeira reação foi fechar as pernas, porém foi impedida pelas mãos fortes do marido. Ofegando, sentiu o corpo pulsar a cada toque. Estava sobre o seu comando e ele não se fazia por rogado, tirava tudo que podia, até mesmo o orgasmo iminente que ameaça explodir a qualquer instante.

Com um meio-sorriso nos lábios, ele abusou, sugando com força seus seios, enquanto aumentava as estocadas de seu dedo no interior do corpo da esposa, que segurava com força o lençol.

Queria ver o rosto de Sakura no momento em que alcançasse o clímax. Queria ouvi-la gritar seu nome, abraça-lo e mordê-lo como uma selvagem. Como uma prostituta.

-Abra os olhos, mulher!-pediu ele, amoroso, distribuindo vários beijos na face afogueada de Sakura. -Quero ver o brilho em seus olhos quando seu tormento de amor se extinguir.

Obediente, Sakura não apenas abriu os olhos mais como também começou a movimentar o quadril no ritmo agiu que ele impunha. Audaciosa, sorriu e gemeu, fechando os olhos novamente.

-Shoran...

-Fique quieta, mulher.-pediu impaciente levando o indicador entre os lábios famintos, enquanto ela ofegava cada vez mais.

Atrevida, segurou a mão atraindo para a boca. Beijando a palma calejada, introduziu o dedo na boca, sugando-o sugestivamente. Atraindo o marido para um inferno ainda maior.

Sakura atingiu o clímax, tremendo, abraçou o marido, arranhado as costas dele. Seu corpo flutuava no espaço, estremecendo a cada toque dele, que não havia parado de se movimentar.

-Shoran!

O ultimo suspiro de prazer foi emitido. Só assim ele parou. Ambos estavam ofegantes.

Shoran não sabia se estava no céu ou no inferno. Sentimento igual a esse era separado por uma tênue linha. Estava irremediavelmente satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que estava frustrado. Seu corpo doía, gritava por satisfação, prazer e orgasmo.

Feliz. Estava feliz, por ter sido paciente. Não era de sua personalidade esperar, mas com Sakura tudo era diferente. Era mágico. Não era apenas contentamento físico e sim o prazer de vê-la se entregar plenamente.

Deitando ao lado dela, enlaçou-a, trazendo a pequena para cima de seu corpo.

-Sakura...precisamos conversar.-falou relaxando, depositando um cálido beijo na testa suada.

Resmungando, ela se limitou a concordar com a cabeça. Estava com medo, muito medo. Não queria tocar no assunto que ainda a machucava. Aquele rapaz que havia lhe dado prazer com as mãos, fora com aquela mesma mão que tirara a vida de seu pai. Mas não o conseguia vê-lo como um assassino. Ele era apenas Shoran, seu adorado marido.

Por quanto tempo?

Não sabia, tinha medo e nem queria saber. E não pensaria agora que o tinha ali subjugado ao peso de seu corpo, pulsando, excitado.

-Agora não, Shoran.-falou decidida.-Esse momento é só nosso, não quero que a incerteza contamine nossa união.

Os olhos se encontraram. Havia determinação nos olhos verdes de Sakura e paixão nos olhos castanhos de Shoran. Estavam positivamente, a cara do pecado. Ela com os cabelos desalinhados e lábios inchados, e ele com o corpo impregnado pelo cheiro dela.

Pegando-a pelo os cabelos, trouxe-a mais para si, beijando e deixando beijar. Não demorou muito para que a chama fosse acessa e começasse a excitar Sakura novamente.

Sentando no colo dele, ela beijou o peito bem feito, parando e se deliciando com os mamilos que cresceram em seus lábios. Contente, sentiu as mãos dele enlaçá-la pela cintura, fazendo ficar novamente sentada sobre o abdome dele. Gemendo como uma gata, traçou sulco no peito ao contornar o dragão tatuado ao lado do peito.

-Onde fez isso?-perguntou sensualmente lambendo o desenho, sentido o gosto cítrico da pele.

Sorriu maliciosamente, tocando sua intimidade, fazendo-a arder.

-No templo em que fui criado.

Ardendo, olhou para imagem pitoresca. O dragão parecia criar vida a cada segundo, tinha os olhos vermelhos e o corpo verde. Porém o que atraiu sua atenção foi à presa entre os lábios do animal.

-É um macaco.-falou ele, lendo em seus olhos a curiosidade.

-Por que o Macaco?-perguntou curiosa.

-Representa o ano e a lua na qual nasci.

-I ching?

-Sim...-respondeu ponderado.

Beijando nos lábios, Sakura olhou carinhosamente para o braço do amado, cuja outra tatuagem jazia.

-E essa aqui?-indagou contornando o desenho em formato de circulo com dois Hexagramas colocados no meio e em sentido horário.

-Foram os trigramas tirados por minha mãe na hora de meu parto.-falou não querendo entrar em detalhes dolorosos.

-São Su e Song...

_A espera e o conflito. _Sua mãe já previra tudo antes de nascer. Sabia de cada passo seu, e quando o olhava não via o filho e sim o futuro imperador.

Vendo o desconforto na face do amado, Sakura voltou a acariciá-lo. Só que dessa vez com os lábios, contornando os músculos do abdome forte e bem feito. Descendo a cabeça para perto de seu sexo ainda excitado.

Pegando entre as mãos, Sakura levou aos lábios, beijando, sugando cada vez mais, a cada gemido e incentivo do amado. Seus cabelos estavam sobre a barriga dele, as mãos antes em suas costas, agora a ajudava na movimentação dos lábios. Ele estava próximo de ejacular.

Afastou-se, deixando-o irritado, desejoso que ela fosse até o fim. Gargalhando, ela voltou a sua posição anterior, levando a parte mais quente do marido até o calor de sua intimidade. O atrito entre as carnes foi único. Shoran sentia-se sugado pelo o calor de sua adorada esposa.

Cavalgando cada vez mais rápido, Sakura seduzia o esposo com os cabelos, que passeavam pela face do marido.

Espalmando as duas mãos sobre o peito másculo, Sakura aumentou o ritmo, subjugando de vez o marido, que estava completamente entregue.

Gemendo cada vez mais alto, enlouquecido, Shoran sentiu o músculo do sexo de Sakura o apertar cada vez mais.

Não podendo mais esperá-la, Shoran se deixou levar pelo clímax.

Sentido o marido estremecer sobre seu corpo, Sakura se deixou levar pela mesma maré de paixão. Contraindo seus músculos sentiu o sêmen dele aquecendo seu interior.

-Eu te amo, Shoran.- sussurrou, exaurida, caindo sobre o corpo do marido.

OooooOooooO

Yé estava de frente ao espelho. Era a imagem da perfeição em uma mulher. O tamanco pequeno, o traje cor amarelo-claro, combinava com a capa vermelha decorada com dois dragões pitados de azul. O cabelo estava preso com uma simples tiara cravejada de rubi.

E o principal: parecia uma mulher grávida. E isso seria a primeira coisa que Shoran notaria ao olhá-la naquela noite.

Gargalhando, Yé olhou para a mulher elegante que adentrava o quarto, cercada de várias servas. A figura imponente da mãe de Quang, a senhora Niang Fei, não a amedrontava, ao contrário a deixava à vontade.

-Está linda, Yé.- falou seca.-Simples, porém cativante.

-Obrigada senhora. -agradeceu humildemente, abaixando a cabeça. -Se não fosse pela a sua generosidade á essa hora estaria em sérios apuros.

-Não estou emprestando minhas roupas por bondade, menina. -falou enfaticamente. -Mas sim porque meu filho me pediu.

Não esperava outras palavras vindas da autoritária Niang, porém não conseguia sentir nenhum tipo de ressentimento. Via nos olhos castanhos escuros, a mesma determinação que brilhava em sua alma. Tinha que agir com cautela e conquistar aos poucos amizade e confiança daquela senhora. Aquele não era o momento.

-Quang é uma alma generosa.

-Sim! Meu filhou é uma alma muito boa. Espero que esteja agindo da maneira correta. Não quero vê-lo desviar do caminho que seu pai fez tanta questão que seguisse. -denotou a senhora séria.

-Não será eu a pedra que desviará o bondoso Quang do caminho da verdade.

-Espero que esteja certa, senhorita Bái.- rebateu olhando para a saliência da barriga da jovem, que seu filho infantilmente tinha trazido para dentro do lar.

Yé abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma terrível vontade de gargalhar. Debochar da cara daquela senhora austera que mal conseguia andar e era amparada por várias criadas. Estava certa de que na visão de Niang ,o bebê que esperava era de Quang. Velha inocente. Mal sabia que aquele feto era o futuro herdeiro do trono da China.

-E eu estou certa, senhora!-falou com convicção.

Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo. A certeza de Yé e a desconfiança velada de Niang. Ambas tinham seus motivos. Yé por amar demais e ter uma ambição e Niang por querer a todo custo que o filho fosse alguém melhor do que o pai, um mandarim frustrado que se entregara de cabeça a bebida, quando o fora passado para trás. As duas eram mais parecidas do que imaginavam.

Dando um meio sorriso, Niang se retirou do quarto. Algo gritava em seu intimo que aquela mulher que hoje usava seus trajes de adolescência seria a única a ajudar seu filho num futuro próximo. Poderia ser apenas um palpite furado, mas nada poderia fazer a não ser rezar para que Buda cuidasse de seu pequeno e frágil menino.

OooooOooooO

Acariciando a face da esposa, Shoran repousava tranqüilo entre o sonho e a realidade. Sabia que não poderia ficar eternamente ali, logo teria que sair. Tomar seu banho, vestir suas vestes reais e se tornar o grande e carismático líder que todos esperavam que fosse. Seria difícil. Não sabia como prosseguir de agora em diante.

_Tolo!_

_Fraco!_

_Idealista!_

Não, não era fraco. Aprenderia muito com o passar dos anos. Não adiantava ter medo do abstrato, de nada vai resolver fugir da realidade. Embora estivesse tentado a agir dessa maneira. Não gostava da sensação de estar sendo sugado pelos fatos. De estar perdendo a liberdade. Odiava se sentir culpado, amedrontado, isso só o fazia querer fugir. Era como se voltasse ao passado e olhasse novamente para os olhos rancorosos e tristes de sua mãe.

Para aliviar o pânico que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo, Shoran afastou a esposa que não reclamou, com uma felicidade estampada na face, dormia como um anjo.

Tinha a certeza de que conseguiria! Da mesma forma que era feliz com a esposa, seria bem-sucedido no comando da nação. Aquela noite seria apenas uma amostra.

Não poderia se dar por vencido antes de lutar. Caso contrário, as palavras de Chen seriam verdadeiras e ele certamente seria punido.

Levantando da cama, Shoran vestiu suas vestes simples, deixando a armadura qualquer do quarto. Depositando um beijo leve no rosto de Sakura, saiu, sentido o corpo pulsar de saudade da mulher que havia lhe dado tudo com um simples gesto.

Iria ser o melhor por ela. Apenas por Sakura. Por Amor a ela!

**Continua...**

Oie Pessoal!

Hoje vou ser breve.

O que acharam do capítulo? Bem, devem ter percebido que Shoran terá muitos "amigos", não e mesmo! E quem está no poder não tem amigos... Infelizmente o poder destrói tudo o que há de limpo e puro em uma pessoa.

Não vai da para responder as reviews hoje, porém queria deixar milhares de beijos há: **Miaka Hiiragizawa, Miaka, hô-chan, Violet-Tomoyo,Lanah, littledark,MeRRy-aNNe,Rê chan, kalilah, Cam e Mery Li.**

Bom... não custa nada apertar aquele botãozinho e mandar a sua opinião. Como mudei a classificação da fic, espero que sejam caridosos. Senão vou ficar receada e talvez não escreva a próximo capítulo com tanta paixão. Em fim, se conseguir mais de 12 reviews eu prometo que posto o mais rápido possível o capítulo 11...caso ao contrário terão que espera.

beijos!

Fiquem com Kami!

Annah C. Lennox


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**Capítulo 11**:

**Noite Ácida **

**By:** Anna Lennox

**Beta:** Fab Lang

* * *

****

-É bela...belíssima!-comentou a jovem, com um brilho deslumbrado nos olhos. -Em todos esses anos, jamais presenciei beleza tão ingênua e cálida.

Fazendo um grande esforço para não soltar um impropério, Yé fincou as unhas grandes na palma da mão esquerda. A dor não a incomodava mais do que a dissimulação que tentava aparentar. Na verdade, estava enciumada, possessa, mal-humorada, querendo a todo o custo tirar aquele brilho no olhar de todos que fitavam a jovem imperatriz.

Não seria fácil depor a usurpadora. Todos estavam simplesmente apaixonados pelo jeito simples e delicado em que ela destinava a cada qual, inclusive ela.

Todavia, não estava caindo de amor e nem com estrelinhas nos olhos. A cada momento a certeza de que teria que tirar ela de seu caminho ficava mais forte.

-E você, senhora Bái, o que achou de nossa imperatriz?-perguntou a afetada Meiling, prima distante de Shoran que nunca fora grande coisa e que agora pensava ser importante. Para sua sorte, ela não a reconhecera. Era melhor assim, por enquanto. Mas um dia não haveria um na China que não saberia quem era ela.

-Simpática.-falou em tom neutro, quase engasgando com a própria palavra.

-Apenas simpática?-perguntou a outra novamente sem esconder o estranhamento e curiosidade.

Mulheres eram falsas amigas, à espreita de um deslize apenas. Não cairia no jogo da morena, de grandes olhos castanhos. Diria o necessário sem deixar revelar seu verdadeiro sentimento.

-Eu não a conheço.-falou enchendo o copo de vinho, bebendo de uma só vez, armando-se de cinismo e falsidade.-Nem ao menos troquei uma palavra...Bem...eu...

-Que não seja por isso.-falou a menina maluca pegando as mãos de Yé.-Vou apresentá-la a Sakura, só assim você poderá falar dela com carinho que só ela merece.-concluiu arrastando a mulher para fora do salão em que os alaúdes tocavam e velha serva cantava uma melodia simples.

Sem saber o que pensava, Yé se deixou levar. Não estava em seus planos. Queria primeiro encontrar Shoran e depois sim ter uma conversar séria com a jovem imperatriz. Expor-se, avisá-la que estava ali para competir e que sairia vencedora daquela batalha. Contudo não era bem assim que o destino queria, e não seria a ela a contestá-lo.

Sorrindo satisfeita, Yé não emitiu nenhum gemido. Estava próxima. Faltava pouco.

OooooO

Sakura sorria sem vontade, empenhando-se em acompanhar o ritmo do raciocínio lento e nada engraçado da inglesa, mulher do emissário da embaixada britânica. O mandarim forçado e a falta de tato a constrangiam, a ponto de querer sair correndo e se refugiar na escuridão de seu quarto.

Estava nervosa, sentia-se uma idiota, uma atrapalhada, não sabia o que falar, não sabia como agir. Apenas sorria, falava quando era pedida sua opinião. Mantinha o queixo erguido e postura ereta. Ignorando a dores fortes nas costas e vontade imensa de pular no colo do marido.

Shoran...pobre Shoran, pensou Sakura olhando na direção do marido. Ele estava lindo, forte, a face estava inalterada e o brilho indecifrável nos olhos. Ele não estava feliz... ele queria fugir. Podia ler em seus lábios, todas as vezes que ele a encarava.

Era constrangedor.

Porém aquela era a obrigação de ambos como chefes de uma nação.

-Não é mesmo, querida?- indagou Martah Callahan, manifestando com alguns gestos exacerbados.

-Sim.-respondeu sem ao menos saber do que se tratava tal indagação.

-Seria esplêndido, não apenas para escola, que é uma instituição seriíssima, mas para a formação como ser humano para o bebê que certamente terá em breve, querida.-respondeu sem vacilar, a inglesa loira, com nariz pontiagudo e olhos castanhos claros com um entusiasmo que fazia o estômago de Sakura revirar.

Limitando-se a sorrir, não queria que por hipótese alguma transparecesse em sua face, a confusão que estava em sua alma. Mesmo tendo a certeza de que já estava grávida; o medo da esterilidade não a abandonava por completo.

Só de pensar que tinha o ventre seco, seu estômago se contorcia como se tivesse levado um soco. Não queria refletir, pois sabia que não era capaz de enfrenta tamanha dor. Dar a vida ao ser feito por ela e Shoran seria o milagre que tanto queria presenciar...aquele seria seu maior presente. O mais aguardado e desejado.

-Imagino que esse colégio seja uns dos melhores da Grã-Bretanha.-comentou a anciã, esposa do engraçado Pei Ling, que sempre detinha um sorriso caloroso e especial.

Estava certa que a senhora nada tinha de simpática. Na verdade parecia racional, fria e calculista. A face era seca e os olhos nada transmitiam. O modelo de mulher que ela, Sakura, devia ter como exemplo.

-Nã-ão tenha dúvida, senhora Ling.-falou a mulher com arrastado mandarim.- Em England School só a alta estipe de Londres tem acesso.

Distante, Sakura voltou ao olhar para o marido, dessa vez ele sorria, mas sem vontade. Estava atraente, a veste real, ou mais conhecido Chao Guan, pois a coroa combinava com a túnica preta sem quase nenhum detalhe, a não ser pelo dragão verde com incríveis olhos vermelhos. O ombro forte, as mãos ágeis, que por diversas vezes a tocara intimamente. Como o queria ali, segurando suas mãos e beijando sua testa, transmitindo segurança e paz, algo que não sentia fora de seu quarto.

-Contudo acho que a ida de um membro da família real para outro país mesmo que for por outros fins, não será bem quista.-disse Changya à Loira Isso iria contra a nossa lei...

-É tempo de mudança, não dá mais para China pensar isoladamente. Ela tem que reagir, para assim construir uma nação coesa e aberta.

-Não é de nossa natureza abandonar nossas tradições.

-Não é do interesse da Grã-Bretanha mudar a cultura da China, queremos apenas...

-Roubar nossa identidade.-cortou Sakura, entrando na discussão iniciada pela velha anciã. Já estavam querendo tirar o seu direito de mãe sendo que nem estava grávida. E o último lugar que mandaria seu filho seria a Inglaterra.

-Claro que não!-rebateu a mulher acuada.- Apenas quero mostrar que há um mundo fora dessa cidade, e que esse é o momento da China mudar ou se fechar para sempre.

-Se fechar não mais cede ao protecionismo de algumas nações, então que a China então fique parada no tempo.-falou concisa.-Temos nossas próprias leis, senhora Callahan.

Constrangida, a inglesa abaixou a cabeça.

Congratulando pelo seu o alto-controle, Sakura sorriu. Respondeu sem ao menos gaguejar, colocando com clareza sua linha de pensamento, deixando transluzir uma imperatriz forte e que sabia do desejo de seu povo. E esse nada dizia a favor da embaixada Britânica.

-Creio que esse não é o momento para interseções políticas.-falou Changya colocando panos frios no ânimo de Sakura.- Vamos deixar isso ao encargo de nossos homens.-sorrindo seco, Changya olhou para Sakura, orgulhando-se por ter uma imperatriz de fibra, que não tinha medo de expor seus sentimentos.

A menina com a idade de sua neta mais nova tinha ganhado seu respeito e admiração, coisa que nem mesmo suas sete filhas foram capazes de conseguir.

-Acho que tem razão, senhora Ling.-falou Sakura em um tom doce.-Se me permitirem vou ao jardim de inverno respirar.-falando em tom casual e intimo concluiu.-Esse espartilho parece que vai me repartir em duas.

Rindo, Sakura se afastou.

Andando com cautela para não machucar mais os pés já tão judiados pela sapatilha apertada, entrou no corredor secreto que dava para o jardim. Lá certamente teria companhia, mas não seria autoritária ou arrogante. E se fosse responderia, com um sorriso implorando para Buda para que aquela noite tivesse um fim amistoso.

OooO

-Ora, Jardim de inverno?-indagou Meiling em voz baixa no qual nem mesmo a acompanhante gestante poderia ouvir. Era um tanto estranho, sem comentar que estava irritada. Sakura parecia estar fugindo.

Certo não eram melhores amigas...nem sequer se conheciam. Mas eram parentes, e ela poderia ao menos ter o bom-senso de ficar ao seu lado, afinal era uma das mulheres mais desejada da China. Tinha classe, nome, beleza e status.

-Quando chegarmos lá, ela estará no Jardim da primavera. -resmungou irônica, Yé.

-Você esperava o quê?- perguntou fazendo um bico.-Ela é a Imperatriz. Várias pessoas requisitam a presença dela...ela não pode...

-Quem está questionando aqui é você, senhorita.

Sem-graça, Meiling começou a descer degrau por degrau da escada. Existia algo naquela mulher que a intrigava...era o olhar, o modo de falar, até mesmo o jeito que balançava a cabeça. O mistério a cativava, ainda mais sabendo que teria muito a conversar com as suas amigas.

-Que seja, senhora Bái.-falou em suspirou cansado.

Olhando para o jardim cheio de luminárias, Yé vibrou. Lá estava a sua presa... Tão bonita, pura, com um sorriso que desarmava qualquer bandido, mas que logo perderia um pouco do brilho e da felicidade.

Roubaria tudo o que era dela... e depois a mataria. Era essa sina que aquela sujeita merecia, enfim ela tinha tudo que Yé sempre sonhara.

OooO

Sakura acariciava o pequenino cachorro, não se importando nenhum pouco com suas roupas caras, que poderiam ficar inutilizadas se caso um "imprevisto" acontecesse.

Roupas não lhe faltavam e nem lhe faltariam. Acariciar um ser que acabava de chegar ao mundo não tinha preço e certamente se arrependeria se não o fizesse.

Ele era tão feio, mesmo banhado e com um lassinho preço no pescoço. O que não deixava desamparado. O que ele não tinha de beleza, tinha de carisma. Era filho da sua cadela Yay com o Jey, seu velho cachorro.

-Qual o nome que devo dar a ele, Ama?-perguntou Sakura à senhora, cujos olhos estavam perdidos no horizonte.

-Não sei, querida.

-Ah! Pára de ser chata, Ama.-falou Sakura num gritinho observando os outros filhotes morderem sua sapatilha.

-Certo!-falou calma.-Que tal Ban Shou?

-Ban Shou?

-Sim. É engraçado e espirituoso igual a ele. -disse a senhora pegando o pequeno no colo.

-Sim...é jocoso.-concordou sorrindo.-Então será Ban Shou.

Soltando o filhote, Ama olhou para entrada, onde Meiling e uma estranha adentravam. Um mau pressentimento se apoderou de seu coração a deixando inquieta.

-Sakura.-chamou a senhora, encarando Meiling e seguida a jovem, o brilho pilherio naqueles olhos fizeram suas pernas bambearem.-Sakura...

Colocando os filhotes ao lado da mãe, Sakura virou na direção da Ama.

-Tens visitas.-completou a Ama, olhando fixamente para a ondulação da barriga da enigmática mulher.

A paz havia acabado, pensou cheia de persa, andando até a Ama, conseguindo identificar apenas sombras.

Sombras?

Aspectos que enchiam seu peito de maus pressentimentos.

"_Venha, venha, venha até mim, minha pequena feiticeira..."_

Fechando os olhos, Sakura viu o relógio dá água, ele a chamava...chamava...como da ultima vez.

Impedindo que pânico contaminasse seu corpo, continuou a andar com um sorriso simulado nos lábios.

"_Preparando para fazê-la forte e capaz de enfrentar as provações que vão aparecer pelo seu caminho."_

Não, não, relógios não falam.

" _E esse dia chegou!"_

Com passos fortes, parou ao lado da babá.

-Meiling e sua amiga querem falar com você.-anunciou sem um pingo de gentileza.-Vou está perto para se caso precisar.

Dispensando a empregada com um simples gesto, Sakura olhou para a estranha Meiling, a morena de olhos amendoados, parecia querer sempre estar a seu lado, o que era simplesmente irritante. Não gostava do jeito simplório e vulgar com que ela levava a vida, até mesmo Shoran já a havia alertado sobre a personalidade falha da prima distante. Já a outra... Sentido os olhos arderem e o coração acelerar, Sakura percebeu que não a conhecia. Era bonita, porém não era isso que a amedrontava.

Era algo que não tinha explicação.

Era um aviso da alma.

-Pelo visto Yay teve filhotes.-diz Meiling simplesmente.-Espero ganhar um filhote.-concluiu direta, sem meia palavra.

-Não...Não sei se vou doá-los.-respondeu Sakura com falsa cerimônia.-Talvez sejam os últimos herdeiros do meu velho Jey, e os quero ao meu lado.

-Nunca vi uma Imperatriz tão sentimental.-brincou.

-Pelo visto conheceu muitas, Meiling. -revidou cáustica, mas sem perder a doçura.- Espero que me ensine, pois nessa arte ainda sou novata.

Sem ação, Meiling olhou para Yé e andou pelo jardim, que por sinal era bem cuidado, feito com o devido esmero. As tulipas floresciam, e as rosas dos mais diversos tipos de cores estavam por todas as partes, as centenárias seringueiras já com algumas folhas secas. As estátuas de pedra sabão, estavam puídas e as de aço brilhavam, refletindo a luz da lua.

-Eu é que devo ser sua aluna, Imperatriz.-contornou Meiling, com os olhos baixos, e de certa maneira, envergonhada.

-Receio não ser uma mestra exemplar, porém terei um imenso prazer de recebê-la sempre no meu palácio, afinal fazemos parte da mesma família.-falou tolhida e encarando Yé, que nutria o mesmo brilho desafiador no olhar.

Erguendo o queixo, Sakura lançou um olhar inquiridor à mulher. Não estava gostando do modo que era analisada pela a estranha. Aquilo era um teste? O que ela queria?

Existia uma ameaça velada no ar.

-Seria lisonjeiro de sua parte, Impe...

-Por favor, Meiling. Espero que me trate com respeito que se deve, mas não quero formalidade, chame pelo o meu nome.

-Sim Sakura!-falou risonha, sentido o peito crescer de orgulho. Segurando a mão de Yé, voltou à nova amiga.

Yé controlava a ira que ameaçava tomar conta de seu corpo. O despeito a cegava, a raiva preenchia todos os poros de seu corpo com espinhos afiados e a amargura contraia suas amídalas.

Sakura não era a mulher frágil que tanto imaginara. Poderia ser estúpida, sem-graça, mas tinha carisma e beleza. Sabia como se portar, como falar e tinha aliado fiéis que sem dúvida, colocar-se-iam como obstáculos em seu caminho.

Paralisada, manteve o olhar firme e decidido, não desviando por nenhum momento da tão Poderosa Imperatriz de toda China. Percebia cada ondulação do corpo da rival, interpretava os seus gestos e podia ler que por de trás das palavras de efeitos, que tanto encantava a estranha Meiling, existia uma pessoa insegura e medrosa, mas que jamais abaixaria a cabeça para quem quer que fosse.

Não tinha nenhuma dúvida...

Abaixando os olhos para o ventre da imperatriz, Yé soltou uma leve gargalhada ao percebendo que ela protegia justamente a barriga com as mãos, pressagiando que ali seria um território infértil.

Venceria a batalha. E ela não seria a vilã, já que a própria imperatriz anularia todas as possibilidades de um dia vencer e prosperar.

-Sakura, queria que conhecesse minha amiga, Yé Bái.-falou Meiling já sem nenhuma formalidade, forçando Yé a se aproximar mais de Sakura.

Cumprimentando com um simples gesto de cabeça, Sakura observou que o clima ameno tinha dado lugar ao vento cortante e frio. O cabelo antes preso em coque, deixava alguns fios rebeldes escaparem, tampando a visão, contudo não privando de sentidos. Estava horripilada. A garganta estava seca,o ventre ardia e o sangue parecia escapar de seu corpo.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, imperatriz. -falou rouca, deixando a ironia de lado, se munindo de simpatia, algo que não tinha. -Esperei tanto por esse momento...-concluiu lentamente, falando palavra por palavra.- Que nem tenho palavras para expressar o que sinto.

Sorrindo, apertou mais o ventre, a dor era quase insuportável, como cada um das palavras doce de Yé tivesse tido o efeito acido em seu estômago. Encorajando se a ficar de pé, falou:

-Fico enternecida pelo o seu carinho.

-Temos muito em comum.

-É.

-Sim!- falou dissimulada, tocando o ventre.-Se meu bebê for menina darei o seu nome a ela.

Calada, Sakura desceu os olhos para a barriga de Yé. Engolindo seco, forjou em sorriso que estava bem longe de ser natural.

Vidrada no ventre volumoso, sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, a voz não saia, e os pés pareciam estar colados ao chão.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura sentiu o corpo rodopiar no espaço.

-Você está bem, Sakura?-perguntou Meiling, assustada com a palidez da imperatriz, segurou-a pelos braços.

Caindo lentamente, não focalizou nada a não ser a escuridão. Estava morrendo...estava secando.

OoooO

Nada é mais prazeroso do que o sabor do reconhecimento, pensou Shoran entornando mais um copo de vinho. Estava nas nuvens, e não queria descer de lá por hipótese alguma.

-Xiaosheng, acho melhor que pare de beber! - aconselhou o Eunuco sussurrando as palavras.-Os convidados já estão percebendo...

-Que percebam, ora!-resmungou enchendo o copo de vinho.-Estou no **meu **direito, **sou** o imperador e ninguém tem o direito de me censurar!.- concluiu secamente.

Despejando mais álcool em seu organismo, Shoran gargalhou ao ver o Eunuco se afastar rapidamente. Era melhor assim, estava se sentindo bem agora, após vários copos de vinhos. Tinha se livrado da timidez e do medo, deixando seu lado empreendedor dar a vazão. Estava conseguindo articular bem às palavras sem deixar nada a dever, a não ser para o seu ego machucado.

-Dez desertores foram capturados e mandados para Jun Tai.-comentou Ting com um simples sussurro.-Estamos em um impasse, Xiaosheng.

Estava tendo que cortar da própria carne, pensou Shoran engolindo seco, sentido o gosto amargo na boca. É tudo isso porque tinha o dever moral de punir aqueles que lutavam apenas para libertação de suas terras!

**Dever moral?**

Não, não era dever moral, gritou sua alma lerda com o efeito ácido do álcool. Era o seu dever com a Inglaterra. Teria que jogar pano frio no âmago de seu povo, tendo a triste tarefa de pisar no nacionalismo, esquecendo que um dia foi mais um deles.

Era isso ou entrar mais uma vez em conflito, que apenas traria tragédia, fome e morte. Para um povo faminto e maltrapilho, cansado de tanta concessão. Tinha que restabelecer a economia para assim reaver os territórios espoliados.

Baixando a cabeça, Shoran entornou mais um copo de vinho.

-Não queria que fosse assim...-murmurou envergonhado.-Mas não posso coordenar uma revolta. Não nesse momento, não agora...seria suicídio!

-Eu sei, Xiaosheng.- disse o conselheiro compassível.-Mas a população não sabe...

-E é isso que me faz ficar mais colérico.

- Temos que abranger um exército forte, independente e capaz de derrotar quem quer que seja. -opinou o velho batendo os pés no ritmo da melodia que suava por todas as partes do salão.

Quieto, Shoran levantou-se, precisava respirar, algo que não acontecia ali, no meio de tanto interesse e fumaça de tabaco.

-Xiaosheng...

-Estarei no jardim, Ting.-falou rouco.-E não quero ser incomodado por nada e nem por ninguém.-concluiu em tom cortante.

-Mas é o brinde...

-Não me importo.

-E o embaixador...

-Invente uma desculpa plausível. -ordenou se distanciando. -Quero apenas paz, Ting, essa não foi à noite que idealizei por anos a fio.

Ting acompanhou o amigo com os olhos pesados e cansados. A euforia da noite passada cedera lugar à obrigação com milhões de pessoas, que tinham depositado mais do que a esperança no reinado de Xiao. Estavam reprimindo a população revoltada com os desmandos da grande Inglaterra. Estavam quebrando a primeira promessa. E esse estigma nunca os abandonaria.

Shoran tinha a razão de se inquietar, de beber sem nenhum controle. Estava de cara com a verdadeira face do poder, e nada se comparava com a ideologia ensinada pelo o idoso Lao.

Limpando a túnica prateada, sorriu, olhando através da pequena janela. A noite escura caia com a chuva ácida, não apenas sobre os corações mais sensíveis como também para os mais impassíveis e cruéis como Shoran, que agora ia de encontro ao destino que tantos já trilharam.

OooO

Sentado sob uma mureta, Shoran olhava detidamente para a mulher a sua frente. Enigmática, forte e bonita, com um brilho alegre e decidido. Essa era Yé... Mesmo encoberta pela as sombras não tinha como não reconhecê-la.

O perfume... O modo que andava...e pelo o riso franco que tanto cativara no passado.

-Shoran...-sussurrou ela saindo das brumas.

-Yé?-perguntou piscando incontrolavelmente.

Não sabendo como conseguira caminhar até ele, Yé beijou os lábios do amado.

-Sim! Sou eu mesma, Shoran.-disse emocionada tocando o rosto do amado.-Pensei que iria morrer de tanta saudades.

Entre o amor e o ódio, não sabia muito como reagir. Não podia negar a si mesmo que sentia a alegria em ver Yé ali, ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio, como não era mais livre, tinha uma esposa maravilhosa e que o satisfazia. Não era certo com Sakura muito menos consigo mesmo.

Já decepcionara muitas pessoas naquela noite trágica, e não queria que Sakura fosse uma delas.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntou afastando dos braços dela.

Assustada, Yé se encolheu toda. Por um momento pensara que o tinha entre as mãos, mas de um minuto para outro ele fugira.

Shoran estava longe, mas não por muito tempo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Mistério...

Que nada, é falta de criatividade mesmo! Eu não gostei desse capítulo...nem queria postá-lo, porém prometi a todos que postaria o mais o rápido possível. Prometo que o próximo será ágil...afinal o que aconteceu com Sakura? E Yé? Qual será a reação de Shoran?

Infelizmente eu não vou pode responder as reviews com o carinho e respeito que tanto merece. Estou que nem uma louca estudando, e esse é um dos motivos para não ter cabeça para mais nada a não ser para as apostilas e simulados.

Contudo podem ter a mais absoluta certeza que li e reli todas, e é do carinho de cada um de vocês que eu (Annah Camila Alves) tiro forças para continuar escrevendo.

Vários beijos no Kokoro: **Miaka Hiiragizawa, Kyhara, MeRRy aNNe, Lillyth, littledark, Miaka, Fab Lang, Lanah, Mitsuki Tabemashi, Cam, sl43r s4k0r4, Violet-Tomoyo, Rêchan e a Beatriz.**

Bom, espero por reviews, embora ache que esse cap. Não seja digno. Me faça feliz...aumente minha alto estima. Custa tão pouco...tão pouco.

Beijos!

Até mais!

Annah Lennox


	12. Chapter 12

**Por amor **

**12 capítulo: Tears I Cried!**

**By: Anna Lennox**

**Beta: Kyhara Tao**

**Legenda: N/A (NOTA DA AUTORA) **

****

****

* * *

****

Sakura fechava e abria os olhos, a boca seca e pálida contrastava com a tez branca e os olhos esbugalhados. Não era a imagem de beleza e vivacidade de minutos atrás. Estava morta e não sabia... Seria fácil se essa fosse a realidade. Mas não era, estava mais viva do que nunca, se não, não sentiria aquela dor insuportável que ultrapassava seu coração e perfurava seu útero.

Sangrava...sangrava...e cada vez mais se via distante da vida e mais perto da morte. O liquido carmim escorria pelas suas pernas, manchando a camisola de flanela e ensopava o lenço branco.

Era seu sangue que escoava aos poucos, fugindo como pestes de seu corpo contaminado pela a inveja.

Abrindo mais os olhos, Sakura viu uma grande ave dourada, que emitia gruído incompreensível.

-Ama...ama.-sussurrou pegando a mão da velha, que dava ordens as criadas.-Por favor...

Puxando o assento de madeira, a Ama não escondia o nervosismo, mas tentava, em vão, conter o medo. Sua menina nunca sofrera de moléstia tão súbita e estranha. Outra hora ela estava feliz com o filhote no colo no outro segundo sendo carregada pela consorte como uma boneca de pano sem vida. A febre não cedia e a hemorragia não parava, já fizera de tudo, mas esse "tudo" fora insignificante.

Sua menina estava morrendo e nada podia fazer... se ao menos Shoran atendesse a seu chamado. Mas já não tinha esperança. O Imperador sumira!

-Fique calma, querida.-pediu acariciando a tez suada.

-Eu vejo...ama...

-Vês o quê?-perguntou em tom neutro tentando não cair no mar de agonia.

Sakura fitava um infinito abstrato...cada fez mais distante, cada fez mais morta...

-Um pássaro... ele é belo...dourado como apenas Buda ou mestre Tao poderiam ter sido. –respondeu infantilmente, olhando para o teto branco e limpo.

Meiling olhou assustada para a empregada, que lançou um olhar de censura, ordenando a ela que permanecesse em silêncio.

-Pássaro...

-Sim...

Aquilo só podia ser fruto da febre, que aos poucos escurecia e findava a consciência de Sakura.

A expressão alegre mudou para o negro sem explicação. Os olhos verdes ficaram mais dilatados e rosto branco. Soltando soluços de dor, Sakura tremeu.

O pássaro estava indo embora...ele estava voando. Batendo as assas e soltando um ruído que agora machucava seu tímpano.

-Ele está indo...-gritou se debatendo.-Eu tenho que ir com ele...

Segurando os braços de Sakura, a Ama tentava acalmá-la em vão. A jovem com rosto angelical se debatia como um demônio...era um demônio. As unhas afiadas cravavam em sua pele frágil, rompendo veias, fazendo hematomas surgirem do nada.

Contudo a dor não se fazia presente, apenas o desespero era latente. Sakura queria ir...e talvez jamais voltasse. Se isso acontecesse jamais se perdoaria...

Tinha que toma uma decisão. Havia muito em questão...Sakura era uma jóia insubstituível.

-Solte-me...não vês que ele vai para nunca mais voltar.-gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.-Me deixei...me deixei...

-Eu estou aqui, pequena.-sussurrou abraçando a joven.

-Mas eu quero ele! Eu quero...eu quero...

Olhando para a jovem chinesa, que estava engolida no canto do quarto, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, ordenou:

-Você, Meiling, Fique com a imperatriz. -suspirando ao ver que Sakura tinha dormido e já não lutava mais.

Temerosa, Meiling sentou aos pés da cama. Não, não queria tocar, muito menos olhar para aquela mulher que nada se parecia com o anjo que tinha imaginado. Os "sés" dominavam seus pensamentos...porém não tinha outra alternativa. Estava em divida e a austera criada não aceitaria um não.

Tinham muito a perde por tão pouco.

OooO

-Não precisa ser bruto...-resmungou Yé ainda encolhida, com a face pálida, com as duas mãos sobre a barriga. Usando de uma tática velha, porém não menos infalível.-Nada fiz, apenas queria...

-Desde quando uma mulher "quer" alguma coisa, Yé?-perguntou sarcástico.-Já tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes. E deixei bem claro que, por mais que gostasse de você, jamais voltaria a tocá-la.

Ele havia deixado...aliás, Shoran sempre deixava bem claro qual era a sua fraqueza. Como um meio de fugir dos problemas sem se importar com nada a não ser com o próprio ego.

-E eu prometi que não voltaria a procurá-lo se essa fosse a sua vontade.-falou friamente, entrando no campo de foco de Shoran.-Porém algo mudou...eu mudei. Não vês minha barriga!-concluiu passando a mão no ventre volumoso.

O frio na barriga, o coração acelerou, faltou saliva e os olhos por nenhum momento se desfiaram do voluptuoso abdome de Yé.

-A nossa última noite teve um fruto, Shoran.-se aproximou, aproveitando do momento de estupor do jovem.

Yé estava grávida...e nada lhe parecia mais aterrorizante do que ter um filho com a amiga de infância. Não fora isso que planejara...não era esse o seu desejo. Contudo não conseguiu conter a tímida explosão de felicidade.

Iria ser pai.

Pai...pai de um filho que não era de sua esposa.

-Não podia ficar em Yunnan.- ela disse em tom dramático, simulando um choro, um desespero que não sentia.-Não poderia condenar o nosso bebê a caos e fome...queria um futuro melhor a ele, que não fosse trabalhar em minas de minério. Ele é seu filho, e merecia ser feliz e ter um pai...

Shoran não escutou, a mente vagava por um lugar longe...bem longe do alcance de quem quer que fosse. O coração estava repartido entre a felicidade e a aflição. Não poderia deixar seu filho ser um bastardo e muito menos queria expor Sakura ao constrangimento. Ela era uma mulher de fibra, com sentimentos e razão, separada por pequeno pináculo.

Sakura jamais aceitaria a poligamia... seria mais do que traição, seria uma afronta. Ele próprio não desejava outra esposa, porem não poderia deixar seu primogênito nascer à ilegalidade. Ser um ilegítimo...

Ainda mais que, mesmo que remota aquele bebê não poderia ser seu filho. Conhecia Yé tão bem como decorá-la a carta geográfica de Hong Kong, Sabia que o sangue quente às vezes subrepujava a razão, e a mulher fria e calculista cometia loucuras para ter aquilo que tanto deseja...

-Toque no meu ventre.-pediu ela estendendo a mão esquerda.-Só assim não terás duvidas de que esse é o seu primogênito.

Shoran abriu as mãos indo por conta própria no ventre.

Por segundos, permaneceu ali...até que percebeu que Yé chorava.

-Eu não tenho por que menti, Xhao.-as lágrimas de uma emoção genuína e honesta pela a primeira vez comoveu Shoran, que com as pontas dos dedos limpou as gotas, que desciam calidamente pela a face pálida.-N...não queria estar aqui...mas o meu extinto materno falou mais alto.

-Shhh, eu sei!-falou em tom amoroso, voltando a acariciar a barriga.

-Xhao...não desconfie de mim... Sinta-o...é o nosso menino.-falou guiando a palma da mão dele até o local que o neném chutava.

Yé sorriu de contentamento ao ver a íris de Shoran brilhar ao sentir os movimentos do filho de ambos. Naquele instante toda a luta e sofrimento valera a pena...Shoran estava aos seus pés, naquele momento pelo filho e logo como seu marido, já que ficaria viúvo. Não acreditava que linda Sakura saísse com vida daquela hemorragia, que surgira do nada, que só reforçava a tese que a sorte estava com ela.

-Sei que seremos felizes juntos.-falou ela se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois Shoran se afastou rapidamente.

-Não sei se isso é possível, Yé.-falou decidido.

-Por quê?

-Não sou mais um homem livre.-respondeu coçando os olhos.-Tenho uma esposa e a respeito a ponto de não querer ter mais um casamento.

-Não peço que se case comigo.-falou decida.-Posso ser sua concubina. Garanto que ela jamais saberá...

-Não gosto de desonestidade, Yé.

-Não seria crime...

-Mas amo Sakura e não seria capaz de mentir para ela.

-Então renegara a mim e a seu filho?-perguntou indignada.

Passando as mãos frias no rosto quente, Shoran, conteve o impulso e não fugiu. Yé lhe cobrava algo que não podia dar...não agora que descobrira algo de puro e especial em sua união com Sakura. Contudo, era contra o princípio de abandonar a mulher à qual fora sua por muito tempo e que agora implorava por ajudar.

-Então Shoran, vai fugir como seu pai?-jogou baixo, e atingiu o objetivo.-Vai me deixar mau falada na boca do povo? Não quero um filho bastardo!

Com o estomago contraído, deu as costas para a mulher.

-Me dê um tempo, Yé.-pediu com a voz rouca.-É só isso que peço...

-Sei...-falou com descrença.-E aonde ficarei até que tome a sua decisão.

-Designarei mucamas e se hospedará no palácio Xingha.-anunciou.-Agora preciso...

Não terminou a oração, por simplesmente saber que não tinha o dever de dar qualquer tipo de explicação a Yé. A única que necessitava de suas desculpas era Sakura...quebraria seus votos, magoaria o frágil coração e mesmo assim pediria perdão pela a sua cruel traição.

Com o peito rasgado sabia que não havia escapatória...

-Não estou lhe pedindo algo impossível, Ting.-falou áspera.-A Imperatriz não está nada bem, necessito saber onde está Shoran.

Com o peito estufado, o velho enfadonho não dava sinais de que iria ceder ao apelo desesperado da criada. Recebera ordens e não quebraria a sua palavra.

-Recebi ordens, e não posso quebrá-las.

-Não seja turrão homem. -vociferou ama, acertando um discreto chute. Sorriu discretamente ao ver o rosto perder a cor aos pouco.

Emitindo o gemido, Ting praguejou. No seu tempo as mucamas sabiam qual eram os seus devidos lugarers...será que teria que ensinar a velha qual eram as regras de conduta ali? Bem que uma boa sova na nádega não seria uma idéia má. Ainda mais que teria um imenso prazer em dá-la já que a chinesa-serva era um velha bem ajeitadinha...Certamente era capaz de satisfazer um senhor (tão importante e sagaz) como ele na cama. Assim não se sujeitaria a se deitar com qualquer uma para contentar seus desejos pecaminosos.

-Mulher daninha.

-Homem sem cérebro.

-A senhora acha que vais conseguir algo me insultando!

-E o senhor pensar que estou mentindo!-rebateu extremamente nervosa. -Olhe as minhas mãos?-falou esticando as mãos para ele visualizar.-Esse é o sangue da minha Sakura...eu já não sei o que faço.-concluiu com voz a embargada.

Surpreso, Ting não tirou os olhos das mãos manchadas. Não era férula da mulher, via o desespero estampada em sua face enrugada.

-Não sei o que aconteceu...-continou com tom mais ameno.-Ela estava bem conversando, e como do nada, caiu e teve o principio de hemorragia. Meiling e eu tentamos de todas as formas ajudá-la, mas agora nem mesmo meu dom como benzedora pode fazer alguma coisa.

Shoran jamais o perdoaria se caso por sua lerdeza e o senso de estar fazendo o certo acarretaze na morte da Imperatriz. Ainda mais sabendo do surto da febre "do demônio" (N/A: Febre Tifóide) que assolava as mediações do porto de Taijing.

-Eu não posso perder meu tempo, senhor. Por favor, só preciso saber onde esse bendito homem se meteu?

-Xiaosheng estava indisposto e resolveu espairecer no jardim aquecido.-informou com voz hesitante.

Suspirando, a Ama começou a andar, dando passos fortes, deixando velho Ting encantado. Com a certeza de que ela seria sua esposa... Shoran não iria negar um pedido seu nesse sentido.

Yé andava em círculos, furiosa, amargurada e revoltada. Por um minuto ele havia voltado a ser seu e no outro a imagem perversa da outra o roubava dela novamente.

Como a odiava...

Era um sentimento que parecia não querer abandoná-la. De repente a garota de olhos verdes era a culpada por todos os seus infortúnios.

Fechando os olhos...podia vê-la no rosto de seu pai.

A boca salivando, o mau-hálito, o cabelo desgrenhado, a barba por fazer, segurava o pedaço de bambu na mão e sussurrava palavras feias, a culpando, a humilhando, a agredindo...

"_Menina má...você é a única culpada...matou soa mãe, roubou meu poder...destruiu minha vida , e por isso irei marcá-la e feri-la, para assim não se esquecer de que és a máxima culpada..."_

Vinte, vinte e cinco, trinta, trinta e cinco, quarenta, quarenta e cinco, cinqüenta chibatas.

O corpinho infantil ensangüentado e desfalecido foi encontrando jogado no lixo pelo menino que marcaria a sua vida.

Esse sim, com mais força do que o pobre bêbado, pensou passando a mão na cicatriz no pescoço, resultado da surra que levara de seu pai.

Olhando para o lado viu a figura sem vida de uma mulher.

Mulher?

Não, era uma menina. Devia ter menos que quatorze anos, vestia roupas simples e esfarrapadas, a face estava branca, não por medo, mas sim por fome. Os olhos tinham um brilho indescritível...eram negros, negros como a noite, silenciosos...sem vida...sem expressão.

-Quem é você?-perguntou ríspida.

Respondendo sem olhá-la:

-O senhor Imperador me desígniou como sua serva.

Gargalhando, Yé andou até a jovem, que ao seu ver, não era tímida, apenas recatada demais, mas que no fundo lhe seria útil.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-**An Jing! **

Andando ao lado da Ama de criação de Sakura, Shoran não sentia nada a não ser um desespero que consumia o seu dom de raciocinar com clareza.

Sakura estava morrendo?

Como? Por quê?

Não sabendo no que acreditar, andava a esmo.

"_Há minutos estou a sua procura... Onde estava?" _

Estava descobrindo a verdade que mudaria a sua vida...que não fugia de seu plano original, que era de nunca ter um herdeiro com Sakura, mas que havia perdido a razão de ser no momento em que descobrira que ela era a jóia mais preciosa que tinha.

"_Sakura...bem...ela não está nada bem, Xiaosheng. Perdeu muito sangue, e aos poucos está se distanciando...tenho medo...tenho muito medo...Foi assim que a mãe dela morreu!"_

Abrindo a porta, Shoran adentrou. Olhando para Meiling, que rezava aos prantos, deixou os olhos caírem sobre o corpo imóvel de sua esposa.

-Não...

Ali estava ela, deitada sobre a mesma a cama na qual se amaram há horas atrás, pálida, sem um vestígio de vida.

-Eu não tive culpa, Shoran...-sussurrou Meiling ajoelhando aos seus pés. Naquele instante, não tinha olhos para a jovem, mas sim para Sakura...-Estávamos conversando...e do nada Sakura caiu...eu tentei ajudá-la, mas fui impedida por Y...

-Cala-se, Meiling.-sussurrou a velha, tomando a pulsação do corpo imóvel.—O seu desespero não vai ajudar em nada, se acalme.

-Mas...-tentou rebater segurando com força a calça do primo, porém foi reprimida com um empurrão.

-Fique quieta!-gritou Shoran sem ao menos encara a face constrangida da menina.

Marchando até o leito, Shoran olhou horrorizado para a poça de sangue que se formava no lençol branco. Sua respiração era pesada e lenta...marcada por picos de desespero.

Aquela, nada se parecia com a sua esposa...a face estava banhada pelo o suor assim como o resto do corpo.

-Ela teve alucinações...-falou Meiling ainda trêmula, encostada na parede.-Chamava pelo o pai... sussurrava seu nome...e perguntava sobre o pássaro dourado... em alguns instantes ficou agressiva, arrancando fios e mais fios de cabelo.

Pegando a mão esquerda dela, ele retirou os fios ali preso.

-A cada minuto ela fica pior...-sussurrou a Ama.

-Mande chamar o Wao Po.-ordenou Shoran a prima, que não seu moveu.-Ande logo, sua lesma!

Assustada, deu um pulo abrindo a porta, e saindo correndo pelos os corredores em buscar do velho médico do Imperador.

Com as mãos espalmadas sobre o corpo, Sakura repousava com certa tranqüilidade, o que não tranqüilizou. A paz dela o amedrontava...era como se ela estivesse se entregando a morte sem lutar.

A cálida Lágrima escorreu pela a face, sem ao menos percebe. Sentando mais perto, olhou para o rosto esbranquiçado, a dor riscou a sua alma com um xis gravado em seu peito.

Sakura agonizava e ele com todo o seu poder nada poderia fazer para poupá-la do mal invisível. Um amigo imbatível, que aos poucos a levava embora, sem se importar. Ignorando seus apelos, seu coração e sua razão...

-Lembro de Sakura aos quatros anos de idade...-sussurrando, a ama encheu a jarra com água fervendo, soltando vapor.-Não sabia falar, apenas gesticulava reclamando da sapatilha apertada, que a impedia de andar como queria. Tinha o gênio forte, ao contrario de Mao que era um menino chorão e sem força de caráter.

-Ela tem um gênio forte.-falou Shoran sorrindo, acariciando o lábio descascador e cheio de feridas por causa da febre alta que acometia.-Eu não sei o que vou fazer ser algo...

-Nada vai acontecer.-corrigiu a velha, andando com jarra pesada até a cabeceira esquerda da cama, depositando a peça de barro na escrivaninha de pau-rosa.-Sakura é forte...não vai perecer...-concluiu em preze.

Ainda eram jovens...se conheciam a tão pouco, mas mesmo assim, já era dependente do carinho e amor da esposa. Não esperava por isso, mas acontecera e já era tarde demais para lutar contra aquele sentimento crescente.

-Eu prometi protegê-la...-falou em um fio de voz, chegando a face da dela.-Amá-la...e fazê-la feliz...mas...mas...não sei...se vou ser capaz...-tinha tantos problemas, era a situação caótica da política, era Yé, era o sue filho e agora a doença da única pessoa que confiava.

Olhando para ele detidamente, a Ama viu o soberano imerso pela a própria fraqueza. De mãos atadas, não podia escrever o destino, como ele pensara. Perder o controle seria o próximo passo para demência findada.

-Se Sakura vier a perecer não será sua culpa, senhor.-confortou o homem que não queria suas palavras e sim uma solução.-Será essa sina dela... e conhecendo a minha menina como conheço, tenho a certeza de que nunca iria condená-lo. Não transforme esse sentimento bonito em um egoísmo que só vai empurrá-lo para um abismo escuro e silencioso.

Não deu ouvidas às palavras sábias da anciã. Concentrou em sua própria fé, se esquecendo de todos os restos de sua vida...só sua promessa o movia.

Shoran acompanhava todos os movimentos do doutor. Contrariando a sua burra esperança, o aspecto de Wao não era um dos melhores... A cada toque, a dor transpassava pelo olhar enrugado e a transpiração gotejava no chão.

Sem forças, Sakura acordara, mas não tirava os olhos do teto. Parecia um estatua de pedra...sem vida...em coma.

Pondo-se de pé o curandeiro, olhou para a menina que cuidara desde os primeiros anos de vida. Era apenas sombra do que em uma hora fora... A doença avançava com força total impedindo os anticorpos de reagirem a tamanha violência.

Só a fé salvaria Sakura...

-Desembuche de uma vez, doutor.

-Senhor, espero que mantenha a calma. –pediu Wao percebendo a exaltação do imperador.

-Mantenha a calma? Eu não quero ser calmo.-respondeu sarcástico.

Coçando a cabeça, olhou para a senhora que estava encostada na parede, se segurando para não cair. Não era preciso dizer algo... O extinto maternal falava mais alto e dizia a verdade em uma situação como aquela.

-O estado da imperatriz é grave...-falou mordendo os lábios.

Shoran abaixou a cabeça, quando voltou a olhá-lo tinha um brilho sofrido nos olhos.

-Grave...como...assim?-perguntou revoltado, rangendo os dentes.

-Ela perdeu muito sangue, a pulsação é lenta, a febre não cede por um minuto... ela está em coma.-diagnosticou ele, com coração espremido.-Temo que seja a Febre Tifóide, e se caso for, não sei se sou capaz de curá-la.

Sakura não seria a primeira a tê-la, mas sem dúvida, a doença não a pouparia em nada. Demoraria meses para a sua recuperação... isso se ela conseguisse vencer aquele obstáculo.

-Como não pode salvá-la!-falou o soberano em desespero. A razão fugia do seu consenso, da mesma maneira que via a sua mulher morrendo aos poucos, e seu médico nada podia fazer...ele tinha que fazer...ele tinha que curá-la.

-Apenas a fé que recomendo nesse instante. Além de que a mantenha sempre limpa e que ela beba muita água.

Só? Sakura não teria a mínima chnce, pensou Shoran insano, pegando o velho barbudo pela gola de suas vestes.

-Se caso Sakura perecer te perseguirei até o inferno se for preciso.-ameaçou, sentindo o sangue fermentar.

-Nada mais posso fazer pela Imperatriz.-diz o médico assustado.-Esse é o décimo caso de Febre epidêmica nessa região. Como percebeu senhor, eu não durmo há dias e me alimento pouco. Se caso eu fosse Buda eu não hesitaria por nenhum momento criar um antídoto para curar...mas não sou!

Apertando mais o colarinho do doutor, Shoran sentiu o desejo assassino. Sua mulher não tinha esperança...nem ao menos remédio. E a culpa era daquele bastardo a sua frente...

-Solte ele, Shoran.-pediu a Ama com os olhos vermelhos.-Isso não vai resolver nada.-concluiu olhando apara o rosto da menina, que se alimentara de seu leite. Acariciando, voltou a chorar e a rezar.

-Escute a velha, senhor.-implorou o homem.-Sou apenas humano...só Buda sabe de nosso destino. Reze ... reze, e se em menos de duas luas crescentes a febre ceder quer dizer que ela está curada.

Mudo, prendeu os lábios, mordendo a língua, no momento em que retirava o peso das mãos, deixando a figura miúda fugi como uma formiga assustada.

"_Não importar que a escalada seja difícil e íngreme o importante é chegar ao pico.."._

Paralisado, fixou na criada, que aos pés da cama cantava, deixando o pranto toma conta do corpo.

Ele não tinha fé... tudo que amava partia... tudo que adorava se afastava com um simples toque.

Tinha que fugir...tinha que fugir senão seria engolido pela onda.

**Seis dias depois...**

Sakura ainda estava em coma, porém a cada dia tinha uma melhora significativa. A hemorragia cedera na mesma noite e febre no dia seguinte da inesperada doença. A babá não saíra por nenhum momento do lado da convalescente, ao contrario do marido que por nenhum momento fora visitá-la, gerando comentários maldosos dos criados e a felicidade de Yé, que comemorava em silêncio a pequena vitória.

Já era conhecida como a primeira concubina do imperador. Um boato que ela mesma se encarregara de espalhar, inventando detalhes mórbidos dos desejos de Li. Embora ele nunca a tenha visitado.

A Ama bebia das fofocas. Seu ódio crescente pelo o Imperador. O nojo e a antipatia a incomodavam, porém era o remédio para se manter firme e forte. Sua menina não merecia tamanho descaso...ainda mais pelo o homem em que todos confiavam.

Shoran entornava vário e mais vário copos de vinho por dia. Dormia bêbado e acordava sobre o efeito do álcool. Sua primeira refeição era vinho, e assim perseguia durante todo o dia. Descontava sua frustração em seus mandarins e castigava os Eunucos a fero e fogo. Ganhava força a cada melhor de Sakura, na qual acompanha a distancia, sabendo ele ser o único culpado pela dor e doença daquela que mais amava na vida. Um amor sem certeza...um amor medroso e fraco. Porém estava disposto a se sacrificar pelo bem-estar dela. E por isso não desmentias os boatos que o ligavam a Yé.

Nem ao menos tinha tempo para pensar, o país fervia, já havia rumores de um movimento anti inglês nascendo ao sul de Liao Ning, cujo objetivo seria expulsar os traidores e os ingleses, reivindicando o que era da China por direito natural. O Imperador acompanhava de longe, apoiando os compatriotas em silencio ao mesmo tempo em que batia nas costas do embaixador da Grã-bretanha. Fazia sua própria estratégia política, esquecendo o bom-sensor, fazendo o que seu pai faria. Tinha a muito a perder...Entretanto seguia com seus planos, tendo duas caras. Mascarando seus sentimentos da mesma forma que ignorava a esposa doente.

* * *

**Continua...**

Bem, o esse capítulo foi melhorzinho... (estou sendo condescendente comigo mesma. Ki coisa boa!). O próximo tende a ser melhor, e assim por diante.

Vou ser bem rápida... O nome em negrito significa Silêncio. É justamente o "Silêncio", que vai despenhar um papel importante, porém curto na fic. (Vide próximo cap.).

Ah, não estendi muito na doença de Sakura, porque achei repetitivo, dramático demais. Preferi a passagem de tempo. Sakura vai se recuperar (fiquem calmos!)…porém vai ter conseqüência… Como a primeira crise do nosso casal.

Beijos há: **Violet-Tomoyo, Rêchan, Beatriz, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Lillyth-Chan, Miaka, Hô-Chan, MeRRy aNNe, Lanah, BelldySama, Sl43r s4k0r4, Kyhara e a Cam. **

Please reviews! Vou dá um presente (lindo, maravilhoso, espetacular e inesquecível) para quem "for" minha 157 reviews. Olha essa é a primeira promoção, espero que não seja a última. (Bom, é o restante é só deixar o e-mail que providenciarei uma lembranzinha tudo kawaiii!).

Obrigada, obrigada!

Beijos!

Até mais!

Anna Lennox


	13. Capítulo 13

**Por Amor**

**Capítulo 13**

**Anata ni Aitakute **

**By: **Anna Lennox

**Beta: Bella Lamounier**

**13 de Fevereiro de 1887-Ningxia, China.**

Mao admirava a vertente do Rio Yangtze, cuja beleza só era comparada com a visão do pôr-do-sol nas montanhas de Yin Chuan. Nunca fora um homem de observar, sempre gostara do simples e claro. Sua mente se recusava a pensar, quanto mais admirar, contudo sua vida havia mudado. Talvez para melhor, ainda não sabia. Às vezes o ódio cegava a razão, isso geralmente acontecia, e sempre descontava em uma árvore em que descarregava toda a sua ira sobre a espada, gerando uma força que nem mesmo ele sabia que possuía.

Em outras vezes, como agora, raciocinava com clareza, vendo a iminência de um conflito em que certamente se envolveria. Não como Mao Chen, mas sim como Ren de Harbin. Um homem misterioso que aos poucos conquistava todos com seu jeito simples e prático.

Um belo disfarce para um homem condenado pelo próprio cunhado.

Porém tinha a certeza de que estava entre os seus e por isso não mais temia Shoran. Apenas o odiava e queria vingança. Recuperaria a irmã e o poder, e em seguida lhe mataria em praça pública. Quanto a Sakura, nada faria. Tinha que admitir que a irmã era realmente bonita, além de ser possuidora de um carisma único. Era uma pena que o marido não percebesse isso... Não notasse que ela era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo.

Era quase evidente a tensão entre o império e a Inglaterra. O grande Dragão havia aprovado salvaguarda sobre os produtos agrícolas ingleses e esses por si só se perdiam em várias docas. Os agricultores chineses por si só vendiam tanto que já pensavam em exportar, causando a ira dos europeus, que viam naquela pretensão imperial uma ameaça.

Sem falar que tanto Taiwan como Hong Kong estavam em derradeiro pé de guerra. Devido a inúmeras revoltas apoiadas de forma descarada pelo o imperador que surgiam por diversos pontos das duas ilhas.

Shoran não escondia a sua cobiça. Queria Hong Kong e Formosa anexadas novamente ao território chinês e não hesitaria em criar uma nova guerra. Mesmo ele sabendo que sairia perdedor e com uma imensa dívida com o governo inglês. Exemplos não faltavam, porém o jovem audaz de outrora se transformara em um manequim nas mãos dos Mandarins.

Talvez a falta de tato do Shoran o beneficiasse, afinal fora criado para governar. Agira como um covarde. Há um mês atrás nada sabia da vida, mas agora tinha algo precioso entre as mãos e não deixaria escapar por nada nesse mundo.

Respirando fundo, sentou na vegetação seca, resultado de uma das piores estiagens que China já vira, pegou uma pedra e jogou-a no rio.

Era forte! Não se abateria! E junto com uma das últimas estepes mongóis lutaria por aquilo que era seu! Despojaria o impostor...

O assobiou do vento não o deixava nervoso, nada mais o tirava do sério. Estava centrado num único objetivo. E esse nada tinha de sentimental ou bonito. Era racional, tão ou mais que a matemática e todas as suas regras.

O sol e o céu azul eram o sinal de que o inverno ia embora, dando lugar à primavera mais seca e espinhosa da História da China.

OooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO

Sakura tentava comer...

Sakura tentava beber...

Sakura tentava reagir, mas a fraqueza e decepção a empurravam para fundo.

Tinha uma pedra sobre seus ombros e um vazio em seu coração. Quando olhava para teto via rabiscos, quando tentava se levantar, conseguia vê apenas o mar de tulipas mortas.

Elas não haviam sobrevivido ao forte calor.

Nem ela mesma conseguia... Às vezes sentia o corpo mole e chegava a perder os sentidos. O médico dizia que ela tivera sorte por estar viva, afinal depois do surto de tifóide ela era a única sobrevivente.

Mas não tinha motivo para rir...

Ama tentava animá-la, trazendo um pouco de riso, mas não conseguia mantê-la feliz por muito tempo. A realidade se revelava como um abalo sísmico...

E nada restava em pé.

Ama também tentava mantê-la longe dos boatos maldosos, porém também não tinha sucesso. Fai, com a maior tristeza do mundo, contava-lhe tudo, deixando-a a par daquilo que segundo ela era a pior traição do mundo.

Traição? Não era nem para tanto! Se traição era ferir... A indiferença era matar. Shoran a ignorava, como se ela não passasse de uma cadela. Até mesmo a égua tinha mais importância do que ela.

Ter outra mulher! Não, isso a machucava, mas a falta de sensibilidade a matava. Era a realização de seu pior temor. Não fora capaz de segurar o marido... E esse andava dando cabeçadas.

Sabia da salvaguarda, sabia da lei que impedia a entrada de navios americanos, sabia do ódio que nascia entre Inglaterra, Japão e China. Logo uma guerra civil explodiria, e com ela viria a guerra generalizada.

A falta de diplomacia de Shoran a deixava nervosa. Não era possível um homem ser tão irracional e centralizador.

Ainda não o odiava... Amava-lhe, amava-lhe tanto que chorava. Como queria ter forças e lutar... Como queria...

Queria... No passado. Já não sabia se valia tanto a pena.

Estava morrendo, secando e ele nada fazia...Ignorando-lhe.

-Está acordada, querida?-perguntou a Ama, ajoelhando ao lado da cama.

Os olhos abertos não possuíam vida há dias. Mesmo acordada parecia estar dormindo... Sonhando, fora de órbita, ou simplesmente fugindo da dura realidade. Que a cada dia parecia sugá-la não para a morte, mas sim para a demência.

Entretanto não podia fingir por muito tempo. Logo teria que se levantar e se reerguer, colando os pedaços, da mesma maneira que os artesões colavam cada parte de uma porcelana.

-Sim, estou acordada, Ama.-asseverou desarticulando o pescoço, a fim de olhar com mais precisão a face magra e enrugada da criada.

-Que bom, menina.-falou animada, tentando enganá-la, algo que estava aprendendo odiar.-Está melhor? Se estiver poderemos passear no jardim...

-Passear para quê? Se até mesmo o meu jardim está seco...-resmungou, dando de ombros.

-A estiagem não afetou todos os jardins da cidade.

-É mais do que obvio que não, Ama. Não tenho dúvida que o meu atencioso marido resolveu fazer racionamento de água apenas no **meu **jardim.-rebateu ácida.

-Não ouve racionamento...-comunicou sem graça.

-Viu, mas um **"achaque" **para odiá-lo.-olhou rancorosa para o jardim coberto de folhas secas.-Ele quer me matar... Eu sei que quer.

-Não presta ter tanto rancor.-falou pegando a mão esquerda, visivelmente pálida e bem mais magra.-Ele é o seu marido, mas antes de tudo o imperador, e se deve respeito...

-Deve...hahaha. Eu não devo nada a ele, mesmo amando-o do jeito que amo. Quanto a respeito, pode ter certeza, minha cara amiga, jamais voltarei a ter tal coisa por ele.-falou séria, puxando a mão de maneira delicada ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a coberta de lã de carneiro.-Nem ao menos vem me ver, ignora minha doença, tem amantes, dá inúmeros banquetes, zomba da minha cara e deixa aquilo que mais prezo secar. Mas mesmo assim continuo o amando...- amargurada, sentou-se, deixando a jovem Fai, que acompanhava cada passo seu, segurar seus braços.-Devo ser uma tola, não é mesmo, Ama?-concluiu em um fio de voz, permanecendo de costas.

_Não é justo_, pensou a velha serva tristonha, tendo mais motivos para chorar e gritar com Buda, do que de agradecer pela a pronta recuperação da imperatriz. Acompanhava de perto Shoran, não via felicidade na íris do jovem, mas não o perdoava. Sua menina ficava a cada dia mais magra e amargurada, enquanto ele se escondia atrás de mulheres e bebidas. Não sabendo que um dia poderia perde tudo aquilo... Até mesmo o amor de Sakura.

Por experiência sabia que nenhum amor perdurava sob a humilhação.

-Não você não é tola... Ele sim é um burro.-falou Fai, acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos, fazendo a fraca soberana aninhar sobre seus seios como um bebê desamparado.-Um dia se há de fazer justiça...

-E assim você poderá se vingar por tamanho desamor. -completou a Ama, professando.

Levantando com a ajuda de Fai, Sakura deu alguns passos trôpegos, até que afirmou sobre as próprias pernas. Não estava tremendo ou suando frio, nem ao menos tivera náuseas. Suas pernas estavam a obedecendo.

Um progresso no meio de tantos momentos penosos.

Olhando para as pernas, a jovem derrubou algumas lágrimas, até que finalmente olhou para as duas criadas, que sorriam de maneira genuína.

-Um passo de cada vez...

-Eu me lembro disso, Fai.-falou, cortando a moça.-Mas por dias pensei ser incapaz de reagir à depressão.

Rindo, a jovem caminhou até o jardim que outrora fora esplendoroso.

-Você é capaz de várias coisas, imperatriz.-sentenciou a velha.-Basta querer...

Não era verdade. Não fora capaz de segurar o próprio marido. Não era apenas querer... Era sim ter tudo o que a ocasião pede. E ela não estava preparada...

Nunca esteve.

Não era digna de Shoran, porém não se enterraria naquele palácio.

-Ama, tem alguma lei ou protocolo que me impede se viajar?-perguntou, com ar pensativo.

-Não... Não sei...-respondeu hesitante.

-Procure sabe o quanto antes.-ordenou, sentando no banco de madeira.

-Mas... Por quê?-indagou confusa.

Fixando os olhos na senhora, Sakura, viu mais do que confusão. Ama estava com medo... Medo que ela deixasse o poderoso marido e morresse por tal heresia. No entanto não tinha medo. Não de Shoran! Não da fraqueza dele.

-Eu necessito de um descanso...necessito de paz.-falou, voltando o olhar a um antigo roseiral.-Estou murchando em vida, Ama. É só olhar para a minha face, para o meu corpo...para a minha vida. Não agüento mais...

-Isso pode ser definitivo, Sakura.-avisou a senhora.

-E- eu sei... Porém, simplesmente estou largando a mão daquilo que nunca foi meu.-falou enfática, sem margem a dupla interpretação.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou Fai, orgulhosa de tamanha coragem.

-Sim! Mas não é uma despedida. –falou, erguendo o queixo como uma verdadeira soberana. -Um dia cada gota de sangue que derrubei sob esse carpete será recompensada. E nesse dia serei eternizada!

OooOoooOooOooOooOooOooooOooooooOooooooooOooooOoooooOooooOoooO

Nem todo um oceano compensava as dores do coração. Velhas, velhas, palavras de um poeta que nada conhecia sobre a vida mais já cantava sobre amor impossível e uma dor única e dilacerante.

Já não mais chorava por Samara. Ela em fim havia encontrado sua sina e era feliz. Não podia forçá-la a confiar nele novamente, sendo que nele mesmo tinha fé em si.

Drake tinha consciência de que não era adequado para uma lady como Samara, ou qualquer outra. Vivia no mar, era um bastardo sem rumo que ficara rico com o espólio alheio. Tinha marcas pelo corpo e jurara lealdade a uma igreja em que não confiava. Tudo isso por amor? Por amor a uma mulher gananciosa que desde o princípio não fora sua?

Não, não, não podia culpar Samara Bradford pela sua desgraça. Por anos lutara por ela, para dar um nome respeitável a ela, ser alguém por ela. Agora teria que viver por si, lutar por si, recupera a auto-estima por si mesmo. Já não tinha a sombra de Bradford para se refrescar.

Como estava quente, pensou mal-humorado, sentando sobre um dos caixotes que trouxera da Grã-Bretanha especialmente para Shoran. Alguns eram livros e editoriais de alguns dos mais importantes jornais daquele país, que destacava, ou melhor, cobiçava o comércio da grande nação do oriente. Fazendo referência à China e a sua população exótica, que logo, logo se tornaria mais uma nação escrava do mercantilismo inglês. Outros eram apenas lembranças da rainha, como jóias e vinhos. Em outra época talvez desviasse os presentes, porém a fortuna e o ouro já não mais enchiam seus olhos.

Nada mais importava, nem mesmo o calor de matar ou a tormenta que pegara no meio do caminho, que quase lhe custara um navio, de uma flauta de cinco. Acendendo o fumo, o ruivo sugou demoradamente e depois soltou a fumaça em espiral.

-Inferno!-resmungou Tchang.

-Queira Deus que nunca conheça o inferno, Tchang.-falou o ruivo com falsa simpatia na voz.

-Acho que a casa do demônio não pode ser mais quente do que aqui.

-Não tenha tanta certeza disso, meu velho.

-Será!-arqueou a sobrancelha, mostrando a sal descrença.-Essa é uma das piores estiagens dos últimos dez anos.-falou sentando no chão, não se importando de sujar calça branca.-Nem eu que nasci e cresci andando por esse país afora presenciei tamanha seca e calor. Buda parece ter se esquecido de nós.

Gargalhando, Drake, cruzou as pernas relaxando a musculatura da coxa. Após dias no mar nada era mais gratificante do que estar em terra firme. Mesmo que essa terra esteja tão seca a ponto de se perceber as rachas no chão e a morte dos liquens nas árvores centenárias que circundavam uma das baias mais bonitas da cidade de Dalian.

-Não reclame de barriga cheia.

O pior estava por vir, Drake sabia. Em toda a sua vida havia feito escolhas, algumas haviam sido ruins e outras tomadas nas horas certas, porém, aquela de todas marcaria uma nova fase em sua existência. Largaria os mares e o prazer dos roubos. Havia brigado com Posêidon, virado o rosto para a rainha e trairia o país a que jurara fidelidade a ferro e fogo.

-Pior do que reclamar de barriga cheia, Honh Drake, é saber que está deixando tudo para trás e não vai mais ter volta. -falo o outro, olhando pensativo para o céu estrelado.

-Eu sei que estou fazendo, Tchang. Nada me prende à Inglaterra...

Nem a sua querida Irlanda, com os seus imensos campos verdejantes e o seu clima hostil e úmido tinha o poder de contê-lo. Estava certo de que deveria se juntar a Shoran na batalha que estava por vir.

Os produtos ingleses vinham perdendo cada vez mais espaço, e isso já estava gerando alguns rumores, que a seu ver eram em sua maioria malignos e sem nenhuma verdade. E o pior era que Shoran não estava lidando com o tato que se devia. Agia como um revolucionário, não consultando os livros de História. Uma reforma só era bem sucedida se fosse feita à surdina da noite. Caso contrário, estaria fadado a naufragar.

-É arriscado! O imperador está agindo como um elefante indiano em um desfile público.-comentou o chinês, revoltado.-Não vê que expõe a população a uma guerra sem precedentes.

-Havia uma época em que o senhor pensava igual a ele.

-Houve uma época em que aprendi que nada vale a pena se for por meio do sacrifício de outra pessoa.

-Por que não pensou nisso ao entregar Macau aos portugueses?

Olhando triste para o ruivo, Lang teve a sensação de que estava sendo sugado, voltando a um passado que já não tinha mais significado. Estava cansando de tanta política, pois esse era o pior mal da humanidade. Nada era tão ardil como ela.

-Eu não pensei... Aliás, o poder tem dessas, meu jovem Drake.-confessou, tirando a blusa, em seguida limpado o suor que escorria pela face.-Quando você está no auge não consegue pensar em nada. Quando tudo passa e a euforia nada mais do que uma lembrança feia do passado, você acorda e vê que só causou dor...

Lang Tchang falava a verdade que lhe tocava a alma, porém era tardia. Havia sacrificado tanta gente pelo seu ideal tolo, que agora carregava consigo os gritos de cada homem morto por seu utópico pensamento.

E o mais desagradável é que ele viveria muito... O suficiente para pagar por todo o mal feito.

-Fuja enquanto é tempo.-aconselhou.-Volte para a Irlanda, compre uma fazenda e viva em paz. Não se misture com gente da laia de Xiaosheng.

Pondo se de pé, Drake bateu nas costas do amigo.

-Isso é o que tenho que fazer, Lang.

-E a paz...

-Eu não nasci para ter paz. Aliás, o mundo não nasceu para tê-la e sim para cobiçá-la.

OoaoaoaoaoOoooo

Shoran observava o mundo sob a vista de um bêbado, sem rumo, sem eira, muito menos sem beira. A íris estava avermelhada pelo alto teor alcoólico em seu sangue e ainda nem eram dez da noite, quando normalmente se retirava e ia direto para seu palácio. Sempre desfiava de seu caminho e parava em frente ao portão de vermelho do palácio de Kung Ning, onde Sakura repousava.

_**Sakura...**_

Com cabeça apoiada nas mãos, praguejou alto, chamando atenção dos mandarins que trabalhavam incansavelmente em medidas e leis que nem mesmo ele tinha interesse em saber. Normas sem sentido que em nada afetariam a vida da população, que não seriam o remédio para as chagas e as pestes trazidas por aqueles que se diziam detentores da fé e do poder.

Em fim estava padecendo... E ninguém a não ser ele percebia esse fato.

Fato?

Não era feliz! Esse sim era um fato. Amargava na bebida e, às vezes, no ópio, o medo, o rancor e a revolta de ter e ao mesmo tempo ser impelido de amar.

-O senhor está bem, imperador?-perguntou receoso o jovem mandarim.

Era visto que ali ninguém se importava com ele, mas todos o respeitavam. Era o máximo que exigia, tanto que fiscalizava cada ato de todos os mandarins. Salvas algumas exceções o trabalho era o mesmo, no entanto o jovem Quang era o que mais se destacava, fora dele à idéia de complementar a salvaguarda, uma idéia sua, porém não com leis tão rígidas a ponto de atingir seu real objetivo.

-Melhor não poderia.-respondeu, com a voz pastosa, porém lúcida.

Ting estava sentado a seu lado, dormindo, descarado. Para ele a parte burocrática era algo a ser deixado para o segundo plano. Era certo se visualizado pela mente de um semi-analfabeto que mal sabia escrever o próprio nome, mas uma burrice para um imperador. Não o julgava... Ele próprio queria fazer o mesmo.

-Se assim desejar posso dar como encerrado o trabalho.-falou o jovem, sorrindo.

Não seria a primeira vez, pensou ele guardando o sorriso irônico para si. Estava se saindo bem na arte de conquistar a confiança do "Chefe", logo teria mais poder do que ele.

-Não é necessário.-resmungou levantando da cadeira, andando de um lado para outro.-Há alguma mensagem?

Vistoriando os papéis, Quang viu inúmeros recados da serva da imperatriz, optou por escondê-las, não por má fé, mas sim porque sabia que o imperador ficava visivelmente enfurecido ao receber esses recados por mãos de terceiros. Geralmente vinham lacrados, outros não, e era justamente nesses que conseguia alguma informação que ajudasse Yé.

Perito na área esconder, sacudiu a cabeça, escondendo os bilhetes atrás dos outros. Sabendo que levaria dias para o imperador tomar conhecimento deles. Ardiloso pegou o papel amarelo de Yé que continha um apelo amoroso demais, que de certa formava cobrava uma atitude de Shoran, já que boa parte da China tinha conhecimento sobre sua gravidez. Ela própria se encarregara disso e com uma eficiência jamais vista antes.

-Apenas um recado da senhorita Yé, e outras cartas e requerimentos.-falou, entregando os papéis ao homem corpulento e mal-encarado. Um beberrão, mas que era o imperador e merecia o mesmo respeito que era dado a Buda.

Dispensando com um gesto de cabeça, Shoran pôs-se a ler o pequeno e sucinto recado de sua_ adorável_ amiga. Amassando-o, riu de loucura, de raiva, de medo, em fim a situação não podia permanecer do jeito que estava. Ele, como em um jogo de xadrez, havia excluído a mulher de sua vida, a prendendo em um quarto, onde nem mesmo o servo jardineiro podia entrar sem sua ordem. Tudo isso para ganhar o ódio e o repúdio dela, pois assim não iria mais trazer o perigo da morte. Tinha dado amplo poder a Yé, e a levado em bailes e ao teatro. Havia rido sem vontade, havia comido quando na verdade seu estômago repelia qualquer tipo de alimento.

Ainda faltava muito para seu filho nascer, porém Yé se pronuncia para todos que esse seria o futuro imperador. Tinha pena da pobre criança... Não seria amada por ele e muito menos pela mãe, cujo instinto maternal era comparado ao de um peixe beta para um girino.

Tinha a certeza de que teria o mínimo afeto por aquele ser. Não o desejava. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de dar o seu nome a ele, porém não podia deixar Yé desamparada. Ela era gananciosa demais para permitir isso, antes ela mataria a criança. Tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Só a certeza o amedrontava. Seria mais um peso em suas costas.

E o certo seria assumir a criança...

"_Uma árvore boa só dá bons frutos..."_

Yé não era uma árvore boa e jamais seria, contudo em sua sabedoria o velho Pei não julgara a criança. E ele não podia condená-la a morte.

Estava nas mãos de Yé... Teria que jogar o jogo dela.

oaoaoaoaoaoaoOoaoaoaoaoo

Em seu palácio, Yé dançava ao som do Hu-chin, seu ventre arredondado na atrapalhava, aliás, ficava bonita e até mesmo mais sensual. Os dias passavam e cada vez mais feliz ficava.

Queria festa! Afinal, Shoran acabava de sair dali, após lhe dado um dos maiores presentes que ele poderia ter lhe dado.

Seu filho não seria mais um bastardo.

Seria respeitado e louvado como um futuro imperador merecia. Agora teria direito e já não mais seria descartada. Tornar-se-ia em uma mulher poderosa.

Aos poucos a belíssima Sakura se tornava em uma sombra... Em tormento para o fraco Shoran, que logo sucumbiria ao poder cálido de An Jing. Há um mês dedicava cada hora de seu dia a modelar a jovem de quinze anos, que aos poucos desabrochava como uma bela mulher. E com um único objetivo: Seduzir Shoran... Fazê-lo perder a cabeça.

Gargalhando, olhou para jovem, que estaca sentada no chão tocando o violino.

-Escutou An Jing?

-Sim, escutei com perfeição, minha senhora.

-Venci a primeira batalha.-falou conscienciosa, unindo as pontas dos dedos, fazendo um triângulo.-Temos apenas mais duas pela frente.-continuou, tirando o instrumento da mão da jovem, fazendo ela se levantar, mostrando o corpo esbelto coberto apenas por um fino e sensual pedaço de seda.-E hoje é a sua parte.-anunciou, erguendo o queixo da menina com a ponta do dedo.-Espero que não me decepcione...-sussurrou aproximando o lábio da face da outra.-Sou muito bondosa...e posso ajudá-la em muito... Então vá até ele entregue seu lindo e virgem corpo a ele.

Suspirando, Yé beijou o lábio seco da menina. Foi apenas um toque de carinho e amor, para que não dizer de encorajamento.

OoooOoOoaoaoaoOAOoOAOAOA

O grilo cantava e os vaga-lumes iluminavam seu seco jardim. Sentada no primeiro degrau, Sakura acariciava o fiel cachorro, que passara dias sem ela, chegando ao extremo de também ficar doente de saudades. Sorrindo olhou para carta que acabara de chegar, a primeira desde o casamento de sua irmã de criação, Hoshi.

Vestindo o roupão de seda com motivos florais, se sentia bem. A fraqueza passara, cedendo espaço a uma vitalidade que desconhecia. No dia seguinte sairia do palácio e enfrentaria o marido, exigindo apenas o básico, que era o seu direito à liberdade.

Não era só isso que fazia bem... Saber que Hoshi reagira bem à morte daquele que fora um pouco seu pai também, embora sempre tivera certeza de que fora fruto de um relacionamento proibido da mãe de ambas com um japonês.

Ah, sua mãe... sua preciosa e querida mãe. Quanta falta fazia. E só agora ela percebia isso. Agora que necessitava tanto do apoio e do colo dela para chorar. Lembrava-se dos raros momentos em que ela e Hoshi sentavam ao redor da bela mulher, e ela com a maior doçura do mundo começava a cantar em japonês. Uma língua que não era dela, mas que era o último ensinamento deixado pelo homem que ela havia realmente amado. E isso ela nunca negara... Seu pobre pai sofria por isso.

Atualmente entendia o porquê de tanta amargura.

Pegando a carta, Sakura releu-a em voz alta.

_Caríssima Sakura..._

_Parece que se passou uma década desde minha última carta. Fico feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste... Por mais que ele me odiasse não desejava a morte do único pai que conheci, embora mamãe sempre deixasse bem claro que ele não tinha meu sangue e que queria minha morte e desejava isso com todo o ardor do mundo. Queria o amor...queria o mesmo carinho que ele dedicava a você, minha irmã. Cheguei a ter ciúmes..._

_Mas agora nada sinto. Eriol mostrou que esse é o meu lugar. E quem sabe um dia não encontre meu pai verdadeiro. Não perco essa esperança. Embora tenha amado muito ao seu pai. É seu pai, porque ele nunca foi o meu ou muito menos do infeliz Mao. _

_Agora estou feliz por você. Sei que a alegria de recém-casada dura pouco, logo vêm os filhos e o compromisso. Embora a minha felicidade conjugal tenha sofrido e se mantido forte e inabalável. Torço por você, minha irmã..._

_Sei que será muito feliz ao lado de seu marido..._

_Ainda que nem tudo nessa vida seja um mar de rosas. Mas o amor vence tudo..._

_Eu sou a maior prova disso._

_Ame e dê chances a esse amor._

_Beijos!_

_De sua irmã Hoshi_

Abraçando a missiva, Sakura chorou por aquilo que já não tinha certeza possuir. Às vezes tinha certeza de que os momentos e as juras de amor não passaram de um delírio de sua mente romântica. Entretanto preferia acreditar no delírio a morrer de desgosto.

A brisa mais forte bagunçou seu cabelo e acordou o cachorro, que assustado começou a latir. Tentado acalmá-lo, beijou a testa do animal, que começou a abanar o rabo, mas que por nenhum momento deixou de ladrar.

-Bela carta...-falou a voz forte e tão conhecida.

Arrepiada, Sakura virou em direção a portar. A face perdeu a cor e as pernas pareciam ter perdido a firmeza novamente.

-O...o que você está fazendo aqui?-falou nervosa.

-Ora, vim visitá-la.-falou de maneira natural, caminhando até ela.

-Então hoje vai chover.-falou, levando as mãos ao céu.

Ele estava tão pálido, os olhos estavam sem brilho e havia perdido peso. Não devia sentir pena, ou muito ficar grata por aquela demonstração de carinho. Era tarde demais...

-Eu estava com saudades...-confessou ele, afagando o cachorro, esticando a mão para tocá-la, mas ela o repeliu dando passos para trás.

-Não é tarde demais para visitas, meu marido?

-Nunca é tarde quanto se há...

-Amor? Não! Amor e algo que você nunca sentiu por mim.-falou ácida.

Shoran fechou os olhos, estava sentido todo o ódio que ele havia criado e alimentado.

-Eu... Eu sei que não tem explicação...

-E não tem mesmo.-retrucou em barítono.-Pensa que eu não sei de suas aventuras sexuais, meu esposo! Mesmo doente, mesmo sangrando, mesmo inconsciente, era informada sobre tudo. E não estou fazendo drama... Eu simplesmente odeio tragédia.

Fascinado, o imperador engoliu seco. A sua vontade... A sua vontade... Já não importava mais.

-Eu lamento...

-Eu também lamento.-falou após um longo silêncio.-Lamento por tudo e ainda mais por ter confiado em você. Vá embora... Não há mais nada que possa falar...

Amedrontado, Shoran tentou se aproximar, mas foi impedido pelo cão, que inconscientemente captou o nervoso da dona e se pôs a rosnar, mostrando os dentes, pronto para atacar.

-Vá, Shoran...-pediu ela com face vermelha.

-Eu... Eu te amo, Sakura.-declarou, com a íris cheia d'água.-Eu prometi...

-Prometeu, e quando eu precisei de você, me traiu. Minha alma secou como esse jardim, Shoran...-falou, sentindo a cálida lágrima escorrer pela face.-E eu nem mais sei se sou capaz de amar...Não você! Não posso confiar em seu amor!

Assustado, ele viu a sinceridade dela esfaqueá-lo. Nunca ninguém tinha lhe tratado com tanta frieza. E jamais havia esperado isso dela, mesmo que tenha feito de tudo para que aquilo acontecesse. Tinha sido bem-sucedido. Havia ganhado o ódio de Sakura.

Dando as costas saiu correndo... Fugindo novamente da única pessoa que amava.

Sakura, não agüentando o peso da perna, sentou no chão, sendo amparada pelo fiel companheiro que carinhosamente lambia suas lágrimas. No seu íntimo ainda amava aquele homem e queria perdoá-lo... Todavia o orgulho falava mais forte. E ela partiria para o Tibet a fim de esquecer... E encerrar uma fase negra de sua vida.

Oaoaoaoaoaosoaosakoaksaoksoakaoskaoao

An Jing entrou no aposento imperial, a riqueza que nunca tinha visto antes brilhava e encantava. Só o quarto que antecedia o jardim era dez vezes maior que o quartinho em que habitava com a mãe e mais onze irmãos.

Quem imaginaria que a pequena mendiga, feia e magra, se tornaria uma mulher sensual e capaz de seduzir quem quer que fosse. Yé havia lhe dito isso e acreditava nela. Seria capaz! E cumpriria seu dever deixando sua querida senhora feliz. E consecutivamente se tornaria uma mulher... E concubina do imperador.

Sentindo a face ficar vermelha, a menina pôs-se a rodar pelo quarto semi-escuro. Com os cabelos escuros soltos, desprendeu uma parte da seda jogando longe. Com as pernas livres, riu, deixando o vento tocá-la.

Estava viva e era feliz... Graças a Yé.

OoOAOAOAOoaoooaoaoao

Shoran adentrou o quarto com os olhos vermelhos e mal se agüentando em pé. Havia bebido, enchido a cara de vinho e inalado ópio. Estava drogado...querendo esquecer que era odiado e que jamais teria a devoção e o amor dela novamente.

Fechando a porta, escutou risos e passos, mas não levou em consideração, tinha a certeza de que aquele era um fruto de sua imaginação.

Mas não era...

Estático olhou para a menina que dançava feito uma serpente sobre sua cama. Seus movimentos eram quase hipnóticos. As mãos imitavam as oscilações da masturbação.

-Venha...-sussurrou ela, esticando as mãos até ele.-Possua o que é seu, Xiaosheng.

Eletrizado, Shoran deixou levar pela paixão que atiçava seu sexo. Nada mais tinha a perder...Não havia amor, não havia Sakura, ela o odiava e ele nada mais podia fazer. O sexo o faria esquecer daquilo que cortava sua alma.

**Continua...**

Am, hum, hum, hum...

Oiesss (Anna, se escondendo...)

Parece que o casal alegórico não vai se acertar. Quando não é a fraqueza de Shoran é o orgulho de Sakura. Quanto não é Yé é outra. Ela vai embora? Sakura vai para o Tibet...até...até...eu não vou conta. Xd

Bem, eu esclarecia quem é Hoshi (tinha deixado meio em off no sexto capítulo, e admito que ficou estranho, né!). E mais para frente vocês irão saber mais sobre ela e Eriol.

Vamos às reviews mais fofas do universo! (A Anna vai responder? Milagre! Hoje vai chover!)

**Beatriz: **Olá! Yé não é tão feia assim, ela é ambiciosa, manipuladora, egoísta, mas no fundo ela tem sentimento. Bem, Shoran vai voltar para Saki, mas antes ela vai judiar dele. Eu também me envolvo com que leio, eu chego derrama lagrimas. Realmente isso não é bom! xd Obrigada pela reviews Beatriz! Beijos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa: **Estrelinha! Bem, a cada conversa nossa eu mudo alguma coisa (eu não tomo jeito mesmo). Acho que já fiz três versões diferentes para você, né! Isso é o meu MdL (Mau de Lapso), poderia ser também MdC (mau de cochilo), como são sinônimos eu deixo a primeira. Falando sério, eu sei que mereço vários puxões de orelha por não atentar aos detalhes. Graça a Kami você me orienta, caso contrário essa fic estaria perdida. Brigada estrelinha! Beijos!

**Belldy-Sama: **Oie querida! Estou com saudades de você! Quando estiver online enviar um e-mail, eu entro na hora! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Beijocas!

**MeRRy aNNe: **Oie Merry! Bem, vou dá presente pra você! Aliás, eu vou dar para todas, só tou esperando um tempinho livre (ta difícil, ainda mais com as crises de MdL que estou tendo). Mais dramático do que o outro capítulo esse ficou. Fico sempre alegre com as suas reviews! Brigada!

**Kyhara: **Minha filhota dançarina! Você é o meu orgulho! Estava falando sobre isso com o meu Sho (seu pai!). Eu te amo, Ki! Obrigada por todo esse carinho!

**Sl43r-s4k0r4: **Oieee!Não fiz você espera muito, né! Eu demorei um pouquinho dessa. Obrigada por sempre lê essa fic! Fique sabendo que adoro as suas. Você tem msn? Me add? Brigada!

**Miaka: Olá **Mi! Yé Jezebel...gostei! Porém acho que a nossa Yé é mais prostituta do que a real Jezebel. Acho que você vai me matar depois desse capítulo. Estou certa! Absolutamente certa disto, Mi! Drake é um ótimo partido, conquanto que Shoran vai mudar. Ele ao perde Sakura ele irá repensar em tudo e vê que a verdade e fortaleza é o melhor caminho para um homem de bem! Beijinhos! Brigada Mi!

**Lanah: **Aiaiaiaia Lanah! Nossa o último capítulo dá sua fic ficou esplendoroso! Eu vibrei com cada cena! Fique sabendo que torço por você! Brigada pelos os elogios! Me add no msn? Beijos!

**Line: **Querida! Faz tempo que não nos falamos pelo msn! Tou com saudades! Muita mesmo! Gosto do meu cartãozinho? Beijos! Brigada!

**Fab Lang: ** Querida Fab! Todo mundo vai ganhar presente...só não sei quando. É que a minha MdP esta cada dia mais forte sabe e minhas horas onlines estão cada dia mais curtas. Te adoro miga! Brigada!

**Analu: **Oie Xará! Bem, eu queria um Shoran assim. Fraco, sem capacidade, um verdadeiro testa de ferro, por quê? Porque o destino dele é brilhante. Ele vai crescer muito durante a fic...ele vai aprende com os erros e deixar o lado "elefante indiano" para Yé. Mas por enquanto você vai odiá-lo mais ainda. Só não me odeie, por favor! Beijooosss! Ana me add no msn? Brigada!

**Violet-Tomoyo: **Brigada querida! Bem, An Jing é o pião no meu tabuleiro de xadrez, e por isso a coitada vai ser a primeira a sentir a fúria de Yé. Shoran mudou muito. O poder tem dessas, né! Quando ele não mata, ele edifica! E isso vai acontece com Shoran! Ele vai me dá muito orgulho ainda, porém agora ele vai se tornar uma torre no meu jogo. Mais uma vez obrigada! Violet me add no msn? Please! Beijos!

**Cam: **Oba é a sua avó, Cam! Por gosta de você eu aceito, mas não vai brincando muito com a sorte, pois um dia ela acaba. Xd Bem, Alexandre magno era gay é não bi. Shoran não é gay! Yé pode até ser bi! Mas quem naquela espoca liberada não era pervertido? Adoro você xarazinha! Beijos!

**Zizis valck: **Oie Zizis! Coitada da Yé! Ela é um ser odioso por natureza, neh! Sim, essa era minha intenção. Eu sei o quanto angustiante é...Fiquei feliz com a sua review! Brigada, brigada, brigada! Me add no msn? Beijos!

**Kalilah: **Não tem problema querida. Eu entendo! Xd estou adorando sua fic! Quero mais! Bem agora o relacionamento entre Ting e Ama? É provável...embora ache a que a serva merecia algo melhor. Brigada, brigada, brigada Kalilah! Me add no msn? Beijinhos!

**Por favor!Por favor! Não se esqueçam dessa alma infeliz! Deixem review! Criticas construtivas, idéias, abraços, beijos, etc! Eu aceito e fico feliz!**

**Beijos!**

**Até mais!**

**Anna C. L. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Por Amor**

**Enrai : Trovão- Part. I**

**Capítulo 14**

**By: **Anna Lennox

**Beta: **Bella Lamounier

**23 de Fevereiro de 1887- Beijing, China**

James Shields olhava contristado para mais um ofício expedido pelo imperador chinês. Mais uma salvaguarda, agora com claro intuito de eliminar o intercâmbio existente entre os dois países. O que para uns era uma atitude sábia, para ele não passava de uma burrice sem tamanho. Um país miserável como a China não sobreviveria por muito tempo em um mundo em constante busca pelo novo. Viver sob a proteção de uma nação auto-suficiente era o que se esperava de cada líder oriental, contudo não era isso que estava presenciando.

Sabia que os "selvagens pagãos" não temiam a grande rainha e que por diversas vezes tentaram voltar ao regime centralizado e fechado. O que a História não conseguia explicar era o fato de que os chineses, quanto mais apanhavam, mais lutavam. Não esperava aquela atitude vinda de um homem que considerava culto e bem informado.

Era diplomata havia mais tempo do que sua memória se lembrava. Zombava de sua crueldade, de sua ganância e de seu senso de justiça que contrapunha com a sua personalidade dinâmica, porém cansada. Aos sessenta e três anos sabia a diferença entra a paz utópica e a guerra prevista.

-Bom dia, lorde Shields.-cumprimentou o velho mordomo, colocando a bandeja de prata em cima de escrivaninha de mogno.

-Bom dia, Charles.

Sentando na poltrona, James afastou os papéis, inclusive amassando o documento chinês.

-Parece que será mais um de muito sol.

-Não tenha dúvida, Charles.-concordou, levando a torrada à boca.-Algum recado?

-Sim.-respondeu entregando o bloco pardo.

Havia recados...havia muitos. Alguns de alguma importância, outros não passava de futilidade de sua esposa, contudo o que mais chamou sua atenção fora à nota sucinta de Henrique.

_Van Drake Honh aportou com mais dois navios na baía de Dalian. Não se sabe o motivo de sua presença, contudo rumores se espalham dando conta de que o irlandês bastardo trairá a Rainha e já se unira ao Imperador chinês. _

Aprendera à nunca duvidar de Henrique. O velho marujo era dono de uma inteligência seca e ridícula. Conhecia o famoso corsário, tinha contatos que nem Deus e a Santa Fé poderiam sonhar. E ambos sabiam que esse fato, ao ser confirmado, se alastraria como fogo em um paliou.

Mostrando o papel ao mordomo, pôs-se a pensa em tudo que estava ocorrendo. Era uma teia política, fácil de ser entendida e revoltante para aqueles que os viam como os "demônios do ocidente". Até compreendia... Afinal a Inglaterra era o corpo estranho no meio da civilização milenar. Mas não podia aceitar tanto desmando.

Estavam ali... E não mudariam de opinião. Fechariam os olhos, calariam a boca e pegariam em mosquetes e espadas. Lutariam em defesa de um ideal. Para trazer a paz... E para jamais alcançá-la.

-Não acredito na veracidade desse bilhete, meu Lorde.- o homem magrelo, de rosto fino e olhos obscuros, opinou, depositando o recado na mesa.-Conheço Van Drake e sei que ele jamais seria capaz de trair a rainha.

-Será?-indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha cinicamente.-O lacaio não passa de um irlandês espúrio.

-Por ser bastardo ou irlandês que ele não é confiável? Respeito o seu julgamento, meu lorde,sendo umsubordinado não tenho o direito de dar minha opinião,porém como cidadão livre que sou sinto-me no dever de expor meu julgamento.

Confuso, o velho não exprimiu qualquer crítica ou mandou o criado se retirar. Era um ser preconceituoso por natureza, tinha horror aos pagãos irlandeses, não confiava em nenhum deles. E muito menos em um corsário que tinha vários motivos para se voltar contra a coroa que o alimentou por décadas. Tinha mais medo do que raiva, essa era a verdade. Sabia das habilidades daquele corsário em especial, já escutara fatos de arrepiar os cabelos de Deus e não o queria como um inimigo.

O tique-taque do relógio, o criado que agora tinha cabeça baixa se ocupando com a jarra de prata, com pequenos detalhes em ouro branco, cujo conteúdo ainda era um mistério para o paladar apurado do experiente Lorde, que tinha como uma de suas qualidades ser um exímio gourmet. Nada parecia contribuir com o seu estado de espírito.

Teria que lidar com a intriga... E tentar ser justo, mas para isso queria contar com o apoio daquele que ainda era uma ignota.

-É melhor averiguarmos antes de tomar uma atitude impensada.-anunciou, sorvendo com calma o líquido preto com cheiro agradável, vindo especialmente das terras longínquas da América do Sul.

-Sábio juízo, senhor.-falou, recolhendo o pequeno pires de metal.

Não estava seguro da sensatez de seus atos. Devia tomar uma posição, senão sua cabeça estaria em jogo. A rainha não suportava a falta de resultado e a queda na exportação logo seria evidente. Era apenas uma questão de meses, dias ou horas.

-Não sei se estou sendo sábio, contudo quero interrogar Drake antes de tomar uma atitude severa contra o novo protecionismo chinês.-ainda oscilando, com um gesto dispensou o criado.

OoooOOOO

Sakura segurava com certa força a mão da velha Ama. Aquela era a primeira vez que saia de seu palácio. Por quase dois meses ficara confinada, esquecida do mundo e de si mesma. As conseqüências já eram sentidas, estava muito abaixo do peso, o rosto magro era ainda bonito, porém já exibiam marcas profundas de sua tristeza. Mas o que assustava era reação dos criados. Alguns passavam por ela e a olhavam com espanto e medo, como se fosse o próprio demônio. Alguns sorriam e ficavam felizes, enchendo-a de mimos, mas em sua maioria eram estranhos. Nomeados por Shoran em cargos que não incluíam o respeito por ela. Até entendia, afinal para muitos ela já estava morta e enterrada.

Tinha outra em seu lugar...

Essa certeza não mais a fazia chorar,no entantoainda a machucava e arrastava para ponta de um precipício. Era prisioneira do homem que jurara amá-la e protegê-la, mas que dava a entender que queria enterrá-la viva.

Não, não devia pensar nele. Tinha o dever de aproveitar aquele dia no palácio de Yonghe que, além de belo e luxuoso, oferecia a sua alma um repouso edificante. Estava mais perto de Buda e de suas famosas lamaceiras. Mais tarde aproveitaria das piscinas naturais de águas térmicas e de uma boa massagem ao som de uma bela melodia que só podia ser tirada de um experiente Hu-chin.

-Como está se sentindo, imperatriz?-perguntou Fai, se ajoelhando ao seu lado, enquanto outra criada desconhecida depositava a bandeja prateada com variados tipos de frutas sobre a pequena mesa feita de cimento.

A pergunta era estúpida, e merecia uma resposta à altura, não obstante não estava acostumada a descontar toda a sua revolta e frustração em seus servos. Eles não tinham culpa de seu infortúnio como ela também não tinha a obrigação de estar sempre sorrindo.

-Bem...-respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.-Na medida do possível.

-Não tem nada melhor do que volta à vida, menina. - asseverou a criada rechonchuda.-Aqui em Yonghe só os atentados pela tentação não encontram a paz tão almejada.-concluiu, batendo nas costa fracas da jovem imperatriz, que foi projetada para frente, tamanha a força do inocente e impróprio "excesso" de animação.

As duas mulheres riram, ou melhor, gargalharam pela a maneira informal como ela fora tratada. Por um momento deixara de ser a mulher poderosa para ser apenas uma mulher normal que não tinha o peso de nenhum título para carregar nas costas.

-Não se age dessa maneira com uma mulher do porte da Sakura, Tong.-reprimindo o riso, a ama forjou uma cara de brava. Sem muito sucesso, afinal não tinha nenhuma veia artística.-Parece que esqueceu o bom-senso em casa...

-O bom-senso não enche a barriga e nem faz uma pessoa feliz, velha babá.

-Se fizesse, certamente eu seria feliz.-resmungou Sakura com a cabeça erguida.-Trata-me como uma pessoa normal, senhora Tong, que a recompensarei por cada sorriso que conseguir tirar de meus lábios mortos e da minha sensibilidade abalada.

De pé Sakura fez um simples gesto com dedo indicador mostrando que queria silêncio. Em um lugar que era comparado com o templo do céu, a única coisa que queria era estar e aproveitar, esquecer da realidade cruel, que há tempos se cansara de pensar ou meditar.

-O Lama responsável está?-perguntou para a serva com braços fortes que davam três ou até mesmo cinco dos seus.

-S-sim...

-Preciso falar com ele.

-O meu senhor já espera, menina.-falou em tom misterioso.-Ele sempre a esperou.

Instigada, Sakura acompanhava os passos apressados da serva, sem ao menos reparar na arquitetura que era uma das mais bonitas já feitas pela dinastia Han.

-Espera...senhora Tong.-gritou, segurando os braços da mulher, que não parou de andar nem por um momento.-Como ele me esperava sendo que não tinha a mínima idéia de que viria visitar o palácio?

Uma leve e sensual risada atiçou mais seu coração atormentado. O único Lama que conhecera fora amigo íntimo de sua mãe e mesmo assim fora afastado de seu convívio como se fosse um pecado louvar a Buda. Ia aos templos, mas era constantemente vigiado, tinha idade avançada e apresentava ter a saúde frágil. Era praticamente impossível que ele ainda estivesse vivo, e mesmo que tivesse não teria mais capacidade psicológica para administra um palácio com dimensões de Yonghe.

-Não gaste energia pensando besteira, menina. Não tenha medo, nada de mal ocorrerá...Ninguém aqui é capaz de fazer mal para uma criatura escolhida para ser o "fim" e o meio de uma longa jornada que ainda não começou e que talvez não tenha final.

OooOoOOoOOoOoOOO

-Não seja tolo, Shoran.-resmungou Drake, sentindo vontade de esmurrar o homem nu a sua frente, entretanto se contentou em quebrar apenas o biombo transparente.-Não posso esperar a vida inteira por uma decisão, enquanto o senhor transa com uma concubina qualquer em seu leito improvisado.-concluiu acidamente.

Shoran nada fez, gargalhou, se levantou vestindo a calça de seda que estava jogado no chão.

-Você não tem nenhum tato, Van Drake.-mais bêbado do que expressivo, o chinês nem se deu conta da jovem que vestia o simples penhoar branco, simplesmente passou por ela sem demonstra nenhum sentimento.-Poderia mandar prendê-lo por atrapalhar o coito de um semi-deus.

O cheiro de vodca nauseava o irlandês, que olhava consternado para a amante de Shoran, sabendo que jamais se esqueceria daquela cena nada agradável.

-Semi Deus? Onde? Quem?-falou cruelmente, não se importando com nada, pois aquele não era o homem que havia conhecido e apoiado.-Para mim não vejo mais nada do que um beberrão fazendo sexo com uma coisa que para ele nada significa.

Sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, Shaoran olhou para An Jing, que permanecia em seu lugar, prendendo o velho pedaço de pano rasgado por ele em seu momento de insanidade. Nada parecia com uma mulher, e sim com uma adolescente tão ou mais desequilibrada.

-Saia, An Jing!-ordenou, seco.

Obediente, abaixou a cabeça permitindo assim que os cabelos escuros caíssem sobre o busto cheio que tanto o enchia de desejo. Uma ânsia sem cura, que cujo único antídoto para ele era proibido.

-Vá mulher! Suma, desapareça.-continuou agressivamente, com ódio de si mesmo... Do que se tornara.

Amargurado, Drake se apoio na parede, olhando para os olhos fixados no chão da concubina, que não devia nem ter dezoito anos. Por um momento conteve o ímpeto de bater em Shoran, mas nada vez. Aquele era um problema íntimo e não queria se meter em algo que não lhe dizia respeito. Afinal estava ali para ser aliado e não inimigo.

A menina saiu, acuada, contudo antes de sair olhou detidamente para Shoran, sorriu e deu as costas.

Shoran não se perturbou. Jing era apenas uma entre dezenas que queriam ser algo a mais, contudo ele não dava nenhuma esperança. Por elas nada sentia, era apenas um ato que durava no máximo cinco minutos e em seguida mandava-as embora para um lugar que era muito longe de seu coração.

-Agora sim estamos a sós, amigo.-falou sereno, cruzando os braços.-fale de uma vez por todas. Não sou um homem de paciência.

-O que é isso, Shoran!-em uma pergunta, Drake olhou para os lados e depois voltou para si próprio a fim de engolir o asco que instalara em sua garganta.

Rindo, Shoran analisou o seu quarto, tinha que admitir que estava sujo, cheirando mal, havia poeira para todos os lados e papeis sob a cama. Há semanas que não permitia o acesso de quem quer fosse a sua alcova. Os servos se viam impedidos de cumprir seu dever e até aquele momento ele estava tranqüilo por saber que ninguém atormentaria o seu raro momento de descanso.

-Ora, isso é o meu aposento, Drake.-respondeu, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Eu sei!-rebateu, conciso.

-Viu! não é preciso ser inteligente para chegar a essa conclusão. -sarcástico Shoran vestia a _Ji _de cor pretasobre a calça de seda marrom. Tão impaciente como sombrio, olhou para o gigante a sua frente, que conseguia de forma ser mais alto e forte do que ele.-Fale de uma vez por toda, Drake, seu silencio irrita.

Permanecendo calado, Drake andou pelo o quarto projetado para ser o repouso do "quase Deus". Encantado, não escondeu sua admiração, as paredes eram firmes, feitas de tijolos e cobertas por uma massa fina que não reconhecia no momento, mas que certamente fora usada pelo decorador para desenhar pequenos dragões, quer era cobertos ricamente por seda e ouro. As persianas eram feitas de vidro, denotando a opulência do jardim do imperador.

-Belo solar. –comentou, passando pelo homem frio com face encurvada, indo na direção da pequena ponte que ligava uma parte do jardim a outra.

-Digno de sua rainha.-asseverou o imperador olhando para o ritmo lento da água que há séculos passavam por debaixo daquele cais. A água era turvada e ainda não apresentava sofre com a estiagem. -Não é mesmo, amigo!

-Não...Não é digno dela.-falou, contrafeito, apoiando na grade branca feita de cimento oco.-Aliás a China não merece castigo pior do que ter como seu maior opressor um país que escraviza o próprio vizinho.

-Ora, ora, ora, pelo visto a última visita à sua nação não foi nada agradável.

-A Inglaterra não é meu país. A minha nação é a Irlanda e meu sangue, irlandês. -falou calmamente, não deixando que a revolta o tirasse novamente do seu objetivo.

_Será que não? Uma atitude tomada do nada tinha um alto teor passional. _Ele mais do que ninguém sabia o peso de uma promessa e o que isso acarretava em sua rotina. Quantas e quantas vezes não quisera voltar atrás e sair correndo para os braços de Sakura. Pedir perdão, implorar por uma nova chance. Mas não o fizera... Sabia que não a merecia e que só traria mais e mais tristeza à sua pequena flor.

Drake percebeu que a mudança no semblante do imperador, tinha algo terno e sofrido. Um brilho conhecido por ele, um sofrimento semelhante ao seu ao dar o grande amor de sua vida como perdido para sempre.

Olhando para telhado azul, Shoran respirou fundo. Tentou apagar a maldita imagem que do nada sempre aparecia em sua cabeça. Como em um sonho via Sakura rindo e, em um milésimo, morta, coberta por sangue. A maldita fantasia que o atormentava dia e noite, e nem mesmo o ópio conseguira apagar essa imagem forte.

-Belas palavras... Porém não consigo vê-lo traindo quem por anos lhe deu comida.-comentou Shoran, afastando seus pensamentos por sacudir a cabeça, voltando do mundo em que Sakura o perseguia para uma realidade seca e asquerosa.

O barulho do lago e o cálido canto da andorinha fizeram Drake acordar. Havia voltado para um passado tão distante quanto suntuoso, no qual acreditava poder se transformar em algo e dar à amada Samara o mundo. Só Deus e a Virgem sabiam que ele havia tentado, porém ela não o esperara como o planejado. E hoje seu barco não era mais Sâmara e sim Enrai.

-Não quero que veja nada, Shoran.-argumentou com convicção.-Quero que confie em mim.

-Confiar? Como assim?

-Quero jurar lealdade a vossa senhoria.

Shoran olhou surpreso para o ruivo, que manteve o olhar confiante e a postura rija. Não esperava por isso, embora sabendo que poderia considerar aquele orgulhoso corsário como amigo, mas jamais esperara receber juras de lealdade. Ainda mais em um momento em que a paz estava em jogo mais uma vez.

-Realmente...-suspirando, Shoran passou a mão no cabelo.-Não esperava por essa, Drake.

-Estou do seu lado, Shoran. Faço por achar certo e nada mais.

-O certo sempre é inconstante...

-Não pra mim.-respondeu, confiante.-Tomei essa decisão e espero ser aceito como aliado.

Não deixando a desconfiança de lado, Shoran gargalhou. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que não devia se animar. Van Drake não dava um ponto sem antes não se certificar de que daria um nó certo. Trair a nação que o acolhera só mostrava que não era uma pessoa constante, no entanto não estava em condições de renegar a ajuda de um exímio homem do mar. O mais breve possível aconteceria um conflito... E isso era mais iminente do que a sua desgraça sentimental.

-Isso é novo... E um tanto inesperado.-em barítono, deu seu veredicto final.-Mas não estou em condições de renegar a sua lealdade. Sei que é um ótimo corsário e um guerreiro que jamais foi visto, e por isso o aceito em meu exército.

Drake riu, satisfeito.

-Então, o que devo fazer?

-Hoje oferecerei um jantar e depois estreará a primeira ópera feita sob a minha dinastia. Quero que esteja a meu lado como aliado.-anunciou com certo brilho sagaz no olhar.-Essa será a maior prova de seu apoio à China.

-Terei um imenso prazer, Shoran.-falou sem pestanejar.-Provarei que sou digno de sua confiança.

-Espero que sim.-falou rígido, com a face tensa e um brilho orgulhoso no olhar.-Não perdôo a quem me trai. Que isso fique bem claro, Van Drake Honhl.

Oferecendo a mão esquerda, Drake tinha o olhar duro de quem jamais voltaria a pedir nada ao Imperador, agora era comandado por ele.

Shoran aceitou o cumprimento inusitado, sabendo que odiaria ter que punir o amigo se caso ele fosse vil a ponto de traí-lo.

-Agora vá, Drake.-ordenou cansado.-Tenho mais a fazer do que ter que ficar batendo papo contigo.

Drake cumprimentou com gesto tradicional oriental, e saiu, contente. Tinha deixado uma vida inteira para trás. Anos, anos e mais anos de tortura ficavam para trás com o falecido Drake Honlh. Agora era Enrai Kinomoto, um nome dado pelo deposto imperador antes de falecer com uma doença misteriosa em alto-mar. Pouco sabia o que significava aquele nome, contudo ele lhe tocava a alma e soava bem ao seu cansado ouvido.

OooOoOOooaoaoaooOoaooaoO

Sakura caminhava ao lado da serva há minutos, por uma reta perpendicular. O medo se apossava de sua alma, percebia que estava caminhando por um túnel sem fim, já que a última vez que vira a luz do sol fora quando se despedira de suas criadas há quase meia hora atrás.

Por incontáveis vezes perguntara sobre a sua localização, mas o silêncio era a única resposta que encontrava da perpassável mulher. Só não estava em pânico por milagre, porque um defeito intolerável seu era ser muito, mas muito medrosa. Roendo a unha apertou o passo ao percebe que estava ficando pra trás.

-Isso não tem graça, senhora Tong.-falou, tentando parece severa e não patética.-Sinceramente não estou me sentido nada bem com esse jogo sem sentido. Sei jogar o tempo fora de maneira amena e por isso não necessito desse artifício...

-Não há motivo para tamanha insegurança, menina. O Lama é mais que seu amigo é o seu guardião espiritual. –sentenciou, mostrando o fim do caminho, no qual havia várias velas e lamparinas. A entrada principal do templo era igual à de todos os outros que ela já tinha visitado. A entrada principal ficava no eixo central e, no lugar de sinos de tambores e as torres, ficavam as lamparinas de ouro em formato de pequenas mulheres.

-Um templo?-perguntou Sakura desconfiada.

-Sim...

-Mas...como isso é possível! Eu sabia que tinha vários templos escondidos, mas nunca pensei que existisse um em Yonghe.

Aquilo não parecia ser possível. Era um sonho, embora tivesse a certeza de que estava bem acordada já que seus pés reclamavam após a longa caminhada.

-Não estamos em Yonghe, menina.-replicou a velha.

Pasma, Sakura abriu a boca e fechou no momento que o ancião coberto pela seda mais pura entrou na sala, ficando parado no eixo central do salão, no qual situavam-se quatro estátuas dos guardiões sagrados do Deus celestial. Mais adiante ficava o dormitório dos monges que no momento entravam no salão.

-Este é o Lama, menina Sakura.- ela apresentou, segurando Sakura pelos os braços forçando-a a andar.

Obedecendo, caminhou a esmo, impressionada com o ambiente cálido que não possuía nenhuma luz solar, mas que era tão ou mais iluminado do que qualquer outro templo.

-É... É um prazer... Lama.-falou timidamente. Tinha a cabeça baixa e não encarava o velho budista.

-Não há motivo para tanta vergonha, Sakura.-falou com um timbre desconhecido por ela.-Erga a cabeça e venha me abraçar.-concluiu, abrindo os braços para recebê-la.

Sakura por um instante hesitou, mas logo ergueu o pescoço, encarando, desta vez de perto, a imagem aclarada de um Buda. A barba grande e as sobrancelhas precisando de um corte, ele tinha um sorriso inocente e olhar sábio. As rugas não eram apenas marcas de expressão e sim o símbolo de sua dedicação. Nada lembrava o velho Lama que conhecera, mas tinha certeza de que era ele.

Sakura caminhou até ele, aceitando o carinho reconfortante. Era como se com apenas um abraço encontrasse a paz.

-Lembro de você pequena...-sussurrou ele, extremoso.-Lembro de seu sorriso... Era igual ao da sua mãe, ambas pareciam irmãs gêmeas. Apenas a íris era diferente.-soltando-a, Lama a levou para o centro do eixo onde estavam disponíveis várias almofadas vermelhas, verdes e laranjas. –Sente-se, querida.

Sentando, Sakura conteve as lágrimas. Não havia motivo para dramatizar tudo. Tinha várias perguntas a fazer e queria respostas.

-Seu rosto é tão expressivo.

-Estou preocupada, mestre...

-Tens seus motivos, eu sei!

-Tenho vários... Alguns sem solução.-arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Há solução para tudo, querida.-filosofou erguendo os braços.-Olhe para esse templo! É bonito como tantos, mas o que o difere da maioria não é sua localização, como você deve raciocinar.

-É o que é então?-perguntou intrigada.

-É paz. É o fato de que aqui, à margem do rio Jinan e a leste do Yonghe, estamos longe da corrupção, fazendo um retiro constante e ininterrupto.

-Estamos em...-não completou a frase, temendo a resposta.

-Sim, estamos Kiufu.-confirmou o sábio, percebendo o rosto dela se contrair.

Horrorizada, pensou em sair correndo... Mas não o fez. Era curiosa e queria saber o que estava acontecendo ali. Kiufu, há anos, havia sido soterrada e todos os monges que ali habitavam haviam morrido...

-Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!-gritou Sakura, apavorada.-Você...o senhor...está morto...?

-Se já sabe a resposta por que pergunta, jovem Sakura?-falou, dando os ombros.

Com os olhos arregalados, Sakura sentiu o corpo formigar. Era sonho? Só podia ser! Era irreal... Todos ali estavam mortos. Inclusive ele! Será que ela também estava morta e não sabia?

Tocando o corpo convulsivamente mordeu as pontas dos dedos até sentir as fisgadas e o gosto do sangue.

-Isso é um sonho!-falou rápido.

-Não... Isso não é um sonho.- ele asseverou, segurando o riso.

-Mas o senhor está morto...

-Essa é a realidade que você quer acreditar.-cortou ele sem cerimônias.-A morte é apenas um passo, Sakura. Ainda não encerrei minha missão nesse plano.

Acuada, encaro-o o velho por segundos. Sem acreditar, sem ao menos pestanejar disparou:

-E o que você quer de mim?

**Continuaa...**

Anna sem noção em ação!

Bem, não teve jeito, né! Tive que dividi-lo... Foi o certo, porque tenho quase certeza de que ficaria muito cansativo. Mas não fiquem triste que em um prazo de cinco dias no máximo a parte de 2 de Enrai estará betada pela minha mamy Bella.

Não vou cometa muito sobre fic...explicarei tudo certinho... bonitinho fofinho, cute, cute, linha por linha. Nem tanto, obvio.

Contudo vamos às reviews!

**Miaka:** Bem, Mi! Você resumiu divinamente o capítulo passado. Só que Shoran não é um lixo! Ele está confuso, perdido, sem rumo. Não é difinitivo. No fundo ele tem um jeito próprio de governar que será bem-sucedido a partir do momento em que ele acordar para vida. Vamos torcerpor eles. xd Beijos! Brigadinha!

**Lanah:** Oie querida! Bem, eu acho que já expliquei para você no msn, mas como minha memória realmente é um caso perdido eu vou explicar novamente (aeehhh). Shoran não teve uma vida fácil, todos que ele amava ou morerram ou mudaram completamente a personalidade (como Yé e Tchang por exemplo). Sakura pura, e de certa forma ele não quer "contaminá-la", e para isso ele usar um meio dúbio, que no fim ele será o que mais sofrera.Agora, quanto a Yé, é fácil deduzir, que para ela o mais importante é afastar Sakura e não se importar nem um pouco em usar outra mulher para tal. Embora ela já se sinta incomodada com An Jing. Obrigadinha Lanah! Beijos!

**Beatriz:** Olá Beatriz! Que prazer conta com a sua review. Bom, eu não posso te dar uma certeza, mas certamente os dois há de ficarem juntos no final!Não teria graça se fosse diferente. Os dois se amam (Embora ele não mereça esse amor). Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijoss!

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oieee anneee! Bem, bem, bem, acho que às vezes não dar para abdicar do orgulho. Embora nesse capítulo ela decidiu deixar o amor próprio e foi atraz dele. Vamos esperar! Yé é uma maldita que vai ficar pior ao perceber que estar perdendo espaço. Boa sorte no exame! O ano que vem vou vê se consigo minha carteira de habilitação. Xd Beijos! Obrigada!

**marcella:** Oie Marcella! Seria interessante se Sakura devolvesse na mesma moeda tudo o que ele fez...mas acho que ela terá que passar por vários processo, e isso vai acontece, só não vou falar quando. xd Não, não, Sakura vai ser tornar uma mulher tão ou mais forte do que fui a própria mãe. Obrigada, Marcella! Beijos!

**Caroll:** Oie Carrol! Primeiramente devo admiti que fiquei animada com a sua review! Segundo eu quero a continuação de " Feng Yue: Lua Sedutora"! Ela é muito boa! (Pode puxar minha orelha, afinal eu não tenho deixado comentários). Aiaiaiaiainhavahsvans ela sim que é um exemplo vivo de historia bem conduzida! Eu adoro ela! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Olá Strelinhaa! MDP danada essa! EU não tenho culpa, mas minha memória igual a de uma idosa de 90 anos (sendo que uma idosa desse porte é mais lúcida do que eu). Sim, Sakura tem direitos mais também deveres. Ela vai fazer o papel dela, Strelinha, mas não sei se ela vai agüentar por muito tempo os desmandos de Sho. Mais uma vez obrigada!Beijos!

**Jully:** Olá Jully! Não tenha raiva de Shoran! Ele é fraco como tantos homens. Falei tanto para não generalizar mesmo, já que eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que 99 sem dúvida nenhuma são assim sim! Bem, que ele merecia (mesmo) um belo par de chifre, mas ainda não tenho certeza. No próximo capítulo você irá entender mais. Obrigadada! Beijos!

**D'Daslee Ms.triosya: **Oieee D´Daslee! Não precisar ter raiva de "eu" não! Eu sou amiga. (rsrs) Bem, obrigada. Todo mundo odeia Shoran! E com razão, mas mesmo assim coitado dele. Eu tenho que defendê-lo, né. Embora eu seja a maior culpada dele ser assim (isso se não for a única). Yé...pobre Yé nos próximos capítulos será instigante ler sobre ela. Vai ser uma prazer quase sádico. Mais uma vez obrigada! Beijosss!

**sl43r-s4k0r4: **Oieee querida! Nesse exato momento cair uma chuva de raios. Xd Logo, logo terei que desligar o pc. Contudo mais uma vez estou respondendo as reviews (Milagre, e por isso chove). Adorei conversa com você pelo o msn! Espero ter várias outras conversa com você. Brigadinha! Beijos!

**Kikyou Priestess: **Oiee Lally! Claro que não irei odiá-la, muito menos xingá-la, você falou a verdade, e (sinceramente) acho o mesmo! A fic está em um ritmo acelerado demais e eu também não estou atenta aos detalhes. Xd tanto que vira e mexer eu tenho que voltar em um ponto atrás para dar continuidade. Senão a fic em si virar um conto, com historia independente entre si. Eu gosto que aponte meus erros... é mais prazeroso escrever. Superar todas as minhas barreiras é que mais gosto. Obrigada! Beijocas!

**Cam: **Oiii sumiddaaa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, xará! Beijos!

**Mery: **Oiee Mery! Sumi, miga! Tou sem vontade de ligar o msn. É preguiça pura e transparente. Xd Espero que tenho gostado do capítulo. Nesse Shoran ainda agiu de maneira medíocre...mas não por muito tempo. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Kalilah: **Olááá Kalilah! Claro que pode me add no msn! Eu teria um imenso prazer em tcl contigo! Pode deixar que o Shoran vai acordar para a vida rapidinho. Nem que seja no momento em que perdeu de vez o amor. Ele não é mau (como Yé), só tem o caráter fraco, mas isso tem cura. Eu vou curar ele. Xd Beijos querida! Obrigada!

**IOtuz: **Oiiieee querida! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Também acho ela romântica. Terei um imenso prazer em ler sua fic. Poderia passar o link dela pra mim? Me add no msn! Tá? Obrigada! Beijoss!

**RêChan: **Estava com saudades Rê! Bem, eu acho que Sakura devia agir...mas não é assim, né. Ela vai ter que sofre muito para entende e assim começa a reagir. Shoran em si não é um santo, mas também não é o vilão. Ele é bem próximo de um anti-herói, o que chega bem perto da realidade. Principalmente nos dias de hoje. Garanto que no final tudo vai acabar bem. Brigada! Beijosss! Obs: Rê tem msn? Me add? Please!

**Kyhara: **Filhotaaa, querida! Que saudadess! Faz tempo que não nos falamos (justo agora que tenho webcam). Ainda muita água irá rolar por debaixo desse típico folhetim de quinta (hahaha...eu e minha autocrítica). Please não se esqueça de mim...tou tão triste ultimamente. Brigada! Beijocass!

**Bellynha: **Oie Bellynha! Eu também assistia a Sakura na globo, naquela época estudava a tarde e não tinha tempo para assistir no cartoon. Hoje é um dos meus animes e mangas favoritos (minha amada coleção ). Obrigada pelo o elogio. Eu sinceramente não tenho medo de humanizar os personagens... é uma forma de trazê-los para perto da nossa realidade. Sakura não agira por instinto...ela será um pouco tola até percebe a realidade. Embora nenhuma mulher aceite, mas nós mulheres somos uma raça burra (sentimentalista) sempre temos o pensamento de que ele vai mudar, ele não vai fazer novamente, mas não é isso que acontece. Obrigada! Beijoss!

**Mais uma vez brigada! Não sei o que seria de mim sem o apoio. Sinceramente nem estaria aqui nesse momento. **

**Então eu vou pedir novamente! Por favor! Não se esqueçam de mim! Deixem reviewss! Faz bem pro coração dessa autora. **

**Desta vez nem terão tempo de respirar. O próximo capítulo está chegando a galope...ou melhor, está vindo a jato.**

**Beijoss!**

**Anna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Por Amor**

**Enrai :Trovão **

**Parte 2 **

**Capítulo 15**

**By: **Anna Lennox

**Beta:** Bella Lamounier

-Uma ópera! hoje!

-Sim, Yé.-confirmou An jing, escovando os longos cabelos.

-Eu deveria ter sido informada antes.-resmungou, andando de um lado pro outro.

-Creio que Shoran fez de tudo para você não saber dessa ópera.-conjeturou sem muita certeza.

O que não aliviou a sagaz Yé, que se movia agilmente, ignorando as fisgadas vindas do baixo ventre. Sabia que logo daria a luz e o menino nasceria prematuramente, mais um motivo para ficar preocupada. Não podia perder aquela criança senão tudo seria jogado por terra.

_-Arffff!_-gritou e pegou uma pequena peça de jade, a qual jogou contra o biombo vermelho e espatifou no chão.

-Fique calma, Yé.-pediu a moça, arrumando o objeto no lugar.-Nada está perdido ainda. Você pode ir a essa apresentação com ele, é só pedir...

-Hahahaha.-riu, caustica.-A sua inocência cansa minha beleza, An Jing.

-Mas...-balançado a cabeça a moça tentou tocar a mulher, mas sem sucesso.-Isso vai fazer mal ao bebê...

-O bebê! Do jeito que estão as coisas, creio que essa criança não irá findar.

-E por que não?

-Acorde menina! Shoran jamais me amou, e nunca vai me amar.-admitiu com uma certa tristeza.-Ele pode copular com você... Mas isso não quer dizer que ele a esqueceu...

Há dias vinha percebendo a mudança no comportamento de An Jing. Ela já não era silenciosa, sorria com mais freqüência e já não nutria a mesma adoração por sua pessoa. Ela se colocava de frente e a encarava por igual. Já não havia a relação de mestre e aprendiz ou de patroa e serva. A adolescente se comportava como uma concubina satisfeita, algo que atiçava o ciúme. A base de seu plano estava ruindo... E não podia ficar quieta. Até mesmo o burro Quang já mostrava que não era confiável.

-Mas desde quando você se importar com isso, Yé? A Imperatriz é um palito fora de um tabuleiro de _Liu-po._

-Que comparação, garota. –falou, cruzando o quarto e sentando nas almofadas.-Digna de um Lama.

Nada era melhor do que jogo _Liu-po _e certamente essa era a definição perfeita. Ela era assessora de Yé e gostava de seduzir o belo imperador. Ele era viril, saudável e lhe dava prazer que só sentira com as mãos de sua patroa em umas das "demonstrações" de sexo. No entanto não o amava e muito menos se importava com as inúmeras vezes que escutava o nome da imperatriz durante o coito.

Era uma depravada... Mas que mal tinha!

-É o poder que você quer, Yé...

-É obvio.

-Então se apegue a esse filho. Ele é o único elo que te liga ao Imperador.

-Grande revelação, essa...

-Se for menos debochada, saberá que falo a verdade para o seu bem.-falou, cruzando os braços e caminhando rumo ao corredor.-Fique calma, mantenha essa gravidez, sem ela nós não somos ninguém.

Com o olhar fixo na parede, Yé nada falou. Deixou a raiva de lado e pôs-se a acariciar a barriga. A silenciosa tinha razão... Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder seu filho. Ele era sua única salvação... mas certamente ele não seria o estepe de An jing. Concluiu o pensamento enquanto fechava os olhos, que naquele momento detinham um brilho assassino.

OoaoaoaoaoO

Ressabiada, Sakura aceitou o chá quente que a senhora Tong havia feito para ela.

-Beba, menina desconfiada.-falou a velha sem nenhuma cortesia.-Não é veneno.

Olhando para o líquido verde, Sakura virou-o na boca, sorvendo cada gota daquele refresco.

-Sei que tem seus motivos para ser reservada.-falou o Lama com costumeiro sorriso que parecia não abandoná-lo nunca.-Mas estou aqui para oferecer explicações e informá-la de como deve agir.

-Como pode ver, menina, não queremos fazer mal.

Cabisbaixa, Sakura sorriu. Com o passar do tempo e o cheiro doce do chá, ficava relaxada e até mesmo convicta de ter encontrado a paz.

-Mas o que querem de mim?-perguntou novamente.

-Nada... Apenas que me escute.-pediu, tocando a mão da jovem.-Está disposta a isso?

Concordou, sabendo que não tinha motivo para fugir de uma explicação naquele momento. Havia procurado e de certa forma há tempos que esperava por aquele encontro.

-Sim... Eu estou disposta.

-Isso mesmo, garota.-Batendo em suas costa, Tong sorriu.-Não esperava outra coisa vinda da filha de Reina.-se gabou, fazendo uma revêrencia.

Nada mais a perturbava, pensou Sakura fitando o velho ancião. Estava ansiosa para descobrir mais sobre um passado que se mostrava um verdadeiro mistério, pois acabava de perceber que não sabia nada de sua vida... Nem mesmo o nome de sua distante mãe soava familiar.

_Reina?_

-Isso mesmo, Sakura. Sua mãe se chamava Reina, era vibrante, feliz e apaixonada, todavia não se manteve assim por muito tempo.-continuou pausadamente olhando para o teto azul anil.-É triste... Foi terrível ver uma preciosa jóia decair como uma simples tulipa...

Sakura, em seu pouco convívio com a mãe, nunca tinha percebido a melancolia. Para ela Reina tinha uma aura de luz sorridente. Como uma fênix, invencível, única e insubstituível. Não era surpresa, conhecia seu pai e o último encontro de ambos não fora fácil. Ele gostava de tudo ao jeito dele, não era de ouvir opinião e muito menos ligava para isso. E certamente não fora diferente para sua mãe.

-Seu pai antes de tudo foi um homem fraco, mas não a ponto de ser maldoso. Era machista como tantos, mas temia acima de tudo sua avó.-pensativo, fanziu a testa enrugada.-Aquela velha... Ah, aquela velha de sangue quente conseguia ser tão rígida que acabou por castrar a capacidade de amar do próprio filho. Reina, como a maioria das mulheres, se casou por obrigação. Nunca foi amor, embora seu pai inconscientemente amasse a esposa. Era um sentimento estranho que sua mãe julgava insano e obsessivo... Contudo, ela já estava perdida em um mar de amargura e só tinha os filhos como pilastra para se agarrar naquela tormenta em altíssimo mar. Quando foi lhe tirado isso, ela secou de uma só vez...

-Fomos tirados de mamãe...-cortou, sentindo a ira tomar a alma e o sangue começando a ferver. O seu pior ressentimento voltava à tona depois de quase duas décadas adormecido.

-Foi cruel não apenas para sua mãe, mas para todos que a amavam.-fechando os olhos, o Lama escutou os gritos de agonia de Reina ao saber que sua filha mais nova tinha sido dada a um casal japonês... Perder Hoshi tirara um pedaço de sua alma, contudo perder o direito à filha mais velha roubara toda a esperança de Reina, cujo único pecado fora amar o homem errado e repudiar o homem que tinha a sua posse legal.-Sakura, sua mãe não sumiu, ela foi enterrada viva neste templo e, após a sua morte, tudo ficou em silêncio... Até que, em uma noite fria, o céu de Kiufu amanheceu vermelho pelo sangue daqueles que morreram aqui, queimados.

Sakura manteve os olhos abertos, a testa estava retesada e os lábios comprimidos. Todos haviam sofrido e ainda estavam pagando por um erro de seu pai. Não era necessário falar que ele estava por trás de tudo... Até mesmo da morte de Reina.

-Qual foi a causa da morte de minha mãe, Lama?

Pensativo, não sabia se devia ocultar ou não a morte de Reina. Seria doloroso para ela saber que a mãe havia tirado a própria vida por não ter mais fé de que um dia voltaria vê as duas meninas que concebera com o amante. Era uma perda incontestável, tanto que em sua trajetória de queda não fora um drama e sim o estranho reconforto de que sua missão estava cumprida. Nada mais tinha a fazer na terra... Nem mais as filhas lhe pertenciam, quanto mais o direito de viver.

Após muito ponderar, optou pelo silêncio. Não era necessário contar todos os fatos ao pé da letra, nem mesmo revelar os podres do falecido imperador. A mulher à sua frente ainda não era capaz de assimilar nada, quanto mais descobrir que quem fora sua família por décadas não possuía seu sangue... Fora enganada por muito tempo.

-Reina morreu de tristeza.-falou, ocultando a verdade sem necessariamente mentir.-Faz tanto tempo...

A metáfora usada pelo Lama não convenceu Sakura, afinal, para ela, ninguém morria de tristeza e sim de uma doença. Tinha motivos para ter certeza de que Reina tinha sérios problemas de saúde. Ela, além de tossir muito, era perseguida por algumas maculas nas mãos e no rosto. Mas fora proibida, fora raptada e jamais vira sua mãe novamente. Com ressentimento que se lembrava das noites insones, dos choros desesperados e da falta que sentia. A Ama tinha feito o possível, mas jamais substituíra sua mãe e ela sabia muito bem disso.

-Eu... Eu por anos tentei esquecê-la. Não tinha noção do que acontecia, vivia em um mundo isolado...Tinha contato apenas com os lacaios que me serviam, meu pai e com Mao. Era uma convivência difícil, principalmente com Mao.-confessou, coçando os olhos.-Às vezes ele parecia me odiar, outras ele queria me matar e algumas vezes me humilhava na frente dos empregados.

-A sua infância não foi fácil, Sakura. Eu sei disso.

Com um brilho determinado no olhar, ela disparou:

-Como você sabe? O senhor estava morto... Sempre esteve...

-Eu sempre estive a seu lado. Nunca desviei do seu caminho e sempre corria para socorrê-la. Eu a chamei... Eu a preparei para esse dia.-falou o velho, se aproximando a passos largos.

Assustada, Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não respondeu, estava pesado como chumbo. Aterrorizada, voltou a um passado distante, quando ainda era uma criança inocente...

"_Venha... Venha, querida!"_

O relógio...

"_Não vou machucá-la, menina. Mesmo que pudesse não seria capaz de tocar numa menina tão bonita e pura..."_

Confirmando com a cabeça o senhor se abaixou, olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes de Sakura, delicadamente tocou a face.

-Então não era um devaneio qualquer...

-Não, não era.

-Era você também...

-Sim, eu estava do seu lado em forma de pássaro.-confirmou carinhosamente, demonstrando toda feição que sentia pela menina na qual fora o primeiro a pegar no colo. Ainda tinha guardado na memória...

A emoção de Reina...

O orgulho do poderoso Goro Katori, general da mais temida armada japonesa.

O choro de um pequeno ser indefeso...sem pecado.

_**Março de 1869- Dias após o nascimento de Sakura...**_

_Reina jazia sobre uma confortável cama de almofadas azuis, os cabelos negros caiam sobre os ombros, os olhos castanhos demonstrava mais orgulho da alegria, sua filhinha de apenas seis dias berrava e era amparada pela jovem criada feiosa, que sorria e cantava uma canção tola. Eram cenas de um cotidiano atípico, não era sempre que Chen marcava uma audiência. Não fazia questão da presença dele, ainda mais sabendo que ele nunca fora de formalidade com ela. _

_-Sakura possui belos pulmões, Reina.-comentou o monge, que no futuro seria um poderoso Lama._

_Rindo, a japonesa sorriu, amava o lindo fruto de uma paixão desmedida que ultrapassara as muralhas intransponíveis do palácio imperial._

_-Essa menina será forte o suficiente para sobreviver ao pai._

_Sacudindo a cabeça, o homem já no auge de sua maturidade, arrumou as almofadas, a fim de aliviar a persistente dor na coluna. _

_-Não tenha dúvida disso. _

_-E eu não tenho, Reina.-rebateu.-Sei que terei muito orgulho desse anjo. _

_-Anjo? Só se for no mais alto pico do Tibet.-zombou a serva, tentando acalmar o bebê que já fungava compulsivamente.-Veja, Sakura não é uma flor, ela não desiste, mesmo já cansada. _

_-Será uma guerreira.-opinou a criada do monge._

_Reina já não participava da conversa, estava mergulhada nos próprios problemas. Tivera uma filha com outro homem e isso era tão claro que não precisaria de provas. A menina não tinha nenhum traço que pertencesse à linhagem de Chen. Tinha olhos verdes iguais aos de Goro e era linda, diferente de Mao que, aos três anos, já apresentava uma carranca de dar medo. Amava o pequeno enteado, porém não tanto quanto amava a sua filha. Embora todos pensassem que ele fosse seu filho.._

_Chen era um doente..._

_Deveria fugir com a filha como Goro havia proposto, contudo preferia sofre a ver o amado morto por deserção. _

_-Que horas o imperador disse que viria, Ama?-perguntou ela, cortando a animada conversa que se desenrolava entre o monge e as servas que girava em torno de sua bela filha. Ficava aliviada por perceber que sua pequena nascera com o dom de cativar...assim ela jamais sofreria. _

_-Há duas horas, imperatriz._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Sim...ele diz que queria conhecer o fruto do pecado.-falou com uma certa repugnância.-Às vezes penso que ele está doente.-olhando para o monge, aclamou.-Que Buda me perdoe, mas eu não sei o que tem na cabeça daquele homem! Não tem sentimentos... É frio e extremamente burro!-pausando, olhou para o senhor e depois para Reina esperando escutar uma censura._

_-Não vamos te censurar, Ama. -falou Reina, gargalhando. -Seria hipocrisia de nossa parte fazer iss,o já que é exatamente o que pensamos._

_Reina, desde o princípio, nunca fora de mentir para o marido. Não gostava dele e jamais gostaria. Nem mesmo amizade..._

_Chen era seu inimigo..._

_Seu algoz..._

_E nada mais. _

_-Mesmo assim, acho que deveria agir com mais tato, querida.-asseverou o monge, pegando o bebê manhoso no colo.-Pelo bem desse ser indefesa criança, que já é achacada como "Filha do demônio". _

_Arqueando a sobrancelha espessa, Reina se fez de desentendida._

_-Quer que eu vire uma cabra obediente, Monge!-exclamou, grosseira.-Que fique de quatro, esperando pelo momento do coito? Não! Eu não sou assim! Meu corpo e minha devoção pertencem apenas a um homem!_

_-Não precisa ser asselvajada, Reina.-respondeu ele, severo.-Não pedi que agisse dessa maneira, mas sim para ter mais destreza no modo de agir com o seu marido. Raciocine! Você nem ao menos é chinesa pura, teve um caso aberto com um oficial japonês, já tem seu nome associado aos piores palavrões!-Sem se alterar, ninou a pequenina, que agora dormia como um anjo entre seus braços.-Apenas um boato, apenas uma briga pode colocar sua vida e a da sua filha em xeque. _

_A melancolia tomava conta de sua alma ao admitir que o Monge tinha, sim, uma certa razão. Ao renegar o marido, aceitaria para si um destino cruel e sombrio, mas não queria o mesmo para a filha. Ela era pequena demais para saber o que é o peso do ódio e da corrupção. _

_-O que posso fazer? Transforma-me em uma esposa passiva? Trair o meu único amor? Mandá-lo embora e aceitar aquele que me comprou como pai do meu tesouro?_

_-Sei que é uma expectativa aterradora... –falou, amargurado. Não gostava da idéia de ver sua adorada amiga se rebaixar a um homem sem moral e decência, mas não podia deixá-lo se apoderar da pequena Sakura.-Mas é o mais certo a fazer...Por ser uma menina, é mais arriscado ainda, Reina...Não podemos deixá-la à mercê da doida da sua sogra. _

_Estremeceu só em pensar no destino da filha caso Chen, agindo por pura vingança, lhe tirasse a posse da pequena. Seria o último dia de sua vida, sabia disso. Não poderia viver sem ela, não poderia caminhar com a incerteza em sua cabeça. Preferia a morte à vê-la longe de seu seio... De seu amor... De sua vida. _

_Faria qualquer sacrifício por ela! Vestiria a máscara da falsidade para poder criar a filha e torná-la uma mulher de preceitos fortes. _

_-Eu sei... E é justo isso que me machuca.-sussurrou, olhando para a menina que dormia alheia a tudo e a todos. _

-E o que o senhor quer de mim, Lama?-perguntou Sakura, amofinada, cansada, querendo muito sair dali e voltar para a sua realidade, que parecia real e assentada se comparada a tudo que já tinha visto naquela única manhã.

-Eu não quero nada, pequena.

-Então posso ir?-perguntou, cautelosa, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

-Não antes de escutar a verdade.-falou, sentando ao lado dela.-Sei que seu coração está machucado, vejo isso pela dor em seu útero e principalmente em seu coração.

Sakura não se mexeu, ao contrário, olhou para o senhor sem entender nada, o que já não era uma novidade. Naquele dia aprendera mais sobre si mesma do que em toda a sua vida, trancada em uma cidade luxuosa.

-Sei que precisa de mim...-sussurrou ele, estalando os dedos no exato momento em que Sakura começava escutar uma melodia gostosa e dramática.-Essa era a música que Reina mais gostava, ela se chama Noturno, foi feito pelo compositor ocidental cujo nome é tão sublime quanto essa bela melodia, Chopin. Foi justamente essa linda composição que embalou os últimos suspiros de vida dela...Não foi dramático e sim poético. Ela entregou a vida para estar em paz...

-Mas ao mesmo tempo ela os condenou à morte... -a boca tinha um gosto ácido e os olhos ardiam, pois a música a fazia reviver os momentos felizes ao lado de sua mãe, a qual até mesmo o nome lhe fora negado saber.

-Não pense assim, Sakura. Nós, ao exilar sua mãe, assumimos um risco e, por nenhum momento, pensamos em nos esconder.

-Eu, Mao e Hoshi pagamos um preço alto demais.-falou com a cabeça baixa.-Creio que fui a mais poupada, mas...

-Mao é ruim por natureza e a sua outra irmã é astuta, e por isso sempre superou. Agora o que mais temo é o seu futuro.-continuou, sombrio.-Seu marido precisa de você... Precisa tanto que te afasta dele com medo de machucá-la.

-Me machucar? Hahahaha! Ele é mestre nisso... Ao me ignorar ele já me fere.

-Eu não estou aqui para defendê-lo, mas sim para ajudá-la.

-Eu jamais implorarei a Xiaosheng, Lama.-falou, expondo todo o ódio que começava a sentir por Shoran.

-Você o ama, não tente negar isso ao seu próprio coração.

Tossindo, Sakura olhou revoltada para o velho. Não esperava ser chamada a atenção, sendo que Shoran era o maior culpado por aquela situação caótica. Não fora ela que proibira sua entrada. Não fora ela que, mesmo doente, havia mandado ele embora. Não fora ela que empregara, na cara, o amante.

Crispando os lábios, fechou os olhos, fazendo uma contagem regressiva.

-Seja forte! Prove ao seu marido que é capaz de coisas que muitas não conseguem.-falou, exaltado.-Saindo daqui, corra até o gabinete dele, jogue-o contra a parede e exija seu **direito**! Não seja burra, conquiste o homem que ama... Ou pelo menos dê uma chance a ele...

Sakura não pode negar que era exatamente isso que queria ter a coragem de fazer, porém não a tinha. Era uma covarde, uma sem vontade. No fundo já acreditava em mais nada nem mesmo em seu amor.

-Não sei se consigo fazer isso.-comentou Sakura, cabisbaixa.-Ele parece estar distante.

-Diferente do homem que conheceu...

-Não! Eu nem tive tempo de conhecê-lo.-confessou, mordiscando o lábio inferior delicadamente.-Apenas supus...

-Sua suposição não estava errada, Sakura. Ele é um homem bom, entretanto está confuso.

-Eu também estou e nem por isso reneguei o que sentia por ele.- ela rebateu.

-Ele é um homem, e não teve uma infância fácil. Sofreu muito e isso deixou marcas no corpo e em sua alma...-informou ele sorrindo.-Pelo menos tente, Sakura. Seria bom para sua imagem você estar ao lado dele hoje à noite. Acredite ou não, ele vai ficar feliz por tê-la.-erguendo o queixo dela, depositou um cálido beijo na face esquerda.-Ficará orgulhoso de sua postura!

-Que garantia terei...

-Nenhuma, querida.- ele admitiu, olhando diretamente nos olhos da jovem.-Tente, não apenas por você, mas por todos que a cercam.

Ele tinha usado as mesmas palavras com Reina e no desfecho ele havia participado e chorado junto com a grande amiga. Contudo, tivera mais uma oportunidade e não estava disposto a dar um ponto final no lugar errado. Não confiava em Shoran, mas sabia que ele tinha uma boa alma, transviada do caminho certo, porém tinha grandes chances de voltar ao curso normal se Sakura estivesse ao lado dele.

Fácil, não seria! Tinha várias pedras no caminho e uma criança inocente chegando ao mundo. Muitos iriam conspirar contra o amor que nutriam um pelo outro, mas, uma vez juntos, nada os separaria.

Tinha certeza...

Ou pelo menos torcia para não estar errado novamente.

-Você será capaz de lidar com seu orgulho gigante, pequena?-perguntou, ressabiado.

Contemplativa, Sakura olhou para o velho e depois para o teto. Certamente pisaria no orgulho, quebraria a promessa que fizera a si mesma. Mas... Mas tentaria pela a última vez...

-Tentarei... Contudo não vou perdoá-lo uma segunda vez, Lama.

Seria agora...

Ou talvez nunca mais!

OoaoaoaoOo

Shoran lia alguns papéis, quando foi interrompido pelo furacão vestido em um kimono verde. Soltando um impropério feio, nem se dignou a olhar para o rosto da mulher, simplesmente voltou a atenção para o documento que protocolava mais uma obra no cais e alguns incentivos fiscais aos pequenos agricultores que estavam perdendo o pouco que tinham por causa da estiagem fora de época.

-An Jing ,quantas vezes já falei que não era para me interromper...

-Seja quem for essa An Jing, querido esposo, certamente não merece ser recebida com tanto descaso de sua parte.-disparou Sakura, obscura, tentando controlar os ciúmes que nasceram com apenas a citação de um nome feminino pouco comum.

A respiração de Shoran se tornou ofegante e os seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. Estava tendo uma miragem ou era um sonho muito bom. Sakura estava de pé! Mais magra e pálida, porém linda! Como queria abraçá-la... Esquecer de tudo e voltar ser aquele mesmo homem, que jurara proteção e fidelidade.

No entanto, esse homem morrera junto com a certeza de que não traria nada de bom para Sakura. Ela era pura demais para viver imersa pela sua podridão.

-Sakura...

-Sou eu mesma, Xiasheng!-falou, triunfante.

**Continua...**

**Oiiii, caro leitor!**

O capítulo das explicações! Esse deveria ser o subtítulo. Quem acompanhou capítulo por capítulo deve saber que falo a verdade. Tudo o que ficou em branco ou estranho estar implícito nesse capítulo. Pelo menos da parte de Sakura. Não foi nada maravilhoso...mas foi um bom caminho no qual conduzirei a fic a partir de agora. (rsrsrsrsrs) Como falo tem que gosta muito dela para acompanhá-la.

Decidi dá mais uma chance a Shoran (embora, não fiquem muito contentes, pois ele vai aprontar mais uma!).

Estou indo viajar...ando estafada e doente e nada melhor do que um tempo longe da minha vida para que tudo não volte a ser como antes. Enquanto isso vocês fiquem com apenas isso... (muito prático)

Ah, estou triste! Ficou proibido responder reviews. Agora será apenas por reply que poderei falar com vocês, então deixem o e-mail, sei que enche o saco,no entantoé o certo. Penso em responder os comentários na minha pagina na internet, mas no momento com os preparativos da viagem não tenho tempo.

Então aqui ficar apenas um cálido beijos para **Miaka Hiiragizawa, MeRRy aNNe, Lanah, Miaka, Yumi Takashi, Lillyth-Chan, sl43r-s4ko4 e a cam!**

Bom, espero pela opinião de todos.

Obrigada!

Beijosss de uma autora cansada...

Anna Lennox


	16. Chapter 16

**Por amor**

**Capítulo 16**

**Taisetsu: Estimado...**

**By: **Anna C. Lennox

**Dedicado: **Rô

**Betas:** Lanah e Lia

-Canalha! Como ele pôde fazer isso conosco?-gritou James Shields levando as duas mãos à costumeira mesa de mogno aclarada. -Como ele ousou atraiçoar dessa forma um sentimento extraordinário de amizade que oferecemos de tão bom grado? –dramatizou, enfatizando bem as palavras para que nenhuma sutileza passasse por despercebida.

À sua frente jaziam dezenas de oficiais da armada imperial inglesa, cujo quartel ficava num porto de uma das ilhas da Taiwan. Sabia que devia instigá-los contra aquilo que considerava um dos piores defeitos humanos.

Que era a traição...

Que não agia sozinha, vinha acompanhada de um momento que estava sobre forte pressão do parlamento inglês, que a cada dia enviava telégrafos pedindo novas informações sobre um impasse que apenas uma guerra resolveria.

Contudo ainda não contava com o apoio das embaixadas e muito menos dos militares compatriotas que ainda viam com certo desagrado uma intervenção bélica.

-Isso não é o certo! Estamos a caminho de sermos expulsos da China. Logo...o mais breve possível estaremos rumo ao velho continente como um bando de fracassados, como perdedores, como uns verdadeiros filhos da mãe! E por quê? Porque uma manada de fanáticos guiado por um "idiota-ninguém" está proibindo a entrada de nossos produtos, criando salva-guardas inúteis, cujo único objetivo é nos provocar...-respirando ofegante, bebeu em um só gole a água.-Agora! Isso mesmo, agora! Ele conta com apoio daquele que comeu em nossas terras, que ficou rico com os nossos espólios!

Em seu discurso político e ultrapassado, Shields abrumou a barriga saliente no momento em que olhava para cada homem no salão em estilo rococó. Estava no caminho certo, logo falaria o nome do infeliz que se negara a atender seu chamado com a desculpa de que nunca fora inglês e que a partir daquele momento, para a Rainha e para Santa Fé, ele já não mais existia. Mostrando claramente que não estava mais a seu lado e com isso não devia obrigação nenhuma a quem quer fosse.

-Descaso! Sem-vergonhice! Uma desonra não só para a nossa bandeira, a qual empunhamos em nossos navios, em nossas embaixadas, em nossos uniformes e por fim, o mais precioso, em nossos corações, mas também para nossos irmãos irlandeses, aos quais temos tanto afeto e respeito.-organizando as folhas pegou o último papel amarelado e voltou a ler com o mesmo fervor dos tempos em que era jovem e viril.-Enfim, caros companheiros de pátria, temos um inimigo que usa de nosso sangue para conseguir a vitória. Mas ele não vai conseguir! Não vai mesmo, pois nós britânicos temos sangue forte correndo em nossas veias e sem dúvida não somos tão facilmente corruptíveis como **Drake Honhl**... Que a partir de hoje foi não é mais cidadão inglês!

Os aplausos soaram por todo o salão, produzindo ecos que ultrapassavam a acústica do local se espalhando pela a rua movimentada de Beijing, pelas quais vários paravam e cochichavam sobre o que escutavam. Alguns tinham certeza de que a guerra estava próxima, outros, em sua maioria desempregados, miseráveis, aplaudiam a atitude do Grande Imperador, mas viam com receio, aqueles cansados de tanto lutar pela a vida, o medo de serem as primeiras vítimas de uma revolta.

-Temos que nos unir!-aclamava como um ditador romano ao exército, cujos comandantes pensavam conforme seu bel-interesse. Não muito diferente de Napoleão, contudo não se deixaria esmorecer caso a derrota cálida e amiga chegasse em uma hora impertinente.-Juntar nossas forças e exigir o que é nosso por direito e conquista!

Pronto, pensou o velho sorridente. Eram apenas cinco horas da tarde, o sol que batia em seu rosto já se preparava para o descanso, e ele em menos de seis horas tinha ganhado um inimigo e dezenas de aliados.

Estavam próximos de um desfecho, no qual ele não estava disposto a perder, afinal, era a sua carreira como diplomata que estava em jogo. Ganharia o céu se fosse vencedor...

Sob aplausos e gritos de incentivos se retirou, sendo acolhido pelo velho companheiro chinês Leung, que há meses alertava sobre o futuro protecionismo oriental apontando caminhos e soluções em troca de uma polpuda poupança com as libras imperiais, no entanto era um homem confiável, que se baseava em um principio forte: _Ser fiel a si mesmo sem nunca ser desonesto com aquele que te deu a mão_.

Com um aglomerado tão coeso, não haveria espaço para má sorte.

Pelo menos era nisso que _queria_ acreditar.

**OoooOOOOOoooooOOOO**

Leung Fou, um vellho barrigudo, com a pele facial cansada e com um extenso e inegável bigode, sorria com displicência para o diplomata inglês. Não estava ali para festejar, muito menos fingir que concordava com tudo sempre. O único motivo que fazia estar presente àquela tola reunião era o interesse político que movia o seu senhor Ren.

O bom de ser ter certa influência era pelo o fato de contar com a confiança de quem quer que fosse sem levantar nenhuma suspeita. Não que achasse aquele aglomerado de selvagens importante a seu líder, enfim pouco importava se o exército de Xiaosheng fosse pisoteado pela força armada inglesa, todavia parecia ser importante para Ren decidir que rumo tomar.

Apóia o cunhado sem rumo? Ou mostra simpatia pela causa inglesa?

Ele sinceramente não sabia!

Olhando para fora da janela, acenou discretamente para Jiang, que vestia trajes rasgados parecidos com os da plebe que circulava pela rua acidentada. Franziu a testa ao não ver o ancião Talin, não fora bem aquilo que tinham combinado horas antes.

Preocupado, continuou a sorrir e silabar palavras sem nexos ao burro diplomata, que no momento pensava ser o centro de todo universo, sem sequer imaginar a teia política e no jogo de interesse em que estava se envolvendo.

**OoooOOOOoooO**

Sakura assentava-se tranquilamente na cama de Arhat, que estava bem localizada no canto escuro do escritório de Xiansheng. Era delicadamente feita de bambu e fechada em três lados, servindo tanto para sentar como para deitar. Ela por si só tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios e os olhos brilhavam intensamente quando focalizava o marido, que empertigado e acanhado, mexia irritadamente o jogo de dados.

-Sakura...

-Shoran...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo provocando um acesso de risos em ambos, mas logo se fecharam de novo, voltando ao silêncio que já perdurava por minutos.

Shoran sentado sobre almofadas, rememorava os poucos momentos em que estivera ao lado da moça. A paixão incendiara seu corpo e a sua mente. Já não era novidade e nem ao menos o atemorizava como antes, embora a certeza de que era nocivo a ela fosse uma realidade que o impelia a lutar com todas as suas forças pelo o carinho daquela meiga e apaixonada mulher. Ainda nutria a cálida e triste esperança de um dia se livrar da maldição e tê-la ao seu lado plenamente... Sem o receio de perdê-la por uma fatalidade do destino.

-Não esperava por visita sua, Sakura...da última vez não foi...

-Sei que não foi agradável, Xiaosheng.-cortou respeitosamente, abaixando a cabeça.-Falei coisas impensadas, porém sinceras, que por nenhum momento foram calculadas ou premeditadas.-em fio de voz completou.-Eu realmente estava magoada.

-Não está mais?-perguntou erguendo sobrolho.

-Sim, ainda estou contristada, -respondeu convicta.-contudo ainda quero que esse casamento dê certo.

Curioso, Shoran levantou os ombros, ficando ereto. Estava em um de seus vários devaneios, no qual Sakura, despida, vinha ao seu encontro desarmada de ressentimento, pronta para se jogar em seus braços, sedenta de amor.

-Como assim?-indagou confuso, piscando sem parar.-É um tanto estranho não acha?

-Sei que é estranho...Eu mesma, até horas atrás, estava cheia de ódio.-falava pensativa, sentando ao lado dele, deixando o leque e o lençol de pano bordado com motivos florais sob o sofá de bambu.-No entanto descobri que nunca é tarde demais para correr atrás do que acreditamos.- olhando para os olhos cor de chocolate circundado por pálpebras escuras, sem vida.-E eu acredito no que vivemos naquele curto interlúdio, Shoran.

Os olhos dela estavam rasos d´água. Não era uma tarefa fácil, simplesmente estava passando por cima de seu orgulho e dizendo o que nunca cogitara um dia falar em voz alta. Todavia estava disposta a viver com ele novamente, ser dele sem reclamar. Queria de todo coração tentar novamente...apenas mais uma vez.

-Não creio que acredite em meus sentimentos, afinal, tem tantas amantes que logo não precisa de mim ou de meus carinhos tímidos. Nem mesmo um filho fui capaz de conceber...antes mesmo de meu útero ser fecundado uma doença maligna drenou meu sangue, matando todas as chances de lhe dar um herdeiro.

-Não se menospreze tanto, Sakura.-falou ele tirando um lenço de papel e entregando a ela. Odiava vê-la aos prantos, odiava a sensação de que era o maior culpado por aquelas lágrimas.-Você é linda, um filho só lhe roubaria a beleza.

Nem mesmo uma facada doeria tanto do que o peso das palavras de Shoran. Mostrava-se frio à sua declaração e ainda parecia agradecido por ela não estar grávida, julgando sua beleza, e medroso de que fosse perdê-la ao dar à luz a um bebê. Ele não queria ter um filho com ela...

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas, querida. -falou lendo seus pensamentos com uma facilidade que irritava Sakura.-Eu amaria o fruto de nosso amor...ele seria a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, mas não quero que fique obcecada com idéia de conceber uma criança, Sakura.-segurando a mão esquerda dela continuou.-É jovem, bonita, e eu, embora não demonstre como deveria, a considero muito...

-Não é o que parece.-respondeu seca.

-Tenho os meus motivos, Sakura.

-Quais?-perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, retirando lentamente a mão.-Fale, Shoran, quais são esses importantes motivos que o afasta de mim?

Com a cabeça baixa, não olhou para Sakura, mas engoliu a seco o ar quente.

-E-eu sou fraco, Sakura.-confessou ruborizado.-Passei por momentos difíceis que me fez um guerreiro audaz e um político sem medo ou diplomacia, mas também construiu um rapaz cujo medo de amar é apavorante.

-Você tem medo de mim? É isso Shoran...?

-Parece inacreditável, mas sim, eu tenho medo da intensidade do que sinto por você.-desconfortáve,l ficou de pé.-Quando não a conhecia, nutria a esperança de ter um relacionamento tranqüilo cheio de tolerância, já que não havia sentido ter algo a mais do que isso, porém nada acontece como planejamos.-fazendo uma pausa caminhou até a mesinha, ficando de costas para a esposa, não queria que ela presenciasse a fraqueza refletida em suas íris.-E-e eu te amo, Sakura...

Emocionada, caminhou até ele, parando a alguns metros de seu ombro forte. Era uma formiga se comparada à pujança do marido, que acabara de admitir que a amava.

Mas algo estava errado...

-E o que há de errado em me amar, Shoran?-perguntou sombria.

-Nada...a não ser que não tenho controle sobre meus sentimentos e isso afeta meus sentidos, Sakura.-falou no ato fechando o punho sob a mesa.-Tenho medo de perdê-la...

-Agindo dessa forma ao se preserva,r me perderá do mesmo jeito.

-Pelo menos estará viva.-falou com fervor.-Sou um Imperador e tenho vários inimigos que dariam a alma à maldade que cerca nosso mundo para saber a minha fraqueza...

E ela era fraqueza dele, pensou Shoran, olhando para o jardim arborizado, onde várias andorinhas procuravam alimentos ao final da tarde. Endireitando os ombros voltou a olhar para pequena que estava a seu lado e tinha os olhos vidrados e sem vida.

Não havia se enganado quanto a inteligência da esposa, ela era a única que o compreendia...Seria uma caminhada difícil sem o apoio dela, mas preferia a solidão à certeza de que ela estava morta por sua culpa. Não queria que ela fosse um meio no jogo político que estava travando contra a potÊncia inglesa. Naquele dia mesmo o embaixador havia incitado a guerra em uma reunião aberta aos oficiais ingleses estacionados em Taiwan e Hong Kong, além de combates silenciosos que já ocorriam no Tibet e em Xinjiang, no qual suas tropas venciam com grande êxito.

Sakura era o seu bem precioso, não queria vê-la na mira de pessoas inescrupulosas que fariam de tudo para vê-lo na sarjeta, taxado como perdedor.

-Isso é um não, Shoran?-perguntou ela, erguendo o sobrolho fixando nos papeis cuja letra era irreconhecível.

-Sim...-falou engasgado.

-Por medo você está me mandando embora? Por fraqueza não quer confiar em mim! Tem medo de que eu seja uma presa fácil nas mãos de seus arquiinimigos?-falou zangada, pegando a face dele com as duas mãos.-Eu já não sou mais uma criança, Shoran. Sou uma mulher forte e capaz de lutar contra todos ao seu lado.

-É tão difícil entender, Sakura, que não posso lutar contra esse medo?

-Você não quer lutar! Esse é o problema!-falou com face bem próxima do pescoço dele.-O seu amor não é tão forte... você acha que serei fraca, mas se esse fosse o caso eu não estaria aqui implorando em nome do amor que sinto por você...-mordiscando a orelha dele sussurrou apaixonada.-Isso sim é difícil de entender...

Palavras foram desnecessárias, Shoran sucumbiu à sedução, abraçando o corpo trêmulo.

-Eu quero você de volta, Xiao.-concisa, beijou os lábios duros e crispados.-Quero sentir seus toques, seus gemidos...Não me importa seu passado, nem ao menos penso em suas amantes, desejo apenas o seu lado terno. E sei que necessita disso mais do que eu posso supor.

Sakura escutou um gemido brutal e logo se viu deitada sob a secretária, cercada de documentos e carimbos do governo. O desejo nasceu nas entranhas no instante em que ele erguia seu vestido, abrindo espaço para adentrar seu corpo e saciar a sede de ambos.

OooOOOooooOOOOooooOO

-Aqui estão as máscaras que pediu, mestre.-falou o velho gordo chinês expondo quatro peças de porcelana.-Não foi uma tarefa fácil, tive que escapulir de Leung e Jiang sem levantar suspeitas.

Ignorando o ancião, Mao olhou detidamente para a máscaras de diversas cores e significados. Eram aquelas peças de valor exorbitante que ganhariam vida na ópera que aconteceria naquela noite que pretendia ser inesquecível.

Claro que eram réplicas, não era doido a ponto de colocar seu fiel ajudante em uma missão tênue.

-Se o senhor me permite, posso fazer uma pergunta?-indagou Talin, coçando sua pança inchada.

Examinando a máscara cor de ouro com detalhes azuis e preto sacudiu a cabeça, apaixonado pela a angústia que via na figura misteriosa.

-O que pretende fazer com essas máscaras?

-Ora, o que mais faria com essas peças senão fosse usá-las?-perguntou sarcástico.

-Não sei...-respondeu grosseiramente.-Talvez guardá-las...Conheço vários estrangeiros que dariam tudo para ter uma cópia dessa e...

-Errado, Talin.-cortou sem cerimônia.-Iremos usá-las hoje à noite.

Mao riu da expressão mortificada do velho burro que certamente pensava que ele iria ser um dos atores da ópera de seu amado cunhado. Até que a linha de pensamento não estava totalmente errada...

-Não, amigo.-falou em barítono, com a mascara totalmente vermelha, salva a lista preta em torno dos olhos e o raio dourado na testa, cuja expressão demonstrava sagacidade e fortaleza.-Não "usurparei" o lugar do ator em uma ópera, embora não esteja tão enganado.

-C-como assimm?-enrolou-se, todo amedrontado.

-Fácil!-falou batendo na parede frágil de papel.-Seremos protagonistas de um momento em que a China não se esquecerá por um bom tempo.

Pretensioso, repassou seu plano ao velho, o único que ainda não tomara conhecimento sobre os pontos fundamentais do encargo, dado a sua boca solta e suas poucas maneiras. Agora, mesmo que desse com as línguas nos dentes, nada e nem ninguém poderia salvar o renomado embaixador britânico da morte certa.

-Isso é arriscado, Ren. -amedrontado, tremia como vara verde.-O Embaixador estará armado até os dentes...

-Mas não esperava pela visita imprevista dos "justiceiros" do Imperador.

-Ele não é burro.

-Em todo caso, Talin, agimos com um único objetivo e você está cansado de escutar. – cáustico, tocou a mascara de cor preta, a mais bela entre todas.-Vamos nos aliar ao traidor, e depois que tudo não passar de uma memória longínqua, atacaremos sem dó ou piedade aquilo que ele tanto ama...

Perturbado, Talin se retirou, deixando Mao sozinho olhando para as peças de arte decidindo qual seria a sua no show que ele chamava de matança para a purificação de sua alma. Sem dúvida era um ato de crueldade, afinal matariam um homem cuja inteligência e o dom para oratória era inegável, estava lá quando o sábio homem convocara dezenas de ingleses descrentes em sua força para a guerra contra o protecionismo da monarquia chinesa.

Não que concordasse com ele, no fundo ele admirava a atitude do cunhado ao se por à frente dos interesses das potências que por séculos roubavam toda a riqueza produzida pelo o povo que ficava as moscas, dependendo de esmolas periódicas.

Agiria pelo próprio interesse, pensou, não escondendo a gargalhada escarninha, mataria o embaixador naquela noite e no dia seguinte a guerra seria a realidade mais do que presente. Jovens se alistariam, pegariam em armas e sangue seria derrubado. Logo após a primeira derrota, ele ofereceria seu apoio em troca de perdão e salvaria sua "amada" irmã das mãos inimigas. A paz voltaria reinar e ele, em poucos meses, não só deporia Shoran como mataria a doce Sakura, que por anos roubara a sua glória.

OoooOOOOooooO

Arrumando a veste amarrota, Sakura olhava sonhadora para o corpo nu e satisfeito do marido, que descansava serenamente sob a cama Arhat.

-Já vai, Sakura?-perguntou ele com os olhos fechados.-Ainda é cedo, além de não ser uma situação nada agradável ver que estou sendo deixado para trás após ser usado.-concluiu faceto.

-Usado! Hahaha, essa foi boa, querido.-comentou soltando uma leve risada.-Não sabia que o senhor tinha uma veia cômica.

-E não tenho. -sussurrou com um meio sorriso no momento em que levantava da Arhat.

Um leve arrepio subiu pela espinha espalhando o calor pelo corpo todo quando visualizou o peito grande e forte coberto por uma camada leve de pêlos, onde há pouco tinha deitado a sua cabeça, desfrutando do cheiro cítrico e relaxante que exalava da pele de seu sensual marido.

-Não é mais cedo, Shoran.-falou, desviando o olhar para o jardim espaçoso e bem cuidado, o que atiçou o ressentimento em seu peito ao se lembrar de suas tulipas que haviam secado sob o sol forte da estiagem.-Logo terei que me aparatar para a ópera.-maliciosa, completou.-Estaria quebrando todos os princípios básicos defendidos pelos meus antepassados se me dignasse a aparecer em uma grandiosa comemoração vestida de maneira tão vulgar.

-Creio que não são suas vestes que denunciariam a deprava que é, meu amor.-hilário, se espreguiçou todo como um autêntico gato persa.-Basta contemplar a sua face para chegar a genuína confirmação...

-Que sou sim uma mulher satisfeita!-completou pegando o lençol de pano prendendo nas costas, enquanto procurava o leque que no meio da profusão de corpos e panos acabara se perdendo em algum canto.-Pelo menos fisicamente sim...-auspiciosa, ergueu o nariz dirigindo olhares zombeteiros.-Agora depende do senhor me satisfazer emocionalmente.

Erguendo o sobrolho, Shoran vestiu a calça de pregas laterais.

-Odeio cobrança, Sakura.-falou mordaz.

-E eu não estou cobrando.

-Não?-cansado, apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos. -Bem, não foi essa a impressão que me passou.

-Eu sempre fui sincera com você, Shoran.-falou concisa.-Até mesmo quando falei que o odiava não era mentira. Por nenhum momento eu pensei em trair meus sentimentos, mas você sim!-rindo com certo escárnio, continuou. –Não apenas me traiu como tentou me matar. Entendo seus motivos...eles foram de certa forma "nobres", contudo não estou disposta a me machucar novamente e... E nem deixar que você pise novamente em meus sentimentos.-caminhando decididamente até a porta, parou apenas um instante.-Essa é a última chance que meu orgulho me permite lhe dar, Shoran...

Como um carrasco e sua fiel lâmina, Sakura fraquejou no último momento. Não estava apenas decretando uma sentença a ele, mas também a condenando a viver em uma eterna cobrança por atenção.

Shoran estava certo e aquele era o preço por tentar tanto ser feliz com o homem que a completava.

-Por favor, Shoran...não a desperdice.-com um fio de voz, saiu destroçada e sem o seu precioso leque, que por anos pertencera a sua mãe, no entanto que não tinha grande importância ao se equiparar com o jogo fatal que havia lançado o coração e seu orgulho.

OooooOOOOooooO

An Jing escondeu-se ligeiramente ao escutar o barulho irritante dos passos no corredor de acesso ao escritório do imperador. Não queria ser vista, ainda mais agora que havia escutado tão preciosa conversa e gemidos de paixão. Até agora tremia de desejo e a vontade de se tocar era tão maior do que a de sair pelos os corredores dando saltos de felicidades e narrar para a sua senhora o conteúdo enervante de mais um capítulo de um drama.

Não tinha dúvidas que Yé iria ter um filho ao descobrir que Sakura não apenas seria reconhecida Imperatriz como também a reconciliação do jovem casal. Era tudo que ela não queria...seria um golpe a mais no plano estagnado e falho de sua senhora.

Alisando o vestido, prendeu a respiração ao ver o vulto de Sakura refletir no ornamentado de prata, que de maneira premeditada fora colocada em cada canto do corredor escuro. Não eram esculturas de grande porte e muito menos com valor comercial, no mínimo era simpática e aterrorizante para as figuras mais sensíveis.

Encolhendo-se, toda temerosa, esperou por minutos até escutar os passos ritmados cada vez mais longe e finalmente saiu do apertado esconderijo atrás da estátua do tigre de bronze.

"_A sua inocência cansa a minha beleza, An Jing"_

O mais sábio a fazer era retornar ao palácio de Yé e conta o que descobrira por acaso. Devia muito à sua senhora e isso seria uma espécie de pagamento por toda a bondade e tempo que fora cedido para ensiná-la ser uma mulher. Não era pouco... Sabia que Yé daria a vida do filho para presenciar a queda da doce Sakura.

Por puro orgulho ferido, pois uma vez a imperatriz fora do jogo ela poderia voltar a ser a preferida de Xiaosheng, o que era impossível. Yé já havia cultivado o ódio no coração de Shoran.

Cumpriria com o seu dever, embora a sua maior vontade fosse de nunca ter escutado aquela conversa e muito menos ter ansiado por participar do momento carnal.

Era uma pervertida de pouca idade e não uma inocente sem noção como sua senhora parecia ter o prazer de praguejar.

OOOooooooOOO

Quatro homens devidamente disfarçados com máscaras teatrais adentram, sem serem vistos, na casa sede do embaixador inglês. O silêncio da noite agiu como elemento surpresa para um assalto esplendoroso na História diplomática entre ocidentais e orientais, cujos pensamentos eram tão distintos e o embate de interesses era estarrecedor.

Pelos corredores transversais, caminhava lentamente como ninjas japoneses. As paredes de madeira forradas com esdrúxulos papéis cor de rosa com algumas florzinhas amarelas e brancas pareciam fazer parte de outro mundo.

Realmente era um outro mundo... A edificação era todo em estilo Vitoriano, diferente de tudo em que já tinham visto e por isso redobraram a atenção em cada golpe de escada. Seria hilário sem um deles se perdesse do grupo.

-Tem certeza de que esse é o quarto dele?-perguntou o líder de máscara branca.

Confirmando em silêncio, o jovem com a máscara vermelha abriu a porta com violência.

Já passava das duas da madrugada, nem mesmo o fantasma que sempre rodeava aquele quarto, em especial para assustar a velha senhora medrosa, percebeu a movimentação estranha e intensa.

A suíte contava com uma sala, um quarto e o escritório bem deposto no canto esquerdo da sala, com visão central para o porto de Beijing, que há semana estava parado devido à salvaguarda e À estiagem prolongada e fora de época.

-O quarto é mais adiante.-falou o mais velho do grupo, cuja face era escondida pela a figura de cor preta com pequenos detalhes vermelhos.

O mais ressabiado e gordo permanecia em silêncio vigiando a porta. Por covardia não quisera participar diretamente do assassinato do embaixador e esposa. Embora cruel e frio, não era capaz de matar ninguém na calada da noite após ter conseguido a confiança e amizade.

-Seu sentimentalismo não serve para nada...-sussurrou o líder com o ar austero e demente.

-Eu sempre fui assim, e não é agora que irei mudar meus princípios.-falou entre os dentes saindo do quarto.

Rindo baixinho o líder acenou para os dois ajudantes. Tinha apenas dez minutos e nada mais...seria uma corrida contra o relógio, o que de certa formar proporcionaria à tão ilustre vítima uma morte sem dor.

Seguindo os setes passos de Cao Zhi, adentram o quarto com a leveza de uma pena.

"_Ofereço minha vida ao país e considero minha morte como retorno a casa"._

Embalado pelo ritmo do coração, desembainharam as espadas.

Caminharam arrastando as lâminas no carpete verde, que abafava o ruído macabro do atrito de metal e solo.

O mais jovem ficou parado como um juiz na cabeceira da cama e os outros dois se dividiram em cada lado.

Ergueram as lâminas e deferiram os golpes fatais contra o casal que nem mesmo tempo teve para suspirar.

O sangue jorrava, ensopando as espadas e as roupas dos assassinos.

Minutos depois atiravam as máscaras manchadas de sangue no chão, ao lado da cama.

No dia seguinte todos saberiam do ocorrido e só poderiam chegar a apenas uma conclusão: O imperador Xioasheng Li Shoran havia decretado o assassinato bárbaro do casal inglês nas barbas da mãe Inglaterra.

Ao amanhecer o país estaria em guerra...e o antigo Mão, de volta a cena política como o salvador!

**Continua...**

Oieee!

Esse capítulo só saiu após muita reflexão...Foi decisivo, não tenha dúvida. A partir de agora a narrativa vai desembocar para outro rumo. Sakura irá cobrar, Shoran estará perdido, Mao decidido e Yé contará a verdade.

Não vou falar mais nada, afinal ainda há uma probabilidade de ser modificada.

Esse é o último capítulo do ano (ohh!). Agora irei me dedicar aos meus presentinhos de natal. Então...

Espero que tenham gostado!

E não se esqueçam das famosas Reviews...Please, please!

Até mais!

Feliz Natal e Ano novo!

Beijos

Anna


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

**Por Amor**

**Capítulo 17**

**Wo gei ni xing fu...**

_Eu lhe darei a felicidade..._

* * *

**By: **_Anna C. Lennox_

**Beta: **_Lanah_

**Aviso básico: **_Por Favor! Prestem bastante atenção no tempo da fic, caso contrário, não entenderão nadinha de nada!_

* * *

A noite estava perfeita! O céu límpido, sem nenhuma sombra, resplandecia com o brilho descomunal dos pequenos corpos celestes que mais pareciam pequenos brilhantes. A lua estava cheia e gorda, como a sua barriga, refletiu Yé, fechando os olhos e afundando cada vez mais na grande bacia de prata, suportada por uma armação de cinco pés nos quais estavam pendurados a toalha de linho e o lenço de seda, e também se poderia apoiar o sabão com que An Jing delicadamente limpava os seus lindos cabelos negros, acarinhando-os com sensualidade, transpassando os dedos, circulado cada canto do seu couro cabeludo. 

A contrariedade causada pela terrível sensação de fracasso abdicava cada vez mais espaço para a tranqüilidade e a languidez. Óbvio que não era apenas o banho que a relaxava, muito menos os afagos da criada, e sim a certeza de que nem tudo estava perdido.

Sempre existiria uma luz no fim de uma caverna, não importava se ela era culpada ou inocente, as chances eram dadas e só dependia da sorte para ganhar ou perder. E Yé não queria perder...

-Ela é tão bonita, senhora.-divagou a moça jogando a água de essência perfumada sobre os cabelos da patroa.-Quando a imperatriz anda o mundo a sua volta parece parar.-concluiu, passando o sabonete no pescoço já tenso da moça.

Revirando os olhos, Yé endireitou o corpo, deixando o cabelo encobrir os seios fartos. Afastando do contato dos dedos finos da criada, sentou-se no lado oposto da bacia, ficando frente a frente com a garota.

-É? Ela é assim tão poderosa?-perguntou, sarcástica, escondendo os ciúmes por trás da ignorância. Permanecera poucos minutos com ela, tempo suficiente para ser testemunha de sua beleza, mas é claro que não admitiria isso nem mesmo sob tortura.

-Não seja tão despeitada, Yé querida!-Quang entrava em sua sala de banho, ignorando as regras de conduta firmadas por ela para evitar falatórios sobre sua moral e fidelidade ao imperador, além de não querer suscitar boatos sobre a paternidade de seu filho.

Raivosa, contraiu a barriga, sentido uma leve fisgada no baixo-ventre. A parteira já havia comunicado que, devido ao nervosismo ao longo dos cincos meses de gestação, a chance de ela ter o parto antecipado era maior do que a de uma gravidez normal. Era arriscado, contudo, não tinha medo, sabia que quando chegasse a hora certa nem mesmo Buda poderia segurar a sua salvação.

-Quang! Há quanto tempo, meu pérfido amigo!-falou entre os dentes, cravando as unhas na borda da bacia.

Erguendo as duas mãos em um sinal de trégua, sentou-se ao lado de An Jing, sorrindo charmosamente para a criada no outro instanteolhava para a dama nua, que mesmo barriguda, era dona de um encanto pessoal especial.

-Qual é desculpa desta vez, pérfido amado?-rubra de ciúmes, praguejava consigo pelo maldito momento em que recrutara aquela criada.

-Não tenho desculpa para minha falta de tato em não ter dissertado ao menos um bilhete explicando o motivo do meu repentino sumiço.

-Sei que mudou de lado...

-Desde quando houve lado nessa história!-argumentou cordato.-Sempre houve o interesse em afastar a pequena imperatriz do magno imperador. Consegui fazer isso por um longo tempo até, mas era por certo que um dia ela conseguiria fugir daquela prisão de luxo e conquistar o lugar que por direito é dela...

-Conseguiu?-perguntou erguendo o sobrolho.

-Sim! Agora é evidente que cabia à senhora fazer a sua parte!-riu, escarninho. –Mas parece que o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi empurrar _essa divindade_ para a cama do nosso mestre.-olhando novamente para a criada, piscou marotamente.

Ora, aquilo era um disparate, pensou, sentindo o ímpeto assassino queimar a sua veia. Era impressão sua, ou os dois aliados estavam quase fazendo sexo mentalmente a seu lado?

-Não deu tempo de cumprir a última e derradeira parte do meu plano, pois o senhor é que não teve capacidade de prendê-la mais tempo naquele casulo fétido.

-Você queria o quê?-perguntou, discretamente passando a mão na perna da jovem serva.-Que construísse uma muralha no palácio da imperatriz dragão?

-Não, inteligente! Mas que pelo menos comprasse aquele médico.-resmungou, olhando para a face de An Jing, que estava visivelmente corada de prazer.-Retire suas patas sujas de minha criada, pérfido mandarim, senão terá o mesmo cruel fardo de um debulhador.

-Já sou um brinquedo debulhador em suas mãos, mestra das mestras.-falou ele, fazendo o mesmo movimento que o simples brinquedo, que era constituído de um chapéu, cabeça e corpo, movendo-se incessantemente mostrando a maneira vívida e atroz dos lavradores braçais.

-Não brinque comigo...-ameaçou ela, não vendo graça nos movimentos do mandarim. Lançando um olhar venenoso para os dois ajudantes, pegou a toalha de linho pendurada no suporte de bronze com desenhos detalhado de um unicórnio, símbolo que, para os antigos, representava esperança, benevolência e boa virtude. Sem dúvida, não se assemelhavam a nenhum pedaço da personalidade decidida e má da grande Yé, cujos traços típicos lembravam bem as características de seu signo. Não que não tivesse o seu lado bom, porém, não era confiável em quase nenhuma instância. -Não o considero um brinquedo manipulado por cordões de ferro, Quang, mas estou chegando à inequívoca conclusão de que não é tão confiável e ambicioso quanto eu imaginava.

-Ora, o que você queria que eu fizesse, mulher?-repetiu, novamente exasperado, erguendo as mãos para cima num gesto claro de que não queria desafiá-la. Bai era doida, não tinha um pingo de consciência e logística. Para ela era tudo agora ou nunca mais, não percebia que um plano capcioso como o que havia tramado não daria certo se realizado em apenas um dia e suas poucas vinte e quatro horas. Levariam meses e até mesmo anos, mas sempre seriam bem-sucedidos. Já presenciara a queda de grandes guerreiros cuja experiência não fora levada em conta e foram jogados aos leões bárbaros pela precipitação de seus oficiais.-Não se ganha a consciência de um homem como o imperador com um filho e nem com mil menininhas fogosas, Yé Bai! Use a cabeça! A imperatriz, nesse momento, brilha como essas várias estrelas no céu reservado de seu jardim, saltita como um vaga-lume e é enganada pelo marido. – vagarosamente, molhou as mãos calejadas na água da bacia, pegando os pés inchados da morena e, massageando cada ponto de tensão, sorriu ao ver que os músculos das pernas e do pescoço relaxavam visivelmente.

-Eu já sei que ela não sabe sobre mim e meu bebê, Quang.-falou fechando os olhos, no momento em que encostava a cabeça na borda grossa da caldeira.

-Não é só sobre você e a sua cria que ela não sabe, Yé.

Empurrando as mãos do jovem, Yé voltou a ficar rígida e a olhar para a face da criada, que tinha um brilho de excitamento nas íris negras.

-Como assim, Quang?-perguntou gentil, pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-É por esse motivo que estou aqui.-respondeu conciso, sem se deixar adular pelo repentino bom-humor de Yé.-Por qual motivo, seria não é mesmo? Jamais ousaria quebrar nossas regras e colocar minha fidelidade e companheirismo em xeque na frente do grande dragão.-cínico, revirou os olhos ao ver a expressão sagaz da criada. Parecia não, era fato que Yé havia criado o seu clone bonzinho e tentador, e ele como um bom homem queria provar um pouco daquela delícia mais tarde. Sentindo a perspectiva de uma noite quente entre sua cama de arhat e as almofadas o fortaleceu.-Bem, há uma semana, um velho informante, cujo nome não convém à minha estabilidade política proclamar aqui, conseguiu um pequeno laudo sobre a suposta morte do nosso antigo e deposto Imperador.-suspirando sem pressa, utilizou-se de sua veia dramática até escutar os gemidos nervosos da sua senhora.-Parece que ele não morreu naquela noite do dia... do mês... do nosso ano...

-Isso é fantasia de algum bêbado amigo seu, pérfido espião.-resmungou, não muito convicta daquela suposta revelação. Afinal, o corpo do imperador havia sido reconhecido por seu antigo criado de confiança e, logo em seguida, cremado, e suas cinzas foram jogadas no Rio Amarelo.

-Você é sempre afobada, mulher.-criticou-a, sacudindo a cabeça.-Os vícios de meu informante não te interessam. Enfim, o que está em questão aqui é que o Imperador não morreu em Beijing, e o criado que o reconheceu ganhou uma polpuda riqueza depois do ocorrido, tanto que pegou suas malinhas e se mudou para uma vila onde se tornou um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da região. Vangloria-se por ser amigo íntimo do grande Dragão.-limpando a garganta.-Ninguém ganha tanto dinheiro assim do nada, Yé, você sabe disso, ainda mais um velho Eunuco.-debochado, voltou a passar a mão na criada, desta vez mais afoito e indiscreto.-Isso só acontece em contos, e isso não é uma ópera.

-Quer dizer que o Eunuco ganhou dinheiro para se calar?

-Sim, isso mesmo. Não sei o que levou Shoran a ocultar esse fato...

-Talvez para esconder a sua incapacidade de não poder matar o Imperador. -opinou An Jing, saindo do silencio já tido em seu nome. –Isso não daria a ele o direito ao trono, pois não foi capaz de provar que o merecia.

-E naquela confusão toda, não foi difícil encontrar um corpo de um velho idêntico ao do nosso deposto senhor.-concordou a morena, perdida nas divagações.

-Sim, meu informante tem testemunhas que afirmam, com total convicção, terem visto o Imperador embarcando no navio inglês "Samara" antes do amanhecer da posse de Xiao.-coçando a cabeça, voltou a invadir as coxas finas da serva sob o vestido e o avental.-Em suma, querida, a imperatriz nem sonha com isso. Para ela, o pai está enterradono local reservado a todos os antigos imperadores. Mas, além dele ter sido cremado sem ela saber, e não enterrado, ele não está morto... Ou, pelo menos, não morreu no dia em que Shoran, o brilhante, afirmar ter assassinado o ancião.

O silêncio tomou conta do jardim enfeitado do palácio, apenas o barulho da correnteza do lago, que era sempre constante, inundava o espaço, ultrapassando as barreiras da fala. Cada um estava perdido em seu mundo...

Yé estava eufórica para pensar em um plano, o mundo que antes lhe parecia perdido ganhava cores vivas e uma expectativa nova. Seu filhote parecia vibrar em seu ventre, chutando e enfiando os pequenos pés em suas costelas, causando pequenos e dolorosos espasmos.

An Jing segurava o gemido de excitação, as mãos fortes do mandarim pareciam estar em todos os cantos de suas coxas, chegando às vezes a tocá-la intimamente. Seu corpo estava em alerta, seus seios estavam rígidos e seu corpo, todo molhado de suor e luxúria. Queria que aquela loucura cedesse à vazão e, assim, finalmente pudesse ajudar sua senhora a pensar em um plano, que parecia não ter.

Já Quang estava feliz e orgulhoso, havia provado que era capaz de ajudá-la e descobrir o que quer que fosse. Yé jamais o chamaria de pérfido ou fraco novamente, pois estava dando a ela uma nova oportunidade para vingar-se sobre quem quer que fosse. Ela tinha a ordem do jogo entre os dedos longos.

-An Jing, tragar meu penhoar. –ordenou, sentido as palmas das mãos enrugarem-se pelo longo tempo que ficara no banho.

A jovem trêmula e acanhada afastou discretamente a mão esquerda e tarada do mandarim. Sacudindo a cabeça, saiu apressada, com medo que a rígida senhora percebesse seu estado nostálgico. Quando finalmente voltou com o pedaço de seda, An Jing ajudou a pesada gestante a levantar-se, colocando o penhoar leve sobre os ombros da senhora.

-O que pretende fazer agora, Yé?-perguntou ele, olhando detidamente para criada com desejo e posse.

_Cortar suas duas mãos, seu pervertido, _pensou contristada, caminhando até o quarto. Nada fazia sentido. Não seria nada prático jogar na cara de uma menina a verdade, talvez ela nem mesmo acreditasse em sua palavra. Tinha que admitir que a Imperatriz era sábia e tinha o apoio de pessoas que a amavam... E o amor, quando concentrado com a paixão, tornava-se cego e burro. A maneira mais cruel seria trazê-laao seu palácio paraescutar da boca do marido cada mentira que lhe fora contada com o único propósito de protegê-la.

Se a Imperatriz fosse mesmo uma mulher orgulhosa, sairia destroçada do seu redutor enfeitiçado.

-Minha senhora?-An Jing olhava preocupada para a sua senhora, limpando as palmas das mãos no avental verde que era inteiro bordado com flores típicas do sul do país.

-Traga-a para mim amanhã, An Jing.-falou ainda em transe.

-Mas... senhora...-ensaiando um protesto, calou-se ao ver o brilho assassino no seu olhar.- Como?

-Não sei!-gritou nervosa.-Use seu dote artístico e o seu dom de seduzir.-olhando para o Quang, ergueu o queixo sagaz.-E você...

-Eu?

-Sim, você.-falou apontando para o peito do pérfido mandarim.-Traga Shoran para mim.

-Endoideceu de vez, Yé!-resmungou ele, dando-lhe as costas.

-Sei que você consegue, Quang amado.-um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.-Tenho certeza de que irão conseguir... e que sairemos vitoriosos!

Espalmando as duas mãos no ventre alto, sentiu o calor de Deus a inundá-la.

-Buda estar do nosso lado...

* * *

Shoran degustava o vinho numa colher plana e larga. Era o vigésimo primeiro copo, já podia sentir a tensão se esvair a cada entornada da colher em sua boca. Estava alegre e solto, ao contrário de sua linda esposa, que estava tensa como uma vara de bambu, rodeada por várias outras damas curiosas, cheias de perguntas sobre quem fizera a sua roupa ou quem a curara de uma doença tão mortal. 

_Coitadinha, _pensou o tolo, culpando-a pelo mal-humor que se instalara em seu íntimo depois que foi praticamente jogado no quarto após ser usado para dar prazer àquela fêmea.

Olhava para o salão grande do anfiteatro de Beijing, iluminado por centenas de milhares de lanternas coloridas. As paredes antigas ainda mostravam a mesma riqueza que seus antecessores quiseram de todas as maneiras manter. Shoran não apenas prorrogou uma emenda para a sua reforma, como estava construindo novas alas no teatro principal, que, no momento, estava fechado devido a problemas no encanamento de barro, feito artesanalmente por um velho pedreiro, que de certa forma já dera o que tinha que dar. Estava substituindo o antigo catalisador de água pela moderna metodologia trazida por Drake.

Virando-se para o um velho burguês com uma longa barba chinesa e um cavanhaque mais extravagante ainda, Shoran não via na figura sem-graça um forte aliado. Todavia, era uma provável e rica fonte de dinheiro, que poderia ser adulada com várias isenções de impostos.

-Belo trabalho, Xiao Cheng!-falou o ancião coçando a pança pateticamente.-Nunca pensei que uma simples ala antecessora de nosso grande teatro pudesse oferecer conforto e ser bonita ao mesmo tempo.

-Sempre vi formosura no simples e casto.-falou, enaltecendo-se todo, como um pavão.-Claro que o meu objetivo é sempre privilegiar nossa cultura e não deixar que influências escusas adentrem nosso imenso país e devastem a única coisa que temos de valor...-entornando mais um pouco de vinho, continuou.-Que é a nossa identidade nacional.

-Sim, sim, isso é bárbaro.-concordo o velho, com admiração brilhando nas íris feias.-Mas devo conceber que essa manutenção gerou grandes custos aos cofres de nosso império.

Shoran conteve o grito de vitória. Desde princípio, nunca duvidara da sua capacidade de convencer quem quer que fosse, porém, sempre temera os burgueses. Eles sempre andaram separados do Império e, para seu bel-prazer, faziam intrigas para obter terras. Nunca pensara que seria tão fácil e que, com meia dúzia de palavras bonitas, conquistaria uma galinha de ovos de ouro.

-É... É fadigoso, por isso, penso que devemos nos unir.-falou apontando para cada senhor de terra, comerciantes e profissionais liberais.-Pois tempos difíceis virão. Com a proteção à nossa frágil economia, ganhei vários inimigos, entre eles a nossa fiel algoz, Grã Bretanha, que com um sorriso amigo sempre esteve segurando uma faca, à espreita para atacar e dominar nossa cultura. Arrancar nossa identidade. Tirar a nacionalidade de nosso povo e nos tornar mais uma colônia compradora de seus produtos.

-Da minha parte, Imperador, receberá toda a ajuda em incentivos financeiros.-falou o velho, evasivo.-Não entendo nada de política, mas já escutei vários comentários sobre a picuinha com a Inglaterra. Como conservador de nossa cultura, estarei a seu lado, mas não sei se terei voz ativa na associação de comércio junto aos meus colegas.-o comerciante ponderava, embora estivesse convencido de que o melhor seria se voltar contra todos, afinal, sairia ganhando com a guerra.-Muitos têm interesses ligados à velha rainha.

-Eu sei disso, Tchouen.-bateu nas costas do novo e manipulável aliado.-Não peço que tome uma decisão agora.-com gracejo, sorriu confiante. Queria mostrar a imagem dinâmica de um político forte e inabalável.-Dentro de alguns dias, marcarei uma pequena reunião e conversarei com todos. Assim, poderemos discutir cada ponto e, no final, daremos as mãos como irmãos e juntos defenderemos a nossa China de uma invasão iminente e descabida.

* * *

Sakura erguia a sobrancelha apavorada, enervada, acanhada. Parecia um esquilo frágil na iminência do ataque de várias raposas. Não era agradável se sentir ameaçada quando devera estar brilhando mais do que as lamparinas do salão, contudo, odiava cada segundo em que tinha que se dignar a responder perguntas sobre o seu vestido e a sua moléstia. 

-O seu costureiro é perfeito.-falou uma moça com o timbre tão afetado quanto o seu nariz pontudo era empinado.-Olha só que bordados... Que desenho são esses, querida?

_Um, dois, três, respira, um dois, três, respira, _falava consigo, tentando sorrir gentilmente. Não queria ter uma imagem de antipática e grosseira.

-São dragões e flores.-falou passando as mãos sobre o bordados que tinham o acabamento perfeito na sua cintura, tendo a base vermelha e verde.

-É bem original. -opinou a outra, um pouco gordinha, cuja bochecha era tão alta quanto seu quadril ou mais.

"_Que exagero" _argumentou, rindo simpática.

-Não é tão original assim, querida.-disse Sakura.-Esse vestido é muito usado na província de Guizhou.

-É?

-Sim.-falou agradável, agradecendo mentalmente a boa ama por ter ensinado um pouco sobre geografia e por ter falado sobre a sua terra natal, que jamais saíra de seu coração. Aliás, era graças a ela que estava impecavelmente vestida.

Ama era perfeita e tinha as mãos de uma fada.

O seu _traje, _como era chamado na região sudoeste, era bem enfeitado. A seda negra destacava os bordados verdes e vermelhos da cintura e da gola alta no pescoço delicado. O cabelo em um coque sóbrio deixava escapar propositalmente alguns fios que, graças a uma efusão química criada por Fai, estavam negros como o céu de inverno. Os olhos se destacavam como dois vaga-lumes brilhantes. Tinha tudo para resplandecer, porém, o tédio era um mortal companheiro naquelas ocasiões.

-Devemos incentivar nossa arte.-falou a mulher alva, uma velha conhecida de sua família.

-Não tenha dúvida disso, P'i Ling. O meu maior desejo é trabalhar com essa gente tão necessitada e faminta, mas que é a base de nosso saber.

-Agora que está restabelecida, poderá trabalhar mais...

-Não, querida, eu nem ao menos comecei o meu trabalho.-confessou.

-Amanhã teremos uma pequena oferenda de chá, Sakura.-falou a mais velha conhecida, olhando para as mulheres que cercavam a jovem.-Acho que todas adorariam ajudá-la nessa batalha.

Sorrindo para P'i, rezou para que ela não fosse como o nome. Não queria um bando de gazelas lerdas a seu lado. Todavia, toda a ajuda seria bem recebida. Queria começar o quando antes o seu trabalho social e, assim, ocupar a cabeça com algo útil.

-Eu adoraria, senhora Ling.-falou meiga.-Tenho uma política e, nesse ponto, eu e meu marido somos opostos. Eu acho que a união faz a força, e ele ainda pensa que é invencível sozinho. Contudo, ainda tenho fé em **Tara e Shunya** de que irei mudar esse pequeno defeito em sua personalidade dinâmica.

Sakura temeu pela vida ao ver que não segurara a língua ao falar do marido. As mulheres chinesas eram por si só eramrecatadas, falar dos trejeitos do marido não era uma norma social adequada para qualquer moça, fosse ela velha, pobre, senhora, jovem, rica ou até mesmo a imperatriz. Tanto que quase não acreditou quando escutou as gargalhadas das mulheres que a cercavam. Certamente, aquele era um costume entre elas, pensou corando como uma menininha.

-Qual mulher não quer mudar o marido, querida?-falou a mais magra.-Eu, por exemplo, queria que o meu esposo fosse carinhoso com os nossos filhos. Embora ame os meninos, parece que trava na hora de demonstrar todo esse amor.

-O meu maior desejo é que o meu esposo olhe para mim como uma mulher de verdade.-falou a gordinha, triste.

-Sim, definitivamente temos algo em comum, Imperatriz.-falou P'i, em nome de todas.-Acho que formaremos um grupo coeso que ficará marcado, não na História, mas na vida de cada indivíduo para o qual nós estendermos as mãos.

Animada e um pouco mais solta, Sakura olhou para o salão à procura do marido. Não ficou nada satisfeita com o que viu... O ciúme adentrou seu corpo sem pedir licença e, quando percebeu, apertava o bordado sobressalente com força descomunal.

-Querida, não ligue para isso.-falou a velha conservadora, percebendo a tensão repentina da pequena soberana.-Ele tem que dar atenção a todos.

_Será, _discorreu, olhando para a mulher alta e sensual que visivelmente se insinuava para o seu "alegre" e "atencioso" marido.

-Pensei que aqui só entrasse mulher de respeito.-falou a gordinha chamada Su Sze, colocando-se ao lado da imperatriz.-Essas ocidentais não têm mesmo respeito nenhum.

Sim, era uma ocidental loira, de olhos claros ebranca como a cera que escorria dos castiçais do anfiteatro. Vestia uma roupa que destoava de todos ali presentes. Poderia ser chamada de bonita, caso se esforçassem para entender a cultura daquela estranha. No entanto, seu marido parecia não ter a destreza de uma líder... Parecia incentivar aquela falta de respeito.

-Isso não vai ficar assim.-sussurrou Sakura, dando as costas e correndo para fora do salão, acompanhada por P'i, experiente na arte de acalmar esposas ciumentas.

* * *

Sentada no banco de pedra de sabão, Sakura espalmou as mãos sobre a barriga. Quanto mais nervosa ficava, mais a dor aumentava. Era algo que saía do seu útero e caminhava lentamente até chegar a suas costelas. 

_Essa é a última chance que meu orgulho me permite lhe dar, Shoran... _

Não, ele não havia feito nada grave, mas o ciúme era cego e não queria saber de ressalvas. No entanto, pelo seu bem-estar, devia se controlar. Não faria bem para a imagem do marido, e muito para a sua, a efígie de descontrolada e ciumenta.

-Querida...

Olhando para a mulher, Sakura tentou sorrir, porém, sua face não escondia a dor e a ansiedade.

-Senhora Ling, desculpe-me por ter saído daquele modo, mas...

-Eu a entendo, querida.-falou, conciliadora.-Na sua idade, tinha a mesma mania. Claro que o meu marido dava motivos, mas, no seu caso, é apenas fantasia.

-Não, não é fantasia.-falou contorcendo os lábios.-É medo.

-Sua mãe era assim com o seu pai.-pensativa, refletiu bem antes de prosseguir.-Ela morria de medo só em cogitar que ele pudesse ir embora...

Sakura fitou a mulher com uma expressão confusa no olhar. Sua mãe não amava seu pai, então por que o medo de perdê-lo? Colocando-se de pé, voltou-se para a face enrugada da velha.

-Com todo o respeito que tenho pela senhora, não quero ser hipócrita, masminha mãe odiava meu pai... Ela simplesmente daria graças aos céus por se ver livre dele.

_Sua mãe sempre amou seu verdadeiro pai, Sakura. _Falou para si, entendendo que aquela não era a hora certa de cumprir a promessa que firmara no porto de Formosa com o capitão japonês, antes de sua partida para umas longas férias na Tailândia. Quando voltara seis meses depois, tudo havia acabado e uma nova fase se formava. Por respeito ao velho imperador, ficara calada.Entretanto o bebê que carregara nos braços já era uma mulher e merecia saber a verdade sobre a sua origem.

-Sim, que cabeça a minha, querida.-falou batendo na cabeça, num gesto teatral.-Deve ser a idade.

-Hahaha...-riu cômica.-O que posso fazer?

-Ir assistir à peça, ora.

-Claro, estava me esquecendo.

-Deve ser a pouca idade.

Rindo, como duas grandes e velhas amigas, caminharam de voltar ao salão. Sakura, ainda possessa, não via a hora de se encontrar com o marido e lhe daruma bela bofetada na cara.

* * *

O barulho discreto da porcelana em atrito com a bandeja de prata soava como Mozart em seu tímpano cansado. Em sua sala de descanso, James tinha os dois pés apoiado no encosto floreado e os ombros apoiados na poltrona feita no grande estilo inglês também florido. 

-Vovó sempre falava que nada é melhor que um chá quente ao anoitecer de um dia glorioso.-falou a esposa em seu costumeiro roupão de linho, a face marcada pelo tempo e os cabelos enrolados em pedaços de ferro redondo.

-Sua avó tinha razão.-falou, economizando as palavras.

-Lilli é perfeita.-admirava, sorvendo delicadamente o líquido preto.

-Sim...

_Era uma pena que a sua esposa fosse uma jararaca, _asseverou em segredo. Nem tudo era perfeito como o chá ou como Lilli. O mundo era sujo, e ele se sentia um pouco imundo também. Tinha o aval para declarar guerra a um país... Ele queria essa guerra, mas temia por sua vida diplomática após o conflito. Afinal, o que seria de uma figura que, em vez de promover a paz e o livre comércio, solicitava a guerra?

-Amanhã tenho uma oferenda de chá com algumas camponesas e burguesas.-falava sem parar a esposa, sem perceber a falta de interesse do marido.-Sabe como é essa gentinha. Temos que dar carinho, senão elas acabam com nossa vida e carreira. Aliás, o chá deve ser de má qualidade. Esses chineses idiotas pensam que inventam tudo, até mesmo o chá.-fazendo uma pausa, voltou-se pedindo sua opinião.-Não é um disparate, meu marido?

Ficando de pé, esticou os músculos doloridos do pescoço.

-O que é um disparate é eu perder o sono, esposa.-falou beijando o alto da cabeça da mulher.-Apague a luz quando for dormir.

_Afinal, o dia seguinte seria longo...E como sua avó sempre falava: quem cedo amanhece nunca perde o lugar no pôr-do-sol. _

James não fazia idéia de que nunca mais viria novamente o crepúsculo nascer novamente...

* * *

Ao longe, Drake observava o belo casal imperial, que distribuía atenção a cada pessoa que ficara para assistir à bela peça. Ele mesmo, um marujo durão, havia se encantado com a delicadeza de cada movimento e com a lição que ficara depois que tudo se encerrara e as cortinas foram descidas. Até então, seu corpo vibrava com a melodia tirada do violino e da harpa. Mas o que encantara mais fora a presença de espírito e a beleza sem igual da imperatriz. 

Desde que ela adentrara aquele salão luxuoso, o seu mundo parecia ter ficado mais iluminado. Como se várias lamparinas tivessem sido acendidas em seu estômago.

Mesmo sabendo que era errado sentir qualquer coisa que fosse por aquela mulher, simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar em sua fineza e até mesmo desviar o olhar daquela visão esplendia, que nem mesmo nos dias de calor em sua Irlanda conseguira achar.

Aguardava ansiosamente para ser apresentado a tal formosura. Fazer-se presente e, quem sabe, tocar a sua mão.

Praguejando, tentou afastar os pensamentos tolos de sua mente. Não deveria alimentar nenhum sentimento, ao contrário, deveria ser indiferente a tudo e a todos... a não ser ao seu dever de seguir aquele a quem jurara fidelidade.

Bebendo na colher branca uma alta dose de gim, Drake saiu do salão, sem falar com ninguém.

* * *

Shoran olhava para o mandarim a sua frente e depois para o ruivo alto e corpulento que estava sentado sobre a mesinha de seu escritório. Estava confuso, e não era pelo efeito do vinho que tomara em excesso, mas pela carta que lhe fora entregue sedutoramente por uma loira há horas atrás. 

Claro que, na hora, estava mais preocupado em flertar do que com conteúdo da missiva. Tinha vergonha do que fizera... Tinha vergonha de si mesmo por não ter resistido aos encantos da bela emissora, que só não fora parar em sua cama por um simples detalhe: o seu amor por Sakura.

-Agi como um jovem burro.

-Por que será que isso já não é uma novidade?-perguntou Drake, relendo a carta.

-Igual a essa carta, recebo milhares por dia, Drake.-justificou-se, erguendo os ombros.

-Não, garanto que não recebe uma missiva com esse teor todos os dias.

-Como iria pensar que aquele _anjo _fosse...

-Pensei que _fosse_ um homem experiente.

-E sou.

-É?

-Sim, sou.-falou convicto.-Só não fui para a cama com aquela mulher por respeito a minha esposa.

-Pelo menos isso.-resmungou o ruivo, com a pálpebra caída de sono.

-O fato é que Mao está por perto.-falou o mandarim.-E ele é perigoso, até que se prove o contrário.

Sim, temia por Sakura. Mao odiava a irmã, tinha ressentimentos para os quais nem mesmo Buda, com toda a sua sabedoria, poderia achar uma resposta. Ela era uma vítima em potencial. Droga! E nada podia fazer para protegê-la, a não ser...

-Não creio que Mao tente algo contra a minha vida, mas temo por aquela que sempre foi alvo de sua maldade.-falou amargurado.

-Quem é essa pessoa?-Drake perguntou curioso.

-Sakura. Ele sempre nutriu um ódio profundo por ela. Sempre teve a idéia fixa de que ela roubou seu brilho e o amor do pai.

-É. Ela é uma vítima em potencial. -falou cochilando.-Temos que reforçar a guarda em torno do palácio...

-Não!-negou ele, cortando asperamente o ruivo.-Não confio em nenhum guarda, por mais brilhante e renomada formação que tenha. A vida de Sakura é preciosa para mim... Sem ela... Acho que endoideço de vez.-confessou alisando os cabelos.-Quero que você a proteja, Drake.

O ruivo ficou estático, o sono que tanto o atormentara se fora, dando lugar à exaltação pura que nascia de seus inconstantes batimentos cardíacos.

-O quê?-perguntou ficando ereto.

-Eu confio em você, meu amigo...-falou firme.-E em ninguém mais.

-É uma grande responsabilidade, Shoran.

-Sim, e eu não daria a você se não tivesse a certeza de que seria capaz.

Silencioso, assentiu, sabendo que seria uma dolorosa missão. Nunca convivera por muito tempocom uma linda e encantadora mulher. Com Sâmara, fora um amor doído que ainda estava vivo. Mas, com a imperatriz seria diferente...

-E eu tenho certeza de que será mais do que apto para esse trabalho.

Rezava para que Deus tivesse pena de seu coração... E que, pelo menos, não o fizesse fraquejar perante o homem a quem devia tudo. Até mesmo a própria vida!

* * *

Sakura andava de um lado para o outro. Contava os segundos e minutos para a pousada do querido esposo. A bacia já estava ali, aparatada por cincos pés de madeira e com toalhas no suporte, além de velas por todos os cantos. Não queria apenas fazer sexo com ele, estava desejosa de carinho. Queria sentir o calor de sua pele e sua respiração cadenciada sobre seu colo. 

Ainda não engolira a estória, de que, pela lei deveria ser gentil com a loira. Pelo que sabia, a lei punia severamente os chineses que de uma forma ou de outra se envolvessem com alguma missionária-católica. Contudo, pela sua comodidade e pelo bem de seu coração, resolvera ignorar, ou melhor, esquecer aquele incidente bobo. Senão endoideceria!

Parando na grande porta que dava para o seu jardim seco, Sakura fitou a lua cheia, mais gorda do que de costume e mais brilhante do que jamais esteve. O ambiente parecia acompanhar os passos de sua vida, fosse por chuva, por sol ou até mesmo pelo vendaval. Naquele momento, em contraste com o clima mortiço de seu jardim, a esfera redonda estava lindíssima, com a sua grande barriga da fertilidade.

Os antigos adoravam a Lua, pois ela era o símbolo da natalidade. Hoje em dias, eles pareciam fugir, com medo de serem condenados por um ritual pagão. A Igreja Católica, embora não enraizada em sua cultura, já exercia influência considerável sobre a camada mais pobre. Isso não era bom...

_Não mesmo._

Não precisava de um medidor de tempo para saber que era meia-noite. A lua estava em seu centro, e ela estava excitada com a possibilidade de ser fecundada naquele dia...

A porta abriu-se lentamente, Sakura nem ao menos se dignou a perguntar quem era. Naquele momento, já não eram necessárias as normas sociais. A única coisa que importava era que ele estava ali...

-Desculpe a demora, Sakura.-falou ele, olhando detidamente para o decote ousado do penhoar brocado da consorte.-Mas tive uma pequena reunião...

Contendo a vontade de cobrir a abertura do penhoar de seda pura com um lenço bordado à mão por Fai, a moça grudou o seu corpo ao dele, colando a mão direita nos lábios finos e másculos.

-Shh... Por nenhum momento perguntei sobre seu paradeiro, Xiao.-

-Pensei que tivesse que dar satisfação de meus atos a você...

-Não! Só quero saber o que me diz respeito.-falou carinhosa.-E a sua política não necessita do meu aval para nada...

-Nada? Comecei a crer que, a partir de hoje à tarde, uma nova fase começaria em nossas vidas.-falou em resmungo, afundando o nariz nos cabelos sedosos.

Acariciando o tórax definido, Sakura ajudou-o a se livrar do pesado traje, permitindo que ele ficasse apenas com a frágil e prática calça de tecido estranho.

-Quero compartilhar de sua vida política e não ser a repressora má.-falou com humor, sorrindo quando não estava distribuindo beijinhos no peitoral do amado.-Já bastou para a China ter conhecido minha poderosa e repressoraavó.

-Ahaha, sua avó era o **Buda amida** de saias.-asseverou ele, circunspeto, pois havia tido o desprazer de conhecer a avó maldosa de Sakura. Em silêncio, agradeceu por sua esposa não ter uma gota do sangue daquela família correndo por sua circulação sanguínea. A maldade parecia estar enraizada no âmago daquela dinastia.

Apertando a cintura da amada, Shoran sentiu a seda deslizar entre os dedos como pérolas soltas. Colou os lábios aos dela, beijando-a como um principiante irrequieto, preocupado apenas com o próprio prazer. Mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu arrancar murmúrios apaixonados da esposa.

-Não quero discutir sobre os mortos, Xiao.-sussurrou ela fincando os dedos no ombro nu do rapaz.-Vovó, nesse momento, deve estar praguejando ao me ver vestida desse jeito e fazendo...

-Fazendo o quê?-perguntou malicioso.

-Isso...

Os lábios de Sakura se uniram aos dele, ditando desta vez o seu ritmo. Abraçando-o pelo pescoço, aprofundou o carinho, mordiscando de leve a protuberância do queixo marcado pela barba, que não era feita há dias. Shoran pressionou os quadris voluptuosos contra seu corpo em brasa.

Rindo melodiosamente, a moça abaixou as íris no momento em que se afastava milímetros apenas, para começar o seu pequeno espetáculo de sedução.

-Ei...

-Não seja afobado, Xiao.-cortou, olhando detidamente para os olhos vermelhos de Shoran.

Erguendo-se na ponta dos dedos do pé, Sakura rodopiou, elevando as duas mãos para o teto coberto por seda vermelha. Logo em seguida, executou movimentos perfeitos e sensuais, dos quais ele não fazia necessariamente parte. Era apenas um expectador de Sakura e sua sensualidade, que fazia as partes mais fracas de seu corpo arderem de desejo.

Abaixando a mão direta, Sakura abria cada botão do traje, cadenciado pelo ritmo de seu coração. Não havia música... Não havia mesmo o barulho incômodo dos grilos. Eles estavam sozinhos naquele momento, e nada poderia demovê-los da ânsia de amar.

Shoran se aproximou sem alarde e, colocando os dedos em seu queixou, levantou-o, não encontrando vergonha e sim desejo. Ela gostava de estar com ele... E ele fazia daquele momento o único que tinha para viver com ela.

Não foi necessário mais nada, a não ser o beijo que, como um simples roçar começou, evoluindo com o tempo até se transformar na junção de corpos.

Afastando o penhoar, sob a luz da lua, Sakura ficou nua. Formando a imagem que, há tempos, atormentava as fantasias mais secretas de Shoran. Não, ela não saíra de um lago enfeitiçado coberto por brumas densas, ela era real, forte e apaixonada. Tinha sido, sim, enfeitiçada para ele.

-Nossos corpos se combinam, Sakura.-falou ele, inflamado pelo desejo.-Sim, quero tentar mais uma vez...

-Jura que será sincero...?

-Sim, sim...-falou ele, segurando-a pela cintura. Desta vez, não pegava o tecido, e sim a pele lisa e perfumada.

-Nunca irá mentir para mim...?

-Sim!-confirmou ele novamente, sabendo que era capaz de prometer o céu e o lugar de Buda a ela naquele momento.

-Eu te amo, Xiao...-declarou ela, abraçando-o fortemente, deixando as mãos ganharem vida própria e entrarem naquele emaranhado castanho.-...Não quero me decepcionar outra vez... Já senti esse sabor agridoce, para querer novamente ser exposta a esse tipo de injúria outra vez...-beijando-lhe o pescoço, Sakura aspirou o cheiro másculo da pele do esposo.-... prefiro morrer, Shoran. Ao menos, não terei que conviver com mais uma humilhação.

Shoran entendia o significado das palavras de Sakura. Entendia perfeitamente cada respiração entrecortada que ela dava a cada sentença... Apenas rezava para que ela jamais soubesse da verdade. Rezava para que Buda a protegesse de tudo e que ele conseguisse finalmente fazê-la feliz.

-Só a sua afeição já me basta, pequena. -falou simples, sucinto e encabulado, parecia não encontrar simples palavras para juntar em uma sentença, pois tudo lhe parecia simplório e sem alma perante a imensidão que era o seu amor por aquela mulher.-Não preciso de mais nada para ser feliz...

Enquanto se beijavam, Sakura com toda a doçura que fora dada a sua personalidade, levou-o para a bacia, cuja água quente era o bastante para protegê-los do dilúvio arrasador que estava por vir.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Oie, Oie, oie! 

Esse capítulo não ficou grande coisa...aviso!

Bem, como o prometido aqui estar o novo capítulo de Por Amor. Em suma Shoran teve a sua oportunidade de contar toda a verdade a nossa Heroína, mas ele preferiu se calar esperando, ou convicto, que ninguém será capaz de revelar toda a verdade a Saki. Ledo engano que pode ser sim o certo...já que no final ele próprio contara a ela...sem sabe, claro.

A atração de Drake por Sakura? Vai rolar algo ou não? Não sei (sacode a cabeça confusa)...isso vai depender do meu humor. Rsrsrsrs

Acho que prestaram atenção nesse capítulo...Viu que voltei no tempo. O motivo é que ficaria ambíguo se não mostrasse os fatos que antecederam ao golpe que levara a China para mais uma guerra. E também achei que seria melhor assim e desde começo essa foi a minha intenção qualquer dúvida e só gritar: _Hellllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppp Annyyyy!_ Que divina e poderosa a pareço para explicar a confusão.

**Não percam no próximo capítulo de PA! **

**Reviews, reviews, please!**

**Beijoss!**

**Anna C. Lennox**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**Por amor **

**Capítulo 17**

**Desilusão estarrecedora **

**Escrito por: **_Anna Lennox_

**Editado por: **Lanah

**Dedicado à:**_ Marcella_

**Aviso: **_Huahuahuahuahua! Preparem o lenço de papel e o facão!_

* * *

No céu anil, o sol reinava absoluto, tirando a esperança de um povo sofrido. Nunca em toda a história fora registrada estiagem tão cruel e atroz. Não era um mero capricho da mãe natureza, era um simples prenúncio de que algo pior estava por vir. 

A morte, a guerra, a destruição em massa. Em menos de semanas, contando um, dois e três, o céu azul ficaria tingido da cor mais fria e vermelha!

Pelas ruas niveladas e pelas calçadas recém-construídas, entre pessoas normais, com as marcas fincadas nas mãos do trabalho, a palavra de ordem era rebelião contra os invasores, que clamavam por justiça em médios e grandes jornais espalhadas pelo chão, pregados em muros e em árvores. O embaixador, que um dia antes havia declarado guerra, estava morto...

Padeceu, foi assassinado pelos fieis seguidores do imperador na noite passada. Os gritos da criada que encontrou os corpos ainda estavam presos na cabeça de cada um, até mesmo daqueles que não presenciaram tal atroz cena. O choro de amigos e do fiel mordomo também não foi ouvido, mas todos sabiam!

Afinal, tratava-se de uma guerra... Uma guerra declarada, onde o inimigo era o ego invisível, a vontade de expandir fronteiras comerciais, ou até mesmo o velho motivo de ser fazer uma peleja, a vontade de impor a sua verdade perante o inimigo declarado.

O ser humano era assim! Cruel, meticuloso, cheio de verdade e pouco tato. Tudo estava bem até começar o jogo de interesse. Enfim, só sobrevivia o mais forte.

Alheio ao falatório, Shoran repousava a cabeça entre os seios da esposa, satisfeito. A sua vontade era ficar sempre ali, pois em nenhum lugar em montes e em montanhas se sentiria tão bem. O doce e impecável toque em seus cabelos, os constantes suspiros de prazer, o sorriso impresso nos lábios adormecidos e ressecados, o rosto rosado sem maquiagem, não davam sinais de que há apenas um mês estivera entre a vida e a morte.

Sakura era forte, mais forte e audaz do que ele jamais poderia supor. Não abaixava a cabeça e lutava pelo que queria. Enquanto ele ainda rezava para que os próprios demônios se mantivessem longe... Talvez não houvesse rezado o suficiente, e por isso temia, pela própria fragilidade.

Ele sozinho não salvaria Sakura...

Ele era inútil...

Desvencilhando-se do fascinante corpo, Shoran sentou na borda da cama, podendo suspirar aliviado ao perceber que ela nem ao menos se mexera com os seus desordenados movimentos. Naquele dia, estava potencialmente ansioso, não estava conseguindo conter os seus demônios, eles gritavam em sua mente, rindo de seu amor, zombando de seu pressuposto poder.

_Você tem medo de perdê-la! Olhe para ela... pense, repense, pense de novo, ela jamais irá perdoá-lo! Ela irá te odiar! Ela irá te trair!_

_E você? Seu idiota, nada poderá fazer, a não ser machucá-la. Entregá-la ao inimigo que tanto a odeia._

_Não! Você não a ama..._

_Hahahahaha!_

_Você não ama nem a si mesmo... _

Gemendo, levou as duas mãos à cabeça, abrindo bem os olhos amendoados. Contou até dez, depois mais dez, mais dez, até que a batida na porta o tirou do pesadelo já tão recorrente quanto familiar. Nele, Sakura sempre aparecia envolta pelo sangue... e ele com uma espada sob a luz escarlate.

Ainda nu, olhou para um dos seus mandarins, cuja face mostrava fincas de preocupação e que segurava um pergaminho e um jornal nas mãos.

-Senhor, desculpe a minha indelicadeza.-nervoso ao presenciar a nudez do imperador, o velho robusto virou o rosto para a porta, enquanto Shoran calmamente colocava o cobertor sobre o corpo nu da esposa.-Mas creio que nesse momento a lei não me puna.

Erguendo o sobrolho, Shoran pegou o pedaço de papel, nem um pouco preocupado com regras ou etiqueta. Lendo o conteúdo rapidamente, olhou atribulado para o secretário e, jogando o papel no chão, vestiu ligeiramente a roupa imperial.

-Quero uma reunião com todo o corpo docente do exercito. -ordenou, embainhando a espada, com a expressão dura e conturbada.

-Sim, Xiao.-concordou pegando o jornal do chão.

-Convoque Quang e Drake.

-Não... não sei se vou achar Quang.-falou engasgando.-E-ele...foi ver a mãe que estava doente ontem...

-Eu quero que apenas o encontre e o mande até meu palácio.-falou em tom ameaçador.-Não importa onde ele esteja, com quem ele esteja, apenas quero que se apresente em vinte minutos. E, desta vez, não irei tolerar insubordinação.

Com os olhos para baixo e tremendo como uma vara verde, o mandarim falou:

-Sim! Sim... grande Xiao.

Silencioso, fitou Sakura no momento em que o servo saía, mais uma vez estava na berlinda. A batalha logo o levaria para longe da esposa... Estava bem perto de seu maior desafio como líder e nem mesmo isso poderia compartilhar com ela.

Já mentira tanto, mais tanto que o seu demônio particular tinha razão. O melhor era que ela o odiasse, pois amar um homem que não se ama era doloroso demais. E a dor dela agora era sua também.

Beijando a testa da esposa, deu-lhe as costas, saindo mais uma vez de sua vida.

OooooOOOOoooooO

Yé olhava para a imagem refletida no espelho da água. Naquela noite, não dormira por nem um instante, planejando minuciosamente o que colocaria no vinho do imperador. Não acreditava em credencies, mas a sua avó, há séculos, havia lhe ensinado a fazer uma infusão com folhas de laranjeiras e ovo de codorna. Segundo a velhinha, o líquido misturado com vinho era uma perfeita poção da verdade. Não era uma teoria sábia, afinal, quem acreditava naquilo só podia ser um idiota, todavia, acreditava que o poder daquela cocção, junto com o álcool, a pior fraqueza de Shoran, poderia resultar numa mistura bombástica.

-Nunca estive tão perto de uma poção antes.-falou An Jing com os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

-Não seja burra, menina, isso não é uma poção...- corrigiu ela, pegando o recipiente pesado de prata e jogando todo o liquido verde, em pleno estado de ebulição, nele.-Apenas é uma infusão que aprendi com uma velha sábia.

-Ah, sim...

-Onde esteve ontem à noite, An Jing?-perguntou curiosa, olhando para a menina, que estava bem arrumada. Tentou em vão não percebe o rubor que subia pela face rosada.

-Eu...

-Eu sei muito bem onde e com quem estava. -cortou voltando a sentar-se na beirada do pequeno lago. Naquele dia, como nos anteriores, o calor parecia comê-la em vida. O que fazer das palavras estúpidas da serva desnecessária? Segurando o rosto magro da menina entre os dedos, sussurrou. -Sei que estava na cama com aquele inculto. –apertando-o, olhou para os lábios inchados e desceu lentamente até o pescoço, onde nem mesmo a intensa maquiagem escondia os sucos feitos na pele. -Eu não a criei para ser uma concubina barata, An Jing, poderia ter escolhido outras mulheres, com mais experiência do que você na arte da sedução, porém, nenhuma seria igual... entendeu? Não teria o mesmo ar de ingenuidade, o mesmo carisma e muito menos esse certo ar de mistério. Entenda de uma vez por todas, não quero que ande pulando de cama em cama, de homem em homem, como uma desvairada. Se fizer isso, faça por dinheiro pura e simplesmente. Nunca entregue seu coração! Nunca ame sem interesse! Eu criei um tesouro dentro de você, e da mesma forma que te ensinei, posso acabar com tudo... E, no final desse jogo, quem saíra machucado será sua família.

Pálida, a garota tentou se desvencilhar do ataque impiedoso da unhas afiadas de Yé, que da mesma forma que um dia lhe deu prazer agora arrancava gemidos de dor.

-Imagina só: uma família humilde, vivendo em uma casinha de paredes de barro e telhado feito de sapé com varas cruzadas, tão frágil, tão pequeno e tão fácil de atear fogo.-soltando o rosto da menina, alargou o riso que se formava a cada instante em que a dor e o medo apareciam nos olhos da garota.-Imagina, os seus irmãozinhos gritando ao ver o fogo inimigo se espalhando pela madeira e, depois, pelos lençóis, e a sua mãe doente aspirando a fumaça tóxica.-soltou um suspiro entrecortado.-É de doer meu coração.-cínica, pegou o recipiente cheio e deu as costas.-Então, não me obrigue a fazer isso! Entendeu?

Chorosa, passava os delicados dedos pelo corte profundo na bochecha esquerda. O Filete de sangue escorria pelo rosto, percorrendo o caminho do pescoço até os seios.

-Entendeu, An Jing?

-Sim, minha senhora.

-É melhor assim.-falou rindo, debochada.-Não se preocupe com o seu rosto, creio que esse simplório machucado só exaltara a sua apresentação hoje.

Deixando a lágrima descer pela face machucada, An Jing, olhou para o lago raso, podia ver os pequenos girinos se banhando na margem. Contudo, o mais triste era poder ver a própria face marcada pela maldade de uma mulher que esquecera a sanidade há tempos. Arqueando o corpo, viu o próprio sangue se misturar com a lágrima que rolava independentemente pela cara e gotejava diretamente na água límpida do lago.

**Pequeno Flashback da silenciosa Ji-Ji!**

_-Maninha, maninha, Jing!-um menino magro puxava a barra das vestes ricas da jovem.-Maninha, diz que hoje vamos poder comer carne de porco!_

_-Para de ser burro, Xingya!-ralhou o irmão dois anos mais velho que o inocente Gya.-Não é festa, então não sonhe. _

_An Jing não corrigiu Tai, porém lançou um olhar doce para o menino mais novo. Era difícil para a sua família entender sua nova vida. Sua mãe doente ficara feliz com as roupas novas que trouxera e os alimentos nutritivos que nem se trabalhassem com afinco poderiam comprar. Contudo, seu pai ficara irritado, pensando que ela havia furtado. _

_Seu próprio sangue pensava que ela era uma ladra. Isso doía mais do que poderia supor. _

_-Eu trouxe o leitão para a maninha assar para vocês.-falou tímida, não percebendo o olhar surpreso que Tai lançava sobre ela. _

_-O que você andou fazendo, Jing?-perguntou acusador._

_-Não entendi..._

_-Entendeu, sim!-cortou-a, bravo.-Olhe, Jing, primeiro aparecer vestindo seda e agora traz um leitão. O que você quer que pensemos de você?_

_-Tai não seja duro com Ji jin!_

_-Fique quieto, Gya! _

_-Você não é meu pai! Aliás, você devia ficar feliz pela nossa irmã._

_-Feliz?-perguntou sardônico.-Ficar feliz ao ver minha única irmã se tornar uma concubina? Não... eu tenho vergonha de quem você se tornou, An Jing! _

**Fim do Pequeno Flashback da silenciosa Ji-Ji!**

Ela tinha vergonha, tinha tanta que não era preciso o seu irmão de apenas doze anos ter por ela. O bem estava acima do mal, e ela, entre tantas opções a escolher, caíra feito pato na armadilha de Yé.

Agora a sua família, que morria pela desonra de ter uma filha vagabunda, estava correndo perigo. E tudo por sua culpa... Passando as mãos no rosto, limpou o ferimento da maneira que pôde. Para proteger a vida de sua família, teria que trazer a imperatriz... e era isso que iria fazer.

**Mesmo...**

**Mesmo...**

Que isso lhe custasse o último pingo de honra.

OoooOOOOooooO

Quando acordou, Sakura não se sobressaltou ao não ver Shoran a seu lado. Como era de se esperar o dia dele começava cedo, e o dela, apenas depois da dez. Tinha que regular novamente o relógio biológico, não era certo se aproveitar de sua condição privilegiada. Afinal, até uma imperatriz tinha que trabalhar.

Rindo, andou nua pelo aposento. Agachando-se, acendeu um pequeno forno improvisado para aquecer a água que restara da noite anterior, soprando o vapor que subia e desvanecia no ar como mágica.

Pegando o pesado recipiente de cerâmica, Sakura despejou o líquido morno na bacia. Sem nenhuma cerimônia, entrou com uma elegância que não era pedida no momento.

Era por pequenos e calmos instantes que valia a pena levar a vida, pensou, fechando os olhos e deixando que aos poucos o calor da água invadisse seus sentidos e seu corpo. E, em nenhum momento de sua vida, a paz esteve tão presente, não era apenas pelo silêncio recompensador ou pelo relaxamento de seu corpo que, somados, davam-lhe uma base de sustentação mais tranqüila e compassiva, mas sim a cálida calmaria de sua alma, que, sem sobressaltos, produzia mais e mais beleza.

Ela via no seu jardim enfermiço um encanto que não tinha reparado antes. Percebia que algo havia mudado em seu íntimo... Talvez a palavra "mudança" fosse um tanto pífia em pormenores. Havia andando entre rosas e espinhos, em uma confusão tamanha, que "transformada" seria a palavra que descreveria nas entrelinhas a evolução de sua alma.

No dia seguinte, solicitaria auxílio à Ama, e juntas começariam a revitalização do seu jardim mágico.

Apertando os punhos, Sakura sorriu vitoriosa.

ooooOOOOOooo

-Isso é uma injúria! Como eles ousam levantar um falso testemunho de tamanha magnitude sobre o nome de meu país!-revoltado, Shoran socava o jornal inglês sobre a mesa.

-Eles possuem provas contundentes, imperador.

-Provas! Sabatinas como essas podem muito bem terem sido forjadas por qualquer pessoa.

Shoran amassou o jornal e jogou-o em cima de Drake, que, até o preciso momento, não havia sequer omitido uma palavra ou resmungo. Encarando profundamente a imensidão dos olhos do amigo, o imperador praguejou alto, voltando novamente a andar. A sensação amarga da injustiça queimava sua garganta seca, provocando pontadas agudas do esôfago até a boca do estômago. Não, estava longe de ser um inocente, mas seu país era, e ele respondia por aquela população. Jamais seria idiota a ponto de tramar um assassinato e ainda deixar indícios.

Isso era coisa de iniciante, ou de pessoas com claras intenções de incriminá-lo. Passando as mãos pelo espesso cabelo, voltou a encarar Drake, cuja feição tranqüila não escondia o raciocínio lógico.

-Esse atentado aconteceu com o único objetivo de acuar a nossa política intensiva contra o protecionismo exacerbado dos ingleses em nosso território. Isso é tão óbvio que chega a ser revoltante.

Olhando raivoso para o mandarim, Shoran sentou novamente na cadeira.

-Esse assassinato nada mais foi do que um convite para guerra.-falou o imperador, soturno.-Não vejo mais motivos para protelá-la.

Não, não tinha mesmo, pensou o ruivo, sarcástico, estralando os dedos. Com guerra ou sem guerra, com mortes ou sem mortes, a grande união de paises gauleses havia encontrado uma ótima oportunidade de roubar mais um pedaço de terra, ou, até mesmo, invadir todos os portos construídos e que estavam sendo feitos com os seus produtos. Quem, em sua maioria, ficaria estocado nos grandes galpões, enquanto a população chinesa alimentava o ressentimento na fome amiga?

Relendo novamente a reportagem, Drake, segurou a risada. Sabia que Shoran não seria capaz de planejar algo tão mal feito. Tinha defeitos, alguns imperdoáveis, mas, antes de imperador, ele era um ótimo estrategista. Presenciara a forma com que ele armava e comandava um campo de batalha. Como ele no mar, Shoran era astuto no manejo com espada e com os rifles de pólvora.

-Ridículo. –pronunciou, pela primeira vez, a sua singela opinião. -Isso só pode ter sido armado por uma pessoa muito burra ou um indivíduo interessado em que o combate aconteça, como já mesmo falou Xiao. -coçando a cabeça, jogou o jornal sobre a mesa.-Contudo, acredito apenas na última hipótese.

-O que uma pessoa acéfala iria querer ganhar matando uma figura de tamanha importância como o embaixador inglês!-Quang concordou cômico, com a cabeça em outra estação. Escutava apenas frases sem sentido, porém, era a sua obrigação concordar apenas com poucas palavras. –Notoriedade...

-Se fosse tão simples como pensa, garanto que esse assassino não se daria o trabalho de conseguir máscaras idênticas às usadas ontem pelos atores da ópera, por nada! Pelo simples prazer de matar! Ainda mais se tratando de uma pessoa com toda segurança possível. -cortou Drake, debochado. -Além do mais, estaria se vangloriando.

-Será que não está, caro lorde inglês?

-Não sou lorde, muito menos inglês, diligente mandarim.

-Não?

-Realmente não sou, deixei de ter laços há muito tempo com qualquer autoridade inglesa.-falou lançando um olhar cheio de sarcasmo e hostilidade, não gostava do sorriso fácil e dos elogios sebosos daquele rapaz. Seus trejeitos mostravam que ele não era digno de confiança. Era uma cobra rasteira.-Não que isso seja de seu interesse, mas é bom que fique muito esclarecido.

Cruzando os braços, Shoran limpou a garganta. Não duvidava da lealdade do ruivo, nem mesmo cogitara a hipótese de que fosse ele o maior interessado na morte de James Shields, embora ele, sim, tivesse motivos até mesmo aceitáveis para cometer o atentado. Contudo, não acreditava que o ruivo fosse capaz de tramar contra ele... No tempo em que ficara em silêncio, pôde pensar com calma e refletir sobre tudo o que acontecera. A carta do cunhado, as ameaças veladas, as declarações explosivas do mesmo inglês que, horas antes de morrer... fizera tudo conforme ditava a cartilha do poder.

Algo lá no fundo da sua alma, ainda tomada por fantasmas, dizia que Mao tinha tudo a ver com cada minucioso fato. No entanto, não tinha evidências... E as provas que tinham mostravam que ele era o mandante do ato inumano.

Naquele momento, estava cansado. Queria apenas uma garrafa de vinho e o silêncio, que por si só faria o tempo restabelecer seu ritmo normal.

-Creio que precisamos observar com atenção o tempo.-falou Shoran, cauteloso, ficando novamente de pé.-Não contratamos assassinos, muito menos devemos algo a esses espoliadores. Nesse instante, toda cautela é pouca e ineficiente.- de costas para o grupo de seis homens, não escondeu a fragilidade que o atacava a cada minuto.-Não quero ser o primeiro a disparar, esse nunca foi o que quis para meu povo, por isso, ordeno que aumente o número de guardas nas ruas principais e na periferia. Não quero alarde, então, toda discrição é necessária e imposta.-tossindo mais uma vez, continuou.-Drake, sei que é um bom espião, então pode muito bem organizar os rapazes que têm mestrado aulas a tentar abafar qualquer burburinho... Tente descobrir algo interessante sobre isso. Acho pouco provável, mas ainda tenho o palpite de que quem fez isso ainda está em Beijing. Se escutar algo de real interesse, traga a pessoa no ato e mate ser for preciso.

Drake concordou sem reclamar. Não era uma atividade louvável, mas aquela seria sua primeira missão sob o nome de Enrai, e não decepcionaria Shoran. Mostraria que era tão ardiloso quanto ele, ou até mais.

Shoran notou que estava sozinho com Quang. Com os ombros caídos, olhou para o jovem mandarim ainda parado na sala, como nos dez minutos anteriores.

-E você ficará para me auxiliar no que devo ou não colocar na nota explicativa que devemos a nossa população.-falou enfático, não notando o sorriso maroto que surgia nos lábios do mandarim.-Antes de tudo, traga a garrafa de vinho.

OOooOOOOOooooO

O som insistente do trabalho da ama perturbava a tranqüilidade do sono de Sakura. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, saía do estado de inconsciência em que entrara no momento em que se deitara na água tépida de sua banheira. Os músculos relaxados, o cheiro de essências florais no ar e a cor de rosa forte que aparecera por diversas vezes em seu sonho estranho.

Olhando para os lados, percebeu que não estava sozinha. Como em seu sonho, sentira os toques suaves das mãos cor de rosa, que passearam pelo seu corpo desvendando cada segredo alucinante, cada dobra de sua pessoa fora desvendada. Não prazer era sexual que sentira, e sim a paz que tanto almejava. Contudo, naquele momento, não pode deixar de se sentir violada em sua intimidade.

Saindo da bacia, pegou o penhoar colocado na parte extensiva do suporte.

-Quem é você?-perguntou franzindo a testa, notando o corpo frágil por debaixo de tanta seda e aparatos.

-Sua serva, imperatriz!

-O quê?

Ela não teria acordado de seu sonho, aquilo era uma alucinação, a pequena, jovem de tudo, que não chegava nem na altura de seus ombros, e olha que nem alta era, cercada por luxo e jóias, que nenhuma serva poderia sonhar em ter um dia.

-An Jing, a seu dispor, senhora.-educada, ajoelhou-se na frente de Sakura, abaixando a cabeça ao fazer a reverência.

O nome lhe soava familiar. Era como um sopro em seus ouvidos, falando, relembrando de um momento não muito distante em que Shoran citou o mesmo nome.

"_An Jing, quantas vezes já falei que não era para me interromper..."_

An Jing não era um nome tão comum para ter duas na mesma cidade.

-Deve haver algum engano, menina.-replicou sombria, sentindo o ciúme subir e tomar conta de sua lógica.-Escolhi minhas criadas a dedo, e por momento algum pedi uma suplente. Então, querida, por favor, retire-se, antes que tome uma atitude severa, que certamente não é o que quero fazer.

Dando as costas, Sakura sentou na penteadeira, não querendo dar mais atenção do que devia para aquele incidente. Certamente, não devia se sentir ameaçada por uma pequenina, que não devia nem mesmo soletrar o próprio nome. Certamente, envergonhada ficaria, a ponto de sair de sua vida e quem sabe da do marido.

Sorrindo para o reflexo no espelho, deu conta de que aquilo poderia ser o primeiro sinal de que Shoran estava cumprindo a promessa.

-Senhora, não é bem isto que está pensando.-insistente, a jovem entrou no quarto contíguo, cercado por biombos vermelhos e espelhos translúcidos.-Ama ordenou que a servisse por hoje.

-Ama?

-Sim, ela infelizmente teve que resolver alguns problemas no templo de Shiva. E eu fiquei encarregada de servi-la.

Problemas que ela, An Jing, havia criado propositalmente, sabendo que o santuário de Shiva estava sob responsabilidade da criada de confiança da imperatriz. Pequenas rachaduras eram criadas, vazamento no encanamento velho também e ainda era mais fácil dopar a servidora exemplar Fai, que, naquela linha do tempo, devia estar dormindo como um anjo. Tinha trejeitos para maldade, mas não era com grande euforia que cometia tamanha perversidade. Sabia que depois daquele dia muita coisa poderia mudar.

Tinha que se lembrar da ameaça... e de seu dever.

-Não preciso de ajuda, querida.-educada, Sakura escondeu a irritação. Não sabia o motivo, mas aquela garota não trazia tranqüilidade. Era como uma nuvem negra no seu céu que amanhecera azul.

-Por favor...-pediu a outra forjando lágrimas.-Deixei que eu, pelo menos...

Colocando o pente fino na mesa, olhou para a criada que chorava, passando as mãos na face machucada.

-O que aconteceu com o seu rosto?

-Não, não foi nada...

-Como nada!-replicou ajoelhando-se ao lado da jovem. -Seu rosto está todo esfolado...

-Foi um acidente... só isso...-tímida, passou as mão na ferida feita por Yé.

-Não minta. -pegando a face corada da menina, analisou os ferimentos.-Isso não é um acidente pura e simplesmente. Alguém a machucou. E eu quero saber quem foi e o motivo.-sem paciência, olhou para os olhos cor de mel da jovem chinesa, não via sinceridade em suas íris, contudo, não podia deixar de lado a revolta de ver uma menina sendo espancada.-Fale de uma vez, garota. Não tenha medo, juro que irei protegê-la.

Encenando, como uma artista veterana, Jing contou a história de sua vida. Falando todos os pormenores, narrou fatos alegres e tristes, até mesmo o momento em que fora obrigada a sair de casa e encontrar um emprego. Para ela, sendo menina, fora difícil não se debandar pelo caminho pérfido do concubinato, porém, uma alma boa a colocara no caminho certo e agora estava ali para servi-la. Óbvio que ocultara fatos, como a presença de Yé e seu caso rápido com o imperador, contudo, não era necessário falar o que ela, Sakura, lá no fundo já sabia. Chorando e, ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo, armou a sua teia e capturou sua nova vítima. Entretanto, jurou a si mesma que estaria ao lado de Sakura no momento em que a verdade se abatesse como uma bomba em sua cabeça.

Ela merecia saber a verdade, por mais dura e suja que fosse.

Isto faria de sua alma menos corrompida pela luxúria?

Ooooooo.ooooO

Shoran olhava detidamente para o copo de vinho, era o décimo quinto ou mesmo o trigésimo quarto, não se lembrava direito de como começara a beber e nem mesmo havia percebido que Yé era quem o servia. Há quanto tempo não a via? Não sabia... Mas a barriga certamente estava maior e a beleza que só a maternidade poderia conceder estava presente na face sorridente de matreira.

-Faz tempo, não é mesmo,querido?-falou ela segurando o recipiente e despejando mais vinho no copo de barro oco.-Que não sentamos sobre a almofada como amigos... ou, até mesmo, amantes...

-Sim...-resmungou fazendo um gesto vago com as mãos.

-Lembra de Jiang e a sua valentia?

-Ele sempre foi o mais quieto. - sempre prestou bastante atenção em seus movimentos para repeti-los com igual perfeição.

-Sempre foi uma cópia sua, Shoran.-argumentou ela, colocando o pesado recipiente de prata no chão e voltou a deitar a cabeça nas almofadas vermelhas.-E se sentiu ferido em seu ego íntimo ao perceber que o adorado amigo preferiu a companhia de um velho esclerosado à dele, que sempre foi a sua sombra e semelhança.

Silencioso, Shoran bebia como um homem sedento perdido no deserto por dias, meses, anos. Queria se esquecer de quem era! De quem almejara ser. Yé fora educada, não citando por nenhum momento as previsões floridas e falsas que o velho monge Lao proferira. Não queria ter a dura certeza de que era um fracasso.

O seu país estava tomado por uma guerra sem precedentes e a lógica fora deixada para trás, como couraça de uma cobra rasteira.

-Jiang queria crescer como você, ou melhor, ele tinha a tola esperança de que evoluiria no mesmo tempo que o seu.-pausada, sorriu saudosa.-Seja onde ele estiver, espero que esteja bem.

-Não teve mais informações sobre o paradeiro dele, Yé?

Negando com cabeça, olhou pensativa pela janela. Já escurecia, e nem ao menos era chegada a hora da lua sobrepor o sol. Será que aquele dia que nascera com um sol forte morreria com uma bela e desejosa tempestade? Só por Buda isso poderia acontecer... e a chuva seria muito bem vinda.

-Será que vai chover?

-Talvez não.-falou Shoran, olhando para as nuvens escuras que já se formavam ao sul.-Lembro que o velho monge resmungava algo sobre o regime das chuvas na estiagem...

-_Chuva rápida, chuva rasteira, vem e vai como o balanço de minha seringueira... Forte e rápida, chega a ser mais perigosa que uma nevasca. E quando vai deixar saudade no rastro da poeira e lembrança no chão seco e ressacado._-recitou fechando os olhos.-Como tenho saudade daquele tempo... tudo era mais simples e fácil...

Olhando para a Yé com o mesmo brilho do tempo passado, Shoran sentiu um pouco da vivacidade da infância invadir seu peito. De repente, não era mais imperador, era apenas um jovem órfão no templo Han, e Yé não era a mesma mulher capciosa, calculista, era a menina em quem dera o primeiro beijo e que aquecera a sua cama. Não estavam mais sobre a almofada do palácio designado a ela e sim no jardim frondoso do templo budista. Agindo impensadamente, sob o efeito devastador do álcool, curvou-se sobre o corpo gordo da amante, colando os lábios aos delas, primeiro com ternura, depois com paixão e logo em seguida com raiva.

Não percebia...

_Será..._

Não notava o que se passava

_Será..._

Com quem ele magoava.

_Será..._

E ele não estava certo.

Afastando-se satisfeito, segurou as mãos de Yé junto ao peito.

-Nunca será como antes, Shoran.-falou ela, sorrindo extasiada.-Mas temos um filho juntos...-colocando as mãos dele em seu ventre, fechou os olhos sentido o contato das mãos dele. O primeiro carinho que seu filho recebia do homem que fora destinado como pai.-Ele foi feito num momento impensado, pelo qual eu assumo a culpa de tê-lo forçado a isso. Contudo, por mais problemas que tenha, ele sempre vai estar aqui... como eu também.-carregando a voz de emoção, sabendo que alguém muito especial a escutava, não perdendo nenhum arguto de suas palavras. Fingiu ter algo mais profundo e mais enraizado com o homem, cujo único contato até aquele momento fora há um mês atrás.-Não será apenas nosso elo, mas uma lembrança daquele tempo em que passamos juntos e que fomos tão felizes...

Shoran passava a palma das mãos na barriga preponderante, de seis para sete meses de Yé, sentia uma emoção forte, que jamais sentiu antes. Não era amor por Yé, era impossível surgir algum sentimento da animosidade que sentia por ela. Mas um carinho sem limites pelo bebê que crescia no ventre avolumado. Era como se aquele dia tivesse valido apenas por ter descoberto que iria ser pai. Antes imerso em seus problemas políticos e sentimentais, esquecera-se de que seria pai...

-Sim, isso, querido, sinta o nosso bebê.-falou sorrindo entre lágrimas.-Nosso filho... seu filho... seu único herdeiro.

OooooOOOOooooO

Sakura apoiou-se sobre a murada de pedra de sabão do palácio que até então julgara inabitado.

_Shoran..._

O coração estava a mil... os olhos secos, era perfeita a visão de seu corpo rígido e sem ação.

_Shoran seria pai..._

Como os sinos gigantes de Kiufu, as frases soavam em sua frágil consciência em um volume sobre-humano.

_Ele tinha uma amante._

Shoran acabara de provar mais uma vez que não era digno de seu amor, e o que mais a machuca era o fato de saber que ele seria pai.

_Ele sempre a fez de boba..._

Ele, seco e rude, uma vez falara que um filho só estragaria a sua beleza. Saber que ele não queria ter um filho com ela doera, contudo, dor pior era perceber que estava sendo traída mesmo antes de ele a conhecer.

_Ele sempre a enganou..._

Ele nunca a amou. Tudo o que falou, tudo o que prometeu foi em vão, juras em falso. Agira como um mero político, astucioso, manipulador, dono das palavras mais doces que o mel da abelha. Fizera-a acreditar em um amor que, da parte dele, nunca existiu. O beijo que presenciara fora a prova concreta de que tudo não passara de uma farsa. Se houve amor... certamente existira de sua parte.

_Ele sempre teve outra, mesmo antes de serem casados. _

Dando as costas, decidiu que havia escutado demais, não queria saber de mais nada. Nada... nada...

-Shh, calma, querida.-a serva a segurou pelos braços, dando-lhe apoio.-Sei que dói...-com os olhos puros e cheios de água, a menina a abraçou.-Sinto a sua dor, sinto seu lamento, mas chega de ser enganada, não é mesmo?

Sem falar, voltou para o biombo escuro. Sim, tinha que escutar tudo... era o seu direito...

-Está acabando o seu martírio. A partir desse dia, será uma nova mulher!

Uma Imperatriz que jamais se permitirá ser enganada novamente...

OoooOOOOOooooO

-Sei dos temores que te afligem.

-Temores?

-Sim, Shoran, sei de toda a verdade sobre a morte do imperador Ching.-falou olhando para o biombo preto, onde certamente Sakura escutava cada sílaba sua pronunciada.

-Yé, você só pode estar brincando.-replicou confuso, ficando de pé.

-Sei que não matou aquele bastardo...

-Não fale asneiras, se não tem certeza.-falou intransigente, apontando o dedo em riste para mulher grávida.

-Querido, eu tenho certeza.-falou mantendo a feição doce na face.-Tanto tenho, que sei que ele não morreu, não foi enterrado no tumulo sagrado, o corpo de uma indigente foi cremado como prova de sua vitória. Mas o cadáver em questão não era Ching, o bárbaro, mas sim um pobre coitado que morreu misteriosamente um dia antes de sua posse.-acarinhando o semblante confuso, ponderou empertigada.-Eu não o recrimino... e juro que o seu segredo estará guardado comigo, com toda a segurança de meu amor a nosso filho. Você é bom, Xiao, sei que não teria coragem de matar o seu sogro.

Os olhos arregalados, Shoran deu alguns passos para trás, parecia estar numa redoma impenetrável, onde o ar rarefeito prensava seu pulmão como um bloco de gelo. A verdade não estava guardada em sua sinistra memória, agora mais alguém sabia, e ele não tinha confiança naquela mulher. Yé já não era mais a menina que vira crescer... era um monstro doido pelo poder.

-Eu te amo, Xiao... juro que jamais contarei para a _princesa encantada._

Esbarrando no biombo negro, Yé deixou que o esconderijo caísse, ficando imóvel no chão, revelando bem mais do que uma divisão comum na sua sala, mostrando a Shoran o que não queria ver.

Os primeiros trovões anunciavam a chegada da tempestade passageira.

OOooooOOO

-Sakura...

Parada como um vegetal, a moça, cujos olhos verdes apresentavam uma tonalidade escura, combinando com o vermelho sangue do globo ocular, contraiu a face mexendo levemente a cabeça em gesto negativo.

-Por que Shoran?-as lágrimas começaram a cair com a mesma velocidade do vento lá fora.

-Sakura... por favor...

-Fique quieto!-gritou descontrolada, vendo o mundo se apagando a seu redor gradativamente. -Não fale mais nada... pois tudo o que falar só vai ser mais mentira, mentira, mentira...

Soltando um gemido caótico, Li olhou para o corpo desfalecido da esposa. Afastando An Jing, que até então apoiava o corpo de Sakura entre os braços, com certa brutalidade, pegou a mulher entre os braços fortes.

-A partir de hoje...-seco, sem nenhum sentimento respingado em seus olhos, Shoran olhou para a mulher grávida.-eu juro, Yé, que não terei mais piedade de você. Tentei relevar, tentei aceitar a sua presença aqui, no começo achei que tinha uma dívida moral com você, mas agora vejo que o único elo que tenho contigo está na sua barriga. É meu filho que quero... E vou tê-lo!-pausadamente olhou para Sakura, para as lágrimas que marcavam a face vermelha e transfigurada pela dor.-Só apenas não a expulso nesse exato momento pelo meu filho. Mas, novamente, juro que assim que ele nascer, nem de seu leite ele irá se alimentar!

Ele nunca a fitara dessa maneira tão... tão mordaz e cruel...

O desespero subiu pela garganta, atiçando os nervos, fazendo com que Yé se interpusesse no caminho do imperador, tentando impedir a sua passagem.

-Saia de meu caminho...

-Shoran, você não pode ser tão injusto... E-eu te amo!

-Seja o que for, Yé, assim que meu filho nascer, você pode se considerar mais uma sem teto.

OooooOOOooooO

Drake sorria satírico para o velho barrigudo, bêbado como gambá perdido no mato. Ele jurava de pés juntos que participara da morte do embaixador. Escutara, tentara entender cada palavra cortada por um ou dois soluços e voltara para o próprio pensamento.

-Foi terrível... eu, desde princípio... snif... tentei... snif... Ele não merecia...

Cansado, jogou algumas moedas no balcão em estilo inglês, a doca não estava lotada, e sabia bem o motivo. Qual homem em sua sã consciência iria a um lugar como aquele numa época em que a violência já estava instaurada em cada canto da cidade? Embaixadas haviam sido atacadas, missionários haviam sido violados e a polícia intolerante só sabia a regra da morte.

Guardando a carteira na dobra do quimono de seda, olhou para um dos homens de sua confiança, dando uma ordem implícita, que cuidasse do velho gordo, levando-o para bem longe do ar perigoso e sufocante que caíra sobre Beijing. Quem sabe quando a consciência retornasse, ele pudesse ser útil de alguma forma?

Saindo da doca, Drake, sentiu o vento bagunçar os cabelos. Colocando a capa escura, partiu discretamente rumo ao lar não muito longe dali.

OooooOOOooooO

An Jing tinha descoberto que não, sua alma não estava perdida pela luxúria e pelo pecado, ela estava terrivelmente encantada pela beleza condoída da Imperatriz. O seu coração pulava descontrolado, escutando o choro de Yé... as lamentações de uma mulher que jogara e perdera. Ela sabia, sabia que não tinha mais volta.

O jogo de Yé havia acabado, porém, o ódio por ela plantado jamais seria por todo dizimado. Ela não apenas contara a verdade que jamais deveria ser revelada, mas afastara por definitivo a felicidade do Imperador. Sakura jamais o perdoaria... sempre ali estaria a marca negra de um passado obscuro.

Yé não merecia viver...

Era umfruto podre que merecia se incinerado.

* * *

**Continua...**

* * *

Oie Minaaa! 

Sim, vou ser rápida e explícita dessa vez. XD

Capítulo decisivo. É a partir daqui que Yé começa a sofrer até a sua despedida definitiva no capítulo 20. Sim, um número inteiro e uma morte lírica. Ela merece, a despeito de tudo.

Sem comentários sobre a atitude... fraquíssima de nosso querido Li. Ele a partir de agora irá sofrer com a nova Sakura que irá nascer no próximo capítulo. Creio que apenas eu e meu querido Drake iremos entendê-la.

Reviews! Certo!

Não vou implorar mais... Eu sei que posso contar com vocês. Será? O.o Por favor...não me abandonem agora que o final esta perto. o.o

Beijos!

Anna Lennox


	19. Chapter 19

**Comunicado da Tia-Lennox-Chan!!!**

**Bem, devo desculpas a todos os faz de Por Amor e outras fics minhas, ainda mais desculpas a aqueles que me escreveram reviews de incentivo e ainda continuam escrevendo, me mandando a energia na sintonia certa de que não devo pára e dar um basta a em tudo. Inclusive quero agradecer a todos os 38 favs e 21 alerts que ainda tem em suas lista favoritos essa preciosa fic. Quero emiti nessa pequena nota minha vergonha por estar postando sem nenhuma boa novidade, mas quero saibam que antes de tudo estou animada e pronta para recomeçar a escrever Por amor e Rosa inglesa (para quem não sabe minha outra fic só que de Harry Potter).**

**Contudo estarei revisando capítulo por capítulo, corrigindo erros de continuação, ortografia, histórico, etc. Quero uma fic melhor e com respeito aos meus 254 comentários irei fazer isso!!!!!**

**Nada mais!**

**Kisusss!!!**

**Ahh!! Deixem reviews preciso de opiniões do que pode ser ainda mudado!**

**Até mais!**


End file.
